The Fallen Angel
by Shadow of the Fire Bird
Summary: (Sequel to the Mirror Image) Left to drift alone after a great tragedy, Destiny is succumbed to a coveted pawn in a twisted game that she wants no part of. But, with a war steadily brewing in the Shadows and Shadi's disturbing proclamation fresh in her mind, Destiny knows she shall have to make a choice or whatever remains that she cares for may be lost forever.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, here is everybody! The first chapter of the sequel to the Mirror Image. This story shall continue directly from where the first one left off and shall chronicle Destiny's journey through the Battle City arc, which happens to be my favorite arc of the series. This is gonna be fun…

_**Chapter 1: "No one ever told me that grief felt so like fear."  
>~C.S. Lewis, A Grief Observed<strong>_

Words, there were no words.  
>Croquet's voice hung in the air like a suddenly still wind, drifting around and around Destiny Pegasus's head, tangling within the deepest folds of her mind. They sunk slowly in, deeper and deeper, cutting with jagged edges, tearing with sharp sides. Right down to the core of her realization.<br>Destiny could not say anything; she had followed the words down into the darkness and can now only stand there and stare in horror, look down upon them.  
>Someone was screaming, screams that were high and loud. Angrily they beat against the cruelness, the emptiness of the words, but there was nothing that could be said; nothing that could be done to change it.<br>Destiny didn't even realize that it was she who was screaming.  
>A substance began to pour from the wound of the words; it was cold, numb, and harsh like dry ice. It seeped from the slash upon her deepest self and began to pool straight down into the base of her core. Slowly bubbling up, it ran a clean, undisturbed course through every pore of Destiny's body.<br>She felt it; she felt herself being consumed. The black substance was filling her up, creeping steadily closer to the top, slowly sinking down to the bottom.  
>Filled to the brim, it slipped over the edge.<br>Wet, cold, empty  
>Screaming<br>The substance was heavy, like wet cement, and Destiny began to quake under its weight. Swaying like a lone, dying flower in an early winter breeze. She fell, but arms caught her.  
>A voice cried out to her, but it was lost amongst the waters; the substance was a wall that pressed against the walls and against Destiny.<br>Her brother was dead.  
>She was surrounded by those words.<br>She was swallowed, consumed.  
>She drowned.<p>

_I can't run anymore, _

_I fall before you,_

_Here I am,_

_I have nothing left, though I've tried to forget,_

_You're all that I am_

The grief churned around in the depths of Destiny's soul, black and cold and hungry. It chewed upon her with a ravenous hunger. Destiny was steered throughout the brown halls. There was nothing to see; Destiny couldn't see anything. The wall was growing thicker, thicker.  
>The room was white; Destiny can see nothing but white.<br>A voice was talking to her. _Sorry, _it says, _I am so sorry, Ms. Pegasus.  
>Destiny, <em>a second chimes in, _Destiny can you hear me?  
><em>There is a man in the bed. His face is covered; there is red on his hands, there is red on his chest.  
>There is red everywhere.<br>Destiny moved her feet against the ground, although it quaked under her.  
>A hand that she barely sees, that she doesn't control lifts the thin, frail cloth.<br>There is silver around a white face.  
>White, it is a yellow white.<br>The color of sickness, the color of death  
>A black hole that widens upon the cloth's removal<br>No gleam of gold to rest within and light it up with life like a small sun.  
>There is no life. Only the black hole.<br>Destiny is swallowed by that black hole.  
>The water hardened, became opaque and brittle.<br>Her knees snapped, and she fell hard to the ground.  
>Water poured from her eyes, seeping into her mouth.<br>Hands curled around the lifeless shell.  
>Bitter cold, freezing cold, deathly cold.<br>Destiny's head lowered to the chest to rest against the white skin.  
>White, no more white.<br>White is not pure.  
>White is death.<p>

_Take me home,_

_I'm through fighting it,_

_Broken, _

_Lifeless,_

_I give up,_

_You're my only strength_

There is a cave that Destiny crawled into. Curled up like a small creature to sleep. Too frail for the winter's bite, so it must hide from the shadows, from the white, and from the cold.  
>The door opened, a faraway noise.<br>The sound licked against Destiny's Wall.  
>The black hole is a mouth that has swallowed her; it glanced up and bared its fangs at the billowing coat that dropped down next to the cave.<br>Descended in a flash of blue, like a falling cloudless sky.  
>The coat's owner said nothing to the fangs, to the mouth that houses them. He leaned forward, lifted the blankets and glared right down the mouth, squinted through the darkness.<br>The Wall is there.  
><em>They read the will today<em>  
>Silence<br>The mouth snarled, like an animal.  
>Like a Beast.<br>_He left you everything  
><em>Silence  
>The Beast's eyes are bright and blazing like twin fires, its snout hung with black fur, its claws dug deep into withered flesh, its teeth are long and gleaming as though glistening with tears in a waning moonlight.<br>_Industrial Illusions, Duel Monsters, this island, this Castle, everything  
><em>Silence  
>The Beast of Grief laughed.<br>_You're worth billions now.  
><em>Silence.  
><em>Just thought you ought to know that now, even though it probably doesn't matter to you anymore.<br>_The Beast is growing impatient; it began to pace before the Wall.  
><em>He also left you that Eye of his, but that was stolen so…never mind<br>_The Beast laughed as the Wall shuddered.  
><em>And that's not the reason I'm here anyways, I'm here about the situation regarding your custody.<br>_The Wall creaked and the Beast glanced at it in confusion.  
><em>You see, you're sixteen, therefore you're a minor. Your grandparents are your only living relatives at this point.<br>_The Wall shuddered again.  
>The Beast smiled.<br>_However, your brother did not specify in his will that you must be returned to them and, I know that doing so would only cause you more pain  
><em>The Wall grew still.  
>Even the Beast is intrigued.<br>_There's going to be a hearing in which I shall be taking part in. I'm eighteen so I'm legally obligated, not to mention stable. I'll plead for your custody.  
><em>Moisture began to run down the face of the Wall.  
>The Beast tremors; these are not his kind of tears.<br>_Would you like that?  
><em>A question this time, not a statement.  
>Silence<br>The Beast laughed, confidence restored.  
>The Wall will not break; the Wall will not waver.<br>It shall remain.  
>Forever<br>_Won't you say something? I need an answer.  
><em>Nothing  
>The bed bucked as the coat rises from the cave<br>The Wall shuddered. The Beast screeched as a hand slowly lifted from the cave and grabbed the tip of the sleeve of that sky coat.  
>An answer<br>There is a slight smile from the coat's owner  
>But it is a pained smile.<p>

_Without you,_

_I can't go on,_

_Anymore,_

_Ever again._

There is a single drop of red swimming amongst a sea of black. Like the last shred of sunset lingering in the fully realized night. A single red dress that stands out, like a bad memory, amongst the black suits and frocks. She wore black every day. So there shall be red today. Red is the color of fire, of burning, of consumption. It shows meaning, a terrible meaning. The Beast of Grief sang along to the words the man at the podium spoke. It was happy today, the sky was grey, the grass was yellow, the trees were withered, the air sharp and hung with tears.  
>It was the perfect weather for grief.<br>There were many in the cemetery today.  
>The black is its own kind of beautiful in the Beast's eyes.<br>The coffin, why does it have to be white?  
>As it was lowered into the ground, the black dirt was splattered atop its face, like snuffing out a candle and allowing it to be swallowed by the darkness.<br>Staining purity.  
>Death killing life.<br>There was a second wall today.  
>A wall of black lace that drapes before the first, before empty, swollen eyes.<br>It was a shield against the artificial lights that leap up from the perimeter of the black sea.  
>A shield from the artificial life.<p>

_My only hope,_

_(All the times I've tried) _

_My only peace,_

_(To walk away from you)_

_My only joy,_

_My only strength,_

_(I fall into your abounding grace)_

_My only power,_

_My only life,_

_(And love is where I am)_

_My only love._

The stars were bright; they burned.  
>They screamed, they shouted, they yelled.<br>They are cruel, they are lifeless, they mean nothing.  
>Kaiba was the shield upon a shield.<br>A barricade against an army, a fire of burning curiosity.  
>She stepped from the limo; the sky coat is over her shoulders, the lid on the hole of her dark, hidden world.<br>_Stand aside, get back! Destiny Pegasus shall not be answering any questions at this time!  
><em>Faces bled into words; words bled into faces.  
>It was cold and unfeeling.<br>So Destiny felt nothing.

_I can't run anymore,_

_I give myself to you,_

_I'm sorry,_

_I'm sorry,_

_In all my bitterness,_

_I ignored,_

_All that's real and true,_

_All I need is you,_

There was too much noise.  
>Breaking through the cave, breaking through the wall.<br>The Beast was screaming, snarling, biting, eating, consuming.  
>Destiny curled down at the bottom of the dark waters.<br>The substance that filled her to the brim, it was threatening to burst.  
>Words drift weakly to beat against the Wall.<br>But the Beast swallowed them in its massive jaws, slurping them up without a second thought.  
>The bang of a book.<br>The Beast laughed  
>Destiny covered her face.<br>The cave was too dark, the Wall too thick, the Beast was too fierce, the burning too hot, the freezing too cold.  
>The black tangled hair brushed against her face at the edge of the cave, at the edge of the Wall, the Beast snapped at it as it leaves the room.<br>Mokuba cast a glance back over his shoulder.  
>His eyes are large, they are sad.<br>He wanted to help, so he reads to her.  
>But she is lifeless.<br>And she wasn't the one who had died.  
>Was she?<p>

_When night falls on me,_

_I'll not close my eyes,_

_I'm too alive,_

_And you're too strong,_

_I can't lie anymore,_

_I fall down before you,_

_I'm sorry,_

_I'm sorry._

Eyeless, eyeless and white.  
>Blood seeped from the mouth like vomit, like unspoken words.<br>Hands that were harsh and cold steadily reached closer.  
>Hair, familiar and silver spilling around a demon's face.<br>It was not her brother; it was death possessing his body.  
>Screams was all that ripped through the Wall.<br>The Beast howled in glee, feasting on the agony of the dreams, of the screams.  
>It snarled as hands closed around the thrashing form, the tangled sheets are ripped away.<br>_Destiny, wake up! You're having another nightmare.  
><em>Eyes snapped open, wild and flaming.  
>Hands encircled shaking shoulders.<br>Poised in shock, the cold waters seeped over the brim yet again.  
>Kaiba held her close, but there is no warmth.<br>There was a cold Wall that divided them; a Beast that tore them apart.  
>There was an emptiness that can never be filled.<br>Nothing can be done.  
>Kaiba can do nothing.<p>

_My only hope,_

_(All the times I've tried) _

_My only peace,_

_(To walk away from you)_

_My only joy,_

_My only strength,_

_(I fall into your abounding grace)_

_My only power,_

_My only life,_

_(And love is where I am)_

_My only love._

_She won't talk to you.  
><em>The chair is hard under Destiny.  
><em>Her testimony is necessary; she must know something.<br>Even if she does, she won't tell you; she hasn't said a word in days.  
>Look, Mr. Kaiba, we are dealing with a second degree murder case here. If there is anything Destiny knows, it could help us find her brother's killer. Did you tell here that?<br>Yes, but I doubt she heard a word I said.  
>Well, you have to try harder. Tell her if she wants to see the man responsible for her brother's death brought to justice then she's going to have to talk to me.<br>I don't think that'll do any good, Detective Peninzula. But, if you insist, I'll press a little harder. Just don't get your hopes up.  
>This case has been enough of a hell ride as it is. The media is murder for lack of a better term.<br>_The chair legs seemed to tremble under some kind of unseen pressure; Destiny shifted awkwardly.  
>She didn't want to listen; so she pretended she can't hear them.<br>But their words leaked through the Wall, despite the Beast's protests.  
><em>Call me if there's any news<br>Of course  
><em>The man in black walked past Destiny and her chair.  
>His coat billowed about him like his own kind of protective barrier.<br>His dark brown eyes shifted in her direction.  
>He stopped.<br>_Hey, kid, _his voice was grim.  
>Destiny looked at nothing but his feet.<br>Not at his eyes.  
><em>I don't know if you can hear me right now, or if you even know who I am. But I want you to know that you shouldn't have to feel afraid to come forward about your brother's murder. If you know anything at all, it's crucial that you tell us.<br>That is quite enough, Detective!  
>My apologies, Mr. Kaiba, I'll get out of your hair. Good day, Ms. Pegasus.<br>_A tip of the hat, the squeal of a shoe against smooth tile, and he's gone.  
>Destiny's fingers constricted the sides of her chair.<br>There is nothing to tell.  
>There is nothing to say.<p>

_Constantly ignoring,_

_The pain consuming me,_

_But this time it's cut too deep,_

_I'll never stray again._

Relentless, the noise is relentless.  
>It beat with such a force against the Wall.<br>The Beast snarled and clawed at it but the noise simply leapt away with another blaring chime.  
>Destiny's fingers curled; her nails digging into the plush fabric of her comforter.<br>Her phone screeched from across the room.  
>The Beast roared, warning the noise to shut up.<br>Destiny chucked a book at the phone.  
>It hit the wall a good six inches from its intended target with an echoing smack and a clatter as it fell to the floor.<br>The phone doesn't let up in the slightest.  
>The Beast screeched, commanding Destiny to shut it up.<br>Destiny's slammed her legs to the floor and stalked across the room to the phone.  
>She intended to smash it.<br>But the caller ID briefly flashed against the Wall.  
>Destiny paused.<br>UNKNOWN  
>Who would dare to call her?<br>Curiosity managed to burn through the Wall.  
>With a pointed smack, her finger slid across the answer bar.<br>She held the phone up to her ear.  
><em>Destiny, you there?<br>_Silence  
><em>It answered, but all I'm hearing is static on the other end.<br>_Destiny's eyes blazed with anger, widening to an almost feline ferocity.  
>The phone began to crack under the strain of pressure her clenched hand applied to it.<br>Crash.  
>The phone is hurtled across the room, it hit the ground and the batteries fly out in different directions like a small flurry of sparks.<br>Destiny dropped to the floor and buried her face in her hands.  
>Yugi, how dare he call her?<br>What could he possibly want from her now?  
>The Pharaoh<br>Destiny's insides burn  
>The Wall began to rattle<br>The Beast chuckled.  
>Destiny wanted to scream, but the Wall was still too thick.<br>The Pharaoh had Mind Crushed her brother's soul!  
>Had left him lying in helpless wait for the thief-turned-murderer to prowl right over and rip the Millennium Eye from his head.<br>If the Pharaoh hadn't…  
>If he hadn't Crushed Pegasus's mind then perhaps he might not have been so helpless<br>Perhaps he'd have been able to hold his own, not allow the thief to still his precious Eye.  
>No, he <em>certainly<em> wouldn't have allowed himself to be killed.  
>Had his mind not been Crushed…<br>Not been Crushed by the Pharaoh.  
>Destiny's head snapped up.<br>Her claw-like fingers dig into the folds of her brother's jacket she'd been wearing like pajamas.  
>But what did it matter?<br>Nothing mattered now. The Pharaoh didn't matter and neither did her brother, not anymore. He was dead; he wasn't_ supposed _to matter anymore. But what was there to care about now? Nothing, there was nothing to care about anymore.

_My only hope,_

_(All the times I've tried) _

_My only peace,_

_(To walk away from you)_

_My only joy,_

_My only strength,_

_(I fall into your abounding grace)_

_My only power,_

_My only life,_

_(And love is where I am)_

_My only love,_

_My only hope,_

_(All the times I've tried) _

_My only peace,_

_(To walk away from you)_

_My only joy,_

_My only strength,_

_(I fall into your abounding grace)_

_My only power,_

The blue backpack slid to the floor.  
>The strap was starting to fray and tear at the edges so it left Ryou's shoulder chaffed and slightly aching.<br>Ryou rubbed the shoulder as he collapsed onto his equally blue couch and kicked off his shoes.  
>His legs were tight and burned with exhaustion as he propped them up against the coffee table.<br>He leaned against the sofa's back and rubbed his hand against his face, brushing his long white bangs off his forehead.  
>He was beyond tired.<br>The things that had happened.  
>Even for Ryou, who had seen his fair share of terrible things in the past was left quaking on the inside from the sheer horror of the situation they were in.<br>Duelist Kingdom, one thing after another.  
>Pegasus and his Millennium Eye<br>The Pharaoh and his Millennium Puzzle  
>The Spirit and his Millennium Ring.<br>Ryou paused, opening one of his dark brown eyes.  
><em>Their<em> Millennium Ring.  
>Ryou winced. He didn't want to think about that.<br>Not now, too much had happened for him to think about the demonic entity that had made his life a living hell since he was twelve years old.  
>So he tried to forget the large golden pendent knocking against his pelvis and reclosed his eyes.<br>A face swam before his close lids.  
>Olive skin, slender form, silver hair, red-brown eyes.<br>Eyes that had once been a mask of cold indifference had slowly become so clear and transparent, like a set of twin mirrors.  
>Mirrors that shattered under the words of her own servant.<br>Destiny Pegasus, the look on her face when she discovered her brother had died.  
>It tore Ryou to pieces to see her scream and cry, clawing at the sides of her head as she collapsed and went limp in Seto Kaiba's arms.<br>That pain, it was something that could be seen and felt even if you were an outsider.  
>And Ryou felt it all too well.<br>He sighed as he opened his eyes again and stared blankly at his plain, white ceiling.  
>The worst part was that Ryou couldn't <em>do<em> anything about it.  
>He wanted to, desperately wanted to find some way to comfort her.<br>She put on the act of being so tough and superior but in that moment Ryou saw all that come tumbling down to reveal the scared little girl that lay underneath.  
>Too young, she was too young to go through something like that.<br>But what could he do?  
>Should her call her, try to meet with her so he could talk with her?<br>Could he even reach her?  
>He didn't even know how to reach her or where she was.<br>She'd dropped off the radar since Duelist Kingdom.  
>Which was understandable.<br>Ryou shook his head.  
>He was being stupid. What good could he do? There was nothing that could be said or done to make it better.<br>Nothing, nothing at all.  
>With a sigh, Ryou leaned forward; his hand pawing for the remote. He swung his legs off the coffee table and his left foot collided with his backpack, knocking it over.<br>He stopped; as the backpack had tumbled over he'd heard it: a heavy 'thunk'.  
>Brow furrowed, Ryou reached down and felt through the depths of his ratty backpack.<br>A soft, round bulge met his palm.  
>There was something in the inside pocket.<br>Confused, Ryou stuck his hand into the pocket; his hand closed around something smooth, round…and warm.  
>Ryou's mouth parted slightly.<br>What on earth…?  
>Ryou tore his hand out of his backpack.<br>The object clasped in his fist, a perfect sphere.  
>Ryou glanced down at it; a bit of gold was bleeding through his closed fingers.<br>His heart plummeted into his stomach.  
>No, it couldn't be.<br>Ryou's hand started to shake; it unfurled.  
>There it was.<br>Gleaming and perfect, resting in his palm.  
>The Millennium Eye.<br>Ryou's hands shook harder, going weak and the Eye fell from his hand and crashed into the carpet.  
>He staggered to his feet, knees buckling as his blood ran ice cold.<br>No, no, no! This couldn't be happening!  
>Ryou stared down at his hands, pale white and trembling frantically.<br>There was blood; he could see it now. Marring his vision, blood, blood, crimson all over his hands.  
>So much blood, more than ever before.<br>No, it wasn't true. It couldn't be true.  
>These hands, <em>his<em> hands, they couldn't have.  
><em>He<em> couldn't have.  
>But he had.<br>With Ryou's hands.  
>Ryou clamped those hands to the sides of his head.<br>He screamed.  
>Long and loud, he screamed.<br>Screamed, screamed, screamed.  
>Destiny's face, it was burned on the inside of his eyes.<br>Her face, it was because of him.  
>Because of him that Destiny had lost the one person in her life that loved her more than anything else.<br>His fault, his weakness and his own personal monster.  
>He'd killed Maximilian Pegasus.<br>Ryou's insides shattered, the shards scraping against his flesh.  
>Too much.<br>Burning, freezing, screaming, crying.  
>His legs broke for the bathroom.<br>The twisting, the writhing, the tearing up inside.  
>He was being eaten, consumed from the inside out.<br>This was too much, he couldn't…  
>He couldn't take another. He couldn't take another death. His friends…his friends he'd caused pain at his weakness. Their families left in the dark. Their pain was Ryou's pain as he watched his friends breath their last on his den's floor. But this…Destiny's pain was unbearable and he could feel the stain of the sin, seared against his flesh.<br>No, not again. Never again.  
>His hand tore at the handle.<br>Make the water cold, very cold.  
>It spilled into the tub, sloshing and churning.<br>Ryou dropped to his knees, vision blurred, head in his hands.  
>Through his fingers, he watched the water slowly fill.<br>Not fast enough…Barely enough…It was enough.  
>His hands gripped the cool, unfeeling sides of the bath.<br>Deep breath, head down, 'splash' and water all around him.  
>Ryou closed his eyes, darkness and blood pounding in his ears.<br>Exhaled.  
>Too much, it was too much<p>

_Not this again.  
><em>Eyes opened, head up, broke the water.  
>Body thrown back, hair flew over shoulders, shower of water sprayed against the back wall.<br>Cold and bitter, like grieving tears.  
>Scarlet eyes watched them slid down the smooth, tiled surface.<br>There was a tear in the depths of the second soul.  
>He searched through the darkest recesses until he finds it.<br>He closed his eyes.

"What do you think you are doing?" the Spirit's voice was blunt and unfeeling.  
>Ryou was curled in a ball in the bottom of his Soul Room.<br>The Spirit was standing over him; Ryou's back was to him.  
>He didn't turn around; he doesn't answer.<br>The Spirit was persistent, he waits for an answer.  
>"You…You used my body to…" Ryou's voice was thick and filled with a bad taste like lead "I…I killed him."<br>The Sprit snorted.  
>"So you drown yourself in the bath?"<br>Ryou wasn't listening to him.  
>He's gone back to staring at his hands.<br>"Geez, well get over it quickly," the Spirit scoffed as he turned to leave. "I am not going to ask for the water service to get cut off for you or anything."  
>"I…I killed him," Ryou whispered, "with these hands."<br>The Spirit stopped in the doorway.  
>Ryou turned his way. "I'M A MURDER!" he shrieked.<br>An explosion ripped a hole between them.  
>The Spirit was flung off his feet and sent sliding into the hall.<br>Ryou toppled backward as well with a look of alarm.  
>The Spirit dove back through the door before Ryou can close it.<br>He thrust his hand out and a blast of black serpents spring from his finger tips and coil around the hole, sewing it shut like living bits of string.  
>The hole closed and the Spirit stalked over to Ryou, who has placed his hands over his ears.<br>"Enough!" his voice is not unlike the hiss of the snakes.  
>He grabbed Ryou around the neck and hosted him to his feet in a fierce choke hold.<br>"Even if we are in your mind," the Spirit's grip tightened. "No, _because _we are in your mind, I can kill your spirit."  
>He flung Ryou from his grasp and sent him skidding across the floor, turning an awkward somersault that knocked the wind clean from his lungs.<br>Ryou staggered into a sitting position, gasping and choking.  
>Their eyes met. Same shape and size, but the color is so very different.<br>"Do not do something as stupid as committing suicide," the Spirit said simply.  
>"You," Ryou rubbed his face, the pain and anger still strong in his eyes. "It's your fault! You use my body! You took away my friends at my other school! Yugi and the others are terrified of me. The only reason they hang around me is to make sure you don't come back! Not to mention Destiny, you killed her and tore her to shreds when you used me to kill her brother!" Ryou's voice dropped "and my parents, Amane my sister, they're all gone."<br>His head snapped back up to meet the Spirit.  
>"I'm all alone!" Tears brim in the corners of his eyes, "even if I disappeared nothing would change!"<br>His words dropped sharply at the end as the Spirit's fist slammed into his throat and shoved him to the floor.  
>Ryou gasped his throat tight and wet as it fights for air.<br>He wiggled and kicked, but the Spirit climbed on top of him with practiced accuracy, trapping him so that he can barely move an inch.  
>Ryou's head began to swim; his vision already blurry from tears, the Spirit's face is barely coherent.<br>But his words were clear.  
>"Alone you say? What is wrong with being alone?" Ryou closed his eyes. "Look at me!" Ryou obliged.<br>The grip was loosened ever so slightly and the Spirit's twisted version of his own face morphed back into clarity.  
>"You want to die because you killed all those people?" he laughed bitterly, "how beautiful."<br>Ryou gawked at him, body poised, preparing for whatever the Spirit plans to do to him _this _time.  
>The Spirit's hands dropped from Ryou's throat and tighten around the collar of his shirt.<br>"Come to think of it, you were going to throw your body away for the same stupid reason back when we played that Monster World RPG!" His voice rose, and his eyes suddenly spark with anger.  
>He grabbed Ryou by the scruff of the neck and tugged him up close to his face.<br>"STOP BEHAVING LIKE SUCH A SPOILED LITTLE BRAT!" he screamed. "Have you ever shriveled up so hungry you could not walk anymore? Has anyone ever tried to kill _you_ before? Have you ever stared down into the shadowed abyss of certain death and prayed that you would live to see another sunrise? Try saying the same thing one more time!" the Spirit's elongated fangs were snarling with an animalistic look to them; his eyes were molten with an anger that Ryou had never seen before.  
>It wasn't bitter or spiteful anger. It wasn't the anger that the Spirit showed him when he showed disobedience.<br>No, this was completely different.  
>It was almost as though the Spirit was saying that he should be grateful, in his own warped sort of way. Because it could be a whole lot worse.<br>But what did he mean by those examples? Did those things happen to him?  
>Ryou's tears begin to subside, drying against his face.<br>He looked at the Spirit with almost curiosity and even a little sympathy.  
>The Spirit scoffed and shoved Ryou away from him. "If you die, that causes problems for me," he muttered.<br>He got to his feet and turned to leave. He paused in the doorway.  
>He glanced over his shoulder with a gleaming smirk.<br>"And besides, you are not alone now. Are you?" 

_My only life,_

_(And love is where I am)_

_My only love. _

A/N: Well, that's the first chapter. A little different from chapters I've written in the past as, excluding the last part, it's told mostly from a poetic, symbolic perspective. It was fun to write. About the song lyrics: it's _October_ by Evanescence which is one of my favorite bands and I think the song sums up both Destiny and Ryou's feelings directly after Pegasus's death, which is why I featured it here. Kinda random, but it fits. Also, the last scene with Ryou and Yami Bakura is actually from the beginning of another dounjinshi called 'Please Be Dead, But…' which is tendershipping and I really don't support that, especially in the context of this story (for obvious reasons) but I found the scene well-written and fitting. Not to mention, it sets up the aspects of the Millennum Ring Spirit's past that shall be revealed in this story. Anyways, I had fun with this and I think I rambled on long enough, so tell me what you think of the first part of Book 2!


	2. Chapter 2

October - December

Silence

_** "I believe that if life gives you lemons, you should make lemonade... And try to find somebody whose life has given them vodka, and have a party."  
>~Ron White <strong>_

Seto Kaiba strummed his fingers loosely against the computer keys.  
>Damn this, his concentration seemed to have packed up and vacationed in another state today.<br>Well, maybe it was because of…  
>Kaiba dared a half glance towards his partially ajar door where he could just barely make out the tip of a worn black Chuck Taylor.<br>He sighed. "Destiny, you don't have to linger in the hallway like that," Kaiba called. "It's not like you're a stranger or anything."  
>Silence<br>Not unexpected, she wouldn't answer him.  
>The door opened slightly further, creaking on its worn hinges.<br>Kaiba's brow furrowed. He needed to get that fixed.  
>Destiny strolled into the room, drowning in a tangled mess of deep magenta fabric with the tips of her converse just barely peeping out from underneath.<br>One of her brother's suits.  
>Kaiba gave her as warm a smile as he could.<br>Destiny's eyes wavered; her grip tightened on the stuffed creature she held clasped tightly in her arms.  
>It was a rabbit, dark pink with black buttons for eyes. The thing had seen better days; thin and fraying, dull in color, with stuffing pouring out in places.<br>The rabbit was called 'Mooby' and it had been Mokuba's favorite toy when he'd been younger.  
>Kaiba remembered the other night when he'd had to rush into Destiny's room again to shake her awake in the midst of another nightmare. It had become a nightly routine.<br>Mokuba, who'd been awakened as well by Destiny's screams, had shuffled into the room in his own too-big pajamas and holding said rabbit under one arm.  
>Kaiba had given him a look of confusion.<br>Mokuba hadn't taken that thing off the top shelf of his closet in years.  
>The eleven year old didn't say a word to his older brother; he simply strode over to the edge of Destiny's bed where she was curled in a ball trying to cry as quietly as possible.<br>Kaiba's hand was tentatively stroking her hair.  
>"Destiny?"<br>No response.  
>"Destiny, here. I have something for you," he'd held out the doll and Kaiba's mouth had parted slightly in spite of himself. "His name is Mooby," Mokuba continued, "He was a good friend when I was younger and he protected me from all the bad dreams I used to have. Here, you can have him. He'll protect you from the nightmares and make you feel better."<br>He moved the doll closer with an expectant look on his face. Destiny didn't move.  
>"Mokuba…" Kaiba began, but he stopped when Destiny suddenly sat bolt upright and snatched the toy not too gently from Mokuba's hands. Kaiba watched in alarm as she shoved the doll into her chest and buried her face in it.<br>Mokuba smiled. Mission accomplished, he bid his brother good night and then trotted out of the room. Destiny fell back against Kaiba's chest with Mooby held tightly in her arms and soon after she was sound asleep with no dreams to mare her night

Her and that doll had been inseparable ever since.  
>Kaiba rubbed the spot between his eyes.<br>He didn't expect this; he'd taken custody of a now sixteen year old not a two year old.  
>"You can sit down," Kaiba glanced up to see that Destiny was still standing awkwardly in the doorway.<br>Stiffly, Destiny sat down on the couch.  
>Satisfied, Kaiba went back to his work, but he kept casting glances up at her every few minutes.<br>She was curled in the fetal position on her side, hugging Mooby close to her chest.  
>Kaiba couldn't believe this!<br>Suicide watches, not eating, not sleeping, not talking; it had been four months since Duelist Kingdom!  
>The phone rang.<br>Kaiba jumped slightly; he wasn't expecting any calls.  
>He glanced at the caller ID.<br>UNKNOWN  
>Curious, Kaiba picked it up. "Hello?"<br>"Oh, hey Kaiba, glad you picked up."  
>Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "Yugi, how the hell did you get this number?"<br>"That's not important right now. Hey, is Destiny there?"  
>"So what if she is? You have nothing to say to her."<br>"Actually, I've been trying to call her for months, but she either hangs up on me without saying a word or she doesn't answer at all."  
>"Can't you take a hint? She doesn't want to talk to you."<br>"Look, can you just tell her that the gang and I feel terrible about what happened to her brother and we want to do our part to make her feel better."  
>"Your part?"<br>"Yeah, you see we're going to be throwing a _Harry Potter_ marathon party tomorrow night to celebrate us all surviving finals. There's going to be drinks and snacks and we want Destiny to come."  
>"She doesn't go to school."<br>"So? She likes _Harry Potter, _doesn't she?"  
>"Well, yes, but-"<br>"In that case, ask her if she wants to come."  
>"Ugh, fine"<br>Kaiba covered the phone with his hand and looked over at Destiny. "Destiny, Yugi wants to know if you want to come to a _Harry Potter_ marathon party tomorrow."  
>Silence<br>"Is that a no?"  
>Silence<br>"I don't think she wants to come, Yugi"  
>"Oh, but it's going to be so fun! Can't you try to convince her?"<br>"I'm not going to force her, Yugi"  
>"Well, tell her that the Pharaoh isn't going to be at the party then."<br>"What the hell does that mean?"  
>"She'll understand what I'm talking about."<br>Kaiba rolled his eyes.  
>"Destiny, Yugi told me to tell you the 'Pharaoh' isn't going to be at the party."<br>Was it his imagination or did Destiny just perk up slightly.  
>"Give the phone to her" Yugi called.<br>"She's not going to say anything."  
>"I don't need her to; I just want her to listen."<br>Kaiba sighed as he got up and passed her the phone.  
>Destiny held it up to her ear.<br>"Hello? Destiny, you there?"  
>Silence<br>"Well, if you're there then I want you to listen. Look, you've probably been hearing this a lot but I'm so, so sorry about what happened to your brother. I know you probably think that I'm just saying that but I understand, I do."  
>The Beast of Grief in her chest laughed.<br>The phone trembled in Destiny's grasp.  
>"Destiny, I understand what you're going through. I'm not just saying that, I genuinely do. When you lose someone you love, it feels like the whole world just comes crashing down on top of you. But life goes on, and you need to go one. You can't just stop functioning all together; it'll accomplish nothing. Trust me. So, please, we're trying to make an effort here and we want you to make an effort too. So, will you come?"<br>Kaiba, who'd been listening in behind the couch cast Destiny a look.  
>Destiny met his gaze.<br>There was the slightest, slimmest nod.  
>Kaiba gawked. He snatched the phone from Destiny.<br>"I think she wants to come."  
>"Really? Great! Well, it's tomorrow at six pm. We were originally going to have it at my house, but my grandpa got pneumonia so we're going to have it at Teá's house."<br>Yugi then fed Kaiba the address.  
>"Alright" Kaiba hung up.<br>He gave Destiny a funny look.  
>Destiny returned it.<br>She almost seemed to be asking: _What?  
><em>Kaiba rolled his eyes and headed back to his desk.  
>He couldn't believe Destiny was going to hang out with <em>Yugi<em> of all people.  
>Life sure was weird sometimes.<p>

Destiny stayed in bed for most of the following day.  
>She was curled in her usual ball, filled with silence and second thoughts.<br>She really didn't want to go to the party; she wasn't even sure how Yugi had convinced her to go. But, when five o' clock rolled around, Mokuba burst into the room and dragged Destiny out from under her cave of covers and set her down in a chair in front of the mirror.  
>"You're going out for the first time in months, Destiny," he exclaimed as he brandished a brush. "So, you're going to look awesome!"<br>Destiny sat perfectly still as Mokuba did her thick hair in a vast array of little braids that danced around her shoulders in thin wisps.  
>Just the way she'd taught him.<br>"Much better," Mokuba declared when he'd finished. "You know, your hairs gotten so long, Destiny" he added running his fingers through it. "I mean, you haven't cut it in a long time so I guess that's to be expected. But it's gotten several inches longer."  
>He was right; Destiny's hair was so long now she could sit on it.<br>Mokuba scampered out of the room when a maid came in so as to pick out an outfit for Destiny to wear to the party.  
>She selected something casual and simple: a pair of jeans, a black and white striped long sleeve shirt, and a fish net tank top to wear over it.<br>Destiny dressed in the silence that all of the servants in the Kaiba mansion had grown accustomed to.  
>As the maid returned to bring Destiny her Chucks, she couldn't help but stare at the girl in bewilderment. She'd heard about the infamous Destiny Pegasus; loud, tough, beautiful, demanding, cold, sly, and confident.<br>This frail little creature hardly lived up to that expectation. Destiny glanced up at the servant, who had hesitated on the doorstep.  
>Her face wasn't exactly conveying emotion, but the impatience was still blatant in her eyes.<br>Blushing, the servant quickly handed Destiny her shoes before leaving.  
>Destiny gritted her teeth as she tugged on her Chucks.<br>The sooner she got this over with, the better.

Her hair really was long.  
>Destiny had to order Clarence (Kaiba's limo driver) to roll up the limo's windows. She usually liked them down, but her waist-length, silver hair was whipping about her with such ferocity that it stung her face like flecks of frantic dirt.<br>Teá Gardner lived in modest little apartment a short ways from Boston U. It certainly wasn't a dive, but it wasn't anything spectacular either.  
>Smoothing her veil of tangled hair, Destiny hopped out of the limo and slowly walked up the steps towards the building's main door.<br>It opened before she'd even reached the top with a burst that caught Destiny off guard.  
>She gawked in alarm as Yugi and Teá both scampered down the steps and sprang at her with smiles like sunlight and exclamations of welcome.<br>The Beast of Grief snarled.  
>Destiny backed away from their expectant arms.<br>"Oh, sorry, we're being too forward, aren't we?" Teá stated sheepishly. "Well, come on in, the others are already upstairs."  
>Teá threw her arms around a bewildered Destiny's shoulders and ushered her into the main hall and up the stairs to her apartment.<br>"My parents went out to dinner so we're going to have the whole house to ourselves," she continued as she led Destiny down a short hall.  
>Everything was so small and cramped, practically sitting on top of each other.<br>Destiny was too used to massive rooms and lavish halls; she was feeling a little cluster-phobic.  
>"Hey, Des, glad ya could make it," Tristan grinned and got up to greet Destiny as Teá took her into the living room.<br>Destiny didn't answer. "Guess we can't expect ya to be very chatty this evening, huh?" Joey called from the couch.  
>Teá shot him a look. "You can sit down, if you want," she added to Destiny. "We're just about to start the first movie."<br>"I'm going to go help with the snacks," Yugi said from behind them as he scampered off through a side door.  
>Destiny moved over to plop herself down on the couch.<br>Before her, there was a coffee table laden with chips and guacamole as well as pita bits, pretzels, and cheese dipping.  
>Usual casual party favors. Destiny picked up a Tostito and hesitantly bit into it.<br>A crash from across the room made her jump a mile, the chip flying from her hand.  
>She whipped her head around to see Ryou Bakura standing in the doorway, dark brown eyes wide in alarm and slight fear, the remnants of a bowl of fruit salad lay scattered around her feet.<br>"Bakura, are you okay?" Yugi came up behind him.  
>Ryou didn't answer; his eyes were unwaveringly fixed on Destiny, who was as frozen as he was.<br>"Yugi, what's she doing here?" Ryou's voice was quiet and subtly frantic.  
>"You mean Destiny? I invited her to the party," Teá replied as she dropped down to her knees so as to mop up the shards of glass and chunks of moist fruit.<br>Joey and Tristan moved to help.  
>Ryou remained where he stood.<br>"Is something wrong?" Yugi asked him, putting a hand on Ryou's shoulder.  
>"I have to go," he muttered.<br>"What? Why?" Yugi exclaimed as Ryou threw his hand off and ran for the door.  
>"Bakura!" Teá exclaimed in surprise, but Ryou was already out the door and gone, letting it slam behind him.<br>"What's his problem?" Joey grumbled, "He could have at least helped us clean up the mess he made."  
>"You don't suppose it's<em> that<em> again? Do you?" Tristan glanced over at Yugi.  
>"It can't be, Tristan. You said Destiny took the Millennium Ring," he glanced over at Destiny, "You still have it, don't you?"<br>Destiny's eyes widened. That's right! She'd completely forgotten. She'd briefly obtained custody of the Millennium Ring after sending Ryou tumbling down the stairs while he was possessed by the Ring's evil Spirit. However, after falling unconscious herself, she'd awoken to find the Ring gone.  
>Destiny's fingers tightened into fists, long nails digging into the soft skin of her palms.<br>She nodded. Yugi smiled.  
>"See guys, she still has the Ring so Ryou couldn't be having problems with its Spirit."<br>"Then why would he up and leave like that?" Teá asked as she and the two boys gathered up the last bits of ruined fruit salad and got to their feet.  
>"Maybe he didn't feel well," Joey offered, heading into the kitchen.<br>"Maybe," Tristan looked thoughtful; he glanced at Destiny.  
>He smiled. Destiny blinked.<br>Stiffening in her seat, she turned back around to face the blank TV.  
>She was joined a few seconds later by the other members of the group.<br>They all huddled around her and Teá popped in the DVD of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone._

Watching _Harry Potter_ in Destiny's current mental state turned out to be a very bad idea.  
>She found herself sobbing like a baby at the drop of a hat.<br>Everything set her off; from Harry seeing his parents in the mirror to Cedric Diggory and Sirius Black dying right before his eyes. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed loudly as the Beast howled with delight in the pit of her stomach.  
>"I know, it's sad," Yugi patted her comfortably.<br>"Really sad," Teá sniffed, passing Destiny a tissue as she dabbed her own eyes.  
>Destiny didn't take it; she simply curled up in a ball in the corner of the couch and tucked her head against her knees.<br>She didn't watch the rest of _Order of the Phoenix._  
>The movie had barely ended and Teá was about to put on the sixth when Yugi's phone rang loudly.<br>"Just a sec," Yugi said to his friends as he answered it. "Hello? Grandpa! Is everything alright?"  
>Destiny glanced up, slight intrigue bleeding through the Wall.<br>"What? Why?" Yugi looked confused. "What do you mean she won't go away? Have you tried telling her we already bought Girl Scout cookies? She's not selling them? Huh. Well, what _does _she want? You don't know? Do you even know her? Alright, fine, we'll be right over."  
>Yugi hung up.<br>"What's up, Yug?" Joey inquired.  
>"My grandpa says there's a little blonde girl with a teddy bear outside our house and she won't go away," Yugi explained.<br>"What's she doing at your house?" Tristan checked his watch. "It's almost ten thirty?"  
>"Grandpa doesn't know, but he can't really get rid of her. He's too sick," Yugi replied as he got off the couch. "So, let's go over and see what's up."<br>Joey and Tristan nodded. "What about Destiny?" Teá exclaimed, "We can't just leave her here."  
>"She can come if she wants," Yugi turned to Destiny. "Do you want to?"<br>Destiny shrugged as she got up.  
>Yugi smiled. "Cool, let's go."<p>

Before Destiny really knew what was happening, she found herself crammed between Teá and Tristan in the back of Joey's dark blue pickup truck.  
>She glanced awkwardly about her as she bumped along with the other two, sliding every which way as Joey raced through the dark, narrow streets of late night Boston.<br>Destiny really wasn't curious in the slightest about Solomon Muto's phone call. She wasn't sure why she agreed to come. It was way beyond anything she'd planned on doing that night. It was just going to be: go to party, watch movies, and go home. Not drive around the city in the middle of the night to check up on Yugi's sick grandpa.  
>The Beast seemed to agree with her musings, it was grumbling under its breath in the back of her mind.<br>Not to mention Joey drove like a hooligan; this only showed to freak Teá out so she started back seat driving and annoying the hell out of Destiny.  
>Destiny was just about to make him stop the truck, get out, and call Clarence to come pick her up when Yugi's cute little Game Shop loomed out of the darkness and into the glare of Joey's headlights. That wasn't all the headlights illuminated.<br>Standing in the middle of the road was a short little girl with strawberry blonde hair yanked into a set of thick pigtails. She had large brown eyes, a button nose, and dimpled cheeks that were spotted with freckles. She was clothed like she'd dressed herself, in a mismatched array of bright colors, and under one arm she clutched an overall-clad teddy bear.  
>"Holy shit!" Joey slammed on the brakes so hard it caused Yugi to fly into the windshield and Destiny and the others to slam into the back of the front seats.<br>Joey growled under his breath before rolling down the window.  
>"Hey! What the hell, kid?" he hollered out the window at the girl. "Why ya playing chicken with my car?"<br>Destiny leaned over Tristan to roll down his window and stick her head out as well.  
>She stared at the girl while she scowled at Joey.<br>This kid…Destiny felt like she'd seen her somewhere before.  
>But where?<br>"I'm looking for Solomon Muto!" the girl yelled back.  
>"What do ya want with Yugi's grandpa?" Joey demanded.<br>"That doesn't concern you," the girl replied.  
>"What? Who do you think you-" Joey started but Yugi cut him off and got out of the car.<br>Destiny got out too. "Why don't we stop yelling at each other from opposite ends of the street and talk a little more sophisticated?" Yugi offered.  
>The girl's eyes narrowed.<br>"Who are you?" she demanded.  
>"My name's Yugi Muto" Yugi replied.<br>Destiny watched Yugi and the girl while the other three got out of the truck behind her.  
>"Muto? Are you related to Solomon Muto?" the girl asked.<br>Yugi nodded. "He's my grandpa."  
>"Where is he?"<br>As the girl spoke, the door to the Game Shop suddenly opened, causing a blinding beam of light to slice the dark street in two.  
>"Is that girl still here?" a thick, dry voice called from the doorway.<br>Destiny glanced towards the door just as Yugi's grandpa came down the steps, rubbing his eyes sleepily and clothed in blue ducky pajamas.  
>Destiny blinked in confusion.<br>"Grandpa!" Yugi exclaimed as he rushed to his grandfather's side. "You shouldn't be out of bed; you're still too sick."  
>The girl raced up next to him. "So, you finally decided to show your face, huh?" she asked smugly.<br>"Okay, I'm officially confused," Joey muttered.  
>"That makes two of us," Tristan added.<br>Grandpa Muto gave the girl a tired look. "Oh, you're still here."  
>"I want you to stop stalling, old man," the girl snapped, "and face up to what you've done!"<br>"What are you talking about?" Yugi cried, "Who are you?"  
>"Who am I?" the girl smiled sweetly, "My name is Rebecca."<br>Rebecca? Destiny sucked in a sharp breath.  
>Yugi glanced at her over his shoulder and saw the recognition in her eyes.<br>"Destiny, do you know this girl?" he asked.  
>"Destiny?" Rebecca followed Yugi's gaze and her large, brown eyes fell on Destiny skulking in the shadows beside Joey, Tristan, and Teá, "As in Destiny Pegasus?"<br>The Wall shuddered slightly.  
>Destiny tensed.<br>_Oh no_.  
>"OMG! It is you!" Rebecca squealed, momentarily distracted from Yugi and his grandpa. The young girl sprinted back over towards the truck and tackled Destiny in an energetic hug.<br>"OMG, OMG, I can't believe I'm finally meeting you! I'm like your number one fan!" Rebecca cried as Destiny pried her from her waist.  
>She brandished a pad and pencil. "Can I have your autograph?" Destiny gawked slightly.<br>"Des, do you know this girl?" Tristan asked her before she had time to heed to Rebecca's request.  
>Destiny nodded. "Of course she knows who I am," Rebecca exclaimed proudly. "We're in the same league together, after all."<br>"What do you mean?" Teá asked.  
>"Are you saying you've never heard of me?" Rebecca seemed slightly offended. "I'm astounded, considering you're hanging around with Destiny Pegasus! I'm Rebecca, age twelve, International Duel Monsters Champion!"<br>Joey and Tristan both gawked. "What? A little squirt like you is the international champ?" Joey exclaimed.  
>"That's right," Rebecca stated smugly. "I'm the best in the whole country and Destiny Pegasus's number one admirer," she grinned in the latter's direction, "I even asked to have my hair dyed like yours, but my grandpa wouldn't let me."<br>"Hold on," Yugi called to her. "What does a big time Duelist like you want with my grandpa?"  
>Rebecca looked miffed. "Like you don't know! He stole something from me!"<br>Yugi's jaw dropped. He looked to his grandpa.  
>"What is she talking about?"<br>"I have no idea," Grandpa Muto looked just as confused as his grandson.  
>"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about," Rebecca snapped, stamping her foot. "You stole my Blue Eyes White Dragon Card and now I've come all the way here to Boston to take it back."<br>Destiny actually conveyed a bit of surprised emotion here, as did the others.  
>"I'm sorry, Rebecca but you must be mistaken," Yugi explained. "My grandpa didn't steal his Blue Eye White Dragon Card; it was given to him by a good friend. Isn't that right, gramps?"<br>His grandpa nodded. "I'm sorry to say, Rebecca, but you are mistaken."  
>"No, I'm not!" Rebecca stamped her foot again. "You stole my Blue Eyes White Dragon Card and if you don't give it to me willingly then I demand the right to Duel for it!"<br>Yugi and his grandpa exchanged a glance.  
>"Ugh, who do you think you are, you little half pint?" Joey snapped. "You can't just go around accusing people of theft and demanding Duels of complete strangers."<br>"Who do you think _you_ are?" Rebecca shot back. "What's a little nobody like you doing talking back to an International Champion?"  
>"Hey, I ain't no nobody!" Joey cried. "I came in <em>second<em> in the Duelist Kingdom Tournament."  
>Destiny winced. The Beast chuckled.<br>"Oh, who cares?" Rebecca waved her hand dismissively, "Second place is the first to lose, only the first placers matter."  
>"Why you-!" Joey made a dive for Rebecca, but Tristan held him back.<br>"So, what do you say, old man?" Rebecca turned back to Yugi's grandpa.  
>His response was a wheezing cough.<br>"Grandpa would never steal from you, Rebecca," Yugi stated calmly, "and you have no right to challenge him for something he didn't do."  
>"Well, there are only four Blue Eyes White Dragons in the world; Kaiba's got three and mine is missing" Rebecca shot back, "So, how do you explain that?"<br>Joey face-palmed. "You're not making any sense, kid," he groaned.  
>"Do I get my Duel or not!" Rebecca screamed.<br>"My grandpa is too sick to Duel you, Rebecca," Yugi asserted. "So, I shall Duel you instead."  
>"What? No, Yug, don't waste ya time," Joey exclaimed.<br>"I'm not wasting my time; I'm going to prove to Rebecca that my grandpa isn't a thief."  
>"You don't have to prove anything," Teá cried.<br>"No, but I have a Blue Eyes to win back," Rebecca stated smugly, "So I'm going to Duel for that Card one way or another. And if it's with Yugi Muto, the undisputed King of Games and first ranked Duelist in the world, then I'm not complaining!"  
>Yugi blushed. "Alight then, let's Duel," he said quietly.<br>"Great, to the Arena!" Rebecca exclaimed, "If I win I get my Blue Eyes White Dragon back. I will eat you alive! Grrr!" she added, holding her teddy bear in front of her face.  
>"Hold on, it's almost eleven o' clock," Teá exclaimed, "Where are you going to Duel?"<br>Everyone looked at Destiny. "Hey, Destiny, can you call Kaiba and see if he can open up an Arena for us somewhere?" Yugi asked sweetly.  
>Destiny shrugged. She whipped out her new iPhone and slid in Kaiba's number on face time.<br>It connected and Kaiba's face appeared on the screen.  
>"Destiny, what's wrong? Are you alright?" he asked.<br>Destiny nodded. "Hey, Kaiba, we need a favor," Joey called over his shoulder.  
>Kaiba scowled. "Why should I grant you a favor, Wheeler?" he demanded.<br>Joey gritted his teeth. "How about outta the goodness of ya heart, money-bags?" he snarled.  
>"Here, Destiny, give the phone to me," Destiny passed Yugi her phone, "Kaiba, we have kind of a last minute Duel here and we need an Arena."<br>"You do realize how late at night it is, right?" Kaiba asked patronizingly.  
>Yugi nodded. "Yeah, but this can't wait."<br>"You do owe us one, Kaiba," Teá called to him, "After what we did for you in Duelist Kingdom."  
>Kaiba looked uncomfortable. "Hi, Kaiba!" Rebecca suddenly jumped into view, "You're awesome!"<br>Kaiba nearly fell out of his seat.  
>"What the hell is that?" he demanded once he'd regained his bearings.<br>"See what I mean?" Yugi asked, sounding exasperated, "Sporadic Duel with an annoying little kid. So, what do you say?"  
>Kaiba rubbed his fingers along his brow, a physical sign he was mulling it over.<br>"Fine," he finally said, "I have an Arena in my building. I'll have Clarence drive Mokuba to meet you over there and unlock it for you."  
>Yugi grinned. "Thanks Kaiba, you're the best," he exclaimed.<br>Kaiba snorted before hanging up. "Whatever."  
>"Thanks, Des," Yugi added as he handed Destiny her phone back.<br>"Alright, let's go! No time to waste!" Rebecca exclaimed as she scampered over to Joey's pickup truck. "I call shot gun!" she added.  
>"Hold on, not all of us are going to fit in Joey's car," Teá called to her, "and you're too young to sit up front anyways."<br>"Hmph, fine, but I want to ride with Destiny," Rebecca snapped.  
>Destiny blushed in spite of herself. "Alright, Yugi and Teá can come with me in my car," Solomon offered, gesturing to his blue Honda in the driveway before he began coughing again.<br>"Grandpa, you shouldn't come," Yugi insisted, "you should go back to bed."  
>"Are you kidding me? My honors at stack here, there's no way I'm missing this," Solomon exclaimed with a slight cough as he rushed off to the car.<br>"Grandpa, wait!" Yugi whined as he and Teá rushed after him.  
>"Hold on, why are we stuck with the brat?" Joey demanded.<p>

A short time later, the group had met up with Mokuba outside Kaiba Corp. and unlocked the building.  
>After the darkness of the city streets, the glaring lights of the Dueling Arena seemed unusually bright and it took Destiny a second to adjust her eyes to the glare.<br>"Alright you guys, we don't have a lot time so make this fast," Mokuba called to Rebecca and Yugi.  
>"Ok, this shouldn't take long anyways," Rebecca declared brightly, "Hold my teddy, Destiny," she added, passing Destiny the stuffed toy before she scampered off after Yugi and they took their places at their designated Arenas.<br>"So, this is Kaiba Corp's Dueling Arena? A little small, but it'll do," Rebecca stated as she surveyed her Grid. Yugi grimaced. "So it begins, Yugi Muto vs. me in an epic clash of the Titans! Of course it is just average you against genius me so it'll be easy! Isn't that right, Teddy?" she called to the stuffed bear in Destiny's lap.  
>"Who is this kid? She's weird," Mokuba whispered to her.<br>"Oh Yugi, you sure you want to go through with this?" Rebecca called to him, "It would be a lot easier to just give me the Blue Eyes."  
>"I'm sure," Yugi replied.<br>"What is she talking about?" Mokuba asked.  
>Destiny didn't answer. Partly because the Beast was laughing too loud, but also because she didn't even know.<br>"Alright, let's rock and roll!" Rebecca cried as she and Yugi drew their first hands; the chains that were invisible to all, but Destiny sprang out of the Arena to curl around their hearts, binding them to the game.  
>"Who is this girl?" Destiny heard Yugi's grandpa mutter to himself from next to her, "Why does she claim I stole my Blue Eyes White Dragon Card from her?"<br>"For my first genius move, Witch of the Black Forest in Attack Mode!" Rebecca announced as a three-eyed women with purple hair and clothed in a black robe burst onto the Field (Attack 1,100/Defense 1,200.) "Okay, Witchy-women, let's see what you're made of."  
>Solomon Muto gasped and it turned into a series of coughs. "An interesting opening gambit," he whispered to Destiny and Mokuba after he'd stopped coughing.<br>_What's she up to? _Destiny heard Yugi think, _Witch of the Black Forest isn't really a strong Monster.  
><em>Destiny nearly toppled off the bleachers, Yugi's voice knocking around in her head like a loose cog. It had been so long since Destiny had read someone's mind that she couldn't really handle it._  
><em>"He's so slow, Teddy," Rebecca called to her stuffed toy, "Do you think he'll ever make a move? You wouldn't take this long, would you Destiny?" she added.  
>Destiny grimaced and Yugi gritted his teeth. "You want a move? Fine. I play Celtic Guardian in Attack Mode!" Yugi declared as the elven knight appeared on his end of the Field (Attack 1,400 Defense 1,200.)  
>"Celtic Guardian, Attack!" Yugi commanded and his Monster leapt forward to slice Rebecca's in half. With a scream, the Witch exploded.<br>"Oh no, that mean Yugi sent my worthless Witch to the Graveyard!" Rebecca wailed as her Life Points dropped to seventeen hundred. "Oh, but it doesn't matter!" he face brightened, "because, when Witch of the Black Forest is destroyed, I can draw a Monster with up to fifteen hundred Defense Points and I can reshuffle my Deck. Wheee! What fun!"  
>Rebecca did so, drew a new hand, and then paused to survey her Cards.<br>"Now, what next? Decisions, decisions."  
>"Well, are you going to make your move?" Yugi snapped.<br>"Hey, don't distract me while I'm thinking!" Rebecca shot back, "and for my next move I'll play Sangan in Attack Mode (Attack 1,100/Defense 600)," she added as a chubby, hair Monster with sharp teeth and three eyes appeared on the Field. "Aw, he's so cute, isn't he?" Rebecca cooed.  
>"Not for long, it's time to kiss Sangan goodbye," Yugi asserted before he commanded his Celtic Guardian to destroy the hairy, three-eyed Sangan.<br>"No! That Celtic Guardian sent my poor Sangan to the Graveyard too," Rebecca cried as her Life Points dropped to thirteen hundred, "You're so mean, Yugi!"  
>Yugi clenched his teeth. "I'm not being mean; I'm just playing the game!" he hollered.<br>"Hear that, Teddy?" Rebecca called. "Now that meanie Yugi is yelling at me."  
>"I'm not yelling at you!" Yugi yelled.<br>"Anyways, Teddy," Rebecca continued to talk to the toy in Destiny's arms. "I can draw a new Monster since Sangan's been sent to the Graveyard. Thanks for reminding me"  
>"That girl's weird," Teá whispered.<br>"Genius' are supposed to be eccentric," Tristan reminded.  
>"Come on you guys," Joey rebuked, "That twerp's no genius; she's just a nutcase!"<br>Out of the corner of her eye, Destiny saw Grandpa Muto surveying Rebecca with a pensive expression.  
><em>Rebecca's strategy seems strangely familiar to me,<em> she heard him inwardly muse.  
>Rebecca smirked. "Alright, let's get down to business. Kid gloves are off!" she announced, "You've met your match, Yugi!"<br>Yugi blinked. "Suddenly, she's a lot more serious," he whispered.  
>"I now play this Magic Card: Tribute of the Doom," Rebecca explained, "At the cost of expelling one Card from my Hand; I can destroy one of my opponent's Monsters."<br>Yugi arched an eyebrow. "Just watch," Rebecca added as a series of mummy-like wrappings sprang out of the Field and ensnared the Celtic Guardian until he was nothing but a wad of aged cloths that then exploded in shower of sparks.  
>"Your Celtic Guardian went bye bye," Rebecca stated smugly, "and I end my turn with a Monster in Defense Mode." One of the squares on the Grid flashed to indicate a facedown Card.<br>Yugi didn't play his move right away; he continued to scrutinize Rebecca as though he'd hoped her strategy would be printed across her face if he looked close enough.  
>"This is where things start to get interesting, Yugi," Rebecca declared, "Mark my words, the Blue Eyes White Dragon shall be mine.<p>

"Okay, am I hallucinating or did she just put on a totally different personality?" Tristan whispered to the others.  
>"No, she's a lot smarter then she let us think she was. Watch out, Yugi!" Teá called.<br>_It's a façade, _Destiny thought, _a common Dueling strategy to lure an opponent into a false sense of security, or the other way around in my case.  
><em>The Beast screeched in alarm and the Wall shuttered.  
>Destiny gasped and started breathing heavily as a slight crack snapped in the corner of the Wall.<br>From the depths of the dark waters that filled Destiny up to the very top, she felt something start to pool down in the very bottom, something small but still there.  
>Intrigue, curiosity, entertainment, enjoyment, whatever it was, Destiny was thinking for the first time in months. She wasn't as dead inside anymore.<br>"Alright, Rebecca, I attack with Summoned Skull!" Yugi announced as the bone-skinned Monster with sparking eyes and leathery wings exploded onto the Field in a shower of electricity (Attack 2,500/Defense 1200.)  
><em>Good move, <em>Destiny thought.  
>Or so she thought; as Summoned Skull launched a lightning assault on Rebecca, she flipped over her face down Card.<br>"May I present Millennium Shield," she announced as a scarlet shield adorned in gold appeared on the Field, "It has three thousand Defense Points and Summoned Skull only has twenty five hundred so you can't beat it!"  
>Her words ran true as the sparking barrage bounced off the Shield and was sent hurtling back at Summoned Skull who buckled over as his own attack consumed him.<br>"Yay, you lose five hundred Life Points!" Rebecca cried, jumping up and down. "Wasn't that awesome Teddy," she added.  
>Destiny feebly waved the bear's arm as Yugi's Life Points dropped to fifteen hundred.<br>"Man, that girl really can Duel," Joey whispered in awe.  
>"Someone's trained her really well," Tristan agreed.<br>"Wait a minute! I've seen that Card before," Destiny's head whipped towards Grandpa Muto as his thoughts rushed to her: a memory of a dark cave and an old friend flipping over a Card.  
>"What do you mean, Mr. Muto?" Mokuba asked.<br>"It was four years ago during an archeological dig," Grandpa Muto explained to Mokuba and Destiny "this Duel seems so familiar to me because, almost Card for Card, my old friend Arthur and I played the exact same Duel Yugi and Rebecca are playing now."  
>Mokuba gaped. "Seriously? No way!"<br>"Why are you so surprised I won that last move, Yugi?" Rebecca scoffed, "I told you I was a child prodigy. This Duel has been _easy_ so far. And now I play a Magic Card: Ring of Magnetism," she added as little black magnets burst onto the Field to surround the Shield in a perfect circle.  
><em>Now, why would she play that? <em>Destiny heard Yugi think, _that Card actually weakens the Millennium Shield's overwhelming Defense Power.  
><em>"Poor Yugi," Rebecca giggled. "He doesn't know what I'm planning, Teddy," she called to the bear, "What's he gonna do?"  
>"Nothing," Yugi replied coolly, "I'm going to pass this turn."<br>"Ah ha! He's taking a 'wait and see' attitude," Rebecca declared. "Well, if you can't think of a move then I can! Cannon Solider, Attack Mode!"  
>In a shower of sparks, a brightly colored robot with a giant bazooka on its back appeared next to the magnetized Shield.<br>"Be careful, Yugi!" Grandpa Muto suddenly cried.  
>"Why does Yugi need to be careful?" Mokuba inquired.<br>"If she sacrifices a Monster, Rebecca can turn Cannon Soldier's assault power directly at Yugi's Life Points," Grandpa Muto explained.  
>"Yeah, but she's never gonna get the chance," Joey scoffed, "'cause that Summoned Skull's gonna blow Cannon Soldier away!"<br>Yugi gritted his teeth. "Summoned Skull attack Cannon Solider, Lightning Strike!" The Monster raised its massive arms and a churning mass of golden lightning formed in his palms only to be thrust forward and straight towards Rebecca's Cannon Soldier.  
>"Waste of energy," Rebecca proclaimed, "just watch what happens to his attack."<br>As she spoke, the lightning blast directed at Cannon Solider suddenly veered sharply off course and straight towards the magnetic Millennium Shield. With a mechanical _zing,_ the magnets sucked in the attack and dissipated it.  
>Yugi's jaw dropped. "See, Ring of Magnets automatically draws all your attacks to my Millennium Shield," Rebecca stated smugly. "Get it? As long as Ring of Magnetism is in play, my Monsters are safe because all you can attack is my Millennium Shield. And it's got a Defense Power of twenty five hundred! Ha!"<br>Yugi gritted his teeth in frustration. _Ugh, it's a standoff. Summoned Skull's attack power is exactly equal to Millennium Shield's defense power. I have to break through that Shield somehow in order to win!  
><em>Rebecca grinned. "You having a good time, Teddy?" she called to the bear "and Destiny is taking such good care of you too. Aren't I an awesome Duelist, Destiny?" she added.  
>Destiny forced a weak smile. Rebecca drew another Card.<br>_Oh cool, it's a Shadow Ghoul_, Destiny heard her think. _This little baby will come in handy in a little while.  
><em>Then aloud she called: "But, in the meantime, let's summon another wimpy Witch of the Black Forest in Attack Mode!" Another black clothed, three-eyed Witch materialized beside Canon Soldier.  
>Yugi mouth parted slightly in confusion. "So long, Witch," Rebecca pointed to said Monster as it exploded. "You get sacrificed so your power can be fed to my Cannon Solider, so we can blow Yugi away!"<br>The Cannon Solider fired a gigantic blast of golden light that completely engulfed Yugi's side of the Field, causing him to shield his eyes as his life Points dropped to fifteen hundred.  
>"Well, that took you down a peg, or a hundred pegs to be exact," Rebecca sneered, "and now I get to draw another Card!" she added gleefully.<br>"She's really good" Joey muttered. "She must have learned Dueling from someone as experienced as you, Gramps," he added to Grandpa Muto.  
>"You know, Joey, you may be right," Grandpa Muto agreed.<br>"Ha! I was taught by someone far better than a Muto could ever be!" Rebecca scoffed, "my grandfather is the best Duelist ever!"  
>Yugi's eyes widened.<br>"Your grandfather?" he gaped.

"Is what I suspect true?" Grandpa Muto gasped, "Rebecca, what's your last name?"

Rebecca smirked. "Took you long enough to ask. My full name is Rebecca Jessica Hawkins and my grandfather is Professor Arthur Reginald Hawkins; the man who's Blue Eyes you stole and who's friendship you betrayed."  
>Destiny's eyes slid to glance at Grandpa Muto.<br>Rebecca's mind showed no trace of black from a lie, but Yugi's grandpa didn't seem like the type who'd steal and betray.  
>"That's crazy!" Joey cried.<br>"Totally nuts," Tristan agreed.  
>"You're wrong, Rebecca," Yugi called to her. "My grandpa would never betray a friend."<br>"That's where you're wrong, Yugi," Rebecca asserted, "Your grandfather's a thief, Yugi. He stole my grandfather's Blue Eyes White Dragon and you're gonna pay!"

A/N: Well, there's chapter two and we're no time wasting no time with jumping into the action. Hope you all enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: What the hell, two chapters today!

"_**Grief does not change you, Hazel. It reveals you."  
>~John Green, The Fault in Our Stars<strong>_

"Now listen to me, Rebecca. I'm only going to say this one more time," Yugi's voice was almost patronizing, which Destiny didn't think was a good idea. "My grandfather didn't steal your Blue Eyes White Dragon Card.  
>"He did, he did, he did steal it!" Rebecca screamed, jumping up and down, "It was my grandpa's favorite Card and he took it from him!"<br>"Do you think she's telling the truth?" Mokuba whispered to Destiny.  
>Destiny shrugged. She honestly didn't think Solomon Muto could have stolen his Blue Eyes Card from his friend. Why would he treasure it so much if he had? But, at the same time, what had happened that would plant this idea in Rebecca's head?<br>_We need to hear the whole story.  
><em>A second crack ripped through the Wall and the Beast of Grief hollowed in protest.  
>"You're going to pay, you thieves!" Rebecca shouted.<br>Yugi groaned. Destiny shifted in her seat, tugging her knees up into her chest and holding Teddy between them. The bear reminded her of Mooby so it was comforting.  
>"Rebecca, there's something you need to hear," Grandpa Muto called to the young girl.<br>"Now what?" Rebecca scoffed.  
>"I want to tell you a story" he explained, "It's the story of how your grandfather, Professor Hawkins, and myself faced a great danger."<br>"In other words, more of your lies," Rebecca snapped.  
>"No, it is true. I assure you," Grandpa Muto asserted, "and, let me tell you, it was one of the most frightening experiences of my life."<br>Destiny perked up. _Cool, Grandpa's going to tell a story._  
>Destiny had never had a grandparent to tell her a story like this.<br>Another crack in the Wall.  
>"It was four years ago," Grandpa Muto began. "I had traveled to Egypt to participate in an archeological dig; a great new discovery had been found not too far from the Pyramids of Giza. The desert was hotter and dryer then I'd expected, so it was fortunate that I soon made a friend."<br>A face suddenly wafted into Destiny's mind, transmitted there from Solomon Muto's memories.  
>He had warm brown skin that crinkled up at the edges where he smiled; his eyes were small and grey and his moustache was thick but well groomed.<br>He looked exactly like how grandpas should look.  
>Unlike Destiny's own grandfather; Warren Mage always looked like he had a pole up his ass.<br>"He was a Professor of Egyptology named Arthur Hawkins and he was kind, not to mention brilliant, and good for a laugh. He was the leader of our expedition and in his field of archeology he was viewed as a very radical thinker."  
>"How come?" Teá inquired.<br>"His theories," Grandpa Muto explained. "He believed he'd found evidence that supported the game of Duel Monsters actually playing a role in Egyptian history."  
>Everyone gasped in unison. "Am I right, Rebecca?" Grandpa Muto called over to the girl.<br>She dropped her gaze and didn't answer.  
>"That's crazy," Mokuba whispered to Destiny, "Is it true?"<br>"Yeah, Destiny, your brother designed Duel Monsters, did he really get the idea from the Ancient Egyptians?" Joey added.  
>Destiny nodded slowly as the Beast paced agitated in front of the splintering Wall.<br>"No way, that's crazy!" Tristan cried.  
>"Indeed," Grandpa Muto agreed. "In all of the hieroglyphs Professor Hawkins deciphered there was one word that came up over and over again. And that word was <em>Duel.<em> Using this word as a guide, Arthur Hawkins deciphered an entirely new portion of Egyptian history."  
>Destiny stared in awe at Grandpa Muto. She couldn't believe that somebody other than her brother had figured out the link between Duel Monsters and the ancient Shadow Games.<br>"He showed me what he'd found during the dig where we met," Grandpa Muto went on. "I was astounded to see that there was indeed proof to support his theories. Drawings of Monsters painted on the walls that resembled the ones printed on Cards, passages describing great battles involving magic and Monsters. I thought my friend would revolutionize his field of history, but Arthur's colleagues ridiculed him for his findings and dismissed them as wild fantasy."  
>Destiny tensed. She kind of felt bad for Rebecca's grandfather; it must have been humiliating for him. However, she also was glad none of his superiors believed him. If the Shadow Games were exposed; she didn't want to think about what the outcome could be.<br>"But, despite constant taunts, Arthur continued in his research into Duel Monsters' true origins and he invited me to accompany him," Grandpa Muto explained. "We eventually came across an interesting text that claimed the Monsters the Egyptians used to do battle with had actually been summoned from a parallel dimension known as the Shadow Realm."  
>"The Shadow Realm? What's that?" Mokuba asked.<br>"The depiction said it is supposedly another form of our world, of our reality," Grandpa Muto replied. "It exists directly next to our world and is separated from us by a barrier. It's a good thing too, for the Realm is full of great and terrible power with catastrophic potential. The Realm, however, can still leak over the barrier and supposedly was able to manifest within the souls of humans, granting them unbelievable gifts."  
>Out of the corner of her eye, Destiny caught Yugi glance her way.<br>"We were certain that if Arthur and I found more of this solid proof then we'd be able to convince the other archaeologists. We were about to leave the tomb to present our findings when disaster struck," Grandpa Muto paused for effect. "The tomb was old, the foundations worn and unstable. Therefore, it wasn't too much of surprise to either of us when the ceiling suddenly collapsed in on us, blocking the exits and trapping us underground."  
>Teá clapped a hand to her mouth. Joey and Tristan both gaped.<br>"How did you get out?" Mokuba asked.  
>"Well, we didn't at first," Grandpa Muto was solemn. "We waited for who knows how long. It fell like hours, days, but eventually we were down to the last of our provisions and there was only one sip of water left between us. We couldn't decide which one of us was going to get the final drink so we Dueled each other for it."<br>Destiny's mouth parted, finally seeing where he was going with this.  
>"And it is really rather astounding," Grandpa Muto concluded. "Almost Card for Card, Monster for Monster, Yugi and Rebecca have played the exact same Duel I played with Arthur Hawkins."<br>"So what happened?" Joey demanded, "Who won?"  
>Grandpa Muto was about to continue when Rebecca suddenly snapped back.<br>"No more lies!" she screeched, "Why don't you just butt out, old man!"  
>"What makes you so certain that Mr. Muto isn't telling the truth?" Teá demanded.<br>"It doesn't matter," Rebecca exclaimed, "What matters is me and Yugi finishing this Duel."  
>"Yugi and I" Mokuba muttered under his breath.<br>The Beast laughed but it was slightly quieter as a bitter smile crept onto Destiny's face.  
>Her brother used to do that all the time.<br>"Alright then, I'll stop talking and allow the Duel to continue," Grandpa Muto complied.  
>Rebecca grinned. "Alright, I was getting bored with that dumb story. Now I can go back to kicking Yugi's butt!"<br>"It is certain that Rebecca learned Dueling from Arthur, but she certainly didn't learn manners," Solomon Muto mumbled under his breath.  
>"Maybe this will teach her some," Yugi seemed to have heard his grandpa. "I play Catapult Turtle which, at the sacrifice of one of the Monsters on my Field, to deduct half of Catapult Turtle's Attack Points from your Life Points," he added as a green robot shaped like a turtle with a large catapult strapped to its back appeared on the Field (Attack 1,100Defense 2,000.)  
>"What a joke," Rebecca sniggered. "Do you think that'll do any good?"<br>"I will when I combine it with Brain Control."  
>Destiny smirked. <em>Good one, Yugi.<br>_"Oh no!" Rebecca fretted.  
>"Oh yes," Yugi asserted, "with this Card I can control any of your Monsters for one turn." As he spoke, a giant swollen purple brain appeared on the Field. A pair of hands sprang out from brain and shot straight towards Rebecca's magnetized Millennium Shield.<br>"Oh no, oh no!" Rebecca wailed as her Shield reappeared on Yugi's end of the Field and slid onto Catapult Turtle's catapult.  
>"Now, I sacrifice Millennium Shield by using it as ammo," Yugi declared as the catapult was raised skyward and blasted in a perfect arc straight back over to Rebecca's side of the Field where it exploded in a burst of rainbow light.<br>"And my turn isn't over yet," Yugi continued. "Summoned Skull, Attack!" in a burst of blue lightning Rebecca's purple Cannon Soldier exploded to nothing but dust.  
>"Oh no, oh no, oh no. It's not fair!" Rebecca cried, stamping her feet furiously as her Life Points dropped to two hundred. "Oh, I'm still going to beat you, Yugi," the small girl called defiantly. "I'll get you and your thieving grandpa."<br>"And your little dog too," Mokuba chuckled under his breath.  
>Destiny smiled slightly despite the Beast's howling protests.<br>_Hmm, Yugi's a better Duelist then I thought_, Rebecca's thoughts seeped through the crack in the Wall. _I can see how he won the Duelist Kingdom Tournament. But he's never been up against a genius before. However, everything is going according to plan.  
><em>Destiny perked up slightly; her grip tightening on Rebecca's Teddy as she channeled her power further for the first time in months to continue listening.  
><em>Let's see, I have six scummy Monsters in my Graveyard, <em>Rebecca continued. _That should be just enough_, she drew another Card. Her face brightened._  
><em>Then aloud, she added: "Great, fantastic, we drew a great Card, Teddy!" she called to the stuffed bear as she giggled with glee.  
>"What's so funny? "Joey demanded.<br>Destiny knew. "V is for victory" Rebecca declared, holding two fingers aloft, "for I play this Card, Judgment Blaster."  
>"What's that?" Yugi cried.<br>"With Judgment Blaster, I can discard five Cards from my hand," Rebecca began, "and in exchange…"  
>A purple vortex suddenly bubbled up from the center of the Field, spiraling and spinning like a giant whirlpool.<br>The whirlpool began rather small, but it didn't remain as such for long. It continued to grow and grow and grow, swelling and expanding until it had engulfed the entire Field with its blinding light. Yugi had to shield his eyes, in fact everyone had to shield their eyes.  
>"I can obliterate all your monsters," Rebecca declared, "and one more thing," she added once the light had diminished. "I play my favorite Card, Shadow Ghoul."<br>A familiar, slime-green creature with folds of moss-like skin and a spidery build rose up to an offensive standing position, all of its many bloodshot eyes trained directly on Yugi's empty side of the Field. "And you know what? For every crummy Monster I have in the Graveyard, this adorable fella gains an extra one hundred Attack Points!"  
>"Every Monster?" Teá gawked.<br>"I lost count, man. How many Monsters did she send to the Graveyard?" Joey inquired of Tristan.  
>"I think it was eleven," Tristan whispered back.<br>"One hundred, two hundred, three hundred," Joey started to slowly add up the total amount on his fingers.  
>"Eleven hundred," Mokuba cut him off.<br>"That's right, Shadow Ghoul now has an Attack Power of twenty seven hundred," Rebecca exclaimed gleefully.  
>Yugi gawked at Rebecca. "You mean you sacrificed <em>elven <em>Monsters to the Graveyard just so you can use their energy to beef up this one Shadow Ghoul?"  
>"You're just now catching on to my strategy, Yugi?" Rebecca sneered, "You'll have to think faster than that."<br>"Rebecca," Yugi's voice was almost sad.  
>"Now what? "Rebecca scoffed.<br>"Duel Monsters isn't about sacrificing all of your Monsters to only get to the ones you deem to be useful. Every Monster has some form of ability or skill that you can apply to help you win. If you just throw them away-"  
>"Are you out of your mind?" Rebecca interrupted. "Dueling has nothing to do with respecting your Monsters. Everyone knows that the only thing that really matters is winning. And besides, Duel Monsters are just ink on Cards. What's to respect?"<br>Destiny felt her insides constrict; the Beast purred slightly at her simmering anger.  
>Duel Monsters weren't just ink on Cards, that's merely what her brother, Pegasus, had told everyone. The souls of the creatures that the Ancient Egyptians had taken from the Shadow Realm and locked away in their tombs were now sealed within those seemingly flimsy slips of paper. Even Destiny knew that Monsters should be treated with respect; they were tools to everyone and allies to people like Destiny who knew their dark secret: that they were real and not just holograms.<br>"Rebecca, you've got the strategy and the fundamentals down, but you need to fight with honor and passion too. There's so much more to life than simply being on top, even if you become the best Duelist in the world; it'll mean nothing if you merely played it blank and empty, with not family to cheer you on and no losses to teach you and help you persevere."  
>"How much longer are you going to keep me waiting, Yugi?" Rebecca ignored him, "I didn't come here to take a nap."<br>"Alright then, I place a Monster in Defense Mode," Yugi announced as a glowing square blinked on his side of the Field. Rebecca chuckled to herself as she drew her next Card.  
>"Well, what you think I lack in respect I make up for in talent!" she declared, "I drew a Magic Card, Stop Defense!"<br>Yugi gasped. It was pretty obvious what that Card did.

"She's forced the Dark Magician into Attack Mode," Tristan cried.  
>Another crack slithered along the Wall as Destiny's coveted Monster; Yugi's purple-robed Dark Magician appeared on the Field.<p>

"And now, Shadow Ghoul, Attack! Green Vapor Shroud!" Rebecca commanded.  
>The green Ghoul raised its ugly head and a blast of acid-colored smoke sprayed from its many beady eyes. The Dark Magician shielded its face but the noxious blast consumed and destroyed him without a second thought.<br>"Bye, bye, Dark Magician," Rebecca giggled as Yugi's Life Points dropped to eight hundred.

"Mr. Muto, Yugi's getting creamed," Tristan cried, "There's no way your Duel with Professor Hawkins could of gone this way."  
>"Actually, Tristan, it went exactly this way," Grandpa Muto asserted, "and the outcome might surprise you."<p>

"I play Swords of Revealing Light!" Yugi cried as a shower of glittering lights shaped like swords rained down from the ceiling and skewered the Field surrounding the Shadow Ghoul.  
>"Now you can't attack for three turns," Yugi added.<br>"How irritating," Rebecca grumbled. "Well, if that's the case, I pass this turn."

"Sheesh, it didn't even faze her," Joey muttered.

"Then I play this Card," Yugi declared. "Monster Reborn to resurrect the Dark Magician" he added as said Monster burst onto the Field, bathed in a glittering aura.

Destiny smiled and the Beast snarled.

"I bet you know what he's planning, Destiny," Rebecca suddenly called to her. "While I can't attack him, he's trying to reassemble all of his forces. But that won't save him!"  
>Yugi fixed Rebecca with a hard glare. "Next I'll play a Monster in Defense Mode and I'll tell him what it is, 'cause he can't beat my genius brain," Rebecca added. "Whee, another Cannon Solider!" a purple, bazooka clad robot Monster made its second appearance on Rebecca's side of the Field.<p>

_Smart move, _Destiny heard Yugi think. _She wants me to attack, but I can't let that Cannon Solider get in a shot.  
><em>"If it's an attack you want, Rebecca," Yugi called, "then it's an attack you'll get! Dark Magician, Attack Cannon Solider!"  
>In a single blast of navy blue light, Cannon Soldier was blown to dust.<br>Rebecca smirked as she dropped Cannon Soldier's Card into her already brimming Graveyard.  
>"Thanks Yugi, you've just raised Shadow Ghoul's Attack Power by another hundred points." As she spoke, Shadow Ghouls Attack Points rose to twenty eight hundred.<p>

"No matter what Card Yugi pulls, Rebecca's Shadow Ghoul's gonna be stronger then it," Tristan muttered grimly. "Rebecca's strategy's working."  
>"Don't count ol' Yug out yet," Joey asserted. "He learned from the master."<p>

"Oh, I get what you're doing!" Rebecca exclaimed, "You used Swords of Revealing Light to stall for time, hoping some special Card is going to come up. But that isn't going to happen, right Teddy?" Rebecca added to the bear. "I'll pass this turn too, but next time when my Shadow Ghoul is free to attack, I'll wipe you out!"  
>Rebecca's threat became all the more imminent when the Light Swords surrounding the Monster suddenly faded and the Shadow Ghoul broke from its invisible chains the Monster reared back its head with a guttural roar.<p>

The image of the Duel suddenly grew fuzzy around the edges and a new image wafted into the center of Destiny's swimming vision.  
><em>"Since I can't attack, I'm going to pass this turn," Arthur Hawkins announced, "but, next time, you won't be so lucky."<br>"As you wish," Yugi's grandpa replied simply.  
>"What Card are you waiting for, Solomon?" Professor Hawkins inquired.<br>"That's my little secret," Grandpa Muto replied slyly.  
><em>Destiny blinked away the image with a look of bleary astonishment.  
>So, if this Duel truly was playing out the same way Yugi and Rebecca's grandpas had then that meant Yugi would have one last trump card.<p>

Yugi drew his next Card. He hesitated, his eyes wavering across the painted image.  
>"What's the matter, Yugi?" Rebecca taunted "did you not pick the Card you need?"<br>Yugi didn't respond.

Destiny gasped as the image of a dark tomb, thick strangling air, and a single drop of stale water.  
><em>"So, Solomon, did you get the Card you wanted?" Professor Hawkins asked.<br>Solomon Muto's big, purple eyes, so much like his grandson's, wavered on the Card; they moved to Arthur Hawkins, then back again.  
>He set the Card aside and placed his hand on top of his Deck. "I surrender, Arthur."<br>Arthur Hawkins' jaw dropped in astonishment. "Solomon-" he began.  
>"You win" Solomon Muto's voice was firm.<em>

Destiny gasped quietly as her eyes broke through the Vision and back into her own reality.

Yugi stared down at the Card he'd chosen; he still wouldn't make a move.  
>What he did next surprised even Destiny. "I surrender," Yugi declared as he placed his hand upon his Deck in a very similar fashion to what his grandfather had done in a very similar Duel.<p>

Everyone did a double take.  
>"I don't believe it! Yugi's giving up!" Joey exclaimed.<br>"What's he doing?" Mokuba whispered  
>"Unbelievable," Tristan murmured.<p>

"The game is over, Rebecca," Yugi continued. "You won."  
>Rebecca grinned.<p>

"Yugi, why?" Teá demanded, "You can't just give up."  
>"What's he crazy?" Mokuba agreed.<br>"Come on, man. You can't let a little brat like here get the best of ya," Joey added.  
>Destiny didn't listen to them trying to sway their friend. She was staring at Solomon Muto; his expression was solemn, understanding.<p>

With a mechanic whirl, the Dueling Arena powered down; the Monsters vanishing and the Field's lights flickering out.  
>"Does this mean I win?" Rebecca asked.<br>"Yes," Yugi replied with a slight smile.  
>"Whoopee! Rebecca the genius is the winner! Did you hear that, Teddy? I won! And in front of Destiny Pegasus too! I beat the King of Games; I beat the King of Games!" Rebecca squealed as she twirled on the spot and hopped off the descending Arena platform.<br>"I don't get it, Yugi," Teá whispered as Yugi headed over to where the others were standing. "Why did you surrender to her?"  
>"I won!" Rebecca suddenly cried, holding out her hand to Grandpa Muto. "Now give me the Blue Eyes."<br>Solomon Muto's face fell. Hesitantly, he reached into the pocket of his bathrobe and produced the Blue Eyes White Dragon Card in all its pristine beauty.  
>Destiny watched him with wide eyes. She couldn't believe he was just <em>giving<em> this undeserving brat his most prized Card. There was no way Destiny would just hand anybody her Hydra or Special Olympian Cards.  
>"Yay, at last it's all mine!" Rebecca spoke like a high-pitched super villain.<br>Grandpa Muto wavered; the Card slipping from Rebecca's eager fingers.  
>"Rebecca, please, I ask that you allow me to keep this Card."<br>Rebecca blinked. "What are you talking about? Give me the Card!" she demanded.  
>"Rebecca, this Card means so much to me. It is a constant symbol of my friendship with your grandfather."<br>Rebecca's eyes blazed. "First you steal, then you lie, and now you're going back on your end of the deal!" she screeched, stamping her foot.  
>"Please, behave yourself, Rebecca," a voice suddenly called.<br>Everyone's heads whipped towards the door in unison just as a very familiar face strode through the doorway.  
>It was a man around Grandpa Muto's age; he had worn leathery skin that gathered up at the corners of his warm eyes so that he seemed to be bursting at the seams with a smile. His full lips were mostly covered by a thick grey moustache that was a neat as his well-combed hair. He wore an off-white suit that looked out of place next to his tanned, calloused hands. A sign of years spent working in the hot, desert dirt.<br>"Grandpa!" Rebecca gaped.  
>"Is that you, Arthur?" Grandpa Muto beamed as Professor Hawkins came up to the group.<br>"Solomon, it's been so long," he said with an even wider grin.  
>"Too long," his friend agreed.<br>"I do hope my precocious granddaughter hasn't caused you too much trouble," Professor Hawkins continued apologetically. "You'll have to forgive her."  
>"For what?" Rebecca demanded.<br>"Rebecca, did you know that Yugi was actually the winner of your Duel?" Professor Hawkins asked his granddaughter.  
>"No, he's not! Grandpa, I won!" Rebecca asserted.<br>Her grandfather turned towards Yugi. "You are just like your grandpa," he said to him. "You're a generous young man, not to mention a fantastic Duelist."  
>"Thanks," Yugi watched with curious eyes as the Egyptologist walked over to his end of the Arena where his Deck still was.<br>Professor Hawkins picked up the Card on the top of the Deck.  
>"I knew it," he whispered. "Rebecca, take a look at this Card," he added to his granddaughter.<br>Rebecca's eyes widened as he showed her the Card and everyone else gathered round. Destiny craned her neck from her position on the bleachers so as to catch a glimpse of the Card.  
>The Card's picture was of a beautiful woman with dark green skin and flowing blue hair that cascaded around her shoulders in a shower of sliver sparkles. Her hands were clasped against her chest and her slight form was buried in the folds of her pure, white dress as she slowly rose up into a glittering golden sky.<br>Another crack splintered against the Wall. Destiny felt her eyes grow hot at the sight of one of her brother's more exquisite pieces.  
>"This Card is called Soul Release," Professor Hawkins explained, "and if Yugi had played it as his final Card; you would have been defeated. If he had played Soul Release, Yugi could have revived up to five Monsters from his Graveyard or yours. If he had done the latter, then Shadow Ghoul's Attack Power would have dropped significantly and been left entirely at the Dark Magician's mercy."<br>Rebecca's face fell. "What? You mean Yugi never _had_ to surrender," she asked with misted eyes, "then why?" She turned to Yugi, "why did you surrender?"  
>Yugi blushed. He didn't seem to know just how to put it.<br>Luckily for him, Professor Hawkins did: "Don't you see? Yugi wanted to show you that there's so much more to Dueling as well as life, then winning and losing. Just like when that tomb collapsed and Solomon and myself were trapped. We had bet our last drop of water on a Duel and Solomon also sacrificed a victory to save my life."  
>Everyone gasped and Grandpa Muto looked as embarrassed as his grandson.<br>"I was weak, overcome by the heat so Solomon tried to give me the water," Professor Hawkins continued. "I told him he didn't have to, but he replied that he couldn't let me lose the Duel since I needed the water more than he did. And he was right. I had just drunken the last of our water when the lantern went out. We were both certain that it was the end. However, as luck would have it, the rest of our digging crew finally managed to break through the rubble and dig us out," Professor Hawkins concluded as he turned back to Rebecca. "He saved my life, Rebecca."  
>Rebecca looked upon her grandfather with an expression of awe.<br>"But there's one more thing," Professor Hawkins dropped to one knee so as to be eye-level with his granddaughter. "It is true that during my Duel with Solomon, I sacrificed a large number of Monsters to the Graveyard in order to bring my Shadow Ghoul up to its fullest strength, however; I did not consider those Monsters to be useless. In their own way, there were just as important as my Shadow Ghoul."  
>Rebecca's mouth parted slightly; she was sucking in her grandfather's words faster than the world's most porous sponge.<br>Destiny was suddenly tugged back to a distant conversation a million years ago.  
><em>Think of it this way, Destiny, your soul becomes linked to the game and therefore your Monsters. They become an extension of your soul. Like a mirror, they reflect who you truly are and who you desire to be. The way you treat your Monsters shows how you think of others and how they think of you, remember to fight with honor and respect for your Monsters and your opponent for they are the representation of your life which, as you know, is something only you can control.<br>_A single tear slipped over the rim of Destiny's eye._  
><em>"And it is not just the Monsters but the opponents as well," Professor Hawkins echoed Pegasus's words. "I felt such respect and gratitude towards Solomon for what he did that I gave him my Blue Eyes White Dragon Card."  
>Rebecca's eyes popped. "So, he <em>didn't<em> take it?"  
>"Of course not, why would you think so?" Professor Hawkins inquired.<br>"I didn't think anyone could beat you without cheating," Rebecca replied in a small voice.  
>Professor Hawkins' expression softened.<br>"Thank you, it was sweet of you to try to get my Blue Eyes back for me but it belongs to Solomon now."  
>"Okay," Rebecca whipped her nose with her sweater sleeve. She and her grandpa hugged.<br>"Now do you understand, Rebecca?" Professor Hawkins asked as they broke apart. "Great Duels can create great and lasting friendships. The Cards you play reflect who you are and who you want to be. The passion you fight with on and off the battlefield is an admirable quality that I'm sure many people would appreciate to have as a trait in a friend."  
>Rebecca nodded, a slight smile teasing at the corners of her lips.<br>But it fell slightly when her eyes wavered back over to Yugi.  
>"Yugi, I'm sorry," she whispered.<br>"It's okay, Rebecca," Yugi replied with a grin. "I forgive you."  
>"You do?" Rebecca's eyes glistened.<br>"Of course," Yugi replied, reaching into his pocket. "Here, I want you to have this," he held out a Card to Rebecca.  
>Destiny's heart hammered in her chest when she saw the Card. It housed a picture of a small, white angel with flowing blonde hair and beautiful feathered wings.<br>The Ties of Friendship. The last Duel Monsters Card Maximilian Pegasus had made before he died.  
><em>Crack!<br>_A sound like shattering glass and tearing concrete rolled into one sharp, piercing sound.  
>The Beast howled, but Destiny swung a leash around it and tugged it into the background of her mind, holding it at bay in the depths of her darkness where it belonged.<br>"The Ties of Friendship?" Rebecca read the Card.  
>"Yeah, it's a very special Card, only one of its kind and I'm giving it to you" Yugi explained.<br>"What's it mean, exactly?" Rebecca asked.  
>Destiny got to her feet. Yugi's head snapped towards her.<br>He paled and took a step back; expecting Destiny to be angry for giving away the Card her brother had given him. Everyone watched with bated breath as Destiny slowly walked over into the center of the group, trailing Teddy under one arm  
>"Isn't is obvious? It's about the importance of the friends you form in life. Friendship is something that should be valued above all other things. Whether it's with a relative or someone who years before might have been a complete stranger. The bonds you form with people are something to be treasured, something of worth. It is in these bonds that keep you going in life, they define who you are, and reflect who you want to be."<br>Everyone froze, mouths open.  
>Destiny Pegasus had just talked.<br>Everyone except Rebecca, she smiled. "Oh, I see. That's cool, Destiny. I'm never gonna forget that."  
>"Here. I believe this is yours," Destiny continued, holding out the teddy bear with a returning grin.<br>"Oh, thank you," Rebecca exclaimed as she took the toy and hugged it.  
>"And what about that autograph?" Destiny added, whipping out a pad and pencil.<br>"Really?" Rebecca looked elated.  
>"Sure," Destiny replied as she scribbled a quick little note on the corner of a page.<p>

_TO: REBECCA  
>YOU DUEL LIKE A QUEEN<br>KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK  
>LET'S PLAY A ROUND SOME TIME<br>STAY ADORABLE  
>DESTINY PEGASUS<em>

"Here," Destiny tore out the page and handed it to a beaming Rebecca, who accepted it gratefully. "Hey Mokuba, can you snag my coat for me?" she added over her shoulder.  
>Mokuba blinked, seeming to be coming out of some sort of stupor.<br>"Sure," he mumbled as he tossed Destiny her faux Siberian tiger fur coat.  
>"Thanks, Mokuba," Destiny slid the jacket over her shoulders.<br>"What the hell was that?" a voice suddenly called from the door, making everyone jump.  
>Destiny turned to see Seto Kaiba striding over to them.<br>"Kaiba!" Destiny smiled as she rushed up to her friend and threw herself into his alarmed arms. "You didn't have to come pick us up."  
>Kaiba gawked at her. "Did I miss something?" he demanded, forcefully prying Destiny off him. "This is the first time you've spoken in over four months."<br>Destiny shrugged. "I just feel chatty today. Is that a problem?"  
>"No. Whatever. Let's get going. I've got a meeting tomorrow morning. Mokuba, come on," Kaiba called to his brother, who hurriedly got to his feet and scampered over.<br>Destiny glanced over her shoulder one last time as she, Kaiba, and Mokuba turned to leave.  
>"Hey, Yugi, are your parties always this crazy?" she asked playfully.<br>Yugi smiled sheepishly.  
>"Thankfully, no," he replied.<p>

Kaiba was giving Destiny a queer look as they headed out into the dry January air. It was almost as though he expected her to disappear if he so much as breathed on her.  
>Destiny caught him in the act, and he immediately dropped his gaze.<br>"Getting you to say five whole sentences in the span of a few minutes," he muttered under his breath. "Perhaps I should let you hang out with those geeks more often. Maybe they've finally found a use."  
>Destiny gave him a wry smile as they all loaded themselves into the limo and gratefully submerged into the roaring heat.<br>Mokuba fell asleep before they'd even rounded the corner, which was to be expected as it was past midnight.  
>Kaiba watched his younger brother snuggle into the plush folds of the limo seats, looking anywhere but at Destiny.<br>She was sitting with her knees knotted together and tucked into her chest.  
>The silence was screaming in both their ears with only the gentle hum of Mokuba's even breathing to silence it.<br>Destiny glanced over at Kaiba. His eyes shifted her way as well.  
>She looked away; her hands tightening their hold on her ankles.<br>More silence, blaring louder than any radio music.  
>Finally, Destiny couldn't take it anymore.<br>She'd been silent for months, no more of that. She couldn't stand the laughing of the Beast of Grief, the stone cold solidity of the Wall, the rushing churning of the dark waters. It dragged her down further and further, folding her in on herself. But she was like a piece of construction paper, there were only so many times you could fold her. Eventually, she'd collapse from the outside in.  
>"Kaiba?" Destiny's voice was hesitant.<br>"What?"  
>"You know that day after the Ph-after Yugi beat you and you were lying on my couch and I was giving you a massage."<br>"What about it?"  
>There was a pause as Destiny scrambled to regain her lost composure. The question she wanted to ask burning at the back of her throat was her only source of energy.<br>"You started to say something to me," she finally blurted. "What was it?"  
>Kaiba closed his eyes. "I don't remember something like that and besides, it probably wasn't important."<br>"It seemed important," Destiny insisted.  
>"Don't push it," Kaiba shut her down.<br>Destiny stared at him, startled. She was about to fold in on herself and shut up for the rest of the night, but a sudden thought occurred to her.  
>Kaiba didn't mean to snap at her. He was merely frustrated with her. He was helpless to heal Destiny's broken heart and shattered spirit. There was nothing he could do and, for someone like Kaiba, that pissed him off considerably.<br>Destiny glanced back over at Kaiba, their eyes met.  
>Crystal blue like a cloudless sky, rust brown like dried blood.<br>"Kaiba?" Destiny's voice was louder this time, bolder.  
>"What?" Kaiba's was thick and blunt.<br>Destiny was too: "I love you."  
>Kaiba choked on his own breath. His eyes grew wide and he gasped slightly. He turned to look her full in the face. His surprise the most blatant emotion she'd ever seen on his face. It wasn't marred at all by his icy mask.<br>"Just thought you ought to know," Destiny attempted to fill the silence.  
>She looked away, but Kaiba grabbed her shoulder and tugged her back to face him.<br>"Destiny, what do you mean that you love me?" he hissed.  
>"Exactly what I meant, I love you," Destiny replied simply. "You're my best friend and I would do anything for you and I trust in you to be there for me."<br>Kaiba seemed to relax at this. "So, it's platonic?"  
>"If you want to put it that way."<br>"Good" Kaiba released his hold on her shoulder. "I could never love you that way, romantic. We've been through too much. It would never work."  
>Destiny smiled grimly as she scooted closer to Kaiba and rested her head on his shoulder.<br>"I'm fine with that."  
>Kaiba's arm wrapped around her shoulder, and Destiny cried into his coat sleeve the rest of the ride home.<p>

A/N: Wow, a confession in chapter 3! And not the kind of confession you might have been expecting. Sorry to say for those who are disappointed, but Destiny and Kaiba's relationship is a platonic, surrogate sibling kind of love. Something that I enjoy writing just as much romantic relationships or familial relationships. Anyways, Rebecca's arc has ended and another arc is about to start in the next chapter, an arc I had a TON of fun with. Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, I'm back with Chapter 4!

_**When one person is missing the whole world seems empty." **_

_**~Pat Schweibert, Tear Soup: A Recipe for Healing After Loss**_

Destiny traced a long, thin, green-painted finger nail along the smooth, cool surface of the window pain. Allowing the shiver to shoot up her arm and trickle down into her core like an electric shock. The window hung with frost and traces of rain gathered in frantic clumps up and down the window's smooth glass. In the city beyond, the February air was wet, the sky ash-colored, the atmosphere bleak.  
>Destiny wasn't feeling much better. She wiped her damp finger on the hem of her black skirt before adjusting the dark green scarf she had draped against her dark grey shirt; the reason she'd paused to survey her reflection in the first place.<br>This done, she turned from the window and continued down the hall towards Kaiba's office; her long, black, trench coat trailing behind her.  
>She wasn't even in the same hall as Kaiba's office when she heard the shouting.<br>"You all have serious nerve calling me like this…  
>…Oh, don't give me that crap!<br>Like I'd believe that, don't insult my intelligence, you traitorous bastards…  
>…I already know everything…oh sure!<br>Look your asses are fired this time around so you better not be coming back here with more of your repugnant lies…  
>…I don't give a damn and I'm certain my lawyer wouldn't either…Oh, so threatening….I have half a mind to go after you myself…I don't have the guts? Try me!"<br>Destiny paused outside Kaiba's closed office door. She knew better then to come in unannounced when he was like this.  
>She was just about to turn around and pay him a visit another time when the shouting finally ceased and Kaiba seemed to have hung up the phone.<br>Cautiously, Destiny pushed the door open a crack and peeped into the room.  
>"You can come in, Destiny," Kaiba's voice called through his hands; he was sitting at his desk with his face buried between his fingers.<br>Mokuba was sitting on the couch a short distance away with a look of equal distress.  
>Destiny strode into the room, burning with curiosity.<br>"Uh, what's going on?" she asked.  
>Kaiba glanced up from his hands. "Nothing, it's just the Big 5," he replied dismally.<br>Destiny blinked.  
>"The Big 5? You mean the executives who tried to have you-" she paused, a light sparking to life under a soup of bad memories; the Beast of Grief perked its head up in intrigue.<br>"You know," Destiny's voice was quieter.  
>"That's exactly my problem," Kaiba stated. "I tried to have them fired as soon as I got back to the city, but they lawyered up and claimed I had no proof their conspiracy and therefore no grounds to fire them. It kept going on like this until a few days ago when I wound up firing them for a petty and entirely irrelevant reason."<br>Destiny arched an eyebrow. "What reason?"  
>"I caught them tampering with a new project I've been working on," Kaiba replied; he smiled grimly "like Al Capone, notorious gangster and murderer who was jailed for something as petty as unpaid taxes."<br>"Project? What project?" Destiny interrupted. "You started a new Duel Monsters gig and you didn't tell me?"  
>"I would have told you, but you either wouldn't have heard me or wouldn't have cared," Kaiba replied.<br>Destiny scowled. "Well, I'm better now so can you show me?"  
>Kaiba hesitated. "Yeah, Seto, show her," Mokuba encouraged, jumping to his feet. "She deserves to see it."<br>"Fine then," Kaiba got to his feet, "Follow me."

"I've never been in this room before," Destiny stated, glancing around.  
>"It's my private workshop," Kaiba replied simply as he flicked on the lights.<br>"Whoa," Destiny breathed as she beheld a complex grid of wires, cogs, tools, pieces of metal, and bits of machinery scattered along clean white tables that beeped and whizzed with flashes of colored lights, all connected by a complex array of snake-like wires that ran along the length of the floor like a complicated version of chutes and ladders.  
>"You should feel honored," Kaiba continued, striding past Destiny and towards the back of the room where a large black sheet covered a kind of machine in an ominous fashion. "Not even my most trusted of employees are allowed in this room."<br>"It's awesome, isn't it?" Mokuba added with a grin.  
>Destiny nodded mutely. "This lab contains prototypes for all of my greatest inventions. Including the latest" Kaiba tore the sheet off the machine.<br>Uncovered, it revealed a device that sort of looked like a robotized version of James Kirk's captain's chair on the _U.S.S. Enterprise_ mixed with one of those hair drying chairs you saw at salons. The silver chair sat elevated on a platform, bursting to the brim with several dozen more wires that all criss-crossed and looped around and under each other in a hasty scramble to connect to the massive computer panel and flat screen TV a short distance away.  
>"Beautiful, isn't it?" Kaiba exclaimed proudly.<br>"It certainly is impressive," Destiny agreed, "but what exactly _is_ it?"  
>"A holographic, self-immersing, RPG video game," Kaiba explained as he walked up to the chair and gently ran his hand along its gleaming surface.<br>"A holographic RPG video game?" Destiny gaped, "You mean like in _Tron_ or _The Matrix_?"  
>"Sort of," Kaiba replied. "Basically, you sit in this chair and your brain gets hooked up to that computer over there which monitors your progress as your brain waves are transmitted into the game and you can move through it freely as though you are a part of it."<br>"That's wild," Destiny stated.  
>"Yes, and quite difficult to make," Kaiba agreed, "However, it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I designed every program of this game myself and now, finally, it's ready for testing."<br>As he spoke, Kaiba hoped into the chair.  
>"Wait, <em>you're<em> going to test it?" Destiny exclaimed.  
>"Obviously, no one else could be better for the job," Kaiba replied.<br>"Are you sure it's safe?" Destiny demanded.  
>"Of course it is," Kaiba said almost defensively. "I designed it to be flawless."<br>Destiny bit her lip. "Don't be so paranoid," Kaiba stated as he pressed a button and a helmet-like device slid down to cover his eyes.  
>"Destiny, it'll be okay," Mokuba reassured her. "We'll be monitoring Seto the entire time by way of that computer."<br>"You mean you know how to work that fancy computer?" Destiny asked with genuine surprise "I'm impressed."  
>Mokuba blushed. "Fire her up, Mokuba," Kaiba called from the chair.<br>"Right," Mokuba said brightly as he hoped over the computer with Destiny close behind.  
>Mokuba slid into a high stool and began quickly typing away at the keyboard, igniting the computer to life.<br>A series of colored lights flashed up from the holographic chair and a small drawer on one of its arms slid open of its own accord.  
><em>Please insert Dueling Deck, <em>a robotic female voice commanded.  
>Kaiba obliged. <em>All systems ready, uploading virtual reality, <em>the computer continued as a large screen slipped down over the chair to conceal Kaiba inside like the cockpit of a fighter plane.  
>"Alright, Mokuba, turn it on," Kaiba commanded.<br>"Okay, be careful," Mokuba replied  
>"Don't stay too long," Destiny agreed.<br>"I won't," Kaiba reassured them as Mokuba pulled down a large lever that lit up the entire system and consumed the chair and Kaiba in an aura of sparking gold light.  
>Destiny clapped a hand to her mouth. "Oh God, that looks painful," she whispered.<br>"Hardly," Mokuba asserted. "Seto designed the process to be instantaneous and completely painless."  
>With one last blast of eerie white noise, the light currently consuming Kaiba and his pod rapidly vanished.<br>Destiny stared at it in alarm. "What's happened?"  
>"He's in," Mokuba explained, pushing a button on the TV screen. "Let's check him out."<br>After a flurry of static, an image of a forest appeared on the screen.  
>Destiny was taken aback at the sheer <em>realism<em> in the scene. The grass was lush and full; the dirt deep and dark with speckles of white stones. The tall trees flanking the small clearing crawled with ivy and bloated fungus, with long skeletal branches burdened with leaves hanging over the stretch of empty space.  
>But it didn't remain empty for long; in a sudden burst of static light, Kaiba appeared at the speed of a popping bubble in the center of the clearing. He was crouched on one knee with his back to them and appeared to be examining something on his arm.<br>"What's he doing?" Destiny asked.  
>"Seto, can you hear me?" Mokuba leaned forward and spoke into a microphone.<br>"Yeah, Mokuba, I can hear you," Kaiba replied as he straightened up and turned to face them. "The mind transfer process went a lot more smoothly this time around. I could hardly feel my mind leaving my body. How do I look?" he asked.  
>"Amazing as usual," Destiny replied into the microphone with a grin.<br>"Ha, ha," Kaiba glanced around, "visuals check, sound check, Life Points check." He glanced at a device strapped to his wrist.  
>"That's one of those Duel Disc things Kaiba's been tampering with, right?" Destiny inquired of Mokuba.<br>"Yep, we decided it be easier to have one of those portable Dueling Arenas rather than the large scale Arenas you used in Duelist Kingdom," he faltered when he felt Destiny tense. "Sorry," he mumbled, remembering that 'Duelist Kingdom' was the forbidden name in Destiny's presence.  
>"Everything seems up to par," Kaiba concluded. "So far, so good."<br>"That's a relief," Destiny added as she and Mokuba watched Kaiba head off into the trees; the camera tracking him as he went. "This is wicked awesome" she added with a smile.  
>"Told ya," Mokuba replied.<br>Kaiba went off a few paces into the dense forest; the trees stood close together on all sides making the air look black, the thin film of mist curling around Kaiba's ankles only added to the eerie feel.  
>Suddenly, a thunderous roar shook through the entire forest like an earthquake. Birds screeched and spiraled up into the distance as the trees rocked and bent apart to reveal a giant, scarlet head slither up from the topmost branches, closely followed by another, then another, then another.<br>Destiny's mouth parted in recognition as a total of seven snake-like heads rose up from the trees and leered down at Kaiba with venomous, snapping jaws.  
>"That's Hydra!" Destiny cried. "What's he doing in there?"<br>"It is a Duel Monsters game, Destiny," Mokuba explained. "So, there's going to be Duel Monsters."  
><em>I didn't think Kaiba would put <em>mine_ in there, though,_ Destiny thought.  
>Secretly, she was rather flattered.<br>Kaiba drew one of his Cards from his Duel Disc.  
>"Exactly according to plan," Kaiba whispered. "I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" He held the Card aloft and, in a burst of white light, the majestic, white-blue Dragon soared into the air.<br>Kaiba commanded the creature to attack the Hydra and it obliged, spewing a sparking ball of white energy straight for the creatures chest. The Hydra shrieked in a short spark of pain before it disintegrated into nothing more than thin wisps of steam curling up from the trees.  
>"I doubt <em>my<em> Hydra would've gone down that easy," Destiny stated, crossing her arms  
>A sudden flash ripped across the background of the screen. "Whoa!" both Mokuba and Destiny jumped back in alarm.<br>Kaiba whirled around just as a long, curled claw made a dive for his face and Kaiba barely managed to parry. Kaiba seemed as equally surprised as Destiny and Mokuba as the large Harpy Lady Monster elegantly alighted on a nearby tree limb and fixed Kaiba with a hungry, hawk-like glare.  
>"A Harpy?" Kaiba gawked. "I didn't program that."<br>He turned to his Blue Eyes. "Attack her too," he commanded.  
>The Blue Eyes screeched as it reared its head and blasted another White Lightning Attack at the Harpy, who leapt aside with ease and spiraled up into the sky only to do a half-arc and shoot back down towards Kaiba.<br>"Hit her again!" Kaiba quickly cried as he ducked and the Blue Eyes attempted another blast but missed again.  
>"Damn," Kaiba hissed. "A weak Monster such as this shouldn't be this hard to destroy."<br>The Harpy paused in its taunting zooming around the Blue Eyes' head to snicker down at Kaiba.  
>Kaiba stared at the bird-woman in confusion.<br>"Kaiba, watch out!" Destiny screamed just as a big, hairy hand rose out of the bushes behind Kaiba and slammed a club as long as a yardstick into the back of his skull.  
>Kaiba dropped like stone before Destiny's warning even reached his ears.<br>Destiny and Mokuba both watched in helpless horror as the same hand snatched Kaiba up by the arm; its long claws digging into his shoulder and dragged him into the bushes, where he was swallowed by the brush and vanished.  
>"Seto!" Mokuba screamed.<br>"Kaiba!" Destiny screeched.  
>The keyboard lit up with sparks like a roaring fire and Destiny had to tug Mokuba out of the way as the holographic pod was once again consumed by the same vibrant, golden light. Through the glare, Destiny could see Kaiba writhing around in the tight confines of the pod, straining at the cuffs that held him in place, teeth gritted and face contorted in blatant pain.<br>"Kaiba," Destiny forced herself into the heat of the game's energy before it abruptly went out like a puff of smoke.  
>"Kaiba!" Destiny repeated as she staggered over to the chair and lifted the lid. "Kaiba, Kaiba, come on! Can you hear me?" she desperately shook him.<br>"Seto? Seto! Come on! Do you read me?" Mokuba shouted into the microphone, "The screen's dead. Why isn't it working?" he demanded as he frantically typed away at the computer, but the screen depicting the game had flickered out and nothing but an empty black void remained.  
>"What's wrong? What happened?" Destiny demanded.<br>"I don't know!" Mokuba exclaimed as he hopped off the stool and rushed over to Destiny and the unconscious Kaiba. "Seto? Seto? Can you hear me?" he cried, tears brimming in his eyes.  
>"Shouting isn't going to do anything," Destiny snapped. "Get back over to that computer and get him outta there!"<br>"I can't!" Mokuba wailed, "The screen's completely locked up on me."  
>"What do you mean?" Destiny demanded.<br>"Something is blocking Seto from us; it's like there's a wall between us. We won't be able to get him out and we can't communicate with him. The whole game's gone up in smoke; it's the most horrible virus I've ever seen!"  
>Destiny's heart plummeted into her stomach. "No…you mean Kaiba's stuck in a virus-filled video game?"<br>Mokuba nodded as the tears slipped down his face.  
>"…And there he shall remain," a sinister voice called from seemingly nowhere.<br>Destiny whirled around. "Who's there?" she demanded, "Show yourself."  
>"Seto Kaiba's passion for machines, we always knew it would be his own undoing," the voice continued as another video screen in the back of the room sparked abruptly on and the image of a well-dressed man with neat black hair and a pair of square glasses appeared on the screen.<br>"Who the hell are you?" Destiny cried with clenched fists.  
>"It's Johnson, one of the Big 5!" Mokuba exclaimed.<br>"Poor little Seto, all alone in his game with only those beasts for company," Johnson sneered. "How ironic; to have his own creation turn against him."  
>"It wasn't his own creation though, was it?" Destiny hollered, "You were tampering with the game and you implanted a glitch so Kaiba would get stuck in there!"<br>"Very good, Destiny Pegasus; it appears there really is a brain behind that pretty head," Johnson sniggered.  
>"You son of a bitch!" Destiny snarled.<br>"Oh please, your words are pointless," Johnson exclaimed. "There is nothing you can do now to stop us from taking over this company for ourselves. You are at our complete mercy."  
>"Shut up!" Destiny screamed and she punched the screen with all her might. It splintered and buckled under her wrist, gnawing angrily into her knuckles with a sharp, biting pain. But Johnson's face had disappeared upon the glass' breaking so Destiny was satisfied.<br>She jumped in alarm as a violent pounding slammed against the door leading out of the lab.  
>"Open up in there! Come on; there's no point in resisting! You got nowhere to run."<br>Khemo: one of Kaiba's employees until he fired him for secretly working for Pegasus as a double agent. It appeared he was working for the Big 5 now.  
>"Open up, we're not going to ask again!" Khemo hollered.<br>Destiny paled as she glanced frantically at the door.  
>"What do we do?" she demanded, glancing quickly around the room.<br>There had to be a way to escape. Mokuba was way ahead of her.  
>"Destiny, come on," he called from on top of a table, where he'd open an entrance to the air vents.<br>Destiny glanced back at Kaiba. She made a move to unstrap him, not really thinking about how should could possibly manage to lug Kaiba's big body through the little air vent a good ten feet off the ground.  
>"No, don't!" Mokuba cried. Destiny paused in hearing the desperation in his voice and the louder and more impatient pounding on the door.<br>"He's still connected to the game," Mokuba explained to her, "If you unstrap him, you'll break the link and his mind will remain forever trapped in there. He'll be brain dead for the rest of his life!"  
>"But we can't just leave him here!" Destiny shot back.<br>Mokuba's face was deathly pale. "We're gonna have to," he whispered.  
>Destiny bit her lip, feeling angry and sorrowful heat building behind her skin. Not daring to look at Kaiba's already lifeless form; she quickly snatched his Deck from the slot on the arm and stuffed it into her coat as she tore herself away from the holographic pod and sprinted across the room just as the door finally slammed open with a 'bang' like a gun shot.<br>"They're escaping, sir!" One of the Suits yelled to Khemo as the big man lumbered into the room with two more cronies on his heels.  
>"Get back here, you!" Khemo crossed the room in three strides and made a snag at Destiny's ankle.<br>She screamed and aimed an awkward half-kick in his direction as she scrambled into the vent and inched out of sight. Squirming like a trapped worm, she shifted frantically backward in an attempt to escape Khemo's thrashing hands as he tried to wedge his thick gorilla arms into the small vent.  
>Seeing that he would make it no further, Destiny flipped onto her stomach and continued her worm-like procession along the shiny metal tunnel, chasing the tip of Mokuba's sneakers as he crawled along.<br>"For the first time in my life, I'm thankful I'm not well-endowed," Destiny panted as she practically had to ooze along on her stomach with barely any room above her head. Therefore, she was constantly on the brink of losing Mokuba in the narrow maze as he had far more room and could move with more angular speed.

"They've escaped through the ventilation shafts," Khemo explained grimly into the phone.  
>"What? Well, find them, you idiot!" Gansley, another Big 5 member, snapped back.<br>"We don't need to," Johnson asserted.  
>"Why not?" Gansley demanded.<br>"Because, they'll come back to us eventually," Johnson explained, cold eyes gleaming. "After all, we have their beloved Seto Kaiba and the only way they'll be able to get him back is to beat the game he's trapped within. A scenario that is, I assure you, quite unlikely."

Destiny's whole body ached all over; her heart hammered in her chest and she could feel the blood pounding in her head. Her muscles were tight, filled to the brim with adrenaline. She was so numb that her body just about buckled under itself when they finally reached the end of the ventilation shafts and she fell rather unceremoniously on her face, the soaking pavement scraping against her cheek.  
>"Damn," Destiny hissed as she slowly staggered to her knees, holding her cheek.<br>"You okay?" Mokuba asked.  
>"I'm fine," Destiny replied as she got to her feet and grabbed his wrist firmly, "but now we gotta run."<br>Mokuba nodded with understanding and the two jumped into an instant sprint through the clogged back parking lot of the Kaiba Corp building, ducking through and under waiting cars; icy, late-winter rain streaming down their faces and seeping into their clothes. Destiny's high-heeled boots clicked feebly as more water leaked through to her already freezing feet.  
>They sharply turned a corner at the entrance to the parking lot and blindly ran into the heavy air just as thunder rumbled over their heads with a sound like an avalanche, giving more of a feeling of being trapped.<br>Destiny could feel the burning of tears as the rain drops pounded against her face.  
>No, she would not cry; she would not cry. She had to be strong for Mokuba's sake. She glanced back at the boy who was sniffling into his moist sleeve as he bumped along in her wake. Destiny could feel the heat of anger burning like a furnace in the pit of her chest, her only source of warmth in the freezing air. She clenched her free hand despite the stinging pain in her knuckles from when she'd punched the glass.<br>She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry; she wanted to break something.  
>She was panicking; it was bubbling around above the fire of anger like boiling oil.<br>Kaiba, no, not him too; she couldn't lose Kaiba too.  
>The end of the street was coming up fast, Destiny's feet moved seemingly of their own accord and she sporadically veered to the right and into the misting street as the rain continued to beat against her stringy, soaking hair.<br>"Destiny!" Mokuba screamed, skidding to a stop as a horn blared and Destiny nearly tripped over her own feet.  
>She stumbled forward and Mokuba grabbed her around the waist.<br>"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" a familiar voice yelled through the blue Volkswagen's open window. "Get out of the buggering road!"  
>Destiny glanced up with wide eyes. "R-Ryou?" she asked.<br>Soft white hair billowing around shoulders and sticking to the sides of a pale face from trailing rain was spilling out of the car.  
>It was Ryou. "Destiny?" Ryou gaped, dark eyes contorted with a sudden rush of several different emotions. "What are you doing?"<br>Destiny glanced over her shoulder. "I-I can't…There's no time to explain…We're being followed!" she panted.  
>Ryou's mouth parted slightly. "Get in," he called to them despite the million questions burning in his eyes.<br>Destiny smiled weakly as she clambered into the passenger seat and Mokuba climbed in the back.  
>No sooner had Destiny slammed the door shut that Ryou floored it and turned an illegal U-turn in the middle of the road and zipped down the opposite end of the narrow street; the rain slamming relentlessly against the windshield.<br>Destiny gasped heavily, barely able to breath as she ran her fingers through her tangled and soaking hair.  
>"What's going on?" Ryou demanded.<br>"It's Kaiba," Destiny's voice broke. "He's…He's in trouble."  
>Ryou's eyes widened. "What? What's happened?"<br>"There's too much to explain; we'll tell you when we get to a safer location," Destiny replied hurriedly. "Although, I don't know how you're going to be able to help. I don't know how _anyone's_ going to be able to help. They've sent Kaiba to a place where no one can get him back. There's nothing we can do. I don't know what to do. And we don't have anywhere to go!" With each sentence, Destiny's voice grew louder and shriller.  
>"Hey, hey, breathe, breathe," Ryou placed a hand on Destiny's trembling shoulder. "You cold?" he added as he flicked on the heat.<br>Destiny bit her lip, feeling the tears tittering on the brink.  
>"I-I can't lose Kaiba, Ryou," she whispered. "He and Mokuba are all I have left."<br>"Alright, that isn't going to happen," Ryou reassured her as he sharply turned a corner. "Now, where do you want me to take you two?"  
>"Um…" Destiny hesitated<br>"To Yugi's place," Mokuba suddenly blurted.  
>Destiny tensed. She turned around in her seat to face Mokuba. "Why <em>him<em>?"  
>"He's the only one that can help us," Mokuba replied.<br>"How could he help?" Destiny demanded.  
>"Scratch that, he's the only one that <em>will<em> help us, Destiny," Mokuba stated. "We have no one else."  
>"He's right, you know," Ryou agreed.<br>Destiny gritted her teeth; that desire to hit something resurfacing. "Fine," she muttered, turning around not too gently and slamming her booted feet into the dashboard.  
>"It works out, actually," Ryou stated, "I'm heading over there myself."<br>He gave Destiny a sideways glance. Destiny stared at him.  
>The look was…peculiar.<br>It was almost…  
>Guilty.<br>Destiny was about to ask Ryou why he was looking at her so funny when he pulled up in front of _The Game Shop._  
>"Here we are," the words had barely left his lips before Destiny had jumped out of the car with Mokuba at her heels. She tossed her coat over both of them in a concealment fashion and they scrambled up the steps to the narrow porch.<br>Ryou sidled past them and rang the bell.  
>Destiny stamped her feet in agitation, feeling unbelievably exposed. The few minutes it took the door to open stretched out into an eternity.<br>Finally, the door opened and Yugi's large, sugary smile met them.  
>"Bakura, it's about time!" he exclaimed, but his smile immediately faded when his eyes fell on Destiny and Mokuba huddled together under the soggy confines of Destiny's coat.<br>"Destiny? Mokuba? What are you guys doing here?" he exclaimed, moving aside so they could all troop into the shop.  
>"I found them running for their lives on the side of the road," Ryou exclaimed as he took of his rain coat and handed it to Yugi.<br>He motioned for Destiny to do the same and Yugi took their shoes as well.  
>Ryou suddenly snatched Destiny's injured hand so hard she winced.<br>"Blimey, Destiny, what on earth happened to your hand?" he demanded.  
>"I broke a TV," Destiny replied as she attempted to wriggle free.<br>"We need to tend to this," Ryou decided.  
>"Alright, I'll get some gauze," Yugi said as he headed for the stairs in the back of the shop, "and some blankets too. You're all soaked to the bone. Take them into the living room, Bakura, that's where the others are."<br>Ryou nodded as he led Destiny up the stairs after Yugi with Mokuba close behind.  
>The entered a cozy little living room where Tristan, Teá, and Joey where all gathered on the sofa.<br>"Bakura, there you are," Teá exclaimed, getting to her feet as Ryou entered the room.  
>"What kept ya, man?" Joey added; his eyes nearly popped from his skull when he saw Ryou was tugging Destiny into the room after them. "What's <em>she <em>doing here?"  
>"Mokuba too?" Tristan added, nodding to the small boy.<br>"Stand back, bleeding hand coming through," Ryou called as he steered Destiny over to the couch.  
>"You don't have to make such a fuss, Ryou," Destiny mumbled. "It's not that bad." This statement was immediately made invalid by the sheer amount of blood that had collected along the back of her hand, almost staining it completely red.<br>"I got the bandages," Yugi called from the door as he moseyed past a bewildered Tristan and Joey with a blanket under each arm.  
>"Okay, I'm officially confused," Joey stated.<br>"Yugi, what's going on?" Teá demanded, but Yugi didn't answer her right away.  
>"Care to explain, Destiny?" Yugi called to her as he passed the bandages to Ryou and then set Mokuba down on the couch and draped the blanket over his trembling shoulders.<br>Destiny nodded with pursed lips. She was about to tell them what had happened when the door leading to the kitchen opened and Grandpa Muto slid into the room carrying a try laden with steaming mugs of hot chocolate.  
>"Hey kids, I brought some warm drinks," he announced, stumbling when he spied Destiny and Mokuba amongst the group.<br>"More guests?" he asked his grandson.  
>"Yeah, Grandpa, think you could make two more?" Yugi asked sheepishly.<br>"Of course," Grandpa Muto smiled as he turned to leave. "It's good to see you again, Destiny, Mokuba," he added over his shoulder before exiting the room.  
>In a flurry of hurried and frantic words, Destiny and Mokuba then explained to Yugi and his friends about the Big 5 and what had happened to Kaiba.<br>When they finished, there was a lengthy pause.  
>"So, you're saying Kaiba can't escape the game?" Yugi finally asked Mokuba.<br>The small boy nodded mutely; his grip tightening on his mug of coco.  
>"The only way that would be possible is if we find some way to beat the virus the Big 5 planted there."<br>"But if the Big 5 reprogrammed the entire game just to keep Kaiba trapped there then shouldn't that be impossible?" Teá asked.  
>"The virus is inside the game," Mokuba explained. "So I thought, if we could find a way, then maybe we can beat it from the inside out."<br>"But how's that gonna be possible?" Destiny called, wincing slightly as Ryou applied more disinfectant to her hand. "Didn't the Big 5 put up some kind of wall or something?"  
>"As far as I can tell, it's wall to prevent getting out, but not getting in," Mokuba explained.<br>Destiny's eyes widened. "Then we gotta find a way to get in that game," she cried, jumping to her feet.  
>"Destiny, let's not be too hasty," Ryou exclaimed.<br>"Bakura is right," Grandpa Muto agreed; he turned to Mokuba "Mokuba, can you tell us anything else about this virtual game your brother designed?"  
>Mokuba shook his head sadly. "I only know a little; my brother's been working on this since he first became CEO of Kaiba Corp. It was his dream to create the ultimate virtual adventure, but those corporate scum bags turned it into a living nightmare!" Mokuba's voice was thick and his eyes started swimming again.<br>Destiny's shoulders slumped. "Mokuba," she whispered as she moved over to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders; her newly bandaged hand stroking his thick black hair.  
>"So, if your brother developed this thing, then did he make any prototypes?" Ryou asked Mokuba.<br>Destiny's mouth parted slightly. "Prototypes?"  
>"Yes, he did; they're in his lab," Mokuba explained.<br>Destiny gasped, breaking the hug and grabbing Mokuba by the shoulders  
>"So there are other pods that lead into the game?" she demanded.<br>"Yes, they're a few more," Mokuba replied, startled.  
>"Then that's our ticket in!" Destiny exclaimed, hugging Mokuba again, but this time with glee before turning to wrap her arms around a startled Ryou as well.<br>"Thank you, Ryou; you're a genius!" she exclaimed.  
>"Uh, you're welcome," Ryou murmured, blushing furiously.<br>"Let's go," Destiny added, getting to her feet again.  
>"Yeah, you came to us for help and that's what we're going to give you," Yugi agreed, jumping up as well. "We'll go into the game too and help you rescue Kaiba."<br>Destiny blinked, startled. "Yugi" she whispered; his eagerness to help someone who owed him nothing was rather mind-boggling to her.  
>"That's right, I'm tagging along too," Joey agreed with a grin. "We'll show those lousy Suits just like we showed Pegasus!"<br>Mokuba looked horrified. With good reason too, Destiny socked Joey hard in the jaw.  
>"Shut up, you insensitive asshole!" she screamed. "Let's go, Mokuba," she called as she stalked towards the door. "Anyone who wants to tag along better shake a leg," she added over her shoulder, "but I can't make any promises you'll come back alive."<br>"Man, that was dumb of me," Joey grumbled, massaging the side of his head as he and the other followed Destiny and Mokuba down the stairs.

Kaiba's whole body was utterly smothered by the pain screaming in his head. It was like someone was trying to cut it open with a hack saw. His eyes feebly blinked open and his gaze was little more than a clouded fog.  
>Kaiba groaned, attempting to beat away the haze like a swarm of bothersome gnats as he slowly sat up, buckling under his own weight as the pain mounted. Fighting through it, Kaiba slowly staggered to his knees and stared around. He was still surrounded by wood but not the kind he'd been amongst what felt like moments before. This wood was shaved down to smooth lean logs, ripped free of their black bark so only the white meat beneath remained; they'd been laid out in a neat but still crude array side by side like a log cabin. That was moving. Kaiba got to his feet and peered through one of the gaps in the logs to see that he was bumping along a primitive path on a rickety, wooden cage on wheels that was being driven by a pair of…Bears?<br>Kaiba's eyes widened.  
>No, they weren't bears, at least not entirely. They were the size and shape of bears, with thick arms, large shoulders, and fat heads. Their entire bodies were covered in thick, black fur with large grey claws curling out of the ends of their wrists. Both, however, were sitting erect on the front of the wagon, clothed in battle armor with a large club each hanging from each of their belts. Kaiba winced at the sight of them, still feeling the numbing pain at the back of his head.<br>The one on the left held the reins to the two large, black horses that were pulling his mobile prison.  
>"Hey!" Kaiba called to the two bear men, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"<br>Both of the bear men started in surprise and glanced over towards Kaiba. Their faces were a contorted mess, covered almost entirely in the same thick hair as the rest of their bodies with nothing but a pair of beady eyes peering out of the mass as well as a miserable smudge of a nose and tiny ears. Their appearance was only made more repulsive when they smiled; giving way to fat lips and gnarled, yellow teeth.  
>"Well, well, looks who's finally up," one of them sneered.<br>"We thought you'd sleep all day," his twin added.  
>"Who are you? Where do you get the balls to imprison me like this?" Kaiba rattled the log bars of his cage, "I order you to release me at once."<br>The two bear men looked at each other and then burst into peals of guttural laughter.  
>"Hear that, Orieus?" One of the bear men asked his twin, "He thinks he's in the position of authority just because he created us."<br>"What a joke, Agrius," Orieus agreed, "We serve new masters now, not your pathetic program."  
>Orieus and Agrius turned to smirk at Kaiba yet again.<br>"New masters?" Kaiba asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"  
>"Oh, I think you know," Agrius replied simply as he cracked the reins and the horses picked up speed. "You don't?" he added in answer to Kaiba's silence.<br>"It doesn't matter, anyways," Orius sniggered. "He won't live long enough to let it sink in that his own creations have turned against him."  
>"You're quite right, brother," Agrius agreed and the two men started hooting with laughter again.<p>

It was a quick commute to Kaiba, Mokuba, and now Destiny's house.  
>"You guys <em>live<em> here?" Joey gawked as they pulled through the front gates, all crammed in Grandpa Muto's Honda.  
>"It looks like a castle," Teá added.<br>"Yeah, it's great, whatever," Destiny snapped as they stopped at the gate and everyone piled out.  
>"Seto's lab's in the basement," Mokuba explained as he lead everyone through the drizzle and around the back of the house.<br>They all trooped down the cellar steps and through a small door that lead down a narrow hall.  
>"Seto keeps his most secret projects in here," Mokuba explained as they reached the end of the hall where a scarlet door with KEEP OUT printed across the front was waiting for them. Mokuba quickly keyed in the pass code and the door slid open.<br>"Here we go," Mokuba announced as he snapped on the lights and a messy collection of half-finished machinery and scattered blue prints met their eyes.  
>"Are those the prototypes?" Joey asked, pointing to a collection of blue chairs similar to the pod in Kaiba Corp. that were all gathered in the center of the room.<br>"Yep," Mokuba replied as he crossed the room to the computer system that the pods were hooked up to.  
>Destiny glanced apprehensively at the pods. They didn't look nearly as advanced at the one Kaiba had used. "Now, let's see here," Mokuba muttered as he taped away at the keyboard. "Yep, everything seems to be working fine, so we're all set."<br>"Wait, there are only five pods," Joey stated. "So, two of us are gonna have to stay behind."  
>"Well, I'm definitely going," Mokuba declared, stepping away from the computer.<br>"But, you're the only one that knows how to work the computer," Joey exclaimed. "So, you should stay here."  
>"Yeah, but I'm also know the most about this virtual world we're going into," Mokuba asserted.<br>"Good point," Joey agreed.  
>"Alright, if Mokuba's going then I'm going too," Destiny declared, crossing her arms. "No contest."<br>"I'll go," Yugi stated.  
>"Me too," Joey added.<br>Destiny glanced their way. "I hope you two realize the seriousness of this situation. This may be called a game but, I assure you, it's not. We go in that game; we're not coming out again until that virus is destroyed so if you die in the game, you're not coming back. Ever."  
>Joey grimaced. "Geez, why do you have to be such a wet blanket, Destiny?" he asked.<br>"I'm not being a wet blanket; I'm putting things in perspective," Destiny shot back.  
>She turned to the other three. "That leaves one more person. So, who else is coming?"<br>Tristan and Teá both exchanged nervous glances.  
>"I'll go," Ryou announced.<br>"Are you sure, Bakura?" Teá asked him.  
>Ryou scowled. "So you're not worried about Yugi and Joey going in there but you are about me? I can assure you, I can handle myself just fine. Thank you," he snapped.<br>Teá blinked in surprise.  
>"Alright, that's the five," Mokuba announced. "Let's go."<br>After a brief tutorial that Mokuba gave Tristan and Teá on how to operate the machine in case something went wrong, he, Destiny, Joey, Yugi, and Ryou all strapped into their designated pods.  
>"You guys better be careful," Teá told them.<br>"We'll be fine, Teá," Joey assured her.  
>"Yeah, we'll rescue Kaiba and get back here before you even have a chance to miss us," Yugi added with a grin that pissed Destiny off extremely.<br>What was with the chipper mood? They weren't going on a field trip.  
>"Start it up, Tristan!" Destiny snapped his way, "Time is of the essence here."<br>"Uh, right," Tristan clumsily punched a few buttons. "That should do it" he called.  
>Destiny felt her whole body freeze up as the restraints clamped down around her wrists and ankles and the visor slid down over her eyes, closely followed by the hatch to the pod.<br>What felt like a pair of metal earmuffs slid into place against her ears and filled her mind with a high-pitched buzzing sound that continued to escalate in pitch until it became almost unbearable. Destiny squeezed her eyes shut as the pod was suddenly consumed with the familiar golden light and tremors of electrical pulses rolled through the pod. She felt her body quiver and shake as her mind was roughly tugged from it and sent down a tube towards parts unknown.  
>Prototypes, yep they definitely were.<br>They transmission to the virtual world was hardly a quick or painless process.  
>It felt like someone was screwing open Destiny's head with a can opener and scooping her mind out of her skull with a fork.<p>

"So, Mokuba has returned to the computer systems. He's using the prototypes in his home building," Gansley smirked.  
>"Didn't I tell you?" Johnson sniggered, "Children are so predictable."<br>"Shouldn't we be worried about the others though?" Gansley asked. "Mokuba has brought Destiny Pegasus, Yugi Muto, and two others along to help him."  
>Johnson chuckled. "None of them will matter, once Khemo unplugs their pods." He turned towards said Suit, who was standing by the door with a few others.<br>Khemo nodded. "Right away, sir," he said, gesturing to several other guards and they all headed out of the room.

"Everyone alright?" Ryou asked.  
>Destiny opened her eyes, blinking rather rapidly in order to adjust to the abrupt dip in light. The woods were thick and therefore low on visibility.<br>"I think so," she muttered, slowly getting to her feet. Upon doing so, she felt something heavy knock against her thigh. Glancing down, Destiny saw she had a Duel Disc strapped to her wrist with her Deck inserted into the slot and a bright 2000 flashing across the Life Points screen.  
>"Well, everything's where it's supposed to be," Joey declared as he patted himself down, then noticing his own Duel Disc.<br>"Hey, what happens if we run outta Life Points?" he asked,  
>"What happens in ever video game if you lose life," Destiny replied bluntly as she glanced around the clearing.<br>"So, where do you go from here?" Yugi asked.  
>"My brother went that way," Mokuba replied, pointing to a definitive indent in the brush and several snapped twigs that formed a manmade path through the brambles.<br>"Let's go," Destiny stated and they all headed into the dense trees.  
>They walked in heavy silence until they ran out of trees and wound up on the edge of a rocky slope that descended down into the belly of a valley that was littered with various stones, which lay scattered amongst the dead dirt at random intervals.<br>Stones…No, they were graves.  
>It took a few minutes to gently ease their way down the cliff, but it certainly involved more sliding on your butt then actually walking. Once back on solid ground, the four boys and Destiny continued on their way into the shadowed cemetery without hesitation.<br>"I can't believe all of this is virtual," Yugi whispered, glancing around in awe. "It looks so real."  
>A sudden scream from Joey, who was in the back of the procession, made them all jump and whirl around in alarm.<br>"Zombie alert!" he cried as three hunks of rotting flesh with nothing but shreds of fabric and stringy hair hanging off their bodies crawled out of the dirt and staggered towards them; their empty eyes wide and terrifying.  
>Joey leapt back in fright, looking like he was about to pee himself.<br>"Get a grip," Destiny exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "They're just Duel Monsters."  
>Joey faltered. "Oh, so what do I do?" he asked as the Zombie Monsters continued to lumber forward.<br>"Like this," Mokuba explained, drawing a Card from his Deck.  
>"Where did you get that?" Destiny asked.<br>"You had my brother's Deck in your pocket when we were sent in, so the game gave it to me since I'm the only one without a Deck, "Mokuba explained, "and I summon Rude Kaiser in Attack Mode," he added as an armored crocodile burst into being and lunged for a Zombie, slicing it in two.  
>Yugi summoned his Dark Magician and it blasted the second Zombie to dust.<br>Destiny whipped out her Medusa Card and the snake-haired women turned another Zombie Monster to nothing more than a hunk of stone with a mere gaze.  
>"Oh, so that's how it's down in Virtual World," Joey whispered.<br>"Look out, mates, they're back!" Ryou cried as the Zombie's all rematerialized.  
>"I got 'em," Joey announced. "I summon the Flame Swordsman," he added as the orange robed knight with its sword of fire rushed for the Zombies.<br>However, upon doing so, Destiny noticed the Zombie's Attack Points above their head suddenly rose up a couple hundred points.  
>"Joey, cancel you're attack!" Yugi noticed it too. But there was nothing he could do as Joey's Swordsman sliced one of the Zombies in half only to have it instantly reform and claw apart the Flame Swordsman.<br>"What is going on here?" Joey demanded, "every time we slay these Zombies they come back even stronger."  
>"That's true, but they still have one weakness," Yugi reassured.<br>"Huh?"  
>"Just think about it, Joey," Yugi said to him. "You've beaten them before."<br>Joey's eyes lit up as the Zombie's stumbled closer to him, remembering his Duel against Bandit Keith's cohort Bonez.  
>"Oh yeah, Zombie Monsters have zero Defense Points," Joey exclaimed. "So, by activating Shield and Sword," Joey held up said Card and it was suddenly consumed in a blinding white light, "I can reverse their Attack and Defense Points so their Attack Power becomes Zero."<br>The white light from Shield and Sword wafted over to the Zombies, whose images flickered and the Points above their head suddenly switched so that their Attack Power became zero.  
>"Alright, they're all yours, Yug," Joey called to his friend. "Blow those bastards away!"<br>Yugi didn't need to be told twice and the Dark Magician vaporized all three Zombies in a single blast.  
>"Alright! That was ace!" Ryou exclaimed once the smoke had cleared.<br>"Whatever," Destiny turned to continue down the path, but found it blocked by a hovering Card with a large number 5 on it.  
>"What's this?" she asked, turning around to see Joey, Yugi, and Mokuba had them too.<br>"It must be some kind of scoring system," Yugi hypothesized.  
>Joey was observing his Duel Disc.<br>"Hey, my Life Points dropped," he cried, "I've only got one thousand eight hundred and twenty left and they ain't going back up!"  
>"That can't be good," Mokuba stated.<br>"I guess these virtual Monsters are playing for keeps, huh?" Joey added grimly.  
>"That's great and all, but we ought to keep going" Destiny said to them.<br>"Destiny's right," Ryou agreed.  
>Both Destiny and Ryou began to stumble up the opposite slope that lead out of the graveyard valley when Destiny was suddenly mobbed by a very large insect that slammed right in front of her face.<br>"Aaaah!" Destiny screamed, swatting violently at the flying creature, which caused her to stagger backward and slam into Ryou, sending them both tumbling back down the slope and towards the others who'd lagged behind.  
>"Are you guy's okay?" Yugi exclaimed, running towards them.<br>"I'm fine. Thanks for breaking my fall, Ryou," Destiny replied as she climbed off him.  
>"No problem," Ryou wheezed.<br>"What happened?" Joey asked.  
>"Bug, I think," Destiny replied.<br>"If that's a bug," Mokuba glanced over her shoulder, "then it's the weirdest one I've ever seen."  
>All eyes went skyward to see what looked like a fat court jester the size of a pin cushion with wings twittering around and giggling with a high-pitched noise that was not unlike microphone feedback.<br>"What is that thing?" Mokuba asked, wincing at the bug-like creature's shrill noise.  
>"I don't know, but it's pissing me off," Destiny tried to swing at it with her Duel Disc. "Go on, beat it!"<br>"Wait Destiny, don't squish it!" Joey cried, "I think it's one of those fairies they put in these games to show you were to go."  
>"Oh, well it couldn't have gone about it a little more subtly?" Destiny grumbled as the fairy zipped over to Joey and giggled again with its weird shrieking noise.<br>"What? What ya want, boy?" Joey spoke to the thing like it was a dog.  
>The fairy made a beckoning motion before it flapped away at the speed of a hummingbird and shot up the side of the slope. It hovered at the top and continued to beckon and make more shrieking noises.<br>"Why is it speaking like that?" Ryou asked, clamping his hands over his ears.  
>"Well, if what Joey says is true then the fairy's supposed to help us out," Destiny surmised, "I bet the Big 5 tampered with him, so he couldn't show us how to play the game."<br>"Damn those guys," Joey grumbled as he pulled himself over the edge of the slope.  
>He was the last one, so they all turned back to the fairy for further instructions.<br>The thing grinned widely and then made more high-pitched sounds before zipping off into more forest.  
>"Hey, wait!" Destiny demanded as she sprinted after the fairy with the others at her heels.<br>They stumbled through a thick knot of trees and brambles, just barely being able to keep the guide fairy at the edge of their sights. They lost the thing when they broke through the brambles and out onto the edge of another cliff.  
>"That slippery sprite, where'd it go?" Joey demanded, glancing around in frustration.<br>"Guys, look," Mokuba rushed to the edge of the cliff.  
>"What? Did you find the fairy?" Joey asked.<br>"No, but I think I found what it was leading us to," Mokuba replied, pointing over the edge of the cliff. This one was much higher and steeper than the last and it lead into a much larger valley.  
>"Holy Greece!" was all Destiny could think to say.<br>In the center of the valley was an entire city of white marble houses and cobblestone streets that all zigzagged into one another in a complex array of side streets and back alleys. The houses were all mounted on hills so the city seemed to rise and fall like it was riding on ocean waves, decked out with olive trees and streets clogged with people all clothed in long togas and sandaled shoes.  
>"You're right, Destiny," Ryou agreed. "It looks exactly like Athens, Greece."<br>"Like Athens Greece? It looks like something I'd read in my Mythology Textbook," Destiny replied.  
>"That's the intent," Mokuba explained. "Seto got the idea for a Greek motif from reading all those Greek Mythology books you have."<br>Destiny didn't know if she should be thrilled Kaiba had taken her personal likings into account when building one of his products or unnerved he'd been going through her stuff.  
>"So, how are we going to get down?" Joey asked, leaning slightly over the cliff side. "It looks too steep to climb down."<br>"Maybe we should go around?" Yugi offered.  
>"Around where? This entire valley is shaped like a bowl. There are mountains and cliffs on all sides," Destiny asserted.<br>Ryou wasn't listening; he was on his hands and knees fishing through the grass.  
>"Bakura, what the hell ya doing?" Joey asked him.<br>"Ah, here it is," Ryou didn't respond; he simply yanked up a rusty lever that had been buried amongst the weeds.  
>There was a mechanical creek and then a clicking sound like when opening a folding chair. However, this was from a steadily unraveling spiral staircase that was worn and moss-covered, but still quite stable. The machine snaked all the way down to the ground several hundred feet below.<br>Destiny grinned. "Cool, do-it-yourself staircase."  
>Ryou grinned."Exactly."<br>So, it was pretty easy to get into the valley and, after a short walk through a field of olive trees, they came into the city.  
>It appeared to be market day and the main roads were alive with the sound of buying and selling, vendors shouting loudly to passerby, while holding products aloft. People were bartering and arguing, the smells of baking food and farm animals being lead or driven alongside pedestrians. It was quite the job to navigate through the chaos and Destiny grabbed a hold of Mokuba's arm to be certain she didn't lose him amongst the crowd.<br>"Hey guys, check this out," Joey exclaimed, rushing over to a shop that looked very out of place amongst the olive and pottery booths as it was selling Duel Monsters Cards.  
>"Wow, these will come in handy," Joey exclaimed, pressing his fingers against the glass cases the Cards were in.<br>Destiny scowled. "We're not here to go shopping, Joey," she snapped. "You can go do your Card shopping in the real world."  
>But Joey wasn't listening. "We'll take 'em," he said to the storeowner.<br>"Alright, that'll be two thousand gold pieces," the storeowner stated in a thick Greek accent.  
>"What? Two thousand? That's ridiculous," Joey cried. "Well, we must have earned that much fighting those Zombie Monsters," he added, fishing around in his pocket.<br>"Joey, we only got five each," Ryou said to him.  
>"Aw, that's not even close," Joey whined.<br>"Serves you right. Now, come on," Destiny grumbled as she hooked his arm and dragged him away from the shop. "We're on a rescue mission, remember?"  
>"Yeah, let's focus on trying to find my brother," Mokuba agreed.<br>"Alright, let's split up," Yugi decided. "We'll cover more ground that way. If we comb this city from bow to stern, I'm certain we'll find someone who's seen or knows something. We'll meet back at the fountain in the middle of the city in an hour"  
>Destiny grimaced. "I don't like the idea of us splitting up. What if we lose one another?"<br>"That won't happen Destiny," Mokuba reassured her, "The city's not that big."  
>Destiny still looked uncomfortable. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll accompany you," Ryou offered, although he seemed almost reluctant.<br>"I'm not worried about me; I'm worried about Mokuba," Destiny asserted.  
>"I'll be fine; it's Seto who's in trouble," Mokuba exclaimed and, before Destiny could protest, he'd headed off into the crowd.<br>"I'll go this way," Joey headed the opposite way and Yugi ducked down an alley.  
>"He'll be alright, Des," Ryou assured her before heading off, "and I've got your back."<p>

Destiny's search however proved to be utterly fruitless. Although she saw a lot of things and met a lot of people she neither heard nor saw anything of use. Also, Greek had to be one of the few languages Destiny didn't speak so it limited her options.  
>Finally, hot, sweaty, dirty, and surely, Destiny dragged herself to the fountain where Yugi and Ryou were waiting.<br>"Did you find anything?" the former asked her.  
>Destiny shook her head.<br>"Neither did I," Ryou stated grimly.  
>Destiny clenched her fists, feeling that panic mounting again.<br>Joey staggered their way a short time later.  
>"Joey, how about you? Did you find out anything?" Yugi asked him.<br>"Yeah, I found out I hate virtual dogs," Joey grumbled, massaging what looked like a bite mark on the back of his thigh.  
>"Hey, guys," Mokuba raced up to them with a rather bright smile on his face. "I got a lead!"<br>Destiny's eyes widened. "You did? What?" she asked, rushing to meet him.  
>"See that mountain over there?" Mokuba pointed to a snowy peak peering out of the cloud layer. "It's called Daedalus' Mountain and this old woman I was talking to said she saw two men with faces like bears driving a cart that had a prisoner in a cage in the back."<br>"Men with bear faces?" Joey looked repulsed.  
>"It sounds like Orieus and Agrius," Destiny mused, "They're half bear, half human Monsters."<br>"Yeah, well, they were heading towards that Mountain. She said there are many Monsters who leave in the Mountain's hollowed-out caves so that must be where they took my brother."  
>"Did she see if the prisoner was hurt?" Destiny asked.<br>Mokuba shrugged. "She said he seemed alright."  
>"Great, then let's go," Ryou cried and they all headed back towards the main road that ran straight out of the city and towards the mountain.<br>A desert, of course there had to be a desert.  
>"Well, this is sort of a problem," Ryou stated glumly as they all stared out at the stretch of dead earth, stained the color of blood by the sun. There seemed to be no end to the great swells of the dry ocean. Daedalus' Mountain looked very far away.<br>"It's a desert, deserts can be crossed," Destiny asserted, adjusting her jacket and smoothing her skirt. "So, let's go" she added, breaking into a mad sprint across the uneven surface with as much speed as she could muster. Mokuba followed right behind her.  
>"Wait for us!" Yugi cried as he and Ryou hurried to keep up.<br>"Hey, 'us' means me!" Joey called from the back of the procession.  
>No one waited for them. Destiny could feel it in her bones; they were running out of time.<p>

"I gotta hand it to ya brother, Mokuba," Joey coughed. "This virtual sand, it tastes just like real sand."  
>Destiny probably would have either laughed or smacked him if she could see him. They were pretty much completely submerged in one giant churning mass of a sandstorm. The sand got everywhere: in Destiny's mouth, hair, clothes, under her clothes in places she wouldn't care to mention. They stung too. It was like getting pelted with small bits of icicle or mobbed by a swarm of bees.<br>"We need to turn back!" She heard Yugi's voice off to her left, "it's too rough!"  
>"No, we can't turn back!" Mokuba replied.<br>Destiny agreed with him, but his voice still sounded incredibly strained. Not to mention this being smothered by the flying sand gave one the feeling of being buried alive.  
>A short ways ahead of her, Destiny heard someone scream.<br>Her eyes widened and she looked frantically about her, thinking she'd see one of the others getting attacked.  
>What she saw instead was equally terrifying.<br>"Look out!" Joey called from a ways off, "Sand twister!"  
>The scream ripped through the frothing air as second time, but it was the scream of the wind itself and not of any human.<br>"These things aren't in Greece!" Ryou was heard much closer then Joey and Destiny caught a glimpse of his white hair amongst the sand, like a spark drifting up from a fire. She made a dash for it before it disappeared and snagged hold of the strand like it was a life preserver.  
>"Ow!" Ryou cried as he was yanked violently backward.<br>"Sorry," Destiny felt her ways towards him.  
>"Destiny, where are you?" Mokuba wasn't too far behind them.<br>The twister's screaming winds grew louder and louder.  
>Destiny glanced up to see the spiraling sand dune looming over them.<br>"Mokuba, come on!" she cried.  
>Mokuba's little fingers scraped frantically at Destiny's own. She barely managed to seize him before there was a slight dip in the wind and she and Ryou caught sight of Yugi and Joey running around in panicky circles.<br>"Come on!" Ryou held out his hand to Yugi.  
>They all joined together.<br>And the twister was on them.

What a strange sensation, being unconscious in a state of unconsciousness.  
>Destiny's body stung worse than the world's most infamous rug burn as she shifted onto her hands and knees. She sneezed and rubbed sand from her eyes.<br>"What happened?" she asked, squeezing her stinging eyes shut.  
>"The twister got us, I think," Ryou replied from beside her.<br>"Oh," Destiny rubbed her temples.  
>She finally opened her eyes to see Yugi a mere foot's length away on his stomach with his face smashed in the sand in an almost comedic fashion.<br>"Yug, come on…Yugi, wake up," Joey shook him.  
>Yugi groaned. "What happened?" he asked groggily, slowly getting up on all fours as well.<br>"The sand twister blew us back into town," Joey explained.  
>"What!" Destiny's eyes snapped open, now fully alert. She whirled around and, sure enough, the outer buildings of Athens stood like a prominent barricade all along the length of her vision. And on the other side, nothing but endless killer desert.<br>"Damn it to hell! What are we going to do?" Destiny demanded.  
>Mokuba sat up, knocking sand off his face like a dog that's been digging all day.<br>"No," he whispered, sitting down in dejection, "We can't get across this desert."  
>"Well, you did say this wasn't going to be a cake walk," Ryou reminded him.<br>Destiny shot him a look. "What I meant by that is that there's no easy way to cross this. There's a way; just a hard one" Ryou asserted.  
>Just then, from behind them, someone laughed.<br>"He he, that ain't no way to be crossing the Storm Sands."  
>They all spun around. Sitting on a porch a short ways from then was an old man, knocking about on a rickety rocking chair.<br>"What are you talking about?" Destiny demanded, getting to her feet and dusting sand off the seat of her skirt.  
>"You can't just walk across; the Sands 'll blow ya away," the man continued. He wasn't looking at them when he spoke, so it seemed more like he was verbally musing.<br>"Well then, how do we get across?" Yugi asked him.  
>"Why ya gotta buy a beast a course," the man replied; his chair groaning under him as he got to his feet, "a flying beast that is. Follow me" he added.<br>Bewildered, the four boys and Destiny followed the old man around the side of his house to his back yard which opened up in to a kind of sandy corral.  
>And, standing in the middle of the corral, were five winged horses. They were lean and narrow, sleek and strong, with a great slope to their profiles and wide, intelligent eyes. They were a pleasant light purple color and they're wings were of the purest shade of white so that they could be the wings of angles.<br>Destiny's mouth parted in awe of her namesake.  
>Pegasai.<br>"Well, I'll be blown," Ryou smiled, "I've always wanted to see these things."  
>One of the horses nickered as though to say thank you.<br>"So, these Pegasus will take us across the desert?" Yugi asked the old man.  
>He nodded. "You betcha, only way we knows how to get across them Storm Sands is by flying above them swirling dunes and up into the eyes of the storm. These Pegasai are the only ones that can fly high enough, so they're the only ones that can get you five across."<br>"We'll take them," Mokuba exclaimed eagerly.  
>"Good, then that'll be five thousand gold pieces," the man stated with a smile as he held out his hand expectantly.<br>Destiny's jaw dropped. "Five thousand gold pieces? I could buy a car for that much money!" she cried.  
>"We certainly don't have five thousand pieces," Joey mumbled, staring down at his five piece Card they'd won from the Zombie Monsters.<br>"I know that, Joey," Destiny snapped before turning back to the salesman. "So, how do we get enough money to buy these things from you?"  
>"Only way I knows how you can get that much money is by winning the Typhon Games," the man replied simply.<br>Yugi arched an eyebrow.  
>"The Typhon Games?"<br>"Aye, they the biggest games in all of Athens." As he spoke, the old man pointed to a giant coliseum off in another corner of the city.  
>"Damn, that's a big ass arena," Joey observed, shielding his eyes so as to admire the monstrous stadium.<br>"Typhon," Destiny bit her lip. "You wouldn't happen to mean-"  
>"Typhon, the Greek Chaos God? Of course I do," the man cut her off, "The games are named for him."<br>Destiny winced. That didn't sound good.  
>"So, if we win the prize in that game thing, we get the Pegasai?" Ryou asked.<br>"Right indeed, no money, no mount," the man replied brightly.  
>"So, what does this mean now, Destiny?" Mokuba asked her as they headed back around the side of the house and towards the main road.<br>"It means we're kicking it old school," Destiny replied, "and by that I mean Roman gladiator style."

A/N: Thus concluding part one of the Legendary Heroes Arc. It's a little different from the original story, but I've been rereading Rick Riordan's awesome Percy Jackson and the Olympian's series and I needed to indulge my Greek Mythology feels somewhere. I had a lot of fun with this chapter; I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So, here's another chapter, keeping with my weekly update schedule. I updated yesterday as well because Little Kuriboh posted a new episode and I was inspired

_**In a battle all you need to make you fight is a little hot blood and the knowledge that it's more dangerous to lose than to win.  
>~George Bernard Shaw <strong>_

"I can't decide if this is supposed to be Ancient Egypt, Greece, or Rome," Ryou stated as they all walked in an awkward procession through the city's clogged main streets.  
>"It's a combination of the three, I guess," Mokuba replied with a shrug.<br>"Does it really matter what it's supposed to be portraying?" Destiny snapped. "Go to hell, you asshole!" she added as a hurried-looking man trotted rather prominently on her feet and didn't apologize.  
>Ryou raised an eyebrow. "It couldn't have hurt that bad," he stated, "he was just wearing sandals."<br>"I know, Destiny's been very temperamental lately," Mokuba replied "Seto said when someone dies you handle it in various stages. First you're in denial, then your sad, then you're just plain angry."  
>Ryou bit his lip. He knew this. He'd gone through his own stages when his mother and sister had died. He was almost tempted to tell Destiny this, to say that he understood. But what good would that do? After what he'd done to her, nothing he said would every make anything better for her.<br>"I wish she wasn't angry all the time," Mokuba continued, jerking Ryou from his thoughts. "I know you and Yugi think she's really mean, but if you really go to know her you'd see she's actually fun and really nice."  
>Ryou looked down at Mokuba's wide, almost pleading eyes and gave him a rather sad smile.<br>"I don't think Destiny's mean, Mokuba" he stated kindly "neither do Yugi or Joey. We understand Destiny's anger and pain."  
>Mokuba nodded, glad that this had been cleared up. "Do keep up, you too," Ryou broke the touching exchange by calling to Yugi and Joey who were lagging behind and nearly swallowed by the crowd.<br>"We're coming," Joey panted, scrambling through the choked streets with Yugi close behind.  
>Ryou turned back around and ran smack into Destiny, who'd stopped without his knowledge.<br>"Watch it," Destiny hissed over her shoulder.  
>"Sorry, uh, we here?" Ryou asked, massaging his forehead.<br>"I'll say," Joey exclaimed as he and Yugi came up behind him.  
>The Typhon Games Coliseum looked a lot bigger up close.<br>"This place is enormous," Yugi cried with a look of awe.  
>"All right, let's see where we sign up," Destiny stated, looking around.<br>"Over there," Mokuba pointed a short ways to their left where a set of stone steps leading under the stadium was carved into the wall. "Come on," he added as he ran towards it.  
>Destiny and the others followed suit. The stairs lead into a kind of basement area; the walls were damp and made of cold stone. The air smelled stale and over-used and there was the faint linger of mold and rats.<br>Joey wrinkled his nose. "Not exactly five star."  
>"I think this is the place," Yugi gestured to a large wooden door with REGISTRATION carved into the center.<br>The room beyond was made of the same cold, grimy stone and the man sitting behind a low desk was just as filthy. He had no hair on any part of his body; his skin was sallow and starting to yellow, warts cropped up all over his arms and head like a bad case of the chicken pox, and his beady little eyes carefully followed a tiny black fly as it turned circles around his pudgy head.  
>As the group all entered the room there was a crack like a whip and the man's long, pink tongue shot out of his mouth and snagged the fly like a grappling hook, tugging it back into his wide-lipped mouth and ate it in one crunching gulp.<br>Destiny cupped a hand to her mouth and gagged. "That's disgusting," Ryou whispered.  
>The man glanced up from his pesky little meal and his grotesque face broke into a toothy grin, with little bits of insect guts lodged between his incisors.<br>"Ah, welcome, welcome, brave warriors," he exclaimed, spreading his arms wide. "I am the Game Master. Are you thinking of participating in the great Typhon Games?"  
>"Yes, please" Mokuba said politely.<br>"Excellent" the man got to his feet and everyone was surprised to see that he was shorter than even Yugi or Mokuba, who were the smallest of the group. He was also rather plump so he waddled over to give them all a onceover.  
>"Yes, yes," he muttered to himself. "These look like fine specimens, sure to put on a show."<br>Destiny scowled. She wasn't a _specimen_.  
>She was about to tell the man this, but he abruptly stepped away from them and held out his sweaty hand as though to shake one of theirs.<br>"Welcome to the Typhon Games," he stated brightly.  
>Destiny blinked. "That's it?" she asked.<br>"What's it?" the man replied, seemingly confused.  
>"That's all we need to get into the games? There's no test, no skill evaluation?" Ryou asked.<br>"Well, there is an evaluation, but it has nothing to do about whether or not you participate," the man gave them a rather mysterious smile, "but _how _you participate."  
>"What does that mean?" Joey demanded.<br>"You'll see if you follow me," the man replied, moving over to a carved wooden door in the back of the room. He opened it, but paused before entering.  
>"I'll need your full names and ages before we begin the evaluation," he called to them over his shoulder.<br>Destiny stepped forward. "Destiny Genevieve Pegasus, age sixteen" she stated.  
>"Ryou Bakura, age sixteen."<br>"Joey Wheeler, age sixteen."  
>"Yugi Muto, age thirteen."<br>Destiny did an internal double take upon hearing Yugi's age. She'd quite forgotten the boy had skipped several grades and therefore was quite a few years younger than the rest of them.  
>"And you, kid?" the man asked Mokuba.<br>Mokuba was about to respond. "Ah, he won't be participating," Destiny cut him off.  
>Mokuba's face paled. "But…but why not?" he demanded.<br>Destiny's face was harsh. "Because you're too young, that's why," she snapped.  
>"That's not fair," Mokuba stamped his foot. "I'm not too young and I'm mature for my age!"<br>"That doesn't matter," Destiny shot back. "You do realize the stakes here, don't you? You could _die_ in this game! And if you die as long as the Big 5's virus is in place, you don't come back. I'm not going to let that happen!"  
>"Seto means just as much to me as he does to you!" Mokuba cried.<br>"And I don't need to lose the both of you on the same day!" Destiny shouted before turning on her heel and stalking through the door the Game Master was holding open for them.  
>Everyone else stared after her, dumbfounded.<br>Mokuba sniffed. "Don't be like that, Mokuba" Ryou put a hand on his shoulder. "You said it yourself: she has good intentions, just didn't phrase them quite right."  
>"Will the rest of you kindly come along," the Game Master called to Joey, Ryou, and Yugi, "and you, kid, can go find a seat in the arena. Admission is free for family of the participants."<br>Bitter-faced, Mokuba slumped out of the registration office.  
>Beyond the door there was a round room that was brimming with every matter of weapon possible. There were swords, maces, clubs, axes, knives, crossbows, bows n' arrows, and a wide variety of odd sharpened assortments that Destiny couldn't name. She glanced over her shoulder when the others entered and was glad to see that Mokuba was not among them.<br>"Holy crap!" Joey cried, his eyes lighting up as he beheld the weapon displays, "This is awesome!" he rushed over to a case and grabbed a long, sleek sword seemingly made of a strange golden metal, "and we get to use any weapon we want?" he asked the Game Master.  
>The man grunted and snapped at another fly. "No, you can only use weapons of Bronze," he stated, pointing to a considerably smaller selection towards the back of the room. "Silver weapons are only for people who are going through the Typhon Games a second time. And Gold is for those who are returning for a third run," he grinned evilly, "though most do not survive round one."<br>Joey gulped as he set the Gold sword down.  
>"So, what now?" Yugi asked.<br>"Evaluation," the man replied, snapping his pudgy fingers.  
>There was a sudden puff of sparks that exploded in front of the faces of Destiny and the three boys.<br>Destiny's eyes widened as the sparks morphed into an intricate and old fashioned scroll that was hovering on its own in midair in front of her vision. As she watched it, words began to curl along the scroll in a vibrant, crimson ink.

TYPHON GAMES PERSONALITY TEST  
>DISCOVER YOUR INNER BEAST<p>

"Discover your inner beast?" Ryou read aloud, "What does that mean?"  
>"All shall be explained after you complete the test," the Game Master replied as a slim, black quill appeared in the hands of Destiny and the others.<br>As it turned out, the test was a simple set of multiple choice questions with no wrong answers. The questions put you in various scenarios and asked you what you would do, giving you a series of possible courses of action in the form of 'a' 'b' 'c' or 'd.'  
>Destiny zipped through the test with little difficulty and was the first one done.<br>As soon as her quill lifted up from the scroll to signify her completion, Destiny's scroll flashed to blank. There was a pause and then a single word burned itself onto the paper's surface:

Serpent

Destiny stared blankly at the scroll. "Uh, so I'm a snake?" she asked.  
>"Ah, fantastic!" the Game Master exclaimed, clapping his fat hands together. He rushed to Destiny's side to enthusiastically shake her hand. "Oh, the symbol of ferocity. What a find you are. Oh, a Serpent is bound to put on a show!"<br>Yugi finished next. "I'm a Phoenix," he announced.  
>"Ooh, the symbol of redemption. Another great participant," the Game Master exclaimed.<br>"What are you, Ryou?" Destiny asked him.  
>"I'm a…" Ryou paused, "I'm a Wolf."<br>"Oh what a selection, what a score!" the Game Master seemed to be getting more and more excited, "the symbol of unity as well."  
>And finally, Joey: "A what? Boar? What's a boar?" he demanded, staring blankly at the word on his scroll.<br>"It's a hairy, black pig with tusks," Destiny explained.  
>"What? I'm a pig? Why am I a pig?" Joey cried, his face going red.<br>"Well, you do eat like one," Ryou offered with a grin.  
>"Shut up Wolf-boy! Ah, this ain't fair," Joey whined, "Everyone else gets to be cool animals and I'm a lousy pig!"<br>"On the contrary, the Boar is a fine animal to be classified as," the Game Master asserted. "It is the symbol of prosperity."  
>"You say all of these animals that are supposedly our 'inner beasts' are symbolic of something," Destiny observed. "What's the significance of that?"<br>The Game Master smiled. "I'm glad you asked," he walked over to a large gold wardrobe leaning against a back wall. "Behold," he added dramatically as he thrust the doors open.  
>The four teens' eyes all widened in alarm.<br>Resting on the shelves were rows upon rows of intricate masks. All beautiful and decorated lavishly, each mask was a direct representation of some kind of animal. There was a lion, a bear, a cat, a dog, an elephant, a giraffe, even a toad. And that was just to name a few.  
>"When you are in the arena, you are acting on nothing but your own basic instinct," the Game Master explained. "Your own basic <em>animal<em> instinct, that is. So, you must give in to your inner beast if you hope to survive."  
>Destiny, Joey, Yugi, and Ryou all exchanged glances.<br>"So, we're furries now?" Joey observed.

"I look ridiculous," Destiny stared bleakly at her reflection.  
>"Savage is what you look," Ryou replied, his dark brown eyes peering at her through the small slits of his wolf mask.<br>"Yes, you are as fierce as the Serpent," the Game Master agreed.  
>"If anyone looks ridiculous, it's me," Joey added, his voice slightly muffled through the thick nose of his boar mask.<br>"It's a good look for ya, mate," Ryou reassured him.  
>"Now that you have fully embraced your inner beast personas, we can get to the fun part," the Game Master announced. "Weapons, take your pick," he gestured back over to the Bronze section of the room.<br>"Cool! We can pick for ourselves?" Joey was elated as he stumbled over towards the many chests of weapons, his head lolling rather absurdly under the weight of his mask "let's see" he scanned the weapons. "How about this one?" he picked up a stout wooden mace with metal spikes sticking out of its sides like thorns. "Yeah, this one'll do."  
>"I think I'll use this one," Ryou picked up a long chain with a curved metal blade at one end.<br>"Sure you can handle that thing, Bakura?" Joey asked.  
>"I believe so," Ryou smiled deviously, giving the chain scythe a practice swing.<br>"I'm going the old fashioned route," Destiny decided on a sword.  
>"For me, I think I'll pick this," Yugi held up a bow and a quiver of arrows.<br>"Yug, you can shoot arrows?" Joey asked.  
>Yugi shrugged. "I did archery in the boy scouts a few years back," he replied sheepishly.<br>"It's actually a good idea for Yugi to choose a bow," Ryou explained. "He's smaller in stature then the rest of us, so he'd be better off at long range rather than hand to hand combat."  
>Destiny nodded. "Alright, are you all ready to go?" the Game Master asked.<br>Destiny and the others turned to face him.  
>"Hell ya," Joey replied.<p>

Destiny shifted from one foot to the other in nervous anticipation. Moisture was beginning to build up behind the green scales of her mask and she could hear her breath loudly beat in her ears. She was wearing the scary Serpent mask as well as a set of cheap and overused Bronze armor with her short Bronze sword hanging from her belt.  
>"This is freaking insane," she whispered as she stared at the metal door that would open any minute and send her out to the arena and the Typhon Games. "If I die during this thing then I die in real life."<br>Destiny squeezed her eyes shut and tried to remember what her judo instructor had told her:  
><em>Remember, Destiny, judo is all about weight and balance. If you disrupt an opponent's weight, you can unseat them. Or, if you are patient, you can use their weight against them. Do this and you will be able to take down opponent's twice your size.<em>  
>Destiny sighed as she reopened her eyes. "Oh Kaiba, the things I do for you."<br>Through the cracks of the metal door, she could hear the rumbling roar of an excited crowd, a sound so familiar to her.  
>"Welcome, people of Athens!" the Game Master addressed the roaring crowd. "Welcome to another Typhon Games, where man and beast unite as one in a bloody fight to the death!" The cheers intensified, "and now, without further ado; the great animals of chaos themselves!"<br>Destiny moved towards the door to peer through the gapes.  
>"Rabbit, symbol of swiftness!" Through the metal bars, Destiny saw an identical door across the arena open up and a small, slight figure stride out into the blinding sun, adorned in a rabbit mask. The armor was rather gender ambiguous, so Destiny couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl.<br>"Lion, symbol of pride! Swan, symbol of innocence!" the Game Master continued to rattle off more names as more contestants appeared on the arena. "Bear, symbol of strength! Elephant, symbol of dominance! Sparrow, symbol of freedom!"  
>Destiny's nerves intensified, there were a lot of contestants, and some of them looked rather menacing, ones like Elephant or Bear.<br>"Boar, symbol of prosperity!" Destiny relaxed slightly as she watched Joey stride onto the arena with as much dignity as he could muster through that clunky boar mask. "Horse, symbol of loyalty! Monkey, symbol of agility! Phoenix, symbol of redemption!" The crowd's screams peaked as little Yugi trudged into view. Phoenix seemed to be a favorite.  
>"Wolf, symbol of unity!" There was Ryou, coming up beside Yugi.<br>"Serpent, symbol of ferocity!" Destiny jumped backward as the metal door concealing her from the Games lurched forward and lifted up. She took a deep breath, clenched her moist hands, and, barring her teeth to make herself feel better, swept into the arena. The crowds screamed in one rolling mass of static-like noise. Destiny did the royal wave as she moved to her spot; she was used to crowds. Still, she felt rather naked striding out there, despite the mask, with all those eyes burning into her skin like branding irons.  
>"Turtle, symbol of perseverance!" Out of the corner of her eye, Destiny spied a stout, plump man wearing a turtle mask stagger onto the arena. She allowed her tight hands to loosen slightly. He didn't look that hard to beat.<br>"Yes, here they are!" the Game Master continued, "the participants of the Typhon Games!" More roars of delight, "and now, allow us to present, for our crowd's viewing pleasure, the Chaos Staircase."  
>Destiny's jaw dropped.<br>The chaos-what?  
>Her question was answered by a splintering creak, like a wooden board being broken, and a trap door in the center of the arena snapped open with a <em>clang<em>. All of the contestants took a step back, heads slowing rising in alarm and slight horror as a gigantic wooden contraption rose out of the ground to tower above them like an ominous storm cloud. It was what looked like three merry go round's stacked on top of one another, each spinning in a different direction. The machine was made of rickety old wood and reminded Destiny of those crazy obstacle courses you saw on that _Wipeout _show. Except for, instead of padded cushion protrusions sticking out of the sides at random places, there were cleavers, axes, scythes, swinging maces, wrecking balls, rakes, chains, and just about every other sharp object spinning, whipping, thrashing, and churning as they dangled absurdly out of the sides of the machine's three tiers. It was the scariest looking merry go round Destiny had ever seen.  
><em>Oh bloody hell<br>How are we going to beat that thing?  
>I'm going to die!<br>_Ryou, Yugi, and Joey's thoughts echoed Destiny's own as they trickled her way over the sound of the screeching crowd and revolving death trap.  
>"Okay, Destiny, you can do this, you can beat this thing" Destiny silently coached herself. "It's just like that killer merry go round from <em>Something Wicked this Way Comes<em>. That's all it is. It'll be okay."  
>However, all of the participants had little time to let the sheer mass of their situation sink in before the Game Master was off again.<br>"But that's not the only thing you'll have to face." His fat hand gestured towards a giant set of carved, double doors that opened seemingly on their own to reveal four burly men carrying what looked like a young women sitting astride a throne on their shoulders. "The reigning champion! Butterfly, symbol of beauty!"  
>The crowd screamed in adoration as Butterfly was carried into the center of the circle of other competitors. The burly men hoisted her off her shoulder throne and onto a platform, pulling a lever; she was hoisted up along the side of the Chaos Staircase and to the top tier.<br>"The Butterfly is the one to beat," the Game Master explained, "Three time winner of the Chaos Games." To emphasize, from atop the Staircase, Butterfly produced a pair of Gold sais from the folds of her coat and swung them through her hands.  
>"Getting to the top of the Staircase is the easy part!" the Game Master continued. "It's beating our Golden Butterfly Queen that'll be the real challenge."<br>The crowd seemed to agree. Butterfly was eating up the attention, tossing her wavy, golden blonde hair over her shoulder and blowing kisses to the crowd.  
>"Alright, beasts of chaos!" the Game Master called to the other competitors. "Show time! Draw your weapons!"<br>Destiny gritted her teeth as she drew her Bronze sword, eyes transfixed on her target: Butterfly. She needed to get to the top; she needed to beat the Butterfly, she needed to win, for Kaiba's sake.  
>"Ready!" Destiny's hands gripped so tightly on the hilt of her sword that they started to sweat. Everyone took a fighting stance: poised, low crouch. Destiny glanced briefly at Ryou, Joey, and Yugi on the other side of the Arena.<br>"Steady!" She glanced from left to right: Turtle was on her left, Horse was on her right. She'd go for Horse first.  
>"Go!"<br>It was like an invisible wire had been snapped, a rope had been cut. Every contestant abruptly catapulted themselves vigorously forward as soon as the command left the Game Master's thin lips.  
>Destiny included, although she didn't get very far. No sooner had she taken a step and a half, she found herself lying face down with tangled legs and a mouthful of dirt. Courtesy of Turtle, who'd stuck the hilt of his own sword in between her legs as soon as the Games had started.<br>"Screw you!" Destiny cried as she bolted upright, spitting dust from between her teeth.  
>"Don't hang about!" Ryou called to her as he grabbed a passing rope and swung himself onto the first platform of the Chaos Staircase, swaying and nearly losing his balance upon touching down. Destiny scrambled back into a full on sprint, struggling to make up for lost time. She snagged the edge of the Staircase as it swung past. Turtle had managed to climb up as well and he wasn't done. A biting pain sliced at Destiny's knuckles as the slippery reptile jammed his sword hilt into her hand. Destiny bit her tongue and hoisted herself upward. Throwing her arm upward as though she was preparing to dislodge it, she jumped onto the platform and fell forward into Turtle, her short sword jamming into his forehead.<br>The man screamed as his mask shattered around him like an eggshell and he then evaporated to an odd mess of blue dust.  
>Destiny shifted upward and glanced to her left as a shower of more blue dust lit up her peripheral vision as Horse fell courtesy of Monkey, who was swinging from a series of spiked wrecking balls. Destiny gasped and rolled under one of them as it nearly carved the top of her head off. She squirmed along like an inchworm and caught Sparrow leaping along the wrecking ball procession after Monkey. Both their strategies clicking in her mind: they were planning on riding the machine until it got to the second platform ladder and then just climb up. Before Destiny could register her bodily movements, she had snagged the end of another wrecking ball and it hoisted her off the ground and tugged her along with the clatter spin of the machine. Bear made a dive for her passing ankle and Destiny felt her grip slackening, one of the spikes chaffing her palm<br>"Watch out below!" she called as she landed on Bear's shoulders and stabbed him through the head, using the thrust of the fall as extra momentum.  
>As she sat down hard amongst Bear's blue ash, Destiny caught a glimpse of Ryou swinging around the corner and he was kicking ass.<br>The clink of the chain, the gleam of the blade as the scythe swung over his head and coiled like snake around Swan's ankle. She screamed as she slipped up and fell onto her back with a hard 'thwack'. Ryou tugged the chain and started to drag her forward as she screamed and kicked. Behind him, the gleam of a Silver knife and Lion's leering glare.  
>"Ryou!" Destiny leapt forward, over Swan on the ground, and slammed into Ryou, shoving her sword into Lion's chest plate. It did little more than dent it and the faintest smile crossed Lion's lips, but he suddenly toppled backward and sunk deep into the blade of a passing sword as it ejected from the center of the Staircase. Destiny knocked Ryou off his feet as Lion's dangling corpse swung over them, slowly melting to blue dust. From his spot on the floor, Ryou tugged on the entangled Swan and sent her hurtling over the edge to slam into the dust and explode in a burst of smoke.<br>"Nice," Destiny whispered breathlessly as she shifted off him. "Where did you learn to use that thing?" she added, gesturing to the chain scythe.  
>"Rock climbing, actually," Ryou replied, sitting up just as the ladder leading to the second platform swung past. "Let's level up," he added.<br>Destiny nodded as she reached over his head, grabbed a rung, and allowed it to tug her off the ground.  
>Ryou was right behind her and they scrambled up just as Monkey leapt off the wrecking ball procession, chasing after the scampering Robin.<br>"Whoa!" Destiny ducked and Ryou nearly fell off the ladder.  
>Destiny snagged the lanky Monkey's ankle and he tugged her forward, sliding her onto her stomach.<br>He stumbled forward and fell to his knees, lugging Destiny along behind him as she wrapped her fingers around his ankle like a vice.  
>Monkey whirled around. He screamed and it made a noise like static. Destiny gulped.<em><br>He's not real, he's not real, remember he's not real._  
>He seemed pretty real. So did his foot connecting with her jaw in a shattering crack.<br>Destiny staggered backward. Her hand released its hold on his ankle; the other was losing its grip on the ladder rung.  
>He lunged forward and attempted to tackle Destiny off the ladder and to the hard ground two platforms below.<br>But Destiny thought fast, she leaned backward and clasped her sword to her chest, sticking it straight out into front of her. It plunged into Monkey's throat up to the hilt as his arms coiled around her waist and Ryou grabbed her knees to keep her on the ladder.  
>Destiny lifted him off her once she felt his grip slacken and flung his blue powdery remains into the wind.<br>As they disintegrated, Destiny saw Yugi getting pummeled by the fast moving Sparrow and Rabbit. Due to their small size and agility, Yugi couldn't land a hit with his bow and arrow.  
>"Yugi!" Ryou was heard behind Destiny as she climbed off the ladder. He wriggled past her and headed for his friend. He was too late. Sparrow struck him from behind and seemingly tackled Yugi to the ground with her machete poised.<br>"No!" Ryou yelled, but the words had barely left his lips before Sparrow exploded around Yugi and he jumped back to his feet, reloading his bow, wine-colored eyes gleaming.  
>"Pharaoh," Ryou's mouth parted slightly.<br>If it hadn't been for her pounding adrenaline clouding her mind, Destiny might have cared the Pharaoh had taken control of Yugi's body and joined the fight, but she caught sight of Rabbit diving for her as she was on the edge and the most exposed.  
>Destiny jumped into action, seeing her attacker was weaponless.<br>As Rabbit's long-nailed hands closed around the folds of Destiny's armor, Destiny grabbed her arm and swung her over her shoulder, releasing once her body had cleared her vision.  
>With a metallic scream, Rabbit went sailing into the air and collided with a passing spike, blue dust raining down like sand from a shattered hour glass.<br>Breathing heavily, Destiny glanced back at a startled Ryou and the Pharaoh.  
>"Duck," she suddenly screamed and both hit the floor as a series of spears swung by where their waists used to be.<br>The Pharaoh grabbed one and hoisted himself up to stand on top of it. He stood up straight and reached up to snag a rope hanging from the underside of the third and final platform.  
>"What are you doing?" Destiny staggered over to him.<br>"This" the Pharaoh replied before swinging violently upward and landing with ease on the edge of the top platform.  
>"Oh," Destiny replied; she cast a glance over her shoulder.<br>Wasn't there another contestant? And where was Joey?  
>"Pharaoh, where's Joey?" Ryou voiced her unspoken question.<br>"He is already up here," the Pharaoh replied without turning around. "Come on. Hurry!"  
>His voice sounded urgent. Ryou looked at Destiny and shrugged.<br>Both of them grabbed the ladder as it swung around to meet them and clambered up to the top tier of the Chaos Staircase.  
>What met their eyes, Destiny wasn't sure whether to laugh or be horrified. Joey was lying flat on his back; his mace several feet away, with Butterfly straddled on top of him, sais poised for the strike.<br>"Joey," the Pharaoh lunged forward and slammed into Butterfly, knocking her off Joey, who sat up in a daze.  
>"How dare you interfere?" Butterfly seethed as she staggered to her feet and swung her sais at the Pharaoh. He ducked and rolled off to the side. Destiny watched with bated breath that was suddenly knocked out of her and she was flung forward, skittering along the revolving platform. She whipped her head around, mask coming askew to see Elephant lumber up the ladder. Destiny scrambled backward, gripping for her lost composure and her sword but neither came. She dared a glance over her shoulder to see the latter of which jammed in a notch in the wood on the other side of the platform.<br>_Damn_, Destiny turned back towards Elephant with wide eyes. He was massive, at least 6"5. Destiny cast another glance towards her sword. Could she grab it? Could she make it in time? Elephant loomed over her. Destiny dove for her sword. Elephant's huge, meaty hands shot towards Destiny to crush her tiny form. Destiny squeezed her eyes shut as she pawed for the sword, waiting for her bones to break and splinter. That didn't happen; instead Destiny was soaked in a shower of the now familiar dark blue powder. Her eyes snapped open and she stared in shook at Elephant's remains coating her body. Still more surprising was the person responsible. Standing amongst the ashy remains, sword still raised, and a blue Dragon mask draped loosely against his face was Mokuba.  
>"Nobody hurts Destiny," the small boy spat.<br>Destiny gawked. "Mokuba, what the hell?" she cried, getting to her feet.  
>Mokuba wilted slightly. "What? Are you made at me?" he demanded, "I just saved your life."<br>"No, I'm not mad" Destiny was still gawking at Mokuba "I'm just…Wow."  
>Mokuba grinned. Destiny smiled, but it soon faltered with:<br>"Pharaoh!" Joey jumped up and dashed over towards the Pharaoh, who was still tangling with Butterfly.  
>Ryou swung his chain scythe and attempted to entangle her legs, but she held out her sai to catch the onslaught instead, other sai still pressed to the Pharaoh's throat as he tittered on the brink of the revolving platform.<br>Up on the top of the Chaos Staircase, it was a lot quieter so the sounds of the chanting crowd were much more blatant. In her struggle to survive, Destiny had forgotten they were there.  
>"Any last words?" Butterfly sneered as she pressed her sais further into the Pharaoh's neck while Ryou struggled to untangle his chain scythe.<br>"Yeah, take a hike," Joey yelled as he tackled Butterfly and the Pharaoh stumbled backward, managing to remain on the tier by sticking an arrow into the floor to break his fall.  
>"No one hurts my best friend, you crazy bitch!" Joey yelled through gritted teeth as he and Butterfly wrestled around on the ground.<br>"Get off me!" Butterfly snarled, swinging blindly. She knocked off Joey's Boar mask.  
>She stopped dead; her violet eyes through her mask grew wide.<br>"J-Joey?" she cried, stumbling away from under him.  
>Joey gawked at her. "How do you know my name?" he demanded.<br>"You don't remember me? I'm offended," Butterfly exclaimed with a laugh as she peeled off her own mask and shook out her blonde hair.  
>Joey's eyes bugged out of their sockets. "Mai?"<br>Mai Valentine smirked. "Of course, hon. Who else would I be?"  
>"Mai, I do not believe it," the Pharaoh exclaimed breathlessly as he struggled back to a standing position.<br>"Yugi too? And Ryou," Mai gazed around. "Destiny Pegasus and Seto Kaiba's little brother? What are you all doing here?"  
>"Might I ask the same of you," Destiny replied coolly.<br>"I'm beta testing this game for some Suits at Kaiba Corp." Mai explained, standing up. "What about you?"  
>Destiny and Mokuba were about to explain their situation to Mai when the boos of the crowd suddenly reached their ears.<br>"What ya doing?"  
>"Come on!"<br>"We want a fight!"  
>"Fight, fight, fight"<br>"Do we really have to fight?" Joey whined.  
>Mai smirked. "I think you're head's been bashed in enough as it is, Joey," she declared.<br>"But it's a fight to the death," Destiny exclaimed. "We can't just surrender."  
>"You won't have to," Mai gestured to a small button with the tip of her white, high-heeled boot. "That opens a trap door that leads straight down to under the Chaos Staircase. As it opens, a puff of blue dust springs up to give the illusion of death; one of you pretend to kill the rest of us, but we'll just slip through this secret hole."<br>"Sounds like a plan," Ryou agreed.  
>Destiny was skeptical.<br>"Are they really gonna fall for that?"  
>"They fall for it all the time," Mai replied slyly.<br>"Alright, all of you gather together and I shall shoot you," the Pharaoh called to them as he strung his bow.  
>They obliged. He shot at Destiny first and she stifled a scream as the arrow whizzed past her ear and almost nicked a bit of it off.<br>But she remained in character and fell like a stone, closing her eyes and hearing the others clatter around her.  
>Then, she couldn't feel anything; she was thrust upward briefly as the trapdoor opened, but then fell violently downward into a black pit with the sounds of the cheering crowd still ringing in her ears.<p>

Kaiba did not enjoy sleeping. He saw it as a terrible inconvenience and a waste of time. However, he was still hazy from being bludgeoned in the head, so his body betrayed his better judgment and he passed out cold in the bottom of the wooden cage. He awoke to large, hairy hands running up and down the length of his body, stringing cold, biting strips of metal around and around his body. Kaiba's eyes snapped open to meet the misshapen faces of Orieus and Agrius as they twined thin but firm chains around his body, tying him up tighter and tighter until he was practically a mummy. Kaiba shouted in frustration and attempted to wriggle free, straining against the chains in hopes of popping them open. But to no avail. Agrius and Orieus howled with laughter at the sight of him squirming against his bonds.  
>"He's like a sack of meat," Agrius said to his twin as he hoisted Kaiba out of the cage and swung him over his shoulder.<br>"Yes, I bet he's really tasty," Orieus licked his fat lips. "I'd like to roast him up in pieces and cook him into a stew."  
>"Oh, if only, brother," Agrius agreed "However, we must deliver him to our masters."<br>"You are pathetic, both of you," Kaiba spat.  
>The bear men laughed again. "<em>We <em>are pathetic?" Agrius snickered as he heaved Kaiba further up his beefy shoulder and then began walking. "We're not the ones tied up."  
>As Kaiba was draped against the Monster's shoulder, he couldn't see where they were headed, but he did notice the change in ground from dirt to smooth, dark stone and that they were beginning to move up hill.<br>"Oh, you smell that blood," Orius sniffed. "It would seem our comrade had a fresh meal."  
>"Lucky bastard," Agrius grumbled bitterly.<br>They reached a kind of plateau where what looked like thorn bushes grow all along the flat, rocky surface like some kind of messed-up garden.  
>"Hey, Procrustes, we're here!" Orius shouted and there was a heavy banging like he was knocking on a wooden door.<br>Kaiba swayed slightly as Agrius shifted from one foot to the other in impatience. All the blood was rushing to his head and his mind was already clouded enough.  
>Next he heard a rusted creak. "Oh my dear fellows, come in come in," a voice that sounded like nails scraping against a chalkboard spoke to the bear twins.<br>"About time, Procrustes," Orius stated.  
>"About time for you as well," Procrustes asserted. "Honestly, how long does it take to capture a mere human?"<br>"Well, we got him," Agrius called, starting forward with Kaiba hanging over his back.  
>"Ah, yes you did," Procrustes exclaimed.<br>Kaiba wriggled around in an attempt to see him, but he could do little more than square his shoulders.  
>Agrius and Orieus crossed the threshold into a dingy, dark room with a musty wooden floor and grimy walls.<br>Kaiba grimaced; the place looked like it hadn't been cleaned in centuries.  
>"Well, well, set him on the bed. I must be kind to him. He is my guest after all," Procrustes exclaimed, waving Agrius over to a bed.<br>Agrius crossed the room and heaved Kaiba onto a bed that was very low to the ground; seemingly to only consist of only a frame and no mattress.  
>Kaiba shifted his head around to see he was on a flat wooden surface, there was a wooden pulley system above and below him and ropes hanging over the sides with leather cuffs at the end.<br>"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.  
>Kaiba didn't wait for an answer as Orieus and Agrius began to remove his chains and he started thrashing and kicking around in an attempt to escape.<br>"Oh, my dear sir, you are so tense," Kaiba heard Procrustes voice from behind the bear twins.  
>He glanced up as he came around the side of the bed.<br>"Very tense indeed," Procrustes placed a long, thin hand on Kaiba's arm and gently caressed it. Kaiba gritted his teeth and fixed Procrustes with a seething glare. Procrustes was bald and had a toothy, yellow grin. His skin was grey like stone and as cold as ice. He was tall and thin and wore the thinnest of clothes. He looked like a needle or piece of straw that could blow away in the wind. Kaiba didn't know what this slight man could possibly do to him.  
>"You ought to relax," Procrustes continued. "Make yourself at home. What kind of innkeeper would I be if my guest was uncomfortable?"<br>Kaiba glanced around to see that they were indeed in some kind of inn. Albeit a very small one: it consisted of only a single room with a table and chairs in one end next to an ashy, empty fire place.  
>"Don't worry, Mr. Kaiba," Procrustes gave him a gummy smile, "I'll make sure you're all nice and<em> relaxed<em> out by the end of this.  
>As he spoke, Orieus and Agrius snatched Kaiba up by the wrists and ankles and flattened him against the bed. He tried to struggle free with all his might, but the bear men were too strong. They wrestled the leather cuffs onto Kaiba's wrists and ankles and tugged them shut so that they were cutting into his pale flesh. When they were done: Kaiba was lying flat on his back with his arms and legs tied up so tight he couldn't move them a millimeter.<br>"Don't worry, Mr. Kaiba," Procrustes grinned, "when this is over you and I will be real tight." He snickered before turning to Orieus and Agrius.  
>"That'll be all, boys," he said to them "I shall bring him to our masters when the time is right."<br>The bear twins nodded, throwing Kaiba unnerving grins before slipping out of the inn and were gone.  
>"Now, now," Procrustes rubbed his hands together. "I have you all to myself."<br>"What are you…?" Kaiba's voice trailed off.  
>Innkeeper, Procrustes<br>The Innkeeper Procrustes, Kaiba remembered now.  
>"You're that Monster who lures strangers into his inn and ties them up to his bed."<br>"Yes, yes," Procrustes smiled, "and now I have you in my clutches and my masters have given me free rein to do whatever I wish with you."  
>"Your bed is exactly six feet long. If a person is over six feet: you cut their feet off. If they're under: you stretch them out. If they are exact: you smother them with the blanket," Kaiba's voice was quiet.<br>"Oh, so you did your research on me?" Procrustes seemed pleased, "but you are my creator, so I suppose that's to be expected.  
>"So, you're going to lob my feet off?" Kaiba smirked. "Sorry to say but when I get out of here I'll still have my feet in the real world."<br>"On the contrary," Procrustes pointed to the end of the bed  
>Kaiba glanced down and his face paled.<br>The bed was almost a foot longer then he was.  
>"How can that be?" he demanded. "I'm 6"1, I should be taller than the bed."<br>"Yes, well, you see there were a lot of people who were taller than the bed" Procrustes explained. "So, I just cut their feet off and let them bleed out. You have to understand how boring that is. They only scream twice and then they just groan as they bleed out. It's no fun, no fun at all. So, I decided to lengthen my bed from six to _seven_ feet. That way, next to everyone is shorter than the bed and I can stretch them all!"  
>Kaiba gritted his teeth. "You bastard," he seethed.<br>"And besides," Procrustes continued unfazed as he leaned in close to Kaiba. "You won't get out of here. Not now, not ever. I assure you. My masters have instructed us to entrap you here. Now nothing can stop them with you out of the way!"  
>It clicked in Kaiba's mind. "The Big 5 screwed around with your program and now you've turned against me!" Kaiba cried. "They've trapped me here to get rid of me!"<br>"Very good," Procrustes grinned, "and there is nothing you can do to stop them from getting their way."  
>"When I get outta this, I'm going to murder those corporate sons of-."<br>"Or me from having my fun," Procrustes pulled down a lever and they ropes went stiff.  
>"You ready to scream for me, Seto Kaiba?" he hissed in Kaiba's ear.<br>He pulled another lever and the rack pulley system started turning, Kaiba's body began to be tugged in two opposite directions, splitting and ripping apart under the relentless tug.  
>But Kaiba wouldn't scream.<br>He gritted his teeth and chomped down on his tongue.  
>He wouldn't give Procrustes the satisfaction.<p>

A/N: Well, that was…dark. Also, I'm very pleased with how the Typhon Games turned out. Writing fight scenes, especially one's with so much going on is difficult, so I'm happy with how it turned out. Read and review as usual.


	6. Chapter 6

"_**Never go backward. Attempt, and do it with all your might. Determination is power."  
>~Charles Simmons <strong>_

"So, what brings you to the Land of Electronic Make Believe?" Mai inquired as she sauntered over to a lounge couch and plopped herself down on it.  
>Mokuba and Destiny exchanged a glance while Joey and Ryou both collapsed exhausted into twin armchairs across the room. After landing rather harshly on a dirty straw mattress under the Chaos Staircase, they'd all trooped through the catacombs under the coliseum and snuck into the victor's lounge. It was a rather easy venture; Mai knew the ropes of the area surprisingly well.<br>"It's a long story," Destiny finally stated.  
>"Well," Mai spread her arms wide. "I'd imagine Yugi might take a moment or two to bask in the glory of his victory over the Butterfly Queen and the Typhon Games. Therefore, we'll have plenty of time."<br>And so, for the third time that day, Destiny and Mokuba explained to Mai about Kaiba's unlawful imprisonment in his own virtual creation.  
>Mai clapped a hand to her mouth, eyes going wide when they mentioned the virus blocking out all communication with the outside world and preventing any player from leaving the game.<br>"My God," Mai whispered. "So, if I die, then I won't wake up."  
>"Yeah," Mokuba nodded grimly, "and I'm afraid my brother will meet an even worse fate if we don't find a way to stop this thing."<br>Mai stood up. "This is outrageous!" she exclaimed, "the nerve of those men! To imprison us inside this game, to think they control us! I know what I was supposed to do now! I was supposed to make sure their little scheme would work! Well, when we get back, I'm marching right up to them and telling them I quit, and giving them a good kick in the shines while I'm at it!"  
>"We? You mean you're going to help us?" Joey asked, sitting up abruptly in his chair.<br>"Of course I am," Mai scoffed, placing a hand on her hip. "You boys wouldn't get two feet without me and Destiny around to point ya in the right direction." She smiled at Destiny, "am I right?"  
>Destiny nodded stiffly. "Alright, Mai, you can tag along," she stated. "We can use all the help we can get."<br>It was at that moment that the Pharaoh entered the room. "Yugi, it's about time," Joey had to call him as such due to Mai and Mokuba being present and neither having knowledge of the Millennium Puzzle Spirit's existence.  
>"I have everything we require here," the Pharaoh swung a large sack off his shoulder and allowed it contents to spill out around the other's feet.<br>"All the supplies for the journey, the prize money, and I upgraded us all to Gold weapons as well. I figured they would come in handy," the Pharaoh continued, picking up his bow as he spoke.  
>"You're pretty good at that thing," Joey commented, bending down to recollect the bag's other contents.<br>"Yes, I used to be quite skilled at this sort of recreation in my youth," the Pharaoh mused. "I must say, it came back to me far quicker than I thought it might."  
>He stopped when his eyes fell on Destiny, who was standing in the corner with her arms crossed and her back purposely facing him.<br>"Destiny?" he strolled up to her. "It has been a while" he added lowering his voice. "I am rather displeased with how we parted ways last and I truly believed we could have been friends. Therefore, I would desire a word with you when this is all over. I would have liked it sooner but I have not seen much of you as of late-"  
>"I gave you a wide berth for a reason," Destiny snapped, shoving past him and heading towards the door. "Now, why don't you pull up your leather pants, grab your prize money and move your ass? Training wheels are off, boys; the hard part starts here," she added over her shoulder to the others.<br>"Destiny's right, we gotta save my brother!" Mokuba agreed, snatching his sword from the top of the pile and hurrying out the door after Destiny.  
>Mai watched them go. "Oh, that poor baby," she whispered, shaking her head.<br>"I would imagine Mokuba wouldn't appreciate sympathy," Ryou muttered as he grabbed his scythe and also Destiny's sword. "Destiny, wait, you forgot your sword!" he called as he ran down the hall.  
>Mai rolled her eyes as she watched him go.<br>"He's smitten," she said to Joey.  
>"He's head over heels," Joey asserted.<br>The Pharaoh wasn't really listening, he was too busy examining the Duel Disc on his, or rather Yugi's wrist.  
>"Shall we venture out?" he asked.<br>Joey and Mai nodded and they hurried off after the others.

"Does anyone else feel like a fried egg?" Joey panted, rubbing perspiration off his sandy blonde bangs.  
>"I feel more like pork roasting in an oven," Mai replied breathlessly, her grip tightening on Joey's waist as the Pegasus they were riding slipped slightly on a steep sand dune.<br>"Watch it," she snapped once the horse had righted itself. "You're going to get us killed."  
>"You're going to get me killed at least," Joey strained against Mai's suffocating grip on his rib cage.<br>Due to their only being four Pegasai and now six members of the group, two had to couple up. So, Destiny and Mokuba were sharing a mount and Mai was trooping along as Joey's personal back seat driver.  
>"We ought to be nearing another one of those swells," Ryou called from the head of the procession. Having been the only one who had any experience in horseback riding in the past, he'd soon jumped to the lead of the group.<br>As though on cue, a great screaming wind suddenly ripped through the rolling, dust-like ground and the earth seemed to split open as a great gust of wind exploded out from under the hills and spiraled straight towards them at the speed of a comet.  
>"Take flight!" Destiny called from her caboose position as she dug her heels into the already frightened Pegasus's side. The horse reared with a frightened cry and jumped into the air just as the sand rolled over where they'd once stood. The others followed suit and everyone burst through the sandstorm and rose above the churning clouds and into the clear, pearly blue beyond. As soon as they broke the swirling mass and the cool, bright silence had sunk in, Destiny released her tight grip on the Pegasus's mane and threw her hands and head back to bask in the burst of speed and the sharp bit of the wind as it carved along the side of her face. The exhilaration of flight; no matter how many times the Pegasai took to the sky, Destiny would never lose that burning thrill.<br>"Are you enjoying yourself over there?"  
><em>I was,<em> Destiny thought bitterly as she shot the Pharaoh a venomous look.  
>"Leave me alone," she hissed.<br>"Shouldn't we be nearing the end of this thing by now?" Mai half-whined, "it's hot, my hair's a mess, I've got sand in my bra, and-."  
>"Look down there!" Mokuba interrupted Mai's tangent.<br>Everyone glanced down just as the clouds broke into a clear little window to reveal a single grey-blue mountain that curled along the rim of the desert. It reminded Destiny of the Lone Mountain from _the Hobbit  
><em>"That's Daedalus' Mountain," she told the others, "That's where those Monsters took Kaiba."  
>"Alright then, full speed ahead," Joey commanded his winged horse and it dived through the break in the clouds with Mai screaming all the way.<br>Ryou, the Pharaoh, Destiny, and Mokuba followed and soon they'd all landed their steeds on the edge of the great mountain's slope; it loomed over them like a never ending tower, a colossal mass of cold, solid rock.  
>"Are we supposed to climb that thing?" Joey asked.<br>"I don't know," Destiny gestured to their dismounted Pegasai. "Teturn to your master, thanks for the lift," she said to them.  
>The horses all whinnied as thought to say 'you're welcome' before taking flight and vanishing into another sand storm.<br>"Why is it called Daedalus' Mountain?" the Pharaoh inquired.  
>"I don't know," Destiny muttered. "Daedalus was an inventor, sort of the Da Vinci of Ancient Greece. He built the Labyrinth."<br>Joey's jaw dropped. "You mean like that maze the Paradox Brother's used when we tag-teamed Dueled them in Duelist Kingdom."  
>"More or less," Destiny replied, stiffening at the mention of Duelist Kingdom. The Beast of Grief chuckled briefly.<br>"Never mind what it's called or why it's called it," Mai cried. "How exactly do we get around this thing?"  
>Ryou wasn't really listening to their conversation.<br>He had once again wandered over towards the mountain's base in a kind of thoughtful trance.  
>"Ryou, where are you going?" Destiny demanded.<br>He didn't respond; he was too busy kicking sand up and shifting it around with the toe of his sneaker.  
>"Hello, earth to Bakura," Joey strolled over to him, "You still with us, man?"<br>"It's too flat right here," Ryou replied.  
>Joey gave him a funny look. "What?" he asked.<br>"It's too flat, the ground should begin to slowly proceed upward and into the side of the mountain but it doesn't. There's this stretch of land that is unnaturally flat. It's almost as if…" Ryou gave the ground a good kick and knocked a generous amount of sand aside. "It's manmade," he concluded, bending down to examine the strip of revealed metal.  
>"Wow, how'd you spot that?" Mai exclaimed as she, Mokuba, Destiny, and the Pharaoh ran up to join Joey and Ryou.<br>"He is rather observant," the Pharaoh explained, "a useful trait."  
>Ryou scratched away more sand and revealed what looked like a blue triangle etched into the metal.<br>"What's the triangle mean?" Mokuba asked.  
>"It's not a triangle, it's delta," Destiny explained, "and it was the symbol of Daedalus."<br>The Pharaoh crouched down beside Ryou and rapped his knuckles firmly on the metal. "It is hollow," he declared.  
>Ryou nodded and felt around some more until he found what looked like a knob.<br>"No wonder, it's a trap door," he stated, standing back and tugging on it firmly.  
>With a shrill, rusted creak, the trap door slowly lurched open to reveal a musty set of stone steps leading downward into an empty, black void. An unsettling feeling rose up from the darkness, carried by skin-crawling drafts.<br>"Is that a…?" Mai's voice trailed off.  
>"Yep" Joey replied.<br>"Well, that explains why it's called Daedalus' Mountain," Destiny stated as they all beheld the Labyrinth entrance.

"Guys, this is really rather stupid," Ryou's voice called from the darkness. "Do care to recall that the Labyrinth is a constantly moving maze designed to keep all those who dare to venture into it trapped there forever. Shouldn't we have a better course of action other than just blindly walking into it?"  
>"What would you recommend then?" Destiny snapped, "We have no other options."<br>"Stop fighting, both of you," Mokuba whispered.  
>Destiny glanced down at him, squinting through the dark.<br>Was it the mere lines of shadows marring is face, or did Mokuba not look so good? His skin was pale and rather clammy; his eyes looked glassy and dazed.  
>"Mokuba are you-Whoa!" Destiny stumbled over the last step of the staircase that lead down into the Labyrinth. What stretched out before her was a cold corridor made of plain, black stone. There was nothing special about it, it was just there, but that feeling still lingered in the air.<br>"Are you okay, Destiny?" Mai asked from behind her.  
>"Yeah," Destiny muttered distractedly.<br>As much as she'd hate to admit it, Ryou was right. They really didn't stand a chance if they merely strolled into the Labyrinth. If they didn't meet some kind of opposition, then their own sense of poor direction would be their downfall.  
>"So, onward, I suppose," Joey called from the back of the line.<br>"Yeah, let's go," Destiny agreed with him for a change. It was best to keep moving, giving that terrible feeling less time to settle in.  
>So, before any of them could register what they were doing, they started walking briskly down the lone hallway. Destiny and Mokuba strolled with determination at the front, with the Pharaoh next, then Mai and Joey, and finally Ryou bringing up the rear.<br>They'd only gone a few dozen paces when they came to their first fork in the road.  
>Here the once single corridor branched off into three different directions.<br>"Which way?" Mokuba asked Destiny.  
>Destiny scrutinized the three hallways.<br>They all looked exactly alike. _What are we doing?_ Destiny could feel that panic starting to brew again.  
>"Allow me," the Pharaoh called from behind her, striding forward and unlooping the pyramid-shaped Millennium Puzzle from his neck.<br>"What's that thing gonna do?" Destiny demanded, "It controls souls not navigate labyrinths."  
>"Observe," the Pharaoh replied simply, holding the Puzzle out in front of him. He then closed his eyes as though he was thinking very hard and when they reopened, a golden light had bloomed in the depths of the Millennium Item, it swelled and blossomed until it was bursting out of the Puzzle and illuminating the entire hallway.<br>"At least this will light our way," the Pharaoh explained, "I believe modern-day people would call this a flashlight."  
>"That does help a little," Joey stated, squinting down the center hall, "but it still doesn't tell us where we should go."<br>"We need to go this way," Mokuba suddenly cried, pointing to the tunnel on the far left.  
>"Huh?" Joey blinked, "How do you know?"<br>Mokuba faltered. "I-I don't know," he whispered, "I just have this feeling."  
>Destiny's eyes narrowed as she jumped amongst his thoughts.<br>_Why do I feel so weird? For some reason I can tell where we're supposed to go.  
><em>"Mokuba…" Destiny whispered.  
>The Pharaoh walked over to the tunnel Mokuba had been pointing to and shined his Millennium Puzzle flashlight into the darkness in hopes of illuminating it .<br>"There does not appear to be any traps," he declared.  
>"Well, we have no other options," Ryou stated with a shrug, moving to the head of the group.<br>"I agree," the Pharaoh nodded. "However, I also trust Mokuba's intuition."  
>So, from that moment on, Mokuba's word became law.<br>Destiny was astounded, but Mokuba just seemed to know exactly where they needed to go. It was freaky as all hell, and there was absolutely nothing to explain it.  
>Mokuba didn't even know why he was able to weave with seeming expertise through the twisting tunnels. They walked for what felt like hours, the darkness pressed in on them on all sides, in both front and behind. The ground remained pretty level at first but it suddenly dipped drastically and sloped violently downward. The ceiling lowered with it, increasing that steadily creeping feeling of claustrophobia.<br>"Whoa! Be careful," Joey was heard behind Destiny as he helped Mai back to her feet after slipping on the heavily sloped ground.  
>Destiny cast a half glance in their direction, but when she turned back around she saw that the Pharaoh had frozen.<br>"What was that?" he asked.  
>"Just Mai falling," Destiny replied.<br>"No, not that," the Pharaoh turned around, his violet eyes squinting over Destiny's shoulder in attempt to see through the curtain of black that had fallen down behind them.  
>"What are you…" then Destiny heard it.<br>That faint pounding. _Bang, bang, bang_  
>A metallic clanging along the stone floor of the Labyrinth was echoing all along the hallways, slowly trickling their way out of the darkness. But the trickle was steadily growing into a thrashing downpour.<br>"What is that?" Mai cried.  
>"Something's coming!" Destiny called.<br>Mokuba glanced over his shoulder and screamed.  
>"Fall back!" the Pharaoh commanded.<br>Destiny felt the heat against her neck.  
>She turned around to see a pair of lights, burning like hot coals, running down the hall towards them like car headlights looming out of the darkness. The noise of hooves thundering in her ears.<br>"What the hell is that?" she cried.  
>"Never mind, come on!" Ryou grabbed her wrist and everyone broke into a sprint.<br>A sound like screeching metal, a guttural roar, shook the Labyrinth down to the very core. Dust poured like rain from the ceiling, sifting into Destiny's hair and eyes. She coughed and screamed with the others.  
>Daring a glance over her shoulder, Destiny's heart leapt into her throat when she saw her pursuer. Illuminated by the fire that poured from his empty sockets of eyes and nostrils was a stampeding bull. Burning crimson through its armored skin, the bull was made of bronze and powered by fire.<br>Destiny screamed as she swung back around and quickened her pace. But the heat was building behind her like a pyre; the fire searing the tips of her hair, the sound of the bulls crashing hooves ringing in her ears. It seemed so close, it was so close. It was growing closer, closer, closer. It was gaining on them. Destiny's blood was hot through her body, the sweat burned against her brow; her eyes were wild.  
><em>Damn it, damn it.<em>  
>The group ran blindly, screaming, leaping frantically and dancing away from the flecks of fire that jumped gleefully off the bull to nip at their ankles.<br>They had no direction, no thoughts, only escape pounding in their minds.  
>Suddenly the darkness gave a great lurch and the floor fluctuated under them.<br>Everyone was thrust violently forward, scrambling to remain upright.  
>Mokuba was sent tumbling forward and slid on his stomach along the dip on the floor and down the hall as it straightened out under him.<br>"Mokuba!" Destiny gasped, her mind reeling.  
>She rushed towards him, but a sudden burst of rock exploded in front of her eyes and she stumbled backward.<br>"Wall! It's a dead end!" Joey cried.  
>They all skidded to a stop as Destiny was forced to sit down hard before the sudden wall.<br>"The bull's still coming!" Mai shrieked.  
>"Move, move, move" Destiny jumped to her feet and stumbled to flatten against the wall.<br>The other's followed suit and the bull zipped unwaveringly past them. It crashed headlong into the wall and shattered like breaking glass; its armor splintering and breaking into hundreds of tiny pieces that lay like shards of shrapnel all along the hall's end.  
>There was a lengthy pause as the stunned group all watched the last of the bull's inner embers gently die.<br>"That was a what exactly?" Joey stammered.  
>"Some kind of contraption fashioned to guard the Labyrinth," Ryou surmised.<br>"Are there others?" Mai asked weakly.  
>"Probably."<br>Destiny wasn't listening. "Mokuba!" she cried, stepping gingerly over the bull's remains and rushing up to the wall that had suddenly divided them. "Mokuba, are you alright? Say something!"  
>"Destiny!" Mokuba's voice was faint.<br>"Are you okay?"  
>"I-I don't know. I think so," Mokuba sounded distracted.<br>"Mokuba, hold on!" Destiny pounded on the wall. "Come on, damn it! Why did this suddenly do this? Move, damn it! Come on, come on! Mokuba, hold on, I'm coming," Destiny fingers scraped desperately against the withered stone. "Come on, move!" she threw her shoulder against it. "Damn, move!" she threw her body against it again, and again.  
>"Destiny, stop that," the Pharaoh ordered.<br>"No, he's stuck over there and we have to get to him before something else does!" Destiny screamed, panic burning through her veins, mixing with adrenaline.  
>Suddenly a bloodcurdling scream was heard through the wall.<br>"Mokuba!" Destiny screeched, feeling the tears starting to brim in her eyes.  
>"Destiny," Ryou grabbed her around the waist and yanked her back.<br>"No, no!" Destiny thrashed around.  
>"Destiny, be rational. We need to find a way around this wall and blindly beating at isn't a way," Ryou tried to speak as calmly as he could.<br>"Bakura is correct," the Pharaoh agreed, striding past them and knocking sharply on the wall. "It seems rather solid, but there must be a way around it."  
>"Hey, look over there," Mai pointed to the wall to their left.<br>Carved into the wall was Daedalus' delta symbol, but the three sides of the triangle were all separate and slightly raised as though they were meant to be pushed like buttons.  
>"Those must be the leavers that open the door," Ryou deduced as he gently set a sobbing Destiny on down on the ground.<br>"Yeah, but which one do we push?" Joey asked.  
>"A game of chance, I suspect," the Pharaoh mused, "taking into account what we are standing on, after all" he added, pointing to the ground.<br>Everyone glanced down and their eyes grew wide in fright.  
>In their mad hurry to evade the stampeding bronze bull, they'd all failed to notice that they'd run straight onto a trap door.<br>"Oh no," Mai whispered.  
>Ryou walked over to the wall.<br>"Mokuba, can you hear me?"  
>No response.<br>Destiny sobbed louder.  
>"We have to hurry," Ryou said to the Pharaoh.<br>"So, one of these buttons is gonna open the door up, the other's gonna dump us further underground" Joey declared.  
>"Which one though?" Mai asked.<br>"It is a simple mental deduction," the Pharaoh explained.  
>"Meaning a game of eenie, meenie, minie, mo," Ryou grumbled.<br>The Pharaoh scowled. "You have your way of saying it; I have mine"  
>"Which one, we gotta pick right or we're probably going to die" Mai stated.<br>Joey winced. "Great."  
>"Oh, for god's sake just pick a damn button," Destiny snapped, jumping to her feet and punching her thumb into the vertical line that made the bottom of the delta triangle.<br>"Destiny!" Ryou looked horrified.  
>Everyone froze, nothing happened.<br>"Was that right?" Mai dared to ask.  
>Her question was answered with the scraping rumble of the wall gently sliding aside.<br>"Boy, did we get lucky," Joey breathed.  
>"I'll say" Ryou smiled weakly.<br>"Mokuba!" Destiny cried, sprinting past where the wall used to be and scanning the area in search of the small boy. "Mokuba where are you?"  
>"Over here!" a voice called.<br>Destiny's head snapped its way to see a figure in white crouched over another figure who was completely entangled in a thick knot of fat, thorny vines. The figure in white was small and had long tangled black hair like…  
>"Mokuba" Destiny rushed up to him. "Are you alight?" she asked, dropping to one knee and putting a hand on his shoulder.<br>He glanced up and Destiny fell backward with a scream.  
>It wasn't Mokuba. Pale grey eyes rather than brown, wide lips that were coated in red gloss, long wavy lashes. It looked just like Mokuba, just it was a girl.<br>"What the hell!" Destiny screeched.  
>"What's wrong, Destiny?" Ryou called, coming up beside her.<br>Destiny was too dumbstruck to speak. She glanced over towards the small figure entangled in the vines and saw that this was the true Mokuba.  
>"Oh God," she breathed, jumping back and rushing to help the female Mokuba untangle the real Mokuba from the vines.<br>"Mokuba, honey, are you okay," Destiny whispered, gently taking the sluggish boy's head in her hands.  
>"Uhhh…" Mokuba groaned, glancing at her with weary eyes. "The vines came out of nowhere."<br>"Are you hurt?" she asked.  
>"He shall be a little sluggish, the vines ensnared him and nearly suffocated him, but he should pull through."<br>"And who are you exactly?" Joey asked her.  
>"Wow, she looks just like Mokuba," Mai whispered.<br>"Yes, the resemblance is remarkable," the Pharaoh agreed. "They could be twins."  
>Mokuba glanced at his gender-bent double and his face went bright red.<br>"This is all kinds of weird," Destiny muttered as she helped a still quaking Mokuba to his feet.  
>"So are you the travelers that the mountain goers spoke of?" the girl asked.<br>"What?" Ryou asked.  
>"The villagers at the edge of my father's kingdom who live on Daedalus' Mountain recently alerted us of six travelers who had entered the Labyrinth and my father sent me to find you and lead you out." As she spoke, the girl held aloft what looked like a ball of gold thread.<br>Destiny's jaw dropped to the floor. "No way," she breathed, taking a step away from Mokuba and over to the girl to get a better look at her.  
>She was actually a little older then Mokuba, about twelve or thirteen, but still the same height. She had Mokuba's thick tangled black hair and dimpled face, but her eyes were storm-colored and her skin olive. She was clothed in a simple white dress that gathered over one shoulder, silver bracelets encircled up her arms to the elbows and matched the crown she wore on her forehead and the sandals on her feet.<br>"You're Ariadne," Destiny whispered, "daughter of Minos, King of Crete"  
>Ariadne blinked. "How do you know my father and me?"<br>"Are you kidding?" Destiny exclaimed. "You guys are famous where we come from. The story of how you lead Theseus to the Minotaur in the center of the Labyrinth using your magic string given to you by the maze's creator Daedalus himself."  
>"I am flattered," Ariadne whispered.<br>"Wait, Minotaur! That thing isn't still there, is it?" Joey asked.  
>"Thankfully, no," Ariadne asserted. "It was killed by Theseus a long time ago."<br>"Thank God," Mai breathed. "I've had enough bulls for one day."  
>"Let us leave this maze now," Ariadne announced. "My father will want to speak with you all." And, with that, the small girl turned on her heel and swiftly headed off down the hall. The ball of golden string unraveled by itself as she went and ran before her like an arrow; pointing the way to go.<br>Destiny and the others all exchanged bewildered looks before hurrying to catch up.

The pain, the unbearable pain; it was like nothing Kaiba had ever felt before in his life. His whole body filled with it, was consumed by it. It ravaged his form and ate away at his limbs as they were pulled, ripped, torn. He could feel them snapping, being hacked away; his bones cracking, as fragile as glass. He tasted metal pooling in his mouth and smelled his own sweat and blood. He'd nearly bitten his tongue in half. His mind was swimming, drowning in the pain; he couldn't see straight, or think straight. He couldn't escape; the bonds felt so solid, so unbreakable against his wrists._  
>Damn, damn it all.<br>_Kaiba couldn't breathe!  
>"Oh, come on! You're no fun," Procrustes whined. "An hour and a half of stretching and not a single scream, not even a whimper."<br>Kaiba gasped as the rack momentarily relented, but the pain still pooled in his shattered limbs.  
>"You could at least give me a cry," Procrustes continued.<br>Kaiba didn't respond. He couldn't move; he was numb with pain. He couldn't see; he was blind with pain. He couldn't escape, couldn't walk, couldn't talk, and _would_ not scream. What was he going to do? There was that rushing feeling, the steadily rising waters, bubbling up from the pit of his stomach.  
><em>Damn it to hell. Not now. Why now?<em>  
>The waters rose still further and clogged up Kaiba's throat.<br>His mind blared an alarm as his breath started coming in short gasps; tightness racked his body, his whole figure when rigid. Nothing could make it past the waters clogging his throat. Nothing but ghosts of breaths and cries.  
>"Oh, no scream but a panic attack. How interesting," Procrustes smirked. "Do you get this often?"<br>Kaiba had been getting them for years, but he'd never admit that. They always happened in moments of utter hopelessness, moments where he couldn't escape. So, he'd tried to remain as dominant as possible, away from that. In vain now.  
>He couldn't escape; he couldn't breathe.<br>He couldn't stop panicking.

The sting of blinding sunlight against Destiny's face had never been so welcome.  
>"At last, we're out!" Joey cried, rushing ahead of Ariadne with outstretched arms.<br>Shielding her face from the glare, Destiny stepped out of the Labyrinth and out onto the edge of a wooded slope.  
>Lowering her hands away from shielding her face, Destiny blinked rapidly to force her eyes to again become accustomed to the light.<br>"Whoa," her breath escaped her as Destiny gazed down at the valley that stretched out before her and the others.  
>A magnificent city, as grand as Athens; if not more, was displayed before them. It hugged the edge of a clear, white beach and the shimmering flashes of light that drifted up from the crystal sea danced against the pearly white buildings to give them the illusion of glowing.<br>"So this is Crete," Ryou mused. "Incredible."  
>"This city is remarkable," the Pharaoh said to Ariadne.<br>"Yes, Crete has prospered under my father," Ariadne agreed as she rewound her magic string and tucked it into her pocket.  
>Destiny's eyes slowly traveled along the city; it was bright, pristine, and beautiful with the ocean adding an air of magic to the atmosphere. Then her eyes spotted something rather unsettling.<br>Wafting up from the edge of the ocean was a thick, tangled mass of black storm clouds. As she watched, the clouds began to gently move closer and closer to the coast and the city that lay across it.  
>Destiny was about to ask Ariadne what that was about when Mai suddenly spoke up.<br>"Hey, what's that?" she pointed a short ways down the mountain to two lavish, horse drawn carriages that was bumping up the slope towards them.  
>"Our escort is here," Ariadne explained as the couch came to a stop beside them. "It shall take us to my father's court where a lavish feast is being prepared to celebrate your arrival." Ariadne's face suddenly darkened, "and then he has matters he must discuss with you."<br>Joey didn't seem to have caught Ariadne's disconcerting final comment; at the mention of food he was already halfway in the carriage.  
>Apprehensively, Destiny followed him with Mokuba clambering in behind her.<br>It wasn't exactly a pleasant ride, the carriages with large, but the wheels were wide, which made for an uneven trek down the rocky slope. Destiny found herself squished between Mokuba and the Pharaoh, which she wasn't happy about, while Joey, Mai, and Ryou sat across from them. Ariadne was riding in the other carriage ahead of them.  
>"Well, I still don't really know what ta make a this crazy game world, but I'm liking this a lot better than that maze," Joey declared.<br>_Speak for yourself, _Destiny inwardly grumbled as she unwittingly slammed into the Pharaoh as the carriage skittered over a particularly rough patch.  
>"We are passing the city gates now," Ryou announce and the vast splendor of Crete spread out around them.<br>Up close it was even more of a marvel. Destiny's love for the Ancient Greek culture made her buzz with slight excitement in spite of herself.  
>"I like Ariadne," Mai outwardly agreed. "She knows how to travel in high style."<br>"Yeah, Mokuba you should be flattered your brother based such a cool character on you," Destiny glanced over to see the Pharaoh had reverted back to Yugi.  
>"After me?" Mokuba looked astonished.<br>"Yeah, Yug's right, my lady," Joey sniggered.  
>"Hey," Mokuba blushed bright red.<br>"Am I the only one who's totally weirded out by that?" Destiny grumbled.

"Check out this pad!" Joey gawked as the carriage passed through another set of massive white gates, these leading into the courtyard of the Crete palace and the home of King Minos and Princess Ariadne.  
>"This is all kinds of awesome," Yugi agreed.<br>"Come along, everyone," Ariadne called as their carriage stopped in front of the door. Two rows of guards stood stock still at attention on either side of the group as they all trooped over to the front steps.  
>"I feel like I'm at Buckingham palace," Ryou whispered to Destiny.<br>Upon reaching the steps, the doors opened and a series of men in billowing togas came out.  
>The royal court, Destiny suspected.<br>At their heels was a stern-looking man with heavily-lidded eyes, a black pointed beard, and a similar but more extravagant crown to Ariadne.  
>"Father!" Ariadne called to the man and rushed up to meet him.<br>King Minos glanced down at his daughter. "Ariadne, it is good to see you made it out of the gods-forsaken maze alright" he stated grimly.  
>"Daedalus' magic string never fails," Ariadne replied brightly.<br>"Yes," Minos glanced up at Destiny and the others. "You all must be weary from your journey, come inside. As of right now, you are all my honored guests."  
>With slight caution, Destiny, Mokuba, Ryou, Yugi, Joey, and Mai all followed the king and princess into the palace's pristine white halls and to a lavish dining room where a Greek-style all you can eat buffet was already waiting for them.<br>"Score!" Joey cried.  
>"Can we even eat in here?" Ryou muttered to Destiny. She shrugged.<br>"Please, sit," Minos said to them all as he moved to the chair at the head of the table and his daughter took the seat to his left "and feel free to eat as much food as you like."  
>Joey didn't need to be told twice.<br>"Everyone, keep your hands and feet away from Joey's mouth at all times," Mai exclaimed, rolling her eyes. Destiny glanced over from her rhythmic picking at her spinach to see Mokuba wasn't eating anything either.  
>"You okay?" she whispered to him.<br>"I'm fine," Mokuba replied, but his voice was thick and his eyes watery.  
>"It's going to be okay," Destiny reached out and took his hand. "I promise."<br>Mokuba nodded stiffly. "King Minos," he turned to the king. "Please, Your Excellency, do you have any word of my brother, Seto Kaiba."  
>Minos arched an eyebrow. "Seto Kaiba?"<br>"Yes, brown hair, blue eyes, thin pale figure" Destiny explained.  
>"Cherry disposition," Joey muttered sarcastically. Destiny chucked an apple at him.<br>"The matter concerning your missing brother is actually relevant to the reason I had my daughter escort you here," Minos explained.  
>"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.<br>"If you would direct your attention to the window, you might notice the heavy black clouds gathering on the horizon." Minos pointed out the window and the scene he described was evident.  
>"Rain storm?" Joey asked.<br>"Actually, it is the gatherings of a scourge of demonic Monsters, who have banded together for some greater purpose," Minos asserted. "The beasts have gone about collecting souls from Crete and Athens in the hopes of feeding a parasite that feeds on the essence of humans and other beings. Those clouds represent the entrance to their dimension."  
>Mokuba looked horrified. "That's gotta be where Seto is!" he cried, jumping to his feet.<br>"Moreover, that parasite-like creature; that could be the virus," Destiny said to the others.  
>"So, we need to go in there then, don't we?" Ryou agreed.<br>"Hold on, you are not actually considering entering the dimension of those Monsters!" Ariadne cried, "Legend says its worse than the Underworld and no one's escaped those Monster's clutches."  
>"We appreciate your concern for us, Ariadne," Destiny said to her, "but there's a very good chance someone very important to Mokuba and me is up there and we need to rescue him before something happens."<br>Ariadne regarded her with a look of awe. "See father, I told you," she said to Minos, "these must be the ones."  
>"Let us not be too hasty, Ariadne," Minos rebuked.<br>"The 'ones', what do you mean by that?" Joey demanded.  
>"When the storm clouds first appeared, our prophets spoke of warriors, who would be given to us by the gods to destroy that nest of Monsters."<br>"Well, that's gotta be us" Yugi stated.  
>"Must be" Destiny agreed grimly. "Convenient at least, we'd be going up there anyways."<br>"So, you will?" Ariadne suddenly burst into tears.  
>"Hey, geez, what's your problem?" Joey stuttered.<br>"Joey!" Mai shot him a glance, "What's wrong, honey?" she added to Ariadne.  
>"Your valor is unmatched," Ariadne sniffed, "and perhaps with you around, I might be spared."<br>"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.  
>"As I said, the Monster nest demands souls and they have asked for my daughter as a sacrifice" Minos explained.<br>"A human offering?" Mai cried.  
>"Like Andromeda and the Kraken," Ryou mused. Destiny glanced at Ariadne to Mokuba and back again.<br>"Oh no," she whispered.  
>"What is it, Destiny?" Mokuba asked.<br>"Ariadne looks just like Mokuba," Destiny breathed. "The Monsters must have mistook her _for _Mokuba and that means….that means that the Big 5 are after Mokuba too."  
>"Oh God," Mai exclaimed.<br>Mokuba eyes widened. "That's right, in order to have full control, they need to get rid of both my brother and me."  
>A great crack suddenly ripped through the air and sliced Destiny down to her core.<br>Everyone gripped the table as a tremor trickled down from the sky and ran its course through the room, rattling the table and everything on it, scattering food and silverware.  
>"The nest draws closer," Minos observed.<br>"There's no time to lose," Ryou stated, getting to his feet. "Eating time's over" he added, grabbing Joey up as well. "Now, we fight."  
>"Right," Destiny got up as well.<br>"Then let's go" Mai exclaimed.  
>"Yeah, what are we waiting for?" Yugi agreed.<br>"You are going to need some form of supplies," Minos said to them.  
>Destiny arched an eyebrow. "Supplies?" she asked.<p>

"A girl like me could get used to this" Mai mused as she observed her reflection in the mirror, her shining eyes reflecting the gleam of her sliver armor.  
>"It's not exactly my style," Destiny muttered, "but it is my color," she added, glancing down at the black armor.<br>"Look at you two," a voice from the doorway said to them. "_Lord of the Rings_, much? Destiny, you look like a female Witch King."  
>"Very funny, Ryou," Destiny muttered as she sat down on the edge of the bed.<br>"Are you okay?" Ryou asked, lifting the face mask of his white-armored helmet.  
>"I've certainly been better," Destiny replied.<br>Mai smirked. "I think I'll leave you two alone for a minute," she stated as she sauntered out of the room.  
>"What's her problem?" Destiny demanded once Mai had left.<br>Ryou shrugged as he sat down beside her on the bed. "How you holding up?" he asked.  
>Destiny closed her eyes. "Ryou, do you ever feel like you're getting eaten up from the inside out?"<br>Ryou sighed. "More than you think."  
>"What do you do about it?"<br>"Get out of bed in the morning."  
>Destiny turned to look at him in surprise. "I know with grief you think it's the end of the world, but life goes on and everyday there's a new happening and a new chance to make something more than yesterday."<br>"What's that from?" Destiny asked.  
>"Words I made up," Ryou replied, "and words I live by."<br>Destiny blinked. "What are you trying to say?"  
>"That I understand Destiny, I understand losing someone you care about." He stood up, "and I'm not the only one. Trust me."<br>Before Destiny could respond, Mai reentered the room accompanied by Joey, Yugi, and Mokuba.  
>"I must admit, I feel a little silly in this," Yugi stated, sheepishly staring down at his gold armor.<br>"You look great, Yug," Joey grinned, basking in his own bronze, battle attire.  
>Destiny glanced over at Mokuba.<br>"You're not wearing any armor," she observed, getting up.  
>"I figured you wouldn't want me tagging along," Mokuba said with a shrug. "You know, for my safety and all."<br>Destiny smiled. "Good boy," she whispered as she crossed over to him and hugged him.  
>As they broke apart, a sharp blast of lightning sliced through the steadily darkening sky.<br>"Whoa!" Joey cried as the room was briefly ablaze.  
>"That's our cue," Destiny said to the others. "Let's go."<br>Ariadne was waiting for them in the courtyard.  
>"What are you doing here?" Destiny asked her.<br>Ariadne blushed. "I'm here to tell you how you might be able to get up into that nest" she replied in a thick voice.  
>"Oh yeah, I was about to ask how we were going to do that," Ryou agreed.<br>"Follow me," Ariadne said to them.  
>The group of armored warriors followed the Crete princess through the seemingly deserted streets of the city and out to the beach.<br>"Where are we going?" Yugi asked.  
>"Legend says that Daedalus left behind something amazing before fleeing Crete," Ariadne explained as they all clambered up through some barnacle-coated rocks at the edge of the beach.<br>"Fled?" Ryou glanced at Destiny.  
>"Long story," Destiny replied.<br>"What was it?" Mai asked Ariadne.  
>"A flying machine," she replied simply. "Supposedly able to actually soar through the air as though a bird."<br>"So he really was like a da Vinci," Destiny mused.  
>"Daedalus told me he hid the flying machine away in a cave amongst these rocks, away from my father" Ariadne explained. "He always had a fondness for me."<br>"Uh, is that it?" Joey asked, pointing to a strip of tarp and bits of wood protruding out of the edge of a crevice.  
>"Oh no!" Ariadne wailed, rushing up to the machine, or rather what was left of it. "The tide and time has withered away the machine," she cried as they all beheld the machine's remains.<br>"Ariadne, please," Destiny's voice was dangerously low, "is there any other way we can get in the air."  
>Ariadne shook her head. "Damn it!" Destiny hissed, a bit of panic running momentarily through her being.<br>"Wait a second," Joey suddenly cried, "_Time_ has withered it away?"  
>"Yes, what of it?" Ariadne asked, bewildered.<br>"I have an idea," Joey explained, reaching into his Duel Disc and pulling out a Card. "This outta do it if my theory's right."  
>"Joey, what are you…" Destiny started as Joey stepped forward.<br>"Go, Time Wizard!" Joey held said Card aloft.  
>Everyone watched in awe as a strange, white mist wafted out from the depths of the Time Wizard Card and swept around the fossilized flying machine, completely engulfing it like a fog off a sea.<br>When the smoke cleared, the time machine stood before them, completely intact.  
>"Oh my," Destiny's jaw dropped.<br>"Joey, that was incredible!" Yugi exclaimed.  
>"Hey, it is <em>your<em> Card, Yug," Joey reminded him.  
>"Oh, what great power you possess," Ariadne commended. "I am forever grateful to you and I'm certain Daedalus is too, for restoring his marvelous machine."<br>More lighting rattled the heavens, and the air was now completely shrouded in black.  
>"The nest is almost directly overhead," Ryou stated.<br>"We gotta hurry," Destiny agreed. "Let's get this thing back to the castle and take off from there."  
>Ariadne summoned a battalion of soldiers to carry the machine on their shoulders. Now intact, the device resembled the Wright brother's original airplane.<br>_Will it even hold up the five of us?_ Destiny thought with a sinking feeling.  
>Once they returned to the palace and the guards were setting up the machine, Minos called Destiny, Mai, Yugi, Joey, and Ryou back inside to equip them with state of the art, Crete-crafted swords while Mokuba and Ariadne waited outside.<br>They were all trooping back towards the main doors when a sudden, high-pitched shriek ran through the length of the castle and rattled them all to the bone.  
>"What the hell was that?" Joey demanded.<br>"Come on!" Destiny cried and they all broke into a run.  
>Upon coming outside, they could see that the wind had picked up and the soldiers were trying desperately to keep the machine on the ground. Lightning sliced vigorously through the sky with relentless cries, icy rain pelted the ground around them. But the shrieks were coming from giant, bat-like <em>things<em> circling like vultures above their heads.  
>Mokuba and Ariadne stared up in horror as one of the things suddenly tossed a net; it shot out like the strike of a cobra and, before anyone could register what was happening, it had ensnared Ariadne and hoisted her off the ground.<br>"They have gotten the princess!" Yugi changed to the Pharaoh and attempted to shoot the Monsters down with his bow, but the arrows fell short and it was not long before the creatures vanished into a black giant tear in the sky itself.  
>"Oh no, Mokuba!" Mokuba cried, falling to his knees and bursting into tears of despair.<br>"Wait, what?" Destiny's head snapped his way.  
>Or rather her, it was Ariadne wearing Mokuba's clothes.<br>"Ariadne?" Ryou's eyes widened.  
>Destiny rushed over to the sobbing princess. "No, don't tell me…" she breathed.<br>"Mokuba and I switched dress," Ariadne sniffled. "He wanted to go; he wanted to find his brother. It's all my fault!"  
>"No! Damn it to hell! Mokuba, you idiot!" Destiny shrieked.<br>She turned to the fumbling soldiers. "Get that machine ready, boys! We're going for a ride!"  
>"Let's move it," Ryou agreed and they, the Pharaoh, Mai, and Joey all clambered onto the machine.<br>"Do be careful," Ariadne called to them. "I would never forgive myself if something happened to any of you."  
>"We shall be fine, Ariadne," the Pharaoh said to her. "Thank you for all of your help."<br>Ariadne nodded.  
>And, with that, the soldiers shoved the flying machine forward; it lurched into the sky and its paper wings caught the wind. It shuttered slightly, but soon curled under the drafts and soared upward, straight towards the great tear in the sky, the dark clouds spilling out of it, and the hordes of Monsters encircling it.<br>"Get ready" Destiny's grip tightened on her sword.  
>"Let us release some beasts to assist us," the Pharaoh recommended.<br>"Good idea, Harpy Lady!" Mai cried as her winged, female Monster burst to life and jumped into the tangled mass of tooth and claw.  
>"Flame Swordsman!" Joey followed suit.<br>"The Dark Magician!" the Pharaoh called.  
>"Furies, Keepers of Screams!" Three pale women with leering red eyes, fangs, and leathery wings jumped from the Card in Destiny's hands and slashed at a series of Monsters.<br>Ryou stayed in the back, hands clasped firmly on the flying machine's stirring device, trying desperately to keep them airborne.  
>It was utter chaos.<br>Destiny slashed her sword at anything that moved.  
>Monsters lunged; she parried and chopped them to bits, pieces whizzed past her face. Explosions almost unseated her; the heat burned her face, increasing her adrenaline. The Monsters' screams rang in her ears.<br>The island loomed ahead of them. "We're almost there!" Joey cried.  
>"Not just yet," the Pharaoh asserted as a great burst of flame suddenly shot from the depths of the hole and straight towards them. "Turn!" he commanded.<br>Ryou thrust the wheel as hard as he could and the machine dipped slightly as it dove out of the way.  
>"Shit!" Destiny screamed as the flames licked at the tip of the flying machine's left wing and ate it clean off.<br>"Oh no…Not good," Ryou gritted his teeth as he wrestled with the wheel.  
>The machine see-sawed in the air as Ryou fought to keep it upright.<br>"We're going to crash!" Mai cried as they swept through the hole and broke out onto the face of a dead, treeless mountain.  
>"Hold on! This is going to get rough!" Ryou called as the machine nose-dived for the mountain's surface.<br>Destiny sliced a giant, orange, bug-eyed Monster that had followed them into the hole. As she turned from it, Ryou tugged up on the wheel with all his might and the machine lurched with it.  
>Destiny screamed as she staggered over her own feet and toppled over the side.<br>"Destiny!" Strong hands went around her waist.  
>Destiny screamed as she was lifted back onto the machine.<br>"Are you alright?" the Pharaoh asked her, setting her down.  
>"Pharaoh," Destiny gawked at him. "You saved me?"<br>"Of course," the Pharaoh smirked, but it soon faltered.  
>"Hit the deck," Joey cried as he threw himself on top of Mai and they collided not too gracefully into the mountainside.<br>The machine splintered and broke under itself, completely collapsing and depositing its passengers into the black sand.  
>The bottom of the machine snapped in two and Destiny smacked face first into the gravel with the Pharaoh landing on top of her.<br>"Well, that sucked," Destiny stated once the wind that had been knocked out of her returned.  
>"Are you hurt?" the Pharaoh asked her.<br>"I'm fine," Destiny replied, shoving him off her and getting to her feet.  
>"Where the hell are we?" Mai asked as she and Joey lifted the tattered remains of the machine off them.<br>Ryou reemerged soon after, coughing and spitting sand out of his mouth.  
>"That's gotta be the place," Destiny pointed up the mountain to its peak where a large Parthenon made of black stone was resting. "Where the virus is and where Kaiba is."<br>"The boss battle," Ryou agreed, getting to his feet. "The game's center."

Kaiba lurched violently forward and retched until he was choking. The virtual version of throwing up, he supposed. The stretching had been relentless, as had the panic attacks. Kaiba had been slipping in and out of them for the past three hours. He couldn't really feel anything anymore. His vision was black and his limbs so torn up they might as well be non-existent.  
>"Such splendid results," Procrustes exclaimed, running his hands along Kaiba's torn and bleeding leg. "Your height really is an advantage."<br>Kaiba's eyelids fluttered and his breath caught in his throat. His attack racked his body yet again, and he weakly writhed around in his bonds.  
>Through the sound of frantic gasps and blood pounding in his ears, Kaiba faintly heard the door open.<br>"Ah, you're back I see," Procrustes cried. "Did you get him?"  
>"As promised," Agrius replied, holding a netted sack aloft.<br>Kaiba opened his eyes and glanced over at the bear twins and what they were holding.  
>His heart constricted when he saw the tangled mess of black hair leaking from the bag.<br>_No._  
>"Ah, the younger Kaiba brother," Procrustes giggled with glee. "So small, so susceptible. I'm sure he'll scream quite nicely."<br>"Mo-Mo-Mokuba," Kaiba's voice was hoarse and he coughed and choked. "N-No…"  
>What happened next, Kaiba could barely register.<br>The small bundle of tangled hair and white fabric suddenly snapped into motion and slashed with a long steel blade. Agrius screeched as he burst into nothing more than flecks of blue dust and crumbled to the ground. Mokuba dropped with him, the bag unraveling as he hit the ground. He jumped to his feet, barely missing a beat as Orieus screamed in fury at the loss of his brother. With a feral snarl, the second bear twin lunged forward, but Mokuba was ready. As Orieus snagged at him with his muscular arms, Mokuba slid between his knees, jumped to his feet, swung around, and stabbed Orieus clean through in the small of his back.  
>Orieus could barely chock out a surprised cough before he too evaporated into a miserable pile of dust that collected beside his brother.<br>"You little wretch, trying to spoil my fun!" Procrustes screeched; eyes seething as he snatched a rusty cleaver from the side table.  
>Mokuba spun to meet him, his own eyes blazing as he held up his sword to block Procrustes assault. Procrustes strained as he attempted to break Mokuba's stance, but the small boy wouldn't waver.<br>Procrustes dipped drastically, almost losing his balance. Mokuba helped him along and swung his leg under him, tripping Procrustes up and he fell flat on his back. Dazed, the skinny Monster attempted to sit up, but he'd barely lifted his head before Mokuba stabbed him through his boney ribcage.  
>"You..." Procrustes' words were lost as his skin turned blue and dissolved.<br>"M-Mokuba," Kaiba, who'd been watching the whole display with shocked eyes, suddenly choked.  
>"Seto!" Mokuba dropped his sword, all ferocity leaking away as he sprinted over to the rack and began to frantically tug on the leather straps that bound Kaiba to the torture device.<br>"M-Mokuba, I…I….I," Kaiba could barely breathe let alone formulate a sentence.  
>"Oh no, Seto," Mokuba whispered as the straps fell away and he attempted to help Kaiba into a sitting position.<br>Kaiba was gasping and retching heavily; his whole body was shaking and burning. He hadn't had a panic attack this bad since…  
>"Seto, Seto, look at me," Mokuba almost pleaded, taking his brother's face in his hands. "It's okay; you're okay. I'm okay. We're both okay now"<br>Kaiba closed his eyes and tried to even out his breathing.  
>Mokuba couched him, coaxing him into holding his breath, counting to ten, etc. The basic things he always did when he brother was like this.<br>Finally, Kaiba's body was under his own control again.  
>"Mokuba" he whispered, arms twitching. He thrust his shoulders and his ravaged hands draped loosely around his little brother's shoulders "I'm happy to see you're safe."<br>"I'm happy to see you're safe too, Seto," Mokuba whispered, returning his brother's embrace. "I do have one question though, Kaiba continued, "Why, in God's name, are you wearing a dress?"  
>Mokuba flushed up to the roots of his hairline before tugging off the simple, white frock to reveal his street clothes underneath. "It's a long story," he replied dismissively. "It doesn't really matter. All that matters now is getting you out of here. I'm so glad to see you're alright. I've been so scared."<br>"You seem pretty brave to me," Kaiba asserted with a dry smile.

"Is it just me or is it getting hotter in here?" Mai asked.  
>"That's what she said."<br>"Oh, grow up, Joey. I'm being serious."  
>"Mai is right," the Pharaoh agreed, whipping a bit of perspiration from his brow. "It appears that the closer we get to the top of this mountain, the hotter it becomes."<br>"Great, as if we don't have enough problems as it is," Destiny snarled through gritted teeth; her feet stumbling slightly on the uneven surface.  
>After picking through a precarious thicket of thorny bushes, the group eventually scrambled onto a kind of plateau.<br>"Can we take a break?" Joey asked, stumbling slightly, "It is kinda steamy in here."  
>"How much longer until we reach the top?" Mai asked Destiny.<br>"Not much by the looks of it," Destiny mused, glancing upward.  
>"Destiny, look over there," Ryou whispered, pointing towards the back of the plateau where, tucked snuggly into the mountain side, was a leaning little shack made of decrepit gray wood.<br>"What's that place?" Joey noticed it too.  
>"Looks like a total dive," Mai mused.<br>"Do you think anyone is home?" the Pharaoh asked.  
>"Only one way to find out," Destiny replied, strolling over to the little shack and making a move to open it.<br>However, with a rusted creak, the door swung open on its own accord.  
>"Gah!" Destiny leapt backward in surprise.<br>"Destiny!" Ryou cried and everyone else readied their weapons and Decks, preparing for an attack.  
>What came through the door instead was a welcome relief. With a collected 'oof' Seto and Mokuba Kaiba both tumbled over the threshold and fell at Destiny's feet.<br>"Mokuba, Kaiba!" Destiny gasped, dropping to her knees and to Mokuba's aid as he was attempting to hold his older brother upright.  
>"Kaiba, what the hell happened?" she demanded, hoisting Kaiba up into a sitting position.<br>"Ah! God, Destiny, careful," Kaiba hissed through gritted teeth.  
>It was here that Destiny noticed the vast amounts of blood pouring from several points along Kaiba's arms and legs.<br>"Oh my…Oh my God! Kaiba, what happened?"  
>"He was on one of those pulley stretchy thingies when I found him," Mokuba explained, straining as he attempted to get up with his brother draped over one shoulder.<br>"You mean a rack? Oh God…" Destiny cried.  
>"Destiny, I'm fine. Ah! For the love of- take it easy!" Kaiba groaned as he shifted his destroyed legs into an awkward lotus position.<br>"Mokuba has been kind enough to explain to me how all of you came to be here and I must admit you're all incredibly idiotic," he stated, glancing at the others. "You do realize none of us are going to get out of here now, right?"  
>"I would think you'd realize I wasn't going to just leave you in here," Destiny shot back, "and besides, we're killing two birds with one stone here: at the top of this mountain is the center of the game, which is where the virus is and, if we destroy that thing, we can get out."<br>"Hmm," Kaiba looked thoughtful. "Procrustes said something about Mokuba and me getting sacrificed to some great beast. Perhaps the virus is what he meant."  
>"Maybe, I guess we'll find out," Destiny replied with a shrug. "Now, let's go," she added and she and Mokuba once again attempted to lift Kaiba up. Proving fruitless due to the great contrast in height between the three and that Kaiba's injuries covered a large portion of his body.<br>"This isn't working," Mokuba cried in frustration.  
>"We need to find some way to heal you," Destiny said to Kaiba. "Some kind of life restorer or something."<br>"Oh, you mean like this?" Ryou called from inside the house, which he'd slipped into without anyone else's knowledge. He was holding a bottle filled with a pale-blue substance. Printed across the bottle was _**Health.**_  
>"That looks about right," Destiny replied, snatching the bottle and giving it to Kaiba.<br>He gagged after taking a swig. "Stuff tastes like horse piss," he snarled.  
>"What else is in here?" Joey wondered aloud, jumping past Destiny, Kaiba, and Mokuba, who were all gathered on the threshold and into the house after Ryou.<br>"What do you make of this, Joey?" Ryou was heard asking him.  
>"How are you doing?" Destiny whispered to Kaiba.<br>"I've certainly been better," Kaiba glanced down at his steadily closing wounds, "but you really didn't have to do what you did. You and Mokuba must have been through a lot trying to get me back."  
>"What do you expect, Kaiba?" Destiny asked with a weak laugh, placing a hand on the side of his face. "We're family now and that's what family does."<br>Kaiba smiled. "Hey, Kaiba, what's this thing?" Joey leaned over the doorframe and held out what looked like a pearl the size of an eight ball.  
>"That's a big rock," Mai mused.<br>"It appears we have hit the 'jack pot' in terms of nifty little devices," the Pharaoh added.  
>"Oh, you two are here too?" Kaiba muttered as he slowly got to his feet, shaking his arms and legs so as to regain feeling in them.<br>"Seriously, Kaiba, what is this?" Joey repeated, shoving the large stone in Kaiba's face.  
>"It's a Resurrection Stone, Wheeler," Kaiba snapped.<br>"Neat, like in _Harry Potter,_" Mokuba exclaimed.  
>"Sort of like that, but-" Kaiba was suddenly interrupted by an eerie shriek cascading down the mountainside like a lonely wind.<br>"What was that?" Mai asked.  
>"That sounded like a Blue Eyes White Dragon," Kaiba cried.<br>"Here, Seto," Mokuba unclipped his brother's deck from his Duel Disc and passed it to him.  
>"Right, one of my Blue Eyes was captured when I was knocked out," Kaiba whispered as he riffled through his Duel Monsters Cards.<br>"So, it's gotta be up there," Destiny stated, pointing up to the Parthenon on top of the mountain.  
>"Let's keep moving," Ryou said, tucking the resurrection stone into the pocket of his wind breaker.<p>

"This is why I'm not one for sports," Mai stated as she scrambled to find a solid footing; her high-heeled boots causing her to slide all over the place.  
>After the plateau, the terrain became less walking and more climbing and it was a violent uphill procession.<br>"Don't look down, don't look down," Destiny whispered to herself, hearing her heart pounding in her ears.  
>She wondered if her hovering ability would work if she fell; her telepathy seemed to be alright, albeit a little irregular.<br>"Keep going…Damn it," Kaiba hissed through clenched teeth, temporarily losing his grip on a slick outcropping.  
>"We are almost there," the Pharaoh reassured Mai.<br>"Ryou, see anything?" Destiny called up to him.  
>Ryou, who was at the head of the group, shoved his body upward and squirmed around until he'd disappeared over the side of the slope.<br>"Seems alright, just a little-Ah!" Ryou screamed and what remained of his feet were suddenly tugged out of sight.  
>"Ryou!" Destiny shrieked and kicked it into high gear, scrambling up the remainder of the cliff with the others close behind.<br>After pulling herself onto the top with the Parthenon just looming over her, a horrible sight met Destiny's eyes.  
>A giant, green, bulbous Monster with beady eyes, enormous ears, and wearing nothing but a dirty rag over his middle was tying Ryou to a pair of lean pine trees that were bent backward so far they were almost touching the ground.<br>"Ryou!" Destiny repeated, which caught the Monster's attention.  
>"Ah, more contestants?" his voice was like sandpaper. "Good, good," he then proceeded to continue tying Ryou to the two trees, taking no further notice of Destiny and the others.<br>"Hey, snot-head! You let him go!" Destiny hollered.  
>The Monster whirled around. "Who you calling a snot-head? I am Sinis, the mountain giant!"<br>"No, you're a fat, filthy sociopath," Destiny snapped back.  
>"How dare you!" Sinis thundered. "As soon as I'm done with this little white haired twerp, you're next."<br>"Wait…What do you have in that jar behind you?" Kaiba suddenly demanded.  
>"Oh, this?" Sinis gestured to a large, ornately carved jar resting behind his fat leg. "This is a Dragon Trapping Jar that was given to me by my masters as a gift."<br>"Masters? Then you are working for the Big 5, as well," Kaiba deduced, "and that Jar contains my missing Blue Eyes."  
>"Perhaps, but it is<em> my<em> Blue Eyes now," Sinis asserted before turning back to the bent over trees and proceeding to put the finished touches on the squirming and shouting Ryou's bonds.  
>"Look at him just calmly sitting there," Joey cried.<br>"He is confident that we shall not stand a chance against him, even if we attack," the Pharaoh mused.  
>"Well, I'm attacking anyways," Destiny declared. "Hey, Sinis!" she added before any of the others could stop her. "I'll ask you one last time to let my friend go or you'll be sorry."<br>"Destiny, shut up!" Joey hissed.  
>Sinis paused at this before throwing his head back and laughing.<br>"Ha! You, a miserable little mite, think you can stand a chance against me? Not so, not so at all. I shall bend these trees back, release them and send them flying forward with your friends torn limbs scattering every which way and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"  
>Destiny smirked.<br>"Alright then, Sinis, I'll make you a deal," she stated. "I challenge you to a battle of wits. If I win: you let my friend go, but if you win: you can eat me!"  
>"Destiny, don't be an idiot!" Kaiba cried.<br>"Don't worry, Kaiba. I've got this," Destiny whispered back to him.  
>"Bah! Eat you? I shall tear you apart and slurp up your splattered blood! A battle is something I have never lost!"<br>"Fine then," Destiny smirked. "Give me everything you've got."  
>"You'll regret this with a painful death!" Sinis roared as he lunged towards Destiny, who calmly stood her ground.<br>"Destiny, move!" Ryou cried.  
>"What the hell are you doing?" Kaiba demanded as he and Mokuba leapt aside to evade the charging giant.<br>Sinis was rushing forward, ugly face looming closer and closer.  
>Destiny charged too, sprinting full force towards the lumbering giant; his hands reaching out to her like lingering sheets flapping in the wind.<br>But, before his pudgy arms could snag her, Destiny collapsed her body and slid under the giant's legs.  
>"Agh!" Sinis stumbled, but was going too fast to slow himself.<br>He let out a terrified cry of his own in blatant shock. Before he could fully grasp his situation, Sinis' feet gave way under him and he tumbled head over heels down the mountainside, sliding out of sight and into a broken, bent, miserable heap at the mountain's base.  
>Destiny dropped to her knees and scrambled to regain her breath.<br>"What was that?" Kaiba demanded.  
>"Like I said, battle of wits," Destiny gasped. "I knew Sinis couldn't refuse a challenge and I just had to think quick."<br>"Damn, Destiny, for a second there I thought you either very brave or very stupid," Joey winced.  
>"Try very intelligent," Mai asserted. She turned to Destiny, "That was awesome."<br>"Right, right, now can someone get me down from here," Ryou called, straining against the ropes. "I can't feel my feet!"  
>They'd just managed to untangle the knots and get him down and Kaiba had been able to collect his Blue Eyes from the Dragon Trapping Jar, that a static white light suddenly shot out of the dark depths of the Parthenon.<br>"What's that?" Mokuba cried.  
>"Everyone, take cover!" the Pharaoh called as they all jumped back to evade the light as it wafted from the building, clouded together into a single writhing mass that then slowly rose up into the sky above them like some kind of rainstorm.<br>_Congratulations, brave warriors, _a sinister voice spoke from the light_. You've reached the final level__**.  
><strong>_Destiny tensed.  
>"The Big 5."<p>

A/N: A cliffhanger! *evil laugh* I hope you enjoyed reading these two chapters as much as I enjoyed writing them! Greek Mythology is always so much fun to work with, as well as all of the various dynamics between the various characters. Review as always!


	7. Chapter 7

"_**Victory is always possible for the person who refuses to stop fighting."  
>~Napoleon Hill <strong>_

While everyone else cowered under the light's haunting glow, Kaiba took a determined step forward.  
>"Correction, you slime balls; we've beaten the game" he declared.<br>"Ha! Is that what you think, Seto Kaiba?" the voice was soon joined by four others, all speaking together in perfect monotone unison.  
>Like this messed up ghost twins from <em>the Shining.<em>  
>"You may have beaten the game, but you still haven't beaten our virus," the Big 5 continued "and, with it still intact, you shall remain in this virtual realm forever."<br>As they spoke, there was a terrible, high-pitched screeching sound and the mountainside landscape suddenly fizzled away leaving a black expanse lit only by criss-crossing watts of energy lining the floor.  
>It was like being inside a computer. It<em> was <em>inside a computer.  
>"What's happening?" Joey demanded.<br>"They've erased the boundaries of the game world," Kaiba cried. "We're inside the system itself now!"  
>A sudden roar surged through the empty world and shook the entire thing to its core. Destiny could feel her skull rattling around in her head.<br>"What is that?" the Pharaoh demanded.  
>"The virus," Destiny whispered.<br>Out of the shadows, a great colossal thing slithered into view, illuminated only by the sparking energy pumping out around it.  
>It was a monstrous, five-headed dragon.<br>It's body was swollen with slime-covered, scaly skin. Each head was made of a different material: one made of water, fire, metal, wood, and darkness.  
>The creature unfurled its silver wings and roared again.<br>It was far louder than any scream Destiny could imagine possible, and it was cutting her like a knife clean through to her center.  
>"Oh, God," Joey whispered.<br>"Seto!" Mokuba ran over to his brother's side.  
>"Everyone, stay close," the Pharaoh commanded. "We shall stand and win together, or together we shall fall."<br>"I've really had it with this virtual reality shit," Joey wailed. "I just wanna go home."  
>"Suck it up," Kaiba snapped.<br>"That's right, it's just a virus and virus' are meant to be destroyed," Destiny agreed. "Or at least get their asses kicked and that's what we're gonna do."  
>"Alright, I'll go first," Mai declared, "and I summon my Harpy Lady Sisters."<br>In a burst of blue light, the three winged women soared into view, eyes fierce and talons gleaming. But, as soon as they appeared, the Harpies suddenly vanished in a blast of electric light.  
>Mai's jaw dropped. "What happened?"<br>"A little extra programming we added to the system," the Dragon's metal head spoke with Gangly's voice.  
>"We call it the Dragon Seal," the fire head spoke with Johnson's voice. "It makes this area a place where only Dragon-type Monsters can be summoned."<br>"I'm out then," Ryou whispered.  
>"What?" Destiny spun his way.<br>"My Deck's Occult. I don't have any Dragon Monsters," he explained.  
>"Then stand back and try not to get killed," Kaiba commanded, "and I summon Blue Eyes White Dragon!" he added as his favorite silver-blue Monster shimmered onto the Field in a glistening aura.<br>"Only Dragons? Fine. Go Red Eyes!" Joey added as his Red Eyes Black Dragon soared before him.  
>"Harpy's Pet Dragon!" The scarlet servant of Mai's favorite Monster soon joined Joey's Red Eyes.<br>"I shall play Curse of Dragon," the Pharaoh called as his slime-green Dragon with leathery wings and a spine-like tail erupted in front of him.  
>"Finally, Hydra: the Seven Headed Terror!" Destiny concluded as a fiery black aura blossomed before her and the ruby red, seven-headed Dragon slithered up to join the others.<br>"Your five-headed Mythic Dragon will not stand a chance against all we have set against it," the Pharaoh proclaimed.  
>"Attack!" they all cried in unison and Ryou and Mokuba scrambled to get out of the way as all five Dragons spewed various flaming blasts from their mouths and shot them straight at the Big 5's towering beast.<br>The attacks hurtled their way, but the Dragon did not recoil. It instead thrust its five heads back in unison and shot its own array of varying attacks. All ten attacks collided in dead center and exploded in one churning mass that was so vibrant everyone had to shield their eyes.  
>"It didn't go through!" Joey cried.<br>"The attacks must have canceled each other out," the Pharaoh deduced.  
>"Perfect," Destiny hissed, glancing at her Hydra.<br>Damn, the sucker had_ seven_ heads, which should count for something. If only she could summon Zeus or Hades or better yet Kronos.  
>"Now do you see how fruitless your resistance is?" all five Dragon heads sneered. "All of your attacks are utterly useless. However, two of your group have no Dragons to attack or defend."<br>Kaiba glanced over his shoulder at Ryou and Mokuba.  
>"No…you wouldn't," he whispered.<br>The Dragon didn't hesitate and all five of the churning blasts burst from its mouths and shot straight at Ryou and Mokuba.  
>Mokuba screamed and Ryou dove on top of him in a futile attempt to defend him.<br>"Ryou, Mokuba, no!" Destiny screamed.  
>Kaiba started forward.<br>But then: "Red Eyes, Defend" Joey commanded.  
>The Red Eyes flew forward and spread itself out in front of Ryou and Mokuba like a shield.<br>The Dragon took the attack at point blank and exploded without so much as a whimper.  
>"Joey's Red Eyes stopped the attack!" Mai cried, rushing forward, "but that means…"<br>Her voice trailed off at the familiar chimes of Joey's Life Points on his Duel Disc trickling down to zero were heard.  
>"Joey, no!" Mai rushed over to him as he fell to one knee, the Pharaoh close behind.<br>"Joey!" he cried, dropping down beside his friend.  
>"Hey, Pharaoh, and Yugi if you can hear me," Joey whispered, his smile grim. "It's been a good run, so long."<br>"Do not talk like that," the Pharaoh shouted.  
>"Stay with us, please," Mai pleaded.<br>"Sorry, everyone…" Joey closed his eyes and his body evaporated into nothing more than a dismal pile of blue dust.  
>Joey was dead.<br>"Joey!" Mai shrieked as she burst into tears and collapsed before the small dust pile. "Joey, oh god no! Damn you, damn you all to hell! Why? Why, damn it! Why Joey?"  
>The Pharaoh was struck with utter shock; his face glazed and petrified. His eyes fixed solely on Joey's blue powdery remains.<br>"Joey…my friend…Joey is…gone," he whispered, his legs trembling and finally giving way and he sank to the ground.  
>Destiny was watching the whole spectacle with wide, horrified eyes.<br>Joey was…dead?  
>No, how could that be possible? Why would that be possible?<br>Sure, Joey was a bumbling idiot who had a bad habit of unintentionally insulting her, but she didn't hate the guy. She didn't want him dead.  
>"You bastards!" Mai hollered at the Big 5. "What kind of sick, twisted horror show have you turned this into?"<br>"Damn, it's all my fault," Ryou moaned, burying his face in his hands while Mokuba sobbed into Kaiba's chest. "Why couldn't I protect Mokuba? Why couldn't I bloody protect myself?"  
>Destiny's heart clenched. She balled her fists. Her eyes drunk in the scene of the Pharaoh and Mai crying over what was left of their friend.<br>Losing people, to lose someone. To have someone take them away from you by someone else. It was an act unimaginable, unfathomable. It was a sin darker than any to rip someone's life away from their loved ones.  
>Destiny balled her fists. She whirled to face her slithering Hydra.<br>"Hydra, Head Shot!" Destiny thrust her arm out and a streak of white light appeared before the Hydra and, in one swift motion, cleaved all seven heads clean off.  
>Ryou gawked at her and everyone else looked up in shock.<br>"Destiny, what are you doing?" Mai exclaimed as they all watched Destiny's Life Points drop to a thousand three hundred.  
>"It's fine," Destiny gasped, feeling the sting of the fleeting Points. "At the cost of a few Life Points, I can activate one of Hydra's Special Abilities."<br>As she spoke, the stumps that the dismembered heads had once perched upon slowly rose up and thrashed blindly around. From each head, a slimy mass of something suddenly swelled out from the stock and two new Hydra heads burst out from the single root, thrashing and snapping about with vigor.  
>"The most recognizable trait of Hydra," Destiny declared. "You chop one head off, two more grow back. Now, my fourteen headed beast, destroy that repulsive creature!"<br>The Hydra turned on the Mythic Dragon virus and its ensemble of heads all spewed a churning blast of sparking, white fire from their maws and sent it hurtling for the Big 5's Monster.  
>But the attack was once again canceled out by the much larger Monster.<br>"Damn," Destiny gritted her teeth, feeling sticky moisture brimming along her hairline.  
>"We need a new tactic," Kaiba declared.<br>"Yes, alone are Dragons cannot defeat this Mythic beast, but there is a Monster in my possession that can," the Pharaoh stated.  
>Kaiba arched an eyebrow.<br>"Go!" the Pharaoh tossed two Cards forward. "I sacrifice Gaia the Fierce Knight and my Curse of Dragon to summon the Black Luster Soldier!"  
>Clothed in the sparking white remains of the Pharaoh's previous Monsters, the blue and gold-armored Knight leapt into view in all his glory.<br>But he soon dropped to his knees as his body was coated in electric shock waves.  
>"Have you honestly forgotten what we said?" the Big 5 chided. "Only Dragon Monsters can attack in this place. Your soldier is not one, therefore he is defenseless. However, we can attack!"<br>"So can I! Harpy's Pet Dragon!" Mai called to her scarlet Monsters and it moved to assault the Mythic Dragon as the five heads all released its multicolor flames.  
>"Mai, no!" the Pharaoh pleaded, but it was too late. The Mythic Dragon's blast cut clean through Mai's Dragon's like a knife through butter. The Dragon leapt back in a pitiful attempt to escape before it was consumed by the violent energy and exploded.<br>"No, Mai, no" the Pharaoh rushed over to Mai as she and her Life Points collapsed.  
>"Y-Yugi…" Mai's voice was weak; her eyes still swimming with tears as they met the Pharaoh's. "I guess I won't be seeing how this thing turns out. Sorry, I tried my best…." the rest was lost amongst flurries of blue ash.<br>Destiny watched the flurries slowly drift to the ground in a slow, horrible dance.  
>No, Mai…Not Mai too! Mai was an innocent. This wasn't even her problem and she'd chosen to come along and fight by their side. <em>Why Mai? Why you too?<em>  
>The Pharaoh was so angry he was shaking. Destiny was quaking around on the inside, feeling her knees buckling.<br>_Why, why, why?_  
>"Mai," the Pharaoh's voice was trembling with rage. "With all my might I shall avenge you. You and Joey, both!"<br>Destiny glanced at her Hydra.  
>Could she risk it? Head Shot again and loose seven hundred more Life Points?<br>"Kaiba, Destiny," the Pharaoh turned towards them. "You have to do as I say."  
>"No way, Yugi," Kaiba scoffed. "You don't even know who you're dealing with. I do."<br>Destiny wasn't exactly keen on the idea either, but she had little choice in the matter up until this point and the Pharaoh seemed to have some kind of plan.  
>"Kaiba…" she began.<br>"Shut it," Kaiba hissed at her. "I'll fight and win this on my own."  
>"How do you plan to accomplish that?" the Big 5 sneered. "Two of your group are already dead. And it is soon to be three!"<br>With that, another round of the Mystic Dragon's fire power was propelled at them.  
>"Kaiba, summon your Blue Eyes Ultimate!" the Pharaoh ordered.<br>"I know! Don't tell me what to do!" Kaiba shot back, reaching for his two other Blue Eyes Cards.  
>"Seto, wait!" Mokuba suddenly called. "It's not your Dragon they're attacking, it's you!"<br>"Kaiba!" Destiny screamed and started forward. Ryou grabbed her arm, holding her back.  
>Kaiba glanced up as the attack loomed over him.<br>"Seto!" Mokuba leapt forward, shoving his brother out of the way just as the attack crashed to the floor and straight on top of him. Mokuba crumbled like a withered leaf.  
>"Oh God…No! Mokuba!" Destiny shrieked and wriggled out of Ryou's grasp.<br>Kaiba got to his feet."Mokuba, no!" he rushed to his brother's side.  
>"S-Seto," Mokuba staggered to his feet and attempted to stumble over to his brother's outstretched arms.<br>But he melted into blue dust and vanished before he got there.  
>"Mokuba! Mokuba, no!" Kaiba's hands grasped frantically in front of him, but all he was griping was air. Kaiba's eyes shattered.<br>"No….NO! Mokuba, no!" Destiny had never heard Kaiba scream so loudly, someone else was screaming too and Destiny could hardly tell it was her.  
>Kaiba fell to his knees and slammed his fists into the cybernetic ground, screaming and cursing.<br>"Damn you!" he hollered at the Big 5. "God damn you all!"  
>"Mokuba," Destiny went faint and keeled over. "Mokuba, no" she repeated weakly as she collapsed into Ryou's arms.<br>No, not Mokuba too. Anyone but him. Destiny had sworn she'd protect him in the game. Why didn't she protect him? Why couldn't she? She wished he'd never come.  
><em>Oh, Mokuba, why did you have to be so brave?<em>  
>"Mokuba" Destiny choked on old sobs and the Beast of Grief was howling with delight in the pit of her stomach, bathing in the dark waters as they pooled around it, drowning her.<br>"Kaiba?" The shock in the Pharaoh's voice brought Destiny back.  
>She glanced up, slowly slipping from Ryou's arms as he tried to say something to her that she couldn't hear.<br>One look at Kaiba and the reason for the Pharaoh's concern was blatant.  
>Kaiba was having a freaking fit.<br>His whole body was shaking, trembling, twitching like he was freezing or having a spasm. It relentlessly knocked against his body. His hands were clawing at the sides of his arms, eyes wide and empty, barely seeing anything. His skin was ashen, sweat pouring down his jawline. His breath was hitched, slow, delayed. It sounded like he was choking, suffocating, dying.  
>"Kaiba!" Destiny jumped to her feet and rushed to his side along with the Pharaoh and Ryou. "Kaiba, come on, snap out of it. Tell me what's wrong," Destiny cried, placing a hand on his shoulder.<br>Kaiba didn't respond; he folded his body up on itself and started choking.  
>"Kaiba, come on. You gotta talk to me," Destiny's voice was shrill, close to hysterics.<br>"Destiny, calm down. You freaking out isn't going to help," Ryou was behind her, crouching down beside Kaiba.  
>"What's wrong with him?" Destiny demanded.<br>"He's having a panic attack," Ryou calmly explained. "I'm guessing Kaiba has Panic Anxiety Disorder."  
>"Okay, how do you stop it?" Destiny cried.<br>"Kaiba," Ryou bent down and peered in a gap between Kaiba's tightly folded arms.  
>The Big 5 laughed at Kaiba's suffering and attempted another attack.<br>Destiny Head Shot Hydra and the twenty eight-headed Dragon managed to stop the assault and shield.  
>Ryou continued to whisper to Kaiba. "You need to hold your breath," he told him. "Hold your breath until you can breathe evenly again. Do it with me."<br>Ryou continued to couch him while Destiny struggled to barricade them from the Mystic Dragon virus.  
>She cast a worried glance in their direction. <em>How could I not know about this? I live with him<em>, she silently thought.  
>Finally, after what felt like forever, Ryou helped Kaiba back to his feet and into a steady standing position.<br>The Big 5 momentarily halted their offense, seeing Kaiba was back in commission.  
>Though not at a hundred percent; he still looked pale and clammy and rather shaken.<br>Kaiba…." Destiny's voice trailed off. She didn't know what to say.  
>"Kaiba, do not let your brother's sacrifice be in vain," the Pharaoh said to him.<br>Destiny could have smacked him.  
>"Both of you must," the Pharaoh glanced at her. "I have a plan, but we need to work together. Trust me."<br>"I don't trust you," Destiny snapped, "but I don't like any of our options, so I'll bite. What's your plan?"  
>The Pharaoh telepathically fed it to her. Destiny arched an eyebrow.<br>"Do you understand?"  
>"Yeah," Destiny nodded. "It's a long shot, but it just might work."<br>"Good, now Kaiba bring out your Ultimate beast."  
>"Come to us, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon," Kaiba call without hesitation and his two other Blue Eyes appeared beside the first. Next, all three slid together and formed the colossal three headed Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.<br>"I hope you know what you're doing, Yugi," Kaiba muttered.  
>"Me next!" Destiny declared, "and I fuse my Hydra with Kaiba's Ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon!"<br>As she spoke, Hydra morphed into Blue Eyes and there was a blinding flash of pink light. What wafted from the mass was a giant writhing mass of heads, all hissing and spitting with feral ferocity. The thirty one headed dragon with its purple body and snaky necks hovered over the Mystic Dragon on leathery wings.  
>"Then, I also Polymerize my Black Luster Soldier with the Ultimate Blue Eyes Hydra," the Pharaoh added and the Black Luster rose to rid astride the writhing Dragon. "Combined as one, the three of us are unmatched!" he declared.<br>"Wait, what," Ryou gawked. "To fuse a Monster _three _times? Is that possible?"  
>"Behold," Destiny smirked proudly, "Supreme Hydra Master Knight!"<br>"Mystic Dragon! Obliterate!" The five headed Dragon shot a blast at their new tri-fused creation, but it merely bounced off the immovable object of Monster.  
>"Now, witness our ultimate power!" the Pharaoh cried as the Black Luster Solider raised its sword and a purple light steadily rose from it. It spewed out like a volcano and pooled around the entire field. Destiny's jaw dropped as, from the churning light, images of Red Eyes Black Dragon and Harpy's Pet Dragon rose with cries of triumph.<br>"What? How can that be? Those Dragons were already destroyed?" the Big 5 could say no more as the light swarmed their own Monster and began to drink of its energy like a mosquito slurping up blood.  
>"The combined power of our three monsters has granted us the ability to absorb the powers of every Dragon on the Field," the Pharaoh explained, "even the ones that were already destroyed."<br>Destiny smiled. "Bloody hell, that's freaking awesome!" Ryou cried  
>"It is awesome."<br>"Now, in the name of all the friends we've lost today," the Pharaoh shouted.  
>"Go, Hydra Master Knight!" Kaiba commanded.<br>"Lightning Sabre Blast!" Destiny concluded.  
>A churning swarm of spiraling, rainbow energy shot from the dozens of heads curling around the Monster's body and it was quite the light show. Five thousand Attack Points worth of energy hurtled for the Mystic Dragon. It screeched in agony as it was struck dead center and exploded in a shower of blue dust.<br>The Big 5 cries and screams could be heard, but they were soon lost, fading into the depths of cyberspace. Then the floor vanished.  
>And that was the last thing Destiny remembered.<p>

When Destiny woke up, she heard a noise like static. Had her alarm clock radio lost its signal? No wait, voices were leaking through the haze. Lots of voices, loud and impeding; voices that were cheering.  
>"What is this?" asked a voice from beside her.<br>"Hip hip horray! You've slayed the Dragon!" the voices roared in unison.  
>"What's going on?" Destiny opened her eyes to see she was lying on an elevated platform just outside the castle walls of the palace in Crete. Minos and Ariadne were standing beside her; the entire city was shouting her praises, and Kaiba, the Pharaoh, and Ryou were all lying beside her.<br>"What happened? Did we win?" Ryou asked, sitting up as well.  
>"I think so," Destiny got to her feet as did the others.<br>"Much condolences, brave warriors," Minos' expression was surprisingly kind. "You have done the people of Crete a great service."  
>"We are forever in your debt," Ariadne added.<br>Destiny winced at the sight of the Crete princess, who's face mirrored Mokuba's.  
>"Much obliged," the Pharaoh hung his head, "but we are not the ones you should be cheering for."<br>"There shouldn't be any cheering at all," Kaiba snarled, clenching his fists. "I lost my brother in there!"  
>Destiny's breath caught in her throat.<br>"Kaiba," she sobbed and fell into his chest; Kaiba hugged to the best of his ability and they just stood there.  
>The virus was destroyed, they were free to leave, but Mokuba was dead.<br>Ariadne fixed them with an odd look. "Then bring them back," she exclaimed.  
>Kaiba looked like he wanted to smack her.<br>"Don't mock me," he snarled. "We cannot bring him back!"  
>Ariadne blinked in confusion. "But did you not find the heavenly gem on the Mountain of Monsters in the Inn of the Rack Keeper?"<br>Ryou started. "Wait, you mean this?" he pulled the resurrection stone from his pocket.  
>Destiny's jaw dropped. "Ryou, you…"<br>"Yes, the life giving pearl," Minos nodded. "It is the most powerful object in our world. It will revive a whole army of men if need be."  
>Ryou gazed down at the stone.<br>"But we only need to bring back three."  
>"Then turn it thrice in your hands and that should do the trick," Ariadne explained.<br>Ryou glanced up at Destiny, Kaiba, and the Pharaoh, who were all watching him with bated breath.  
>"Here goes nothing," he whispered before turning the stone through his fingers three times. Instantly, the rock shattered and the pieces melted to mist in his palm. Ryou took a step back as the mist rose up from his hand and expanded in the sky, spreading out all along the platform to consume it in a warm, pleasant aura. From the light fell rivers of energy that pooled on the platform and slowly erupted upward, morphing into human bodies with human features. Very familiar bodies and features.<br>As the light slowly died, Mai, Joey and Mokuba all stood before them, blinking and staring around in confusion.  
>"What happened? Are we in heaven?" Joey asked dumbly.<br>"Thankfully not," the Pharaoh exclaimed, rushing up to embrace his friend and Mai then completed their group hug.  
>"Seto, Destiny!" Mokuba rushed up to them and fell sobbing into their arms. Destiny felt the warmth in her chest, like the resurrection stone's magic had seeped into her pores, slowly pushing the Beast of Grief back down into the darkness where he belonged.<br>She turned to Ryou, who was welcoming Joey and Mai back. He turned her way and his eyes widened in confusion as Destiny suddenly rushed at him and tackled him in a bone crushing hug. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear.  
>"No problem," Ryou replied, blushing deeply.<br>"We are much obliged, Bakura," the Pharaoh said to Ryou, stepping away from Joey and Mai.  
>Ryou smiled, but it was almost sad. "You're welcome."<br>"Ryou…" Destiny's voice trailed off when the sad look in his eyes suddenly faded and was replaced by a mischievous grin.  
>"Hey, Joey, you know Destiny was rather upset when you died."<br>Joey blinked in surprise. "Really?"  
>"Yeah, she sacrificed a good chunk of her Life Points and risked her life trying to avenge you," Ryou explained, his grin broadening as Destiny flushed deeply.<br>"Ryou…" she started.  
>Joey smirked. "Ah really? That's sweet a ya, Des. I knew ya cared!"<br>"Get off me, Joey!"  
>"Oh come off it, hon, you deserve a hug or maybe two."<br>"Kaiba help, I can't breathe!"  
>The Pharaoh laughed. As he did so, a great black chasm suddenly opened up at the base of the platform; it hovered there along the ground and seemed to be beckoning to them.<br>"What's that?" Joey asked warily.  
>"I think that's our cue," Destiny replied.<br>"You mean we can go home?" Mokuba exclaimed.  
>"Yes we can, Mokuba. Come on," Kaiba said to him, striding past Destiny.<br>"Hold on a second, Kaiba," Joey called after him. "We busted our asses trying to find ya in this wacky game world. The least you can do is say thank you."  
>"I never asked for your help," Kaiba shot back, "and frankly, I never needed it."<br>Destiny rolled her eyes.  
>So Kaiba…<br>But then, Kaiba turned around and said something that mad Destiny's jaw hit the floor.  
>"Yugi, you on the other hand, I will offer some gratitude to," he said to the Pharaoh. "We make a good team, you and I. But don't think we'll be partnering up in real life or anything."<br>The Pharaoh blinked in confusion for a moment, but then he smiled.  
>"Very well, damn shame though. We <em>did<em> make a great team," he glanced over at Destiny. "All three of us."  
>Destiny dropped her gaze.<br>"I'll see you on the other side," Kaiba said to her and Mokuba.  
>Right, Kaiba's pod was back at Kaiba Corp. while there's were in the mansion basement.<br>"Wait, what about the Big 5?" Destiny cried.  
>Kaiba smirked. "I doubt we'll need to worry about them anymore. In order to alter that final game field, they needed to upload themselves into the game and therefore into their Dragon virus. So, when it was destroyed…"<br>"….they were destroyed with it," Destiny was slightly horrified.  
>"Sheesh, that's a horrible way to die," Joey muttered.<br>"At least they are now out of my hair for good," Kaiba asserted before striding through the portal and vanishing back to reality in a flash of light.  
>"And now you are all free to return to your world," Minos congratulated.<br>"Good bye, brave warriors," Ariadne waved. "Your valiant deeds will always be remembered here."  
>"And Crete shall never be forgotten by us either," the Pharaoh replied. "Farewell."<br>"See ya," Destiny added over her shoulder before taking Mokuba's hand, stepping into the portal, and dissipating.

Felt like her brain being lobotomized with a spork going in, felt like someone slapping the whole mess in with a fiery spatula on the way out.  
>"Damn is that painful," Destiny muttered as her eyes slowly fluttered open to find nothing but the glare of the pod's glass and a rather obnoxious banging coming from the opposite end of the room.<br>"Someone get the door," Destiny called groggily, pushing the button to raise the pod hatch and stepping out.  
>Looking on either side, she saw the other three stumbling out as well, yawning and rubbing their eyes.<br>There was that banging again.  
>"Get the-!" Destiny stopped dead as she whirled to face Tristan and Teá with their backs pressed to a jumbled mess of furniture they were using to attempt to barricade the door.<br>"What are you doing?" Yugi asked.  
>"Yugi!" Teá's face momentarily brightened. "You're alright! You're all alright!"<br>"About time you got outta there," Tristan grumbled through gritted teeth. "We've been fighting off these goons for hours."  
>"Open up, you damn kids," Khemo's voice called through the wall of chairs.<br>"That's Khemo, eh?" Destiny rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Move your butts, guys. I've got this."  
>When Khemo and his cronies finally managed to kick in the door, the only thing they found was Destiny Pegasus sitting proudly on an overturned bookcase, filing her nails.<br>"Ah, I thought I caught the pungent whiff of backing stabbing betrayal."  
>"Destiny Pegasus, you're out of your pod!" Khemo stammered.<br>"Yep, and so are the others," Destiny stated, hopping down from the bookcase, "and you know you are supposed to call me _Ms._ Pegasus, Khemo. Or better yet, nothing at all because you're all fired."  
>"What?" Khemo's face went beet red. "You can't fire us. We work for the CEOs of Kaiba Corp: the Big 5."<br>"Well, the Big 5 are currently drifting somewhere in the Matrix right now. Or what's left of them anyway," Destiny asserted dismissively. "Which means you work for Seto Kaiba and, in his name, I'm sacking your asses, so get out of my sight."  
>Then, she made her eyes glow for effect and the room cleared out in a heartbeat.<br>"And stay out," Destiny concluded, putting her hands on her hips.  
>"Destiny, that was awesome," Yugi cried, jumping out from behind the computer in the back.<br>"They're not going to hurt you, are they?" Teá asked worriedly.  
>"Nah," Destiny waved her hand. "It's fine."<br>"Uh, Destiny, you're beeping," Ryou pointed to her coat.  
>"Oh, someone page me?" Destiny took her phone out of her pocket.<br>She flipped it open and it was Kaiba on face time.  
>"Kaiba! You're okay," Destiny grinned.<br>"Seto!" Mokuba ran around to stand on tip toe beside Destiny.  
>"Yeah, I got out okay," Kaiba muttered, rubbing his eyes.<br>"How ya feeling?" Destiny asked.  
>"I've got a splitting headache," Kaiba replied.<br>"You and me both," Destiny smiled sheepishly, "but I'm guessing I won't be seeing any Greek-based holographic RPGs on the market any time soon."  
>"Damn straight," Kaiba agreed. "Oh, Mai's here too. She was in the back room," he added, moving the phone so the top of Mai's head could be seen, peering at them over his shoulder.<br>"Hi, everyone!" she called brightly, wiggling her fingers.  
>"Mai got out alright?" Joey and the others all gathered around Destiny and Mokuba to see.<br>"So, what you gonna be doing now?" Destiny asked Kaiba.  
>"I think I'll take the rest of the day off," Kaiba replied.<br>"Good call," Destiny and Mokuba both agreed.  
>"I better get going. See you guys all soon," Mai called from the background.<br>Everyone waved goodbye to her. "I'll see you two when I get back to the house, and _they_ better all be outta there by the time I get there," Kaiba added, gesturing to Yugi and crew.  
>"Yeah, I think we've overstayed our welcome," Yugi agreed, smiling weakly.<br>"I'll see ya in a few," Kaiba said to Destiny.  
>"Alright, love ya," Destiny blew him a kiss.<br>Kaiba's face went bright red. "Yeah, whatever," he hung up.  
>Destiny rolled her eyes. "Well, I guess we'll be seeing ya," Tristan said to her and Mokuba.<br>"Yeah, I guess," Destiny stated awkwardly.  
>"Thank you, everyone," Mokuba suddenly blurted. "You didn't have to do what you did and we already owe you so much."<br>"Don't mention it," Joey exclaimed, blushing slightly. "It was nothing."  
>Mokuba smiled. "But it was," he then turned to Destiny. "I'm going to go wait for Seto," he said before scampering off up the stairs.<br>"Let's get going," Yugi said to his friends. "I'll call gramps to come pick us up. See ya later, Des" he added.  
>Destiny nodded curtly, but said nothing more. She turned to leave as the others filed out but…<br>"Destiny?"  
>Destiny spun around. "Ryou?"<br>Ryou was standing awkwardly in the doorway, staring at his feet.  
>"I…uh…I just wanted to say. Um….never mind," he spun on his heel and sprinted up the steps without another word.<br>Leaving Destiny blinking in confusion. "What was that?" she wondered aloud.

_You know you shall never be able to confess to what you've done, Host  
>I know, I'm a coward like that.<em>

It was past midnight, but Destiny was still wide awake. She lay on top of her bed covers, wearing nothing but an oversized Fallout Boy T-shirt and a pair of strawberry underpants, eyes transfixed on the night sky outside.  
>Stars, there were so many stars out tonight.<br>They were large pools of pure white light, their essence flowing down into the world below like a waterfall.  
>But the darkness was even bigger. The empty patches between the stars, like holes eaten by a moth in a once nice sweater. Destiny wondered if those holes once held stars and what had happened to them.<br>She knew that stars could fall. Had they fallen? Fallen away from the light?  
>Destiny sat up; there was a glass orb full of stars sitting on her bedside table: a Christmas present from her grandparents. It was tacky and hideous the way it glowed with such a false happiness, a false light. The Beast of Grief chuckled.<br>Destiny's eyes flashed. In one fluid motion, she snatched up the orb and hurled it across the room. It collided with her dresser mirror, narrowly missing a picture of her and Pegasus hanging on the closet door.  
>The mirror and the orb both shattered with a universal, high-pitched crack.<br>Destiny winced at the noise, slowly sliding off the bed and going over to inspect the damage. Broken shards of glass were strewn all along the black carpet, glittering in the waning light like stars themselves.  
>Destiny dropped to her knees and began to haphazardly gather up the pieces. Bending down with her hand chasing a stray piece, Destiny's eyes suddenly caught sight of a small wooden box jammed under the dresser beside one of the legs.<br>Destiny's eyes narrowed in confusion, straining her arm further until she managed to paw the box free and tug it out from under the bureau.  
>"What's this?" Destiny wondered aloud as she plopped herself down amongst the broken glass and examined the box.<br>It looked familiar, very familiar. Destiny's heartstring's snapped like rubber bands.  
>It was the box that had housed the Ties of Friendship Card Pegasus had given Yugi at the end of Duelist Kingdom. Destiny's hands shook; the memories of that day all came rushing back to her. The day her world had ended.<br>Slowly, Destiny opened the lid and dusty purple velvet met her misted eyes.  
>Destiny choked, letting the box slid from her fingers as it had the first time she'd held it.<br>It hit the ground with a rattling clatter.  
>Destiny glanced down at the box; mouth agape to see that the velvet had fallen out of the box's bottom and what lay beneath it was a series of papers.<br>Gingerly, Destiny reached inside and pulled out the paper bits.  
>"These are…." she held aloft the small, colored squares "…Duel Monsters Cards."<br>They were a series of brand new, original Cards with gleaming, clean surfaces. Titan-themed Cards: Rhea the Mother of the Titans, Oceanus the First Sea God, Gaea of the Earth, Ouranos the Sky God. There were some Magic Cards too. Something that resembled a Ouji Board called the Destiny Board. Hot tears poured from Destiny's wide eyes. Pegasus had named a series of Cards after her? Then, there was the second scrap of paper which was folded in half.  
>Destiny unfolded it. It was a letter, written in Pegasus's curly script:<p>

Dear Destiny,

If you are reading this, it means I am no longer with you. It breaks my heart to even think of ever leaving you alone. I'm so sorry, Destiny. About dragging you into the mess I made for myself, about Duelist Kingdom, about everything. But don't forget how much I love and care for you, never forget that. And I am so sorry that I had to leave the way I did, and that I shall never be seeing your beautiful face again. It pains me to say this but the Eye revealed to me that those who have wielded a Millennium Item cannot be revived from Death, not even by the Items' 'One True Power'. It is a stupid rule and it is unfair, but it is what it is. Know, however, that I shall still be with you. Forever, as I always have.

I love you so much.

Pegasus

When Kaiba found Destiny, she was lying on her stomach with her face buried in the carpet, surrounded by shards of her broken mirror and a letter clasped in her fingers.  
>"It just isn't fair!" Destiny sobbed as Kaiba helped her sit up. "It's not fair! I miss him so much; it hurts so much," Destiny coiled her arms around her ribcage and bawled unapologetically.<br>"I know it's not fair, but it is what it is," Kaiba whispered to her.  
>Damn, he hadn't expected a relapse.<br>"What's gotten you all worked up like this?" Kaiba asked gently.  
>"I found a letter from Pegasus," Destiny sniffed, waving it in his face. "He knew, Kaiba; he knew he was dying and wrote it on his death bed."<br>Kaiba stared grimly at the crumpled slip of paper, nothing to say.  
>"He left me these too," she added, nudging the small pile of Duel Monsters Cards with her toe.<br>Kaiba picked them up.  
>"All original Olympian Cards," he observed.<br>"You know what the worst part is?" Destiny asked, "I never got to say goodbye. The last time we talked, we fought; we fought horribly. I said some terrible things, Kaiba, and I never got to apologize, or tell him I didn't mean it."  
>Kaiba put his arm around her shoulder. "I think he knows you didn't mean it, Destiny," Kaiba stated. "He does, trust me."<br>Destiny glanced down at the new Cards and then over to her original Deck that was collecting dust on a shelf beside a Jack Skelington doll.  
>She felt so rotten, so cold, the Beast of Grief scampering gleefully inside her heart.<br>She hated feeling like this; she hated sitting there, being buried by the shadows.  
>She didn't want to do it anymore.<br>"Kaiba?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"I think it's time I got back in the game."

A/N: Well, that wraps up the Legendary Heroes Arc, and Destiny is now going to try and move past her grief and try to go back to Duel Monsters. Stay tuned…


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: A shorter chapter than most, but I hope you enjoy…

"_**One of the points about distractions is that everything that they do is destabilizing."  
>~<strong>__**Bruce Sterling**_

"How was Hong Kong?" Kaiba asked, sliding into the chair beside Destiny at the dining "Zhè hěn wúliáo" Destiny replied simply in heavy Mandarin. "It was boring. Aside from getting my Labyrinth Card back from the Paradox brothers that is." Destiny held the indicated Card aloft.  
>Kaiba nodded. "I'm just so sick of people," Destiny continued as she let the magazine with <em>Sister Speaks, Destiny Pegasus finally voices thoughts on brother's murder<em> printed on the front cover fall from her hands and slid across the table.  
>"Well, you did want to take over your brother's position as a public icon amongst the Dueling world," Kaiba reminded her.<br>"Yes, yes, I know," Destiny replied, "and the fans don't bother me, even if I do have to sign autographs till my fingers bleed and fall off. It's those damn reporters and people like this." She gestured to the mess of tabloids all splayed out in front of her.  
><em>Mysterious Murder: What was Maximilian Pegasus hiding?<br>Destiny Pegasus in Mental Institution? Close to mental break?  
>Inside the elusive Dueling Siblings<br>Silent for so long, what has the Shadow King kept in the Dark?  
><em>"Flattering picture," Destiny said of the latter. "Honestly, these photographers must be crawling from the woodworks or something. Maybe going public again was a bad idea."  
>"Well, you did expect some heat," Kaiba stated, scooping the magazines off the table and passing them to the reinstated Clint Burse, who was standing at Destiny's left.<br>Clint had become Destiny's literal shadow since that phone call from her that asked for him to come back since she'd be leaving the house again.  
>Also, Destiny and her tutor Alfred Pinns were back on schedule too.<br>Even more so, with appearances, interviews, trips to foreign countries, photo-shoots, commissions, and Duels, Destiny barely had time to form a coherent independent thought let alone let them drift back to Pegasus. And that was just the way she liked it.  
>Not only that, Destiny was dressed to the nines once again. No more faded jeans and worn out Chuck Taylors. Destiny was in a designer two piece black top and pleated leather skirt with a clunky studded belt, fishnet tights with a beautiful spider web pattern on them, and big black boots that Kaiba had crudely named her "hooker boots." Destiny had spiked her hair out to give it a wild, untamed look and applied dark eye shadow and black lipstick.<br>"Clint, what's on the agenda for today?" Destiny inquired of her body guard.  
>"You are scheduled to make an appearance at the Black Clown this afternoon," Clint replied, riffling through some notes.<br>Destiny glanced over his shoulder at her body guard with a look of inquiry. "The Black Clown?"  
>"That's the new game store that's opening up downtown, I believe," Kaiba stated.<br>"Yes, as I recall, your brother made dealings with the owner, a Mr. Devlin," Clint added.  
>"Hmm, that does ring a bell," Destiny mused.<br>"Well, you are set to arrive at the game shop at 12:30 sharp," Clint concluded. "I'd advise bringing sunglasses; the paparazzi will be raving."  
>"Dually noted," Destiny replied, spinning back around. "Do you want to come?" she asked Kaiba.<br>"No, and besides, I have work to do," Kaiba replied, getting up as he spoke. "Which I should be getting back to."  
>"You're such a workaholic," Destiny called after him.<br>As Kaiba left, Destiny's phone suddenly buzzed in her skirt pocket.  
>As she flipped it open an unknown yet strangely recognizable number flashed across the screen.<br>"Yugi," Destiny whispered with a sigh as she slid her finger across the 'answer' bar.  
>"Hey, Destiny, sorry to bother you on a Saturday," Yugi didn't sound at all sorry. "Haven't seen you in a while. How you doing? I've been seeing a lot of you on TV and magazine covers lately."<br>"Well I am worth several billion dollars, being on the cover of_ Ford's_ or whatever shouldn't be that big of a surprise."  
>"Right, well anyway the reason I'm calling is I've got a question to ask you," Yugi continued, sounding flustered.<br>"Shoot," Destiny replied.  
>"There's a new guy in the freshmen class at our school and he says he knew your brother."<br>Destiny arched an eyebrow.  
>"Care to elaborate? My brother knew a lot of people."<br>"Well, his father's opening a game shop in downtown today. His name's Duke Devlin."  
>Destiny smirked. <em>Small world.<br>_"Yeah, I know him," she replied coolly "Why do you ask?"  
>"Oh, well, my grandpa was raving about the shop this morning. He said he used to know the man that runs it: Sidney Devlin, Duke's father. He's convinced Sidney moved his business here to try and steal my grandpa's costumers.<br>"Why would he do that?" Destiny asked.  
>"I asked, and my grandpa was curiously vague about it. He simply said that something had happened between him and Sidney a long time ago. I don't know, Destiny, there was something about the way he talked about this guy that gave me a bad feeling. I'm worried about him, Destiny. I suppose you understand why."<br>Destiny squirmed slightly. "So, why'd you come to me about it?"  
>"So that you can bring me a little security," Yugi replied simply. "You should have seen the way my grandfather was this morning. He's convinced this guy's trying to screw him over. I know this is a lot to ask of you right now, but I was hoping you could go to the shop and give this guy a once over. Just to see if there's anything to worry about. I'm sure there isn't, but I'd still feel safer knowing for sure."<br>"As a matter of fact" Destiny checked her watch. "I will be there."

"Get that camera outta my face," Destiny fought through the tangled mob of obnoxious voices and flashing lights. "Don't you people have lives?" she squirmed under one guy's arm, knocking the expensive-looking camera out of his hands.  
>"Ms. Pegasus! Wait, Ms. Pegasus!" The mob followed her up the steps. Destiny burst through the double doors and into the main area of the Black Clown Game Shop.<br>The entire set up was spread out over a two story layout; there was every game imaginable neatly stacked along the tall black shelves. Everything was pristine, polished, and brand new. It oozed modern and Black Clown wasn't just in the title. The entire cast of _Killer Clowns from Outer Space _was painted and positioned on every inch of the walls and ceilings, giggling maliciously at all who passed with their distorted faces and leering eyes. Destiny smiled as she adjusted her black sunglasses. "This is my kind of place."  
>Clint nodded in agreement as the crowd of babbling reporters all burst through the double doors behind them.<br>Destiny glanced around. "For a premiere, this place is awfully empty."  
>"That is because we asked you to come early, Ms. Pegasus," a voice called out from behind her.<br>Destiny spun around and screamed. A face, a twisted face with a leering grin was peering out at her from amongst the shadows of the nearby shelves.  
>"Ms. Pegasus, please, do not be alarmed." The man held up his hands in a defensive gesture as he stepped fully into the light of the shop. Destiny clapped a hand to her mouth, embarrassment flooding her face right up to the roots of her hair. "I-I'm sorry," she whispered as the man came closer. He was squat and fat with a bent, knobby frame and a face entirely hidden by an elaborate clown mask that grinned with a kind of mischievous glint, illuminated by the light of his beady, dark eyes peering out through the holes in the mask. "Sidney Devlin, I presume," Destiny tried to return to her original professional posture.<br>"Indeed," Sidney bowed deeply, "and there is no need to apologize. I understand my appearance can sometimes be intimidating."  
>Destiny's blush resurfaced, but only briefly as Sidney took her hand and shook it warmly. "It is a pleasure to have the sister of Maximilian Pegasus in my shop," he exclaimed, beaming through his clown mask.<br>Destiny dropped her gaze; in doing so, she caught sight of an odd kind of ring twined around Sidney Devlin's pudgy middle finger. Resting in the heart of the twisted metal was a single black stone, so dark it seemed to be a drop of ink. She opened her mouth to inquire about it, but was abruptly cut off.  
>"Oh my God, you people! Do you eat?" Destiny spun around to see a tall, lanky man burst from the doors behind the shop and rush to help Clint barricade the doors from the onslaught of reporters that were being buffeted against the Black Clown's doors. "Come back when we<em> want <em>our pictures taken, you leeches!" The young man continued, banging sharply on the door as though he was trying to ward off pesky insects. Destiny smirked, enjoying the comparison.  
>"Duke, please," Sidney rushed over to the boy's side. "We must be kind to the reporters."<br>"They have no concept of personal space," the boy spat, knocking again on the door.  
>"Duke!" Sidney said sharply, tugging the boy that Destiny had deduced was his son away from the door with Clint following silently behind, looking sheepish. "Why don't you stop worrying about the press and come introduce yourself to our guest." Duke stopped short when his eyes fell on Destiny, standing awkwardly in the middle of the empty shop. His eyes went wide and his mouth opened to form a perfect 'O'.<br>"Is that?" he breathed.  
>"Indeed it is," Sidney grinned at his son's reaction.<br>"Destiny Pegasus," Duke rushed over and grabbed Destiny's hand, expressing his respect with much less restraint than his father had.  
>"It's a pleasure to meet you, Duke," Destiny stated as Duke grinned down at her. Duke Devlin was an incredibly handsome man with soft, tanned skin, vibrant jade green eyes, and silky black hair, most of which was pulled back into a sleek ponytail but some was left to hang in front of his face to give those bright eyes a mischievous look. He was dressed in a scarlet leather vest with gold cuffs on his wrists, black liner framing his eyes, and a single earring shaped like a dice hanging from one ear. This collection might seem odd to most but abstracts fashion choices were commonplace in the Dueling world and Destiny was no exception to this rule.<br>Before going out, she'd layered over her original clothes with a full-length black coat with fur trim and silver chains hanging from the buttons. This matched the big black top hat with similar buttons and chains hanging above the brim she wore on her head.  
>"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Destiny said to Duke and his father, "however, you said something about asking me to come early. Why is that exactly?" she added.<br>"Oh, of course, forgive me," Sidney exclaimed. "We simply wanted to give you a private tour. A lot of your brother's work and support went into this, and we'd like to show you the finished product. I'm sure you'd appreciate that."  
>Destiny smiled and nodded, although her chest felt heavy.<br>"Come on, follow me," Duke grabbed her wrist and tugged her towards the rows upon rows of games lining the shop. Clint made a move towards him, but Destiny waved him off as Duke tugged her along. He led her through the maze of black shelves, her boots clicking against the white, polished floors. The sound mixed with Duke's words as he jabbered away in vapid description of all of the games they had in stock, as well as the design and interior of the shop itself. His jabbering reminded her of a magpie, showing off all of the shiny treasure it kept in its nest. During the tour, Destiny caught flashes of an action that Duke seemed to be suppressing a limp and he winced slightly when he reached up to grab a particular item he was showing her from the top shelf.  
>"Here, Duke, let me help you with that," Destiny almost missed Sidney, he moved so fast. Rushing to his son's side, he relieved him of the heavy box and passed it to a rather flustered Clint, who was silently following Destiny's every move, as he always did, like a loyal watchdog.<br>"And now for the upstairs," Duke exclaimed, slightly breathless as he lead Destiny up to the second floor. "Sorry if I'm talking too much," Duke's smile was slightly guilty. Destiny shook her head. "No, it's fine," she reassured him.  
>"I'm simply so excited that you're here," Duke explained. "My dad and I were huge fans of your brother and his work. My dad was inspired by him to open his own shop and even design his own game. When we presented it to him, your brother took us up with him and he allowed us to build all of this!" Duke spread his arms wide in a grand gesture. They had reached the top of the stairs and Destiny now saw what Duke had been so eager to show her. The entirety of the second floor of the building had been transformed into a kind of arena. Destiny gaped in spite of herself at the display before her. The arena was about the same size as the Dueling Arenas Kaiba Corp. had designed although there were key differences. For one thing, instead of a grid, the arena had colored squares that snaked across the open space like the spaces on a game board. The twin podiums on either end of the arena had three multi-colored heart jewels gleaming out from the front of the podiums.<br>"See those?" Duke pointed to the heart gems. "They're Heart Points?"  
>"Heart Points?" Destiny asked.<br>"Yeah, they're the scoring system for the game my father and I designed," Duke explained. "It's called Dungeon Dice Monsters. You control the pieces you have using complex dice rolls and then you move your pieces towards the other end of the grid to your opponent's end and combat their pieces once you reach their side. That's it in a nutshell anyways."  
>"So, basically, chess meets Duel Monsters meets Candyland," Destiny mused.<br>"Yes, I suppose."  
>"Well, I must say, this place is beyond impressive," Destiny declared. "It's fantastic, simply fantastic."<br>"Thank you." Duke smiled.  
>"We are pleased to hear that coming from you," Sidney added, coming up the stairs behind them. "My son and I have worked hard to get where we are now."<br>"We're the biggest game shop in the city," Duke declared proudly.  
>Destiny arched an eyebrow. "So you know about your competitors?"<br>"Not really," Duke replied dismissively.  
>"What about the Kame Game Shop?" Destiny directed this question at Sidney. "Solomon Muto? I heard you two used to be good friends."<br>She visibly saw Sidney stiffen at this. "I also heard you had a falling out…a bad one," Destiny added.  
>"That was a long time ago," Sidney replied, an edge to his voice.<br>"Well, forgive my intrusion, but I'm wondering if you have let the sleeping dogs lie, Sidney. I have heard you can be a very begrudging man," she prodded him still further.  
>"What are you inferring?" Sidney demanded.<br>"Nothing," Destiny replied calmly. "I am simply passing on an inquiry of a…friend's." She hesitated on the last word.  
>"Who?" Duke asked.<br>"Yugi Muto," Destiny replied.  
>"Solomon's son?" Sidney grumbled. "He ought to not go around making accusations."<br>"He's concerned for his grandfather," Destiny alarmed herself by coming to Yugi's defense. "He's very protective of him."  
>"This matter should not be discussed in such a place as this," Sidney declared. "What happened between Solomon Muto and myself was years and years ago. I have put it far from my mind and that is all you need to know, Destiny Pegasus. I assure you of this and you can pass that on to Yugi for me, there is no more bad blood between his grandfather and me. Now, if you'll excuse me."<br>As he left, Destiny searched his mind._ Liar…_  
>"Destiny," Duke seemed eager to redirect the subject. "The opening is in a few minutes. Let's go grab the ceremony scissors, so you can cut the ribbon."<br>Destiny sighed deeply. "Very well."  
>She wasn't certain of many things, but as Duke led Destiny down the stairs she did know one thing: Sidney was still holding something against Yugi's grandfather. Questions remained, however: what had happened with them all those years ago? And more importantly, how far would he be willing to go to satisfy his grudge?<p>

"It is a pleasure to introduce this newest addition to the gaming world," Destiny announced to the crowd that had gathered in front of _Black Clown_ as well as the vibrant flashes of camera flare. "And on behalf of Industrial Illusions, the creating company of Duel Monsters, I would like to announce that the wonderfully entertaining game of Dungeon Dice Monsters shall now be taken global!"  
>Everyone cheered and Destiny turned to grin at Duke's stunned face. She then turned and promptly snipped the bright red ribbon that had been strung in front of the <em>Black Clown's<em> doors. The crowd's cheers intensified as the rose up like a sea wave in a single mass and Destiny barely managed to dive out of the way as everyone dashed into the shop and avidly began perusing the hundreds of shelves and dozens upon dozens of products while others filtered upstairs to check out the Dungeon Dice Monsters Arena.  
>"There are drinks and refreshments upstairs," Sidney called to the crowd. "And I'm available to answer any questions you may have." He strolled throughout the crowd like a proud bird, seeming twice his actual size.<br>Destiny cast him a wary glance. There was a kind of Darkness in this man. Because, seriously, who walked around wearing a clown mask? Not to mention the ring around his finger with its gem as black as night. Destiny felt something cold inside her, like ice cubes had slid into her stomach.  
>"Destiny?" Destiny whirled around to see Duke come up behind her. "Are you alright?"<br>"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine," Destiny reassured him, quickly snuffing out the icy feeling she had for the time being. "How about you?"  
>"It feels pretty surreal," Duke replied, glancing towards the shop that was simply crawling with customers. "I can't believe my father's dream is about to be realized."<br>"I know the feeling," Destiny mused.  
>Duke regarded her sadly. "Yeah, and, hey, about your brother…" Duke began.<br>Destiny tensed. _Here it comes._  
>But Duke surprised her. "Here," he took out a slip of paper and quickly scribbled something on it. "My number, you ever wanna talk, you give me a call. Okay?" He passed her the strip.<br>Destiny stared at it blankly for a second, not quite sure what to say. "Uh, thanks, Duke," she finally stammered out.  
>"No problem" he patted her on the shoulder. "Now, I gotta split, long first day and I need a nap," he added, turning to leave. "Cool top hat, by the way," he called before vanishing back into the shop. Destiny watched him go. As she did so, a curious, weightless feeling washed over her. She was too late in realizing what was happening and although she clung to it with all her might, the knowing feeling of darkness ran out from her mind and trickled down into the puddles along with the late-February rain.<br>Destiny stared down at Duke's number. What had she been so concerned about Sidney Devlin again? She couldn't remember. Shrugging, Destiny pocketed Duke's number just as Clarence pulled the limo around the corner. "Time to go, Ms. Pegasus," Clint came up behind Destiny. She nodded then opened her phone to call Yugi and tell him he had nothing to worry about.

"Dad?" Duke paused as he was affronted by the imposing darkness of the back room of the _Black Clown_.  
>There was a faint buzzing sound before the cheap overhead light flickered to life, illuminating the boxes upon boxes of various games both rare and commonplace as well as others things scattered across the floor and spilling from the shelves. All kind of rare assortments were speckled amongst the toys, objects of ancient times and archaic value. There were gold Mayan pieces, Chinese statues, Roman horses, Egyptian pharaohs. His father was sitting in the middle of the mess, drowning amongst the clutter as he absentmindedly twisted the black jewel ring on his finger.<br>"Dad, shouldn't you be out there managing the customers?" Duke asked. His father started, seemingly unaware his son had entered the room.  
>"Duke," he cried, jumping to his feet. "Did you do it?" he asked, lowering his voice.<br>"Yes," Duke replied. "She's all taken care of."  
>"Good," his father breathed a sigh of relief. "I was worried. I'd forgotten that the sister of Maximilian Pegasus was a mind reader as well. No doubt she saw my intentions when she felt me read her soul with this." He held his hand aloft and the dark ring glinted in the half-light.<br>"There is no need to doubt my abilities," Duke replied, holding his own hand aloft. "All it took was a single touch and she forgot everything she'd seen and heard."  
>"You are indeed strong, my son," Sidney smiled as he slowly lifted the clown mask off his face. "Perhaps too strong…perhaps not strong enough."<br>"Dad?" Duke arched an eyebrow as his father lowered the mask from his face, running his fingers across his disfigurement with his free hand. "With this ring, what I sensed within that girl. It was like nothing I've ever felt before."  
>"What do you mean?" Duke was aghast.<br>"I do not know," Sidney shook his head. "But whatever it is, there is a great power inside Destiny Pegasus and it could pose a threat to us, a threat to everything."  
>"What are we going to do then?" Duke demanded.<br>"We must inform him," Sidney replied, turning to leave the shop. "The _Black Clown_ will close soon, we'll do it then."  
>"You know I don't like talking to that man, Dad," Duke whispered, "He freaks me the hell out and he does horrible things to people. I know; I've seen it. You haven't."<br>Sidney whirled around; his marred face distorted into a look of barely concealed rage.  
>"And what if he does?" he demanded. "It doesn't matter, as long as he lifts the curse!"<br>"Dad-" Duke started, but Sidney cut him off.  
>"I've already lost your mother to it, Duke; I'm not losing you to it as well." He crossed the room and gripped his son's shoulders firmly. Sidney gazed up at his son; the gleam in his small eyes shining easily through the good foot of space that divided them in height. "I can't lose you, Duke; you're all I have left."<br>Duke smiled, but it was a sad one. "You won't, Dad," he whispered, wrapping his arms around his father's shoulders. "I'm not going anywhere."  
>"I know," Sidney nodded, "with our Master's help; you shall be cured, my son."<p>

A/N: Interesting development underway in a new plot point I'm trying out thanks to an idea of a friend of mine Dark Angel Bakura. (Check out her stuff by the way, you won't be disappointed.) Although, it brings heavy changes to the earlier stages of Battle City as well as Duke's character, I hope you enjoy it. Now, about Duke's dad: he appears only in the manga and is simply known as Mr. Clown. I gave him the name Sidney because I felt it fit him and also it's close to the name they gave him in a video game which is Sindin the Clown. With that, over and out…


	9. Chapter 9

"_**Most people felt lost after high school. Sometimes I felt like I'd never really been found in the first place."  
>~Lish McBride, Hold Me Closer, Necromancer<strong>_

Destiny never knew her life could change so much in one day. Said day happened to be a rainy Thursday, whose morning Destiny spent most of sobbing into her pillow, attempting to let all of the ache that was constantly gnawing at her insides flow out of her system. Then Kaiba came upstairs."That weird British kid with the white hair is on our doorstep for some reason," he blurted.  
>"Gah!" Destiny toppled off the bed. "Kaiba, I'm having a moment here, you mind being sympathetic for once and knock?"<br>"As if you never knock when you come into _my_ room-" Kaiba stopped when he saw her puffy eyes. He rolled his own. "Never mind. I'm sorry. Just make yourself decent and come downstairs."  
>Destiny nodded as she pulled herself up and moved to the mirror to smudge on enough makeup to cover her red, raw face.<br>Ten minutes later, Destiny's hair was brushed, makeup applied, and dressed in black skinny jeans, her Chucks, a green and black stripped shirt, and a black bubble vest with a fur hood. She strutted down the spiral staircase to see Ryou dripping in the front hall, looking very out of place with his messy hair and ripped jeans next to Kaiba's neat, clean appearance. He looked up as she descended the stairs and a faint pink brimmed on the corners of his face. But Destiny didn't notice; her attention was focused on the large white box with holes punched in the sides and a large black bow stuck on the top that Ryou was carrying in both hands.  
>"Ryou, this is a surprise," Destiny finally stated upon reaching the bottom step.<br>"Yeah, sorry about barging in like this. We wanted to surprise you all together, but everyone else had to head to school early today except me."  
>"We?" Destiny arched an eyebrow.<br>"Yeah," Ryou held out the box. "Happy belated birthday," he stammered.  
>Destiny blinked; she glanced at Kaiba then back to the box. "Uh…what?" she asked.<br>"Look, I know that your birthday was two months ago, but it took us forever to get this. They don't come cheap, you know. We were still a long way away, but Duke Devin's final contribution pulled us through." He stopped when he realized Destiny hadn't taken the box. "Well, go on then, take it."  
>"Oh, right," Destiny accepted the present. Upon doing so, she was alarmed to feel something jump inside the cardboard.<br>"What in the world?" Her eyes traced back up to Ryou's, and a single thought of his spiked in her mind.  
>"Shut up!" A smile exploded on her face and she tore open the lid. A small, black-eyed, white furry face leapt up to meet her like a jack in the box. Before Destiny knew it, she was lying on her back in the middle of the hall, laughing hysterically as a white German Shepherd puppy attacked her face with a tiny pink tongue.<br>"No. No. Stop it!" Destiny pleaded through peals of laughter.  
>"Get off her," Kaiba ordered, scooping the puppy up.<br>Destiny sat up, breathing heavily. She glanced towards Ryou.  
>"You got me a purebred white German Shepherd puppy?" she exclaimed, "Do you know how much those cost?"<br>"We realize it now," Ryou looked rather sheepish, "but we wanted to get you something extra special for your first birthday without…you know."  
>Destiny dropped her eyes; her smile fading. "It was Yugi's idea actually," Ryou added, glancing at Kaiba as he wrestled with the squirming puppy in his arms.<br>Destiny laughed at the sight of this. "What should we name him?"  
>"Squirmy," Kaiba shot back through gritted teeth as the puppy wriggled out of his hands and scampered back over to Destiny with a 'yip' of pleasure.<br>"Oh, that's a name for a worm," Destiny cried. "Isn't it?" she added to the puppy. She looked at Ryou. "Boy or girl?" she asked.  
>"Girl" he replied.<br>"Alright, then I have the perfect name for you," Destiny said to the dog. "Ammit, how's that sound? You like Ammit?"  
>The dog barked as though to say 'yep.'<br>Ryou snickered. "You're naming that adorable little fuzzball after the Devourer of Hearts?" he asked.  
>"Yes, because she's gonna be my fierce little protector. Aren't you, Ammit?" Destiny cooed as she picked up the puppy, "and besides she's already devoured <em>my <em>heart. Now, I'm going to show her to Mokuba, Kaiba. Thank you so much Ryou; thanks to all of you. This is the best late birthday present ever."  
>"You're welcome," Ryou replied with a smile, sliding his hands into his pockets.<br>Kaiba watched Destiny hurry out of the room with a look of slight awe.  
>"You're all real miracle workers," he muttered.<br>"What do you mean?" Ryou inquired.  
>"She just seems to light up when she's around you guys." Kaiba glanced at Ryou, "you allow her to forget."<p>

A few hours later, Destiny was sitting on the couch in Kaiba's home office, fondling over Ammit as the rain outside intensified; sloshing against the once pristine window panes. Gotta love weather in New England.  
>"Oh, you're so cute. Yes, you are, yes you are" Destiny squealed as Ammit hopped around on Kaiba's sofa; her little tail swishing rapidly back and forth like a helicopter propeller.<br>"Destiny," Destiny glanced up as Kaiba and her tutor, Alfred Pinns, entered the room. "We need to talk."  
>"Alright, look, I'm taking the dog off your couch," Destiny groaned as she picked Ammit, who yipped in protest and plopped her on the carpet.<br>"I'm not here to talk to you about the dog," Kaiba replied. "Alfred and I have actually been discussing this for quite some time and," he turned to Alfred, "care to explain?"  
>"Well," Alfred paused to push his glasses further up his nose. "I have been going over your school work for the past few weeks and-"<br>"I haven't been doing so hot," Destiny guessed; her stomach plummeting.  
>"Oh no, on the contrary, you've been doing very well," Alfred asserted, "and, in all honesty, the matter is not 'not doing well' it's 'not doing enough.'"<br>"What do you mean?" Destiny asked.  
>"Destiny, Alfred believes that it would be better for you to enroll in the school system for the remainder of your high school years" Kaiba explained.<br>"What?" Destiny leapt to her feet, nearly stepping on her new puppy, who scampered out of the way. "Why?"  
>"Several reasons," Kaiba calmly replied. "First, as Alfred said, he cannot cover enough work with you at the same pace and efficiency as an actual school. Second, you'd work better if you were part of the system. Let's face it, Destiny, your study habits are not exactly up to par with subjects you don't enjoy. And finally," he added when Destiny attempted to interrupt, "you are going to be going to college in less than three years and its best to get you used to an actual school as soon as possible. You know how vital college is going to be. If you're planning on taking over your brother's company once you graduate, you need to take as much initiative as possible."<br>"Why do I even need to get used to it?" Destiny demanded. "I'll get used to it when I go there. As for the other reasons: I'll just work harder. I promise you that, Kaiba."  
>"Destiny it's not just you," Kaiba cut her off. "Alfred's university has called for him to study abroad. He can't be your tutor; you'll graduate by the time he comes back."<br>"Then find me another one," Destiny exclaimed.  
>"Destiny, why are you so against this?" Kaiba asked.<br>"Why do you think, Kaiba? I'm a sixteen year old girl, worth billions of dollars, who lives with an upper classman in a platonic relationship, whose brother was recently murdered, and also happens to be a member of the punk-goth subculture."  
>"So?" Kaiba demanded.<br>Destiny sighed. "Figures a guy wouldn't understand," she muttered, "Look, I'm not sugar and spice, Kaiba. Nor am I Facebook and Instagram. I'll have nothing in common with these kids."  
>"Destiny, you don't know that," Kaiba asserted.<br>"How do you know?"  
>"Because the school I'm enrolling you in is my school: Domino High."<br>Destiny's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked.  
>"Yes, it seemed the best choice. It's a private school, Destiny. It isn't mainstream and neither are these kids. They are all privileged youth with unique tastes and eccentric personalities. Trust me; you'll get along just fine."<br>Destiny scowled. She still didn't like the idea.  
>"Does that mean I have to go to school with Yugi and crew?" she half-whined.<br>"Unfortunately yes, but that's better than the alternative."  
>Alfred, who'd been standing awkwardly watching the whole argument finally piped up. "Well, I best be going," he exclaimed.<br>"Yeah, see ya, Al," Destiny grumbled.  
>"Shall I show you out?" Kaiba offered.<br>"No, I'm fine," he turned to leave but glanced at Destiny before doing so. "It's been a pleasure working for you, Ms. Pegasus."  
>Destiny smiled grimly. "Likewise."<br>Alfred left. Destiny turned back to Kaiba.  
>"Really?" she sighed.<br>"Really," Kaiba replied.  
>"I don't want to."<br>"I don't care."  
>"Fine," Destiny stalked towards the door. "High school is like a spork: it's a crappy spoon and a crappy fork, so in the end it's just plain useless," she added.<br>"Who said that?" Kaiba inquired.  
>"John Mayer," Destiny replied.<br>"Really, John Mayer? That's your trump card? I could honestly laugh," Kaiba sneered.  
>"I could honestly smack you," Destiny replied with a huff as she headed off down the hall towards her room.<br>"You start school on Monday," Kaiba called off after her.  
>"Screw you," Destiny called back, closely followed by the slamming of her bedroom door.<br>"Honestly the maturity gap astounds me sometimes," Kaiba muttered as he turned back towards the couch to see Ammit perched upon it, staring at him intently. "What are_ you_ looking at?" Kaiba demanded.

_It was that dream again.  
>Destiny considered this a bad omen; she'd be starting school the following morning.<br>But that was the least of her problems currently.  
>Three pairs of hands gripped firmly on her body. She could feel the burning grate of blazing steel as it sliced through her flesh, blood spewing from her body in growing spurts. The cuts came again and again. The pain was carving, lacing, intertwining the wounds together into one writhing mass in her very center.<br>Hurry, there isn't much time; this must be done as quickly as possible.  
>Now there were voices, voices leaking through the Shadows of the dark dream she'd had for so many years.<br>The dream of being ripped apart.  
>Destiny tilted her head back, blood gurgling up in her throat.<br>She screamed._

"Ahhhh!"  
>Squeak.<br>Destiny sat bolt upright, head glancing from left to right in confusion.  
>What had just happened?<br>The bed had jostled under her as though she'd suddenly been thrown against it.  
>Not to mention her room.<br>It looked as though a tornado had hit it. Books lay in cluttered heaps under the shelves, markers, pens, and papers were scattered all around the legs of her desk. Drawers were open, and their contents strewn around them. The lamp beside her was barely leaning against the wall, and the clothes in her closet had exploded out onto the floor.  
>"I never considered myself a very light sleeper but…." Destiny muttered to herself as she massaged her head. Surprisingly, having your head thrown against your pillow hurt.<br>With a groan, she heaved herself off the bed and padded across the room to begin gathering up the hunks of broken glass from a model of the Coliseum that Pegasus had gotten her in Rome.  
>She collected the shards in her shirt and moved to dispose of them in the trash bin.<br>_Come now, Destiny, are you really going to throw that keepsake away?  
><em>Destiny glanced down at the shards in her hands; her grip tightening on one so tight that I thin flow of blood dripped down the side of her thumb. Slowly, she set the shards down on her ravaged desk. "I'm going insane. I'm hearing my brother's voice in my head."  
><em>Now, now, Destiny, there is nothing wrong with going insane.<br>_

Destiny's expression was gloomy and glum as she entered the dining room for breakfast fifteen minutes later. Her eyes were red and smudgy from crying, but she'd slopped on enough makeup to make the rough of her skin less noticeable.  
>"Morning, Destiny," Mokuba called from the opposite end of the table, waving his spoon in a kind of salute. "Happy first day of school!" he added brightly.<br>"Good morning, Destiny," Kaiba nodded to her over the brim of his coffee mug.  
>"Morning, think this ensemble will do for a first day?" Destiny inquired of them cheerfully as she spun on her heel to give them a full view of the outfit she'd carefully laid out the day before.<br>Consisting of a grey blouse with a black tank top over it and the collar of the blouse pulled out to expose the bulge of a scarlet tie. This matched the red plaid skirt with a chain hanging across the front. The outfit was complete with tall black boots.  
>"I like it!" Mokuba exclaimed enthusiastically.<br>Kaiba shook his head as he set his mug down. "Destiny, you can't wear that" he stated.  
>"What? Why not?" Destiny demanded, her grin falling away. "It should fit any school dress code. The skirt isn't too short; the boots aren't too intrusive. It's not-"<br>"Destiny, Domino High is a private school," Kaiba interrupted. "You have a uniform."  
>Destiny drooped. "Uniform?" she asked warily.<br>"Yes, I ordered two sets of the standard Domino High Girl's School Uniform. They're in a white box on your dresser."  
>"Oh, I didn't see it," Destiny muttered.<br>"Go get changed," Kaiba replied.  
>When Destiny got back up to her room, Ammit was sitting on her unmade bed.<br>"Hey, girl," Destiny cooed.  
>Ammit yipped in greeting, leaping off the bed to attack Destiny's discarded slipper.<br>"Hey, stop that," Destiny scooped up the squirming puppy and sat her back on the bed.  
>The room was no less messy. The maids would have their work cut out for them. Destiny still had no idea how this could possibly have happened as she riffled through a pile of junk that had fallen off the top of her dresser.<br>The box Kaiba had been talking about was at the bottom.  
>"Ammit, do you want to check out my uniform with me?" Destiny asked, heaving the box onto the bed beside her dog.<br>Ammit's little tail whipped back and forth in excitement as Destiny sliced the box open with a pair of scissors and lifted the flaps.  
>Her jaw dropped, arms going slack at her sides. "Oh, God…."<p>

"I like that too, Destiny," Mokuba reassured her as Destiny stalked back into the dining room with a considerably drearier expression on her face.  
>"This…looks….ridiculous,' Destiny balled her fists. "I look like….a Barbie Doll!"<br>"It's school policy, Destiny," Kaiba stated simply. "Get used to it."  
>"But what kind of pervert is running Domino High to make all the girls wear <em>this<em>?" Destiny demanded, gesturing to the white blouse, bubblegum pink jacket, blue bowtie with matching pleated miniskirt, and black loafers with knee-high socks that she was now forced to wear.  
>"Just sit down and eat your oatmeal," Kaiba grumbled.<br>"Fine," Destiny slumped into her seat, "but when I'm done, I'm accessorizing the crap outta this thing.  
>Kaiba took a slow sip of his drink. "Do whatever you want."<p>

Destiny shifted in her seat, rubbing her tightly crossed, fishnet tight clad legs together in violent agitation. Her black painted nails (that she'd added fake extensions to that were dotted with silver glitter) clicked against her elbows.  
>Aside from that, there was also heavy dark eyeliner and black lipstick with black lace hair clips and dangling earrings with ornate silver designs.<br>"You look nice," Kaiba called from the opposite end of the limo, not meeting her eyes. Destiny looked up in surprise. "I got a little concerned when you said you'd accessorize. I thought you'd go overboard" he added.  
>"I can be subtle, Kaiba," Destiny replied with a teasing smirk.<br>"We're here, sir," Kaiba's limo driver Clarence called from the driver's seat before Kaiba could respond.  
>"Alright." Kaiba got up as the limo slowed to a stop in front of a pearly white building with stone steps and a wrought iron gate encircling the entire campus.<br>Destiny had been to Domino High once before in a Vision and had passed it several times while driving through the city, but the building still took her aback at the prestigious aura it generated.  
>"Come on," Kaiba motioned to her as he opened the door. Destiny glanced his way, and her stomach suddenly plummeted.<br>This was it; she was going to school. She was actually going to school.  
>"I…" Destiny's voice trailed off.<br>"I said come on," Kaiba sounded exasperated, but he held out his hand to her.  
>Destiny grabbed Kaiba's hand so quickly she might have been electrically shocked.<br>He climbed out of the car just as fast; Destiny barely had time to snatch her stuff before she was tugged out of the limo and through the open gates onto Domino High campus.  
>The girls were the first thing Destiny noticed. They were circling in a group around the gates like a pack of vultures hunting for meat.<br>They giggled and pointed with flushed faces in Destiny and Kaiba's direction as they clambered from the limo and entered the school.  
>"Ignore them," Kaiba whispered to her. "They're here every day."<br>Destiny nodded, but she still cast them one last glance over her shoulder as they climbed up the steps and into the school.  
>As they walked down the hall, Destiny noticed she was still holding Kaiba's hand and quickly let go, blushing furiously. She had a hard time keeping up after that; the hall was a tangled throng of many lines threading into one another. Kaiba weaved his way expertly through the chaos, so Destiny had to jog to keep up with his long strides.<br>At the end of the hall, Kaiba turned into the main office with Destiny skidding in behind him.  
>"I'm here to register Ms. Destiny Pegasus for her first day of school," he told the fat receptionist behind the desk.<br>"Oh, Mr. Kaiba," the women jumped from her dozing. "You are enlisting a student?"  
>"Yes," Kaiba gestured to Destiny, who was lingering in the doorway. "I'm her guardian."<br>The receptionist gave Destiny a once-over over the brim of her chained glasses.  
>"Destiny Pegasus, aged sixteen, to be registered into the sophomore class?" she asked, glancing at a series of papers.<br>"That's me."  
>"Very well." The women coughed thickly as she handed Destiny the papers. "Here's your student I.D., schedule, and map of the school. I trust you already have all of the necessary textbooks for the classes you're in."<br>Destiny nodded, holding up her new purple and black backpack.  
>"Alright, you're all set. Enjoy your first day." The receptionist concluded, waving the two of them out the door.<br>Destiny checked her list once outside. "I don't have any classes with you," she said to Kaiba.  
>Kaiba gave her a queer look. "What you'd expect? I'm two years older than you."<br>"Right, of course." Destiny tried to sound nonchalant, but her stomach still twisted at the thought of spending her entire first day without Kaiba to show her the ropes.  
>A thrumming chime suddenly echoed through the crowded hallways, and the student flow rapidly changed course as everyone weaved towards the identical doors that lined the hallway on either side.<br>"Home room bell, I need to go," Kaiba said to Destiny, turning to leave.  
>"Wait," Destiny cried. <em>Don't leave me<em>, she wanted to say. "Why do you come to school anyways?" was instead her question.  
>"To get out of meetings," Kaiba replied simply before heading off down the hall.<br>"Oh boy," Destiny whispered to herself, hugging her backpack and collection of papers to her chest. 

_Oh for the love of God._  
>"Hey! Look who it is," Joey Wheeler exclaimed, waving his arm enthusiastically from the back of the room as Destiny walked in.<br>Destiny ignored him to the best of her ability. She turned to the teacher at the desk, who was red haired, porcelain-skinned, and looked more like an actress or a swimsuit model.  
>"Hi," Destiny whispered.<br>The teacher looked up, and Destiny could see she had one of those weird mole things on her left check. "Oh, you must be the new student joining our homeroom," she said, flashing Destiny a dazzling, albeit very phony smile. "I was informed of your arrival. I must say it was rather short notice."  
>Destiny's brow furrowed. She wasn't listening to the teacher any longer but to the whispering that was beginning to waft up like steam from the back of the room. She glanced at the rows of seated students, but none of them were talking, they were all transfixed on her. But the whispering was definite and it was actually growing steadily louder.<br>"Well, I'm Ms. Chono," the teacher concluded, standing up and regaining Destiny's attention but the whispering did not cease. "We're going to need a seat for you," Ms. Chono added, scanning the room.  
>"Over here, Destiny," Joey waved his arm again. "There's an empty seat beside me."<br>Destiny tried to suppress her look of repugnance and instead winced rather painfully. The whispering was getting louder; it was relentlessly pounding against her skull.  
>"Alright, you can take a seat next to Mr. Wheeler," Ms. Chono said to her.<br>Destiny nodded, shuffling over to the empty desk beside Joey.  
>As she weaved through the rows of students; the whispering only grew louder and louder. Destiny couldn't make out any words, just the constant hum of speech. It was making her head spin and her stomach churn.<br>As she sat down, Destiny was tempted to put her head between her legs.  
>"Welcome to Domino High," Yugi, who was sitting beside Joey, whispered to her.<br>Tristan flashed her a grin from directly across the aisle, and Teá waved from her seat in the front where she was sitting next to a girl with lavender hair tied in a ribbon.  
>"Good to finally see ya here, Des," Joey whispered to her. "Didn't think the new student was gonna be you. I'm pleasantly surprised."<br>_Don't call me Des,_ Destiny thought miserably.  
><em>She doesn't look so good,<em> Joey's thoughts echoed back. _I didn't know Destiny could be nervous about something as simple as school_.  
>Hold on a second, Destiny glanced up at the rest of the room while Ms. Chono took attendance. The voices, the whispering, was it really? It was the minds of the other students in the classroom.<br>As Destiny glanced up, a million pairs of eyes seemed to turn around to face her.  
><em>What a freak.<em>  
><em>What's with her hair?<em>  
><em>Is she seriously wearing those tights<em>?  
><em>So this is that little rich orphan Seto Kaiba took in to live in his house.<em>  
><em>What a slut, living with a man she's not married to.<br>Her make-up is atrocious.  
>She looks like she's going to puke.<em>  
>She knew exactly what her brother would say to this: <em>This is outstanding<em>. _You're hearing the voices of everyone in the room. Your powers have evolved considerably all on their own.  
>Doesn't mean I want to hear all this<em>, Destiny grumbled, banging her head back down on the desk which only say to increase her throbbing migraine.  
>So far, school blew.<p>

"Destiny," Joey's voice caused Destiny to involuntarily stop on the threshold of the classroom. "What's your first class?" he added, coming up behind her with the others close behind.  
>"Hey, guys." Destiny forced a smile.<br>"What's your first class?" Teá repeated.  
>"Uh," Destiny checked her schedule. "Honors English. Kaiba had me put in all Honors."<br>"Sounds like Kaiba," Joey rolled his eyes.  
>Suddenly a pair of thin, white hands curled around Destiny's eyes, blocking her view of the others. "Guess who," a thickly accented voice called.<br>"Ryou, good to see ya." Destiny couldn't help but smile as she peeled the hands of the only member of Yugi's group she actually liked from her eyes and turned to face him.  
>Ryou looked awesome as always with his uniform buttoned up to his chin, and his white hair cascading around a face that was surprisingly clearer and more refreshed then the last time she'd seen him. The Millennium Ring Spirit must not be giving him as much trouble.<br>"Honors English, you said?" Ryou asked.  
>"Yeah." Destiny glanced back down at her schedule and then at the school map.<br>She'd seen Labyrinths less complicated than this.  
>"Great, Bakura's in first period English too," Yugi said brightly.<br>Destiny's headache made her momentarily stumble over the odd nickname Yugi and the others had for Ryou.  
>"If you want, I can walk you to class," Ryou offered. "It's a little tricky trying to navigate this place."<br>"I've noticed," Destiny replied glumly.  
>"Ah, cheer up. Ya gonna love this place," Joey exclaimed, clapping her on the back so hard she choked.<br>"And we'll be there to help you with anything you need," Teá added, smiling warmly. Destiny nodded and hugged her backpack tighter. Shit, the voices were even louder now that the fray of passing period was in full swing.  
>"See ya guys later. We gotta get to class," Yugi said to them as he and the others all headed off down the opposite end of the hall.<br>Destiny glanced up at Ryou, blowing her overgrown bangs out of her eyes.  
>"Nice seeing you again," Ryou said to her as they fell into step beside each other. "How's Ammit doing?<br>"Fine I suppose," Destiny replied with a shrug and a smile. "She ate my underwear yesterday."  
>Ryou laughed. "Yes, you ought to keep an eye on her in that respect." He paused. "I've been seeing a lot of you on TV lately."<br>"I figured a little action would be good for me" Destiny replied with a shrug.  
>Ryou gave her a rather odd sideways glance. Destiny returned it, and he quickly dropped his eyes. She stared at him. <em>Bloody hell! Of all the schools in this city; why the devil did she have to pick this one?<em>  
>Destiny couldn't help but gawk at Ryou. What did that mean? Did he not want her here?<br>"Here we are," Ryou announced, stepping into Honors English class.  
>"Uh, Ryou," Destiny started.<br>He glanced over his shoulder at her. "What?"  
>"Nothing, never mind." Destiny closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind as she followed Ryou into class and moved to sit in the back of the room so as to avoid the stares and the whispering.<br>One way or another, this was going to be a long day.

Destiny's first two classes of the day passed fairly smoothly, especially after she was able to focus her mind enough in order to quiet the whispering. Then third period Chemistry rolled around. Face as red as the stripes on the flag that hung above her head, Destiny announced herself to the class and was met with the usual questions.  
>"Destiny Pegasus? As in<em> the<em> Destiny Pegasus?"  
>"Your brother created that cool Monster Card game right?"<br>"Wasn't he murdered?"  
>Luckily, once that question came up, the teacher usually let Destiny sit down.<br>However, in this case, the seats were assigned so Destiny couldn't just skulk off the back row like she'd down in her last two classes.  
>Nope, the teacher positioned her dead center next to a Solaris Aurelia. At first, Solaris seemed like Destiny's kind of gal. She had long strands of silky black hair spilling out from lace-trimmed twist at the top of her head. Her skin was ghostly pale, making the dark makeup framing her eyes and lips all the more vibrant. At her neck and wrists were thick leather belts for jewelry.<br>Destiny observed her keenly as she slid into the seat beside her.  
>"Hi" she whispered. Solaris turned to glare at her before resetting her attention in a blank stare at the opposite wall. Destiny's friendly smiled faltered. "I'm Destiny Pegasus."<br>"I know," Solaris's voice was cold and boyishly deep.  
>"I like your choker," Destiny offered.<br>"I don't like yours," Solaris replied without looking at her.  
>Destiny felt her cheeks go hot as her fingers brushed the studded choker with the Eye of Wdjat charm hanging from it.<br>_Fine then_, Destiny shifted herself so as to turn away from Solaris. _It's not like I really wanted to talk to you anyways.  
><em> And that was Chemistry class with Solaris Aurelia.

Destiny decided several years ago that fated encounters were certainly something to be taken seriously. She had, after all, had plenty of them in her life time.  
>In gym class, it was both mixed and divided. The sophomores had gym period the same time as the freshmen, but the girls and the boys were divided up and had class separately on opposite ends of the gym. Which made Joey's enthusiasm about having fourth period gym class with Destiny utterly meaningless.<br>Destiny was still feeling rather nauseous and the white shirt-pink shorts combo of a gym uniform wasn't helping things.  
>They were playing some kind of tennis that involved string nets and cheap plastic rackets. Destiny swung blindly at the dented Wiffle ball, having not paid any attention to the rules and not being good at sports (unless it involved hitting things) anyways.<br>"You missed it _again_?" her partner exclaimed in frustration.  
>Destiny was tempted to chuck the clunky racket at her as she chased after the ball.<br>_Calm down, it's P.E. not the Olympics._  
>Destiny finally managed to catch the ball. Scooping it up, her eyes drifted upward to meet a rather unusual sight.<br>In a seemingly ignored possibly forgotten corner of the gym, a tiny figure of a girl in a wheelchair was shooting hoops. She had long, cherry red hair that was spilling out from all sides of her head and trailing well past her knees. She tossed the basketball towards the net; it rolled the rim twice and then sank through.  
>Perplexed, Destiny wandered back over to her tennis 'match.'<br>"What took you so long?" her partner asked her.  
>"Who's that?" Destiny replied, gesturing to the girl in the wheelchair.<br>"Her? Oh, that's Lovella Gift. She's an exchange student from Germany."  
>Destiny arched an eyebrow. "Germany, huh?"<br>"Yeah, she barely speaks any English. It makes her sound really weird."  
>"Why she playing over there by herself?"<br>"She can't exactly play tennis with us," Destiny's gym partner replied, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder. "She's always on her own anyways. It's no wonder she has no friends."  
>Destiny scowled and started to move back over to Lovella Gift's corner of the gym.<br>"Where you going?" her partner demanded.  
>"Over here," Destiny replied.<br>"You can't just walk away!"  
>"Watch me."<br>"Come back here."  
>Destiny whirled around and thrust her racket into her partner's chest. "Here, take this and shove it up your ass."<br>Leaving her stunned partner in her wake, Destiny strolled over to the lone hoop just as Lovella Gift threw the ball again. This time it missed and bounced off the rim to land over by the bleachers, smacking into the emergency exit door.  
>With a groan, Lovella started to wheel over to retrieve the ball.<br>"Hier, ich habe es," Destiny called to her. _Here, I've got it._  
>She sprinted past the girl in the wheelchair, who looked at her in astonishment, and quickly snatched the ball up.<br>"Here," she said to her, handing Lovella the ball.  
>"Danke," Lovella told her knees. <em>Thank you.<em>  
>"Don't mention it," Destiny switched back to English. "Your name is Lovella Gift, right?" she asked.<br>"Ja," Lovella nodded.  
>"Pretty name," Destiny commented. "I'm Destiny Pegasus," she held out her hand.<br>It took Lovella a second, but she eventually shook it.  
>"You're new here, right? So am I," Destiny added. She glanced down at the ball in Lovella's lap. "Can I play too?"<br>Lovella's jaw dropped. "Vhat? But you cannot."  
>"Of course I can, if I want to," Destiny replied, taking the ball and holding it above her head "Come on, let's play a little one on one."<br>Lovella stared at her with her big brown eyes, but a simple smile slowly crept onto her face.  
>"Yes, let us play," she finally agreed and wheeled forward.<br>Despite the bulky wheelchair, Lovella Gift could move like lightning, weaving in and around Destiny. Destiny found her stealing the ball with every turn she took. She was getting thoroughly schooled so she began talking to Lovella more than playing.  
>She learned that Lovella, her mother, and her nine year old sister Lara had moved from Berlin a year ago after the mom, who was a professor in humanities, got offered a teaching position at BC. Her mother's specialty had been African culture and religions so Lovella had been to Africa several times and enjoyed interacting with the locals. But traveling and being bilingual wasn't all Destiny had in common with Lovella Gift.<br>Despite being a freshman, Lovella was in all Honors classes. She was very artistic, particularly in the field of poetry. She was curious, introverted, earnest, and enjoyed success. Also, she played Duel Monsters.  
>"That's it!" Destiny snapped her fingers. "I knew I'd seen you somewhere before. It was at a tournament in Germany."<br>"I do remember, you and your brother vere there," Lovella nodded, bumping the volley ball they'd found abandoned under the bleachers back to Destiny.  
>Destiny leapt upward in an attempt to set, but her fingers just barely brushed it and it went sailing over her head.<br>"Damn, you're good," Destiny exclaimed, running after the ball.  
>"I like volleyball very much," Lovella replied glumly, twisting the bronze Star of David necklace around her neck, "but I cannot be on the team."<br>"What!" Destiny nearly dropped the ball. "Why?"  
>"This of course," Lovella tapped the seat of her chair. "I cannot move fast enough on my own, I do not have good play moves."<br>"There's gotta be some way to remedy that," Destiny exclaimed.  
>Lovella shrugged. Suddenly the gym teacher blew her whistle.<br>"Let's go, Lovella," Destiny passed her the ball with a smile.  
>A fated encounter indeed….<p>

"Vhy are you being so friendly to me?" Lovella suddenly demanded as she and Destiny strolled out of gym together.  
>"To be honest, I have no other person to talk to," Destiny replied with a shrug and a sheepish smile as she draped her pink jacket and untied bowtie over her shoulder. "I don't really fit in either."<br>"I see." Lovella started wheeling down the hall, and Destiny followed close behind. Passerby parted to allow the bulky chair to pass but many of them stared meaningfully, some of them even pointed or snickered.  
>Destiny felt hot anger in her chest. "Destiny Pegasus," Destiny stared, surprised at the way Lovella pronounced her name. "You are the sister of Maximilian Pegasus, creator of Duel Monsters."<br>"Yep, that's me" Destiny replied,  
>"I give you my respects" Lovella stated with a slight bow. "It vas a great tragedy"<br>"Thank you," Destiny replied, glancing down at the scarlet locks billowing out from around Lovella's tiny frame. Fire, it was like fire.  
>"I love your hair," Destiny suddenly blurted.<br>"Danke," Lovella replied. "I like yours too."  
>Destiny smiled. They were at her locker now. Destiny opened it to get her meal card, Lovella turned the wheelchair around to face her.<br>"Love….Can I call you Love?" Destiny suddenly asked.  
>Lovella blinked in surprise. "I suppose so."<br>"Alright, Love, do you have lunch next?"  
>"Ja" Love replied. "Vhy?"<br>"Do you want to sit with me?"  
>Love's eyes suddenly grew wide. "No, no, ve can't do that!" she cried.<br>"Why?" Destiny asked, but Love didn't respond. Her eyes suddenly filled with fear, and she spun her wheelchair around and zipped down the hall faster than Destiny thought was possible.  
>"What was that all about?"<br>Her answer: "So, you're the new student?"  
>Destiny jumped about a foot in the air. She spun around to face…<br>….the Spice Girls.  
>Seriously, they were the Spice Girls!<br>The one in the very front, whom Destiny assumed had spoken (and who she assumed was Posh Spice) leaned in close to observe her.  
>This girl looked to be half-Asian with sleek black hair and gleaming crystal blue eyes. She was dressed to the nines, somehow managing to glamourize the otherwise tacky uniform.<br>"Uh, hi," Destiny whispered.  
>"What was her name again?" Posh Spice inquired of Ginger Spice who had frizzy orange hair clipped back with a fox-shaped barrette.<br>"Delilah" she replied.  
>"Destiny, actually" Destiny corrected.<br>"Oh." Posh Spice didn't seem to really care.  
>"Uh, can I help you with something?" Destiny asked.<br>"Hmph, I say you talking to the crippled Nazi," Posh Spice observed, tossing her hair over her shoulder.  
>"Crippled what!" Destiny exclaimed.<br>"Hey, don't get your panties in a twist." A girl with brown pigtails and a stuffed bunny clipped to her binder jeered (Baby Spice, Destiny guessed.)  
>"Your last name is Pegasus," Posh Spice continued. "Isn't that like a kind of bird?"<br>"Horse, actually," Solaris Aurelia called from the back of the procession.  
><em>Oh, so she's Scary Spice,<em> Destiny almost laughed despite the fact these girls now had her cornered against her locker.  
>"A horse," Posh Spice wrinkled her nose. "I hate horses, they smell like shit."<br>"She kinda looks like a horse, doesn't she, Reagan?" Baby Spice exclaimed.  
>"Yeah with that big nose and those fat teeth you might be on to something, Ryan," Posh Spice Reagan smirked.<br>Destiny felt her face grow hot. Reagan smirked, "and I must say your ensemble is thoroughly atrocious. Let's try to leave the 80s in the 80s please."  
>Destiny's hands curled into fists. "Honestly someone as rich as you shouldn't be strutting around wearing something that looks like it's been pulled out of a dumpster.<br>"Yeah, do you think it looks cool or something?" the blonde 'Sporty Spice', who Destiny recognized to be her partner from gym, added.  
>Destiny's face flushed. "I'll be leaving now," she snapped, attempting to push past them. "This is honestly rather pathetic, ganging up on me like this."<br>"You've got some nerve," Reagan slammed her hand into Destiny's chest, "just because you're a richy rich badass sister of an eccentric billionaire doesn't mean you automatically run this school."  
>"That authority belongs to us," Ryan exclaimed in a sing song voice.<br>"That's right, we make order out of these pathetic squirming worms," Reagan declared. "We're at the top, and I'm afraid emo Lolita goths like you are at the bottom."  
>Destiny was fuming by this point. "Look at how red her face is," Solaris observed.<br>"Ooh, not a good color on you," Reagan smiled. "It clashes with those ash tray remnants you've got growing out of your skull. I must say, to be honest; I thought you'd lost your way on route to the senior home when I first saw you."  
>"Senior home….you-"<br>The locker suddenly banged shut of its own accord.  
>Baby Spice Ryan jumped and ran to hid behind Sporty Spice.<br>Reagan was hardly fazed. "Rigged your locker to do some fancy trick?" she sneered. "Hope to earn adoring fans like you do in your only little paradise Dueling world? Well, I'm afraid you're not 'cool' here, Destiny Pegasus. You don't know the first thing about being at the top here, you've always crouched behind your brother but now he's dead and your all alone in the middle of this world, utterly useless. With any luck, the little grey haired horsey will get turned into glue!"  
>That's it. "You bitch!" Destiny lunged at Reagan, no judo moves coming to mind; she just wanted to get her hands on her.<br>Reagan dodged with surprising accuracy while her four cohorts stepped aside. Destiny made a snag for Reagan's perfectly placed hair but instead got a fist full of air.  
>Then, it happened.<br>One moment Destiny was all adorned in her uniform blouse with her jacket and bowtie draped over her shoulder, the next she was standing in the middle of the crowded school hallway in nothing but her bra.  
>Destiny stopped dead, for a second she was unable to fully grasp what had just happened. Reagan, however, was grasping her shirt.<br>Destiny grew hot all over. It wasn't just a humiliated blush in her face. No, it was full on, all over, straight down to her toes kind of crimson flush. And the burning of the eyes; the dozens of eyes of passing students that were now watching her, standing there in her pink and blue polka dot bra with the her natural cobra-head shaped birth Mark in plain view.  
>At first there was silence.<br>Then Reagan sealed it. "Nice tattoo."  
>And the hallway exploded in roars of echoing laughter.<br>Destiny stared down at her overly exposed body. Oh, it was the bra with the tacky sequins on it too! She hugged her arms around her body and scrunched down. The laughter echoing in her ears; Destiny sank to her knees.  
>"Looks like the horsey's wearing a fancy saddle," Reagan sneered, dropping Destiny's blouse at her feet.<br>Destiny felt the sting of tears in her eyes. _No, don't cry, don't cry._  
>Then something broke inside her. Destiny's eyes snapped open. Shouts and cries of alarm leapt up from the once jeering crowd as every locker lining the hall suddenly banged back open. Their locks snapped from the latches and flew into the center of the hall, pelting people in the head. The overhead lights shattered and rained glass shards onto the Spice Girls like flakes of piercing snow. Reagan's four cohorts all screamed and dropped to their knees, attempting to conceal their heads with their arms. Reagan barely had time to glance around in alarm before she was suddenly propelled off her feet and sent flying down the hall into the midst of the panicking crowd like she'd suddenly been lassoed by an invisible rope.<br>Destiny glanced up, feeling the heat in her glowing eyes slowly subside. She was so furious that her vision was blurry so the chaos seemed all the more vibrant. What had just happened? Students were running around screaming and flailing their arms, tripping over pieces of the lights and each other. Some nursing bruises from being hit by a flying lock. Reagan sat up, a good ten feet away, with her hair askew and a dazed look on her face.  
>"You…You freak," Reagan screeched, looking more and more like her <em>Exorcist <em>namesake by the minute.  
>But, just as Reagan staggered to her feet: "What on earth is going on here?" Ms. Chono staggered through the havoc on her six inch pumps.<br>She stopped when she saw Destiny on the ground with no shirt.  
>Reagan whipped around to face the teacher. "Ms. Chono, this Pegasus girl is insane. She yanked her shirt off and tried to attack me. She shoved me to the ground and broke all the lights. Look at all the chaos she's caused."<br>Destiny eyes grew wide as the tears began to leak from her eyes.  
>"N-No," she stammered. "That's not what happened!"<br>"Get up!" Ms. Chono stalked over and hoisted Destiny to her feet. "You and Ms. Reagan Tsubaki are coming with me to the Vice Principal's office.  
>As Destiny was dragged through the crowd by her homeroom teacher, she cast a quick glance over her shoulder to see Love Gift at the end of the hall. She was staring at her intently.<p>

In the principal's office in the first day of school; that had to be some kind of record. Destiny sat curled up in the hard, unforgiving chair, wishing desperately that the ground would just open up and swallow her. No such luck, she could not escape Vice Principal Lunar's slicing poison green eyes.  
>"We are not off to a good start Ms. Pegasus" she stated coldly.<br>Destiny hung her head. "She reaped utter havoc all over the main hall," Reagan exclaimed, trying to suppress her smug grin. "Not only that but she assaulted me! I feel violated," she put a hand to her chest as though to emphasize.  
>"There is no proof I did any of that," Destiny snapped, hands curling into fists.<br>"But you were found by Ms. Chono in the middle of the hall without your blouse on," Vice Principal Lunar stated. "That could be considered indecent exposure, Ms. Pegasus."  
>Destiny's head snapped up. "I do not know how you do things in that 'Dueling' world, but here the student's at Domino High carry themselves with dignity and respect." She got to her feet. "Since it is your first day I shall not suspend you."<br>Destiny dared to breathe a sigh of relief. "However," Vice Principal Lunar continued, "You shall no longer be permitted to wear the girl's uniform."  
>"What!" Destiny cried as the vice principal reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a sheet of paper. "This is a rush order form for the male's school uniform. Have your parent or guardian fill it out and return it to me tomorrow morning." she handed Destiny the paper.<br>Destiny stared down at it, her fingers trembling.  
>"Now, if neither of you have anything further to say; you may return to your class."<br>"Yes, Mrs. Lunar," Reagan stated, getting to her feet, flashing Destiny a minute smirk, and sauntering out of the room.  
>Destiny slowly got up as well and shuffled out of the room well after her.<p>

Destiny was utterly miserable the rest of the day. Passerby in the hallway stopped and stared, pointing and giggling as she moved from class to class. She wanted so badly for the day to be over that eighth period Study Hall couldn't come fast enough. When it finally did, Destiny entered the cafeteria to find a loud, obnoxious mass of eyes. They were eyes that were all staring at her as she walked up and down the aisle, trying to find a place to sit.  
>"Uh, uh, honey." Reagan came up behind her as she attempted to sit down in the last sit at a semi-empty table. "You're sitting over there."<br>Before Destiny could retaliate, she was shoved into a seat at a table that was right smack in the middle of the room.  
><em>Great, now everyone's got a perfect view of me<em>, Destiny thought thickly.  
>The feeling of all those eyes burning into her back was like a cattle prod.<br>"You look lost." A voice from the seat across from her suddenly said.  
>Destiny glanced up to see a senior with shoulder-length silky hair that was mostly dyed bubblegum pink but with a single streak dyed milk white. He had accessorized his standard uniform with a series of bracelets and rings that wouldn't have looked out of place on the lead singer of <em>Kiss<em>. "This ain't ya turf? "he asked.  
>Destiny shook her head. "Don't worry, ya get used to it," he reassured her, taking her hand. "You seem like my kind of gal, I'm Anansi Silver" he added.<br>"Nice to meet you," Destiny whispered.  
>"Likewise." Anansi fingered a spider pendent on his choker.<br>"Pretty cool isn't it?" the girl sitting next to him, who was dark-skinned, had a frizzy afro, and cherry red braces, asked "and I thought I was your kind a gal," she added, slugging Anansi in the shoulder.  
>"Take it easy, Lola," Anansi replied, swatting her away. "I just mean her duds. And they're killer by the way," he added to Destiny with a wink.<br>"Thanks," Destiny whispered.  
>"Don't mind them." A husky voice from Destiny's left said.<br>Destiny turned to see a boy with glasses, shaggy black hair that hung in his lemon-colored eyes sitting beside her.  
>"I'm Newton Voltron," he held out his hand.<br>"Destiny Pegasus," Destiny shook her head.  
>"Oh, we know who you are," Anansi exclaimed.<br>"Oh, sweetie we heard all about it," Lola exclaimed, stroking Destiny's arm in a sympathetic fashion.  
>Destiny shied away from the touch.<br>"Figures," she grumbled.  
>"That Reagan," Anansi shook his head. "She sure is possessed by something sinister."<br>Destiny glanced at him. "You think so?"  
>"Yeah, how else do you think she managed to climb to the top of the social ladder with a personality like that?"<br>"She's a dictator," Newton stated. "She controls everyone, separating them into their little cliques. Sports games, Study Hall, Lunch period, it's all the same. Which is why we're here."  
>"What do you mean?" Destiny asked. "Where's here?"<br>"The 'no place' table," Anansi announced, spreading his arms in a dramatic gesture. "All of us are mixed bags, jagged puzzle pieces."  
>"None of us fall into an ideal category as far as the Porcelain Dolls are concerned," Lola explained.<br>"The Porcelain Dolls?" Destiny arched an eyebrow.  
>"Yep, Reagan Tsubaki, Azalea Tyson, Serene Venus, Solaris Aurelia, and Ryan Kidd. They're the Porcelain Dolls," Anansi gestured over to a table in the front of the room where the addressed where all sitting.<br>"Sounds like a rich version of 'the Plastics' from _Mean Girls_," Destiny mused.  
>"You're not that far off," Newton replied with a snort.<br>"Don't let their pretty faces fool ya, they're rotten inside." Anansi added grimly.  
>"Don't have to tell me," Destiny replied, "but I thought they were the Spice Girls."<br>Anansi, Lola, and Newton all laughed.  
>"But yeah, the reason ya here is because you don't fit anywhere ideal," Anansi concluded. "Just like us. I mean, I'm a rocker and I play guitar, but I'm also president of the chess club."<br>"And I sing in Anansi's band Planet Spider, but I'm also captain of the volleyball team," Lola added.  
>"I'm on the math team," Newton concluded, "but I also play the trombone."<br>"Oh, I see," Destiny nodded. "You don't all fit into one archetype: prep, jock, musician, geek, nerd."  
>"Oh, we're nerds," Anansi asserted.<br>"Yeah, with a bunch of other undesirables," Lola gestured to the surrounding tables. "We call ourselves the Nerd Herd."  
>Destiny giggled. "Clever."<br>"Yeah, so, tell us, what do you like to do?" Anansi inquired, placing his head in his hand.  
>"Read, draw, watch scary movies," Destiny shrugged. "Duel, but I suppose that's a given."<br>"Hey there, Destiny!"  
>Destiny glanced over her shoulder to see Duke Devlin standing behind her, emerald green eyes shining.<br>"Great seeing ya here. I heard you'd transferred." his genuine smile was a sight for sore eyes.  
>"It's good to see you, Duke," Destiny whispered.<br>"Good to see ya too," Duke replied.  
>"Mr. Devlin, sit down!" the period overseer suddenly called to him.<br>"Gotta go, see ya later," he clapped her on the shoulder before heading back to his seat, sleek black ponytail trailing behind him.  
>Destiny smiled after him. "Nice kid," Anansi observed.<br>"Yeah."  
>"You're not so bad yourself," Lola added, "a little quiet perhaps."<br>"Trust me, I'm not quiet," Destiny replied with a slight edge to her voice.  
>But the others didn't seem to have noticed it.<br>"Everyone," Anansi suddenly stood up, pulling Destiny to her feet along with him. The rest of the Nerd Herd at the nearby tables all glanced up.  
>"I would like to nominate Ms. Destiny Pegasus as the new honorary member of the Nerd Herd."<br>"No way, Destiny Pegasus?"  
>"Definitely"<br>"She's awesome!"  
>"I agree."<br>"Me too."  
>"She's in, no contest."<br>Destiny gaped as she stared around.  
>"Duel me some time, Destiny."<br>"Yeah, let's see the Shadow King in action."  
>"It sounds like you've made it," Anansi said to her, taking her hand. "Welcome."<br>Destiny smiled.

"Destiny I want to talk to you about this phone call I got from the Vice Principal," Destiny pushed past Kaiba, shoving the uniform order form into his chest. "Destiny, Destiny, wait!"  
>Kaiba called after her, but Destiny ignored him.<br>She stalked upstairs, past a bewildered Mokuba, threw open her bedroom door, flung herself on her bed, and just started sobbing.

A/N: Tough first day for Destiny Pegasus. Also, this chapter introduces another major player Love Gift. I hoped you all enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

"_**The truth is everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for."  
>~Bob Marley<strong>_

"It really isn't that bad, Destiny," Mokuba reassured her from his perch upon her bed while Ammit attacked his former stuffed rabbit 'Mooby.'  
>"You're just saying that," Destiny almost snapped, tugging at the collar of her new blue Domino High boy's uniform. "I already look masculine enough as it is."<br>"No, you don't" Mokuba insisted, hopping off the bed and dodging a jittery Ammit to come over to Destiny and hug her around the middle. "You look like a trillion bucks!"  
>"The phrase is <em>million<em> bucks," Destiny grumbled bitterly.  
>"But you look better than a million," Mokuba insisted.<br>Destiny had to smile. Just then, Kaiba poked his head into the room.  
>"How long does it take to pick out-What was it you said?-The most effeminate pair of earrings you can find?"<br>"I've got them; I've got them," Destiny replied, snatching her backpack from the red armchair in the corner and slipping under Kaiba's arm.  
>"Destiny?" Destiny froze in the middle of the hall.<br>"Are we going to have any more problems today?"  
>Destiny hung her head. "Hopefully not."<p>

"That's a new one," Kaiba observed, causing Destiny to glance up as the limo pulled up at the front gates.  
>"What is?"<br>"That girl, she hasn't been here before," Kaiba pointed out the window towards Domino High's main gates where the group of giggling girls was hanging out just like yesterday. However, there was a new member to their party.  
>"Love!" Destiny was surprised to see the crimson-haired German girl wheel her way up to Destiny as she climbed out of the limo after Kaiba.<br>"Gutentag Fraulein Destiny, Herr Kaiba," Love exclaimed; her eyes sparkling. She seemed to be in a much better mood then yesterday.  
>"Gutentag, Love," Destiny returned her new friend's smile, all apprehension about wearing the boy's school uniform slowly melting away.<br>"Lovella Gift, right?" Kaiba asked thickly.  
>"Ja, that is me," Love replied.<br>"I call her Love," Destiny added.  
>"Right, pleasure to meet you." Kaiba gave Love a curt nod before striding into the building ahead of Destiny.<br>"He seems very cold," Love observed.  
>"He's not so bad once you get to know him," Destiny assured her.<br>"Vell, the bell for homeroom should be ringing any moment. Care to valk to class vith me?" Love asked.  
>"Sure," Destiny replied as she fell into step beside Love's chair. "Thanks by the way," Destiny added, pausing at the top of the front steps and watching Love loop around so as to wheel up the ramp provided for her.<br>"For vhat?" Love asked, perplexed.  
>"Just coming to say hi," Destiny replied with a shrug. "It was comforting."<br>"I see." Love gave an understanding nod. "After yesterday, I thought a gesture vould do you good."  
>"What are you…" Destiny's voice trailed off as Love reached into her pocket and took out a small clay figure. "What's this?" Destiny asked as Love passed it to her.<br>"A gesture" Love replied. Destiny turned the doll through her fingers; it was about the size of a Barbie doll but made of clay. Destiny's eyes grew wide and a small gasp escaped her lips. The doll look exactly like her.  
>"Love, where did you get this?" Destiny exclaimed.<br>"I made it," Love replied as if that was no big deal. "I learned the ceramic arts from the tribes in Africa. I have always had a talent for such things. And your style interested me. I vanted to see if I could duplicate it vith clay."  
>"Well, you did a very good job," Destiny commended.<br>"Danke," Love replied.  
>As they headed down the halls, the warning bell urging all students to their homerooms sounded off through the halls. Love had to say her goodbyes as she headed off to the freshmen area of the school. Leaving Destiny to fend for herself in the crowd of students that was slowly growing to resemble a stormy ocean. She almost drowned but finally managed to wriggle to her locker and slid it open to get her first period text books.<br>"Destiny! Hey," a voice piped up from directly behind her.  
>"Gah!" Destiny smacked her head on her locker shelf.<br>"Are you okay?" Yugi asked as Destiny wheeled around, groaning and gripping the back of her head where she could already feel a welt forming.  
><em>Just what I need, I've already got head issues as it were.<br>_"You okay?" Yugi repeated.  
>"I already told you I was fine." Destiny slammed her locker shut and shouldered her backpack.<br>"I mean about yesterday." Yugi dropped his gaze, twisting the rope of the Millennium Puzzle. "Sorry. We should have warned you about Reagan."  
>"Yeah, you should have," Destiny replied, starting to leave.<br>"Wait!" Destiny froze. "Are you mad at me?" Yugi blurted. Destiny was momentarily taken off guard.  
>Was she? She didn't really know. She was certain of her dislike of the Pharaoh, the other existence that dwelled within the Millennium Puzzle and occasionally Yugi's body, but was she mad at Yugi?<br>She didn't particularly like him. She found herself to be rather unnerved by that constant grin on his still boyish face  
>Finally: "No, Yugi, I'm not"<br>"Then why do you act so angry around me and my friends?"  
>"Do I not have a right to be angry?"<br>"Are we going to talk about it, Destiny?" Yugi almost blurted.  
>"Talk about what?"<br>"About what happened in my Soul Room during my Duel with Mai in Duelist Kingdom? You remember, don't you?"  
>Destiny tensed; her grip tightening on the books she held to her chest.<br>Of course she remembered. How could she not? It was the first time she dared to look Yugi in the eye and see him as her equal, to see herself in him.  
>That they weren't so different.<br>"There's nothing to talk about," Destiny snapped.  
>"But, Destiny-" Yugi began, but Destiny had already stalked off down the hall towards their homeroom.<p>

On Destiny's first day of school her test results for her 'Foreign Language Placement" hadn't come back yet. Now it had and…  
>"A perfect score…" The guidance counselor whispered; her voice failing her as she let the paper slid from her fingers. Destiny couldn't help but smile smugly.<br>"I'm sorry, did I forget to mention I was already fluent in Spanish?" she asked in a sing song voice.  
>"Well, what about your French placement?" the counselor glanced at said paper, "also a perfect score."<br>"Yep, I'm fluent in French and Spanish." Destiny crossed her arms, her grin widening, "Also Japanese, Arabic, German, and a little Russian."  
>"I see." The counselor paused to push her glasses further up her long nose and Destiny felt a pang in her gut as the gesture reminded her of her long time tutor Alfred.<br>"Very well then, you are to continue with a second study hall for this period unless you wish to take an elective."  
>"I'll need some time to get used to the school before that," Destiny replied, standing up. "So, I'll be going now." <p>

Destiny sat on the floor outside the library feeling like a homeless person. Seriously, who locks the library in the middle of the school day? She was really in the mood for a good book. Destiny glanced around at her surroundings. The art students had hung their abstract pieces of melted crayons in a glass display case on the wall across from her. Perhaps Destiny should consider art as an elective. She was a good drawer, after all. The faint sound of running water made Destiny glance to her left. A short ways down the hall, a senior girl was fiddling with the lever on the water fountain. She was short and blockish like Destiny with lightly tanned skin and round, Hispanic features consisting of big brown eyes and a small button nose. Her hair was silky black and extremely long, trailing past her waist despite it being pulled in two pigtails. The tips of which was dyed neon green as though she'd accidentally trailed them through lime juice. They matched the green glasses she had perched on her nose. The girl's small hands wrestled at the seemingly stuck lever. Finally managing to wrench it free, she bent over for a drink, but the bubbler suddenly gurgled up a great blast of icy water that smacked her right in the face. She leapt away from the wall, coughing and sputtering.  
>Destiny laughed in spite of herself.<br>The girl glanced her way, but she wasn't angry. On the contrary, she smiled in return.  
>"They always do that, and no one bothers to fix them" she explained with a shrug. "Well, sacrifice to the 'water fountain gods'," she added, prying a wad of blue gum from her mouth and dropping it into the fountain's drain.<br>She glanced back over to Destiny, who was watching her intently.  
>"So, why have you been evicted from Senora Carver's domain?" she inquired, moving over to Destiny's end of the hall. "Have you been a 'naughty girl'?" she asked sarcastically.<br>"No, I'm already fluent in Spanish and French so there's no place for me," Destiny replied simply.  
>The girl raised an eyebrow. "¿En serio? ¿Tú también?" she tried. (Really? You too?)<br>"Si, viví en España durante unos meses. Usted lo recoge después de un tiempo," Destiny replied (I lived in Spain for a few months. You pick it up after a while.)  
>"I bet." The girl sat down next to Destiny and pulled her knees to her chest, adjusting her skirt while doing so. Destiny couldn't help but envy her. She couldn't believe just yesterday she'd hated that stupid girl's uniform. Now, in the baggy blue pants and jacket with gold clasps, she'd give anything for it.<br>"I'm a native to Chile," the girl explained. "I'm fluent in Spanish and English, obviously; and then my mom also taught me Portuguese since we spent a lot of time in Brazil before we moved here."  
>"Well, I don't speak Portuguese, but shouldn't you be in French class then?" Destiny asked.<br>"Yeah, I should, but I don't feel like it," the girl replied with a shrug.  
>"Oh, um. So, how long have you been here?" Destiny asked.<br>"About four years," the girl replied. "I'm Forest, by the way," she added, holding out her gloved hand.  
>"You're<em> name<em> is Forest?" Destiny gawked.  
>"Yeah." Forest smiled sheepishly. "My mom's a botanist, save the rainforest and all that. And, if you want to make your mark, why not have a daughter who's walking and talking propaganda? At least people can actually <em>pronounce<em> my first name."  
>"Why? What's your last name?" Destiny asked.<br>Destiny's eyes widened, memories of a small room, a bright light, and a scratched wooden table between them.  
><em>Are you going to talk to me, Ms. Pegasus?<br>If you know who killed your brother, you have to tell me. I can bring him to justice for you and give him the punishment he deserves.  
>Peninzula, a familiar name, I take it? <em>Pegasus's voice chimed in._  
><em>Destiny squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, trying to clear it.  
>"Are you okay?" Forest asked.<br>"Peninzula, your last name is Peninzula?" Destiny whispered, eyes still closed.  
>"What of it?" Forest asked.<br>"Are you, by any chance, related to a Caesar Peninzula?" Destiny asked.  
>"Yeah, he's my dad actually. How do you know him?"<br>Destiny paused.  
>"He was the FBI detective in charge of my brother's murder case" Destiny replied somberly.<br>It was here that something clicked in Forest's mind.  
>"Oh my….How did I not see it before? You're Destiny Pegasus, little sister to Duel Monsters creator Maximilian Pegasus, and the top ranked female Duelist and third place in the world."<br>Destiny could feel her cheeks growing slightly hot. Sure she was used to being fawned over amongst the crowds of Dueling fans but here, that world seemed so far away.  
>"Yeah, that's me," she whispered.<br>"My God, I can't believe I'm meeting the Shadow King! I mean, I knew you lived her in Boston but of all the places to go to high school." Forest abruptly ceased her raving when she saw Destiny's face. "I'm sorry, you probably don't want to hear that right now, do you? I'm so sorry about your brother, Destiny."  
>Destiny smiled weakly, sensing Forest's genuine sentiments. "Thanks, it's nice of you to say that, Forest."<br>"It really was a tragedy," Forest continued. "A great loss to the gaming world."  
>Destiny suddenly gave her a queer look, something beginning to nag at her.<br>"Have we…Have we met before?"  
>Forest smirked. "Took you long enough to put two and two together. No, we never met, at least not officially, but we have seen one another in the past. I believe it was about five years ago now.<br>"That's right, I remember!" Destiny exclaimed "It was two years after my brother had started Duel Monsters, and it had just exploded in the U.S. so we thought it would be a good idea to carry it over into other countries. We held a promo tournament in Rio and, I remember, a small girl from Chile about my age had just blown away the competition."  
>Forest nodded. "Yep, that was me."<br>"You were very impressive, I have to say," Destiny commended.  
>"Thanks," Forest gushed. "That means a lot, coming from you."<br>"You still Dueling with that Cyborg Deck?" Destiny asked slyly.  
>"Of course," Forest exclaimed, "and I bet that infamous Olympian Deck of yours is strapped to your hip."<br>Destiny nodded as she took it out. "The Shadow King never leaves home without it, but is that a challenge I sense?"  
>"You bet," Forest confirmed with a grin.<br>"Alright, I'm game," Destiny exclaimed.  
>Forest took out her own Deck. "Although, I doubt I'll be much of a challenge to the Shadow King" she added.<br>"Who cares?" Destiny exclaimed, "We can just fool around while Senora Carver prattles on."  
>Forest laughed. "Touché."<p>

Destiny's day was turning out to be surprisingly awesome. At lunch, ignoring Yugi's frantically waving arm, she was stirred over to the 'Nerd Herd' table by Anansi Silver and Lola Pop. She was pleasantly surprised to see Lovella Gift and Forest Peninzula sitting side by side and Duke Devlin at the end of the table beside Newton Voltron.  
>"You're 'no place' too?" Destiny exclaimed in surprise.<br>"Of course," Forest winked. "We wouldn't have it any other way."  
>As she spoke, a big oaf of a senior lumbered past and clipped Forest in the back of the head with his lunch tray.<br>"Watch it, Fish Sticks," he snarled as his tray nearly tipped.  
>"Up yours," Forest shot back.<br>Destiny stared. "Fish Sticks?" she asked.  
>Forest nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, it's a nickname. I've had since my first day here."<br>"Why do they call you that?"  
>Forest hesitated. "Go on. Show her, Forest." Duke encouraged her. "It's really cool," he added to Destiny.<br>Slowly, Forest peeled off one of her white gloves to reveal…  
>"Holy shit!" Destiny exclaimed.<br>Forest had webbed hands. "I've got them on my feet too. I know; it's weird." Forest dropped her eyes.  
>"You kidding me? That's freaking awesome!" Destiny asserted. "I beat you can swim wicked fast."<br>Forest shrugged. "I suppose."  
>"Told ya it was cool," Duke added, nudging Destiny in the shoulder.<br>Destiny turned his way and smiled, but it quickly faded when she met eyes with Duke. He was wincing through gritted teeth in apparent pain; his hand clutched slightly at his chest.  
>"Duke, are you alright?" Destiny cried, jumping to her feet.<br>"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Duke quickly asserted. "Just a little heart burn. You know this crappy Mexican food the cafeteria serves." He smiled weakly.  
>Destiny slowly slid back into her seat, entirely unconvinced but said nothing more.<br>Sixth period AP History: Destiny slipped to her seat in the back of the room, trying to avoid Reagan. She was so focused on not looking at her that she didn't notice her stick out her foot. Cursing her own stupidity, Destiny staggered to her seat after stumbling quite a bit, blinded by the snickering.  
>She collapsed into her chair and shot Reagan the most burning of death glares. She merely smiled in smug response before turning her attention back to the teacher.<br>Destiny did the same, but the lesson wasn't really interesting her.  
>Her eyes began to wander, examining the many brightly colored maps and posters hanging on walls. The maps were swollen with dozens of colored pins symbolizing various cultures, languages, and economies. The posters depicted various infamous historical events.<br>Destiny was mentally ticking off all the places she'd been or seen when something flashed in the corner of her eye.  
>Destiny jerked her head towards the partially open door, and her jaw went slack. Something, some kind of substance, was gently wafting into the room, pouring from the cracks around the door and drifting across the floor like steam or a mass of smoke. Destiny glanced around the room, the students were all staring straight ahead and the teacher continued her lesson. Was she the only one that noticed this? Destiny returned her attention to the strange stuff. It looked like fire, it snapped and danced in tight precision like fire and, as it drew closer, sliding along the aisle, Destiny could feel it generated a kind of heat. But it was green. The fire was a brilliant emerald green. Destiny instinctively scooted backward in her seat; her hands curling into protective fists. The fire crept steadily closer, running all throughout the room as it spilled from the door like water. But the fire wasn't heading for her. It took Destiny two slow seconds to figure out what was going on and by then it was too late. The fire paused for a mere fraction of an instant; its tendrils curling around the legs of Reagans' chair, then it leapt up, elongated and pounced, utterly consuming the slender, dark-haired girl in a giant mass of emerald flames. Destiny watched in slight horror as Reagan began to scream and beat frantically at the air as though trying to ward off attacking gnats. She gripped the sides of her head and shrieked louder and louder, wriggling back and forth, writhing in pain. Everyone gasped in unison as Reagan tumbled out of her chair and kicked and flailed around on the floor like a dying fish. She flinched and jerked violently around, screaming and gurgling as though she was being stabbed by invisible knives. The whole class and the teacher leapt up and rushed to her in the middle of the room, forming a circle around her as they tried to help her.<br>The teacher ushered one of the students to go get the principal and another to call 911.  
>Destiny remained where she sat, frozen in her seat.<br>Everyone watched Reagan in utter bewilderment; Destiny was the only one who saw what had really happened. That fire, that green fire.  
>Whatever it was, it worked an awful lot like Shadows.<p>

Reagan Tsubaki was rushed to the emergency room, while in the ambulance her seemingly seizure had stopped, but she was kept in the hospital overnight so as to be monitored.  
>Principal McClain announced this to the school over the loud speaker, and she said that they should all keep Reagan in their prayers for a speedy recovery.<br>"Whatever," Destiny grumbled to herself. "Karma's a bitch, and Reagan needs to learn to deal with that. Hell, if that fire hadn't gotten to her first…"  
>Her voice trailed off as she opened the school's front doors and stepped out onto the front steps and the blinding sunlight. Once her eyes got used to the glare, she didn't like what she saw.<br>At all.  
>Out on the front lawn, a few members of the football team were harassing Lovella Gift.<br>"Come on, why don't you confess?" one of them yelled, yanking hard on Love's red hair as she tried to wheel away.  
>"We know it was you who did that to Reagan, you little witch."<br>"Yeah, seems like the Nazis missed one; you deserve to burn like the hellspawn you are, you little…" the leader of the group then called Love an incredibly horrible, awfully offensive name, kicking the side of Love chair, and it toppled over, spilling Love and all her books out onto the grass.  
>Anger flared up in Destiny's chest faster and more potent than that green fire.<br>An inhuman snarl crawled from her clenched teeth as she flung her bag aside, sprinted down the steps and launched herself onto the back of the leader of the group of jocks.  
>He cried out in shock as Destiny latched herself around his neck and started punching him in any spot she could reach. Hollering and shouting crude words at her, he ran around the yard with Destiny riding him like a wild bull, tugging on fistfuls of his spikey blonde hair.<br>She finally managed to provide enough weight and pressure to collapse him to the ground like a folding chair, and he managed to fling her off him as soon as he hit the ground and sent her sprawling into the black mud. Destiny sat up, coughing and spitting shards of grass from her mouth. Angry red blurring her vision as she fixated her gaze.  
>"You…You little…" the big kid growled as he attempted to sit up.<br>Destiny stiffened. Poised like an anxious cat, she prepared herself to propel her body at him again. Launching herself forward with ready limbs, she made another snag at him but suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and tugged her violently backward. The breath escaped Destiny's lungs as the grip tightened on her chest, and she was reminded of bungee jumping as she was yanked backward mid-lunge.  
>She kicked and flailed violently about as Joey Wheeler hoisted her to her feet and steered her through a hole in the bewildered crowd that Destiny hadn't even noticed had gathered.<br>"Come on, Destiny. Seriously, you're going to get yourself expelled on your second day of school."  
>"He started it." Destiny strained against his firm grip, glancing frantically over her shoulder. Her agitation slightly diminished when she saw Yugi and Teá gently helping a sobbing Love back into her wheelchair.<br>"Let go of me!" Destiny snapped as she wriggled from Joey's grasp and sprinted back into the fray.  
>"Destiny," Yugi started to say something, but Destiny pushed past him and grabbed the handles of Love's wheelchair.<br>"Come on," she whispered to her as she steered her away from the jocks, out of the crowd, and around to the back of the school.  
>"You little bitch, I'll get you for that!" the meathead Destiny had tried to strangle called after them.<br>"Chad Vince will kill you," Love whispered forlornly.  
>"So that's his name?" Destiny asked rather breathlessly as she hesitantly glanced back around the corner at the others and the fuming football players.<br>"He is Reagan's boyfriend."  
>"Of course he is," Destiny grumbled. "I suddenly find myself stuck in a lame nineties sitcom."<br>Love sniffled loudly, and Destiny glanced her way, instantly forgetting her own troubles.  
>"You okay?"<br>"I should be fine," Love replied.  
>Destiny dropped to one knee and scrubbed a wad of dirt off Love's cheek with a handkerchief.<br>"Why were they shoving you around like that?" she asked, straightening up.  
>"I am easy to pick on," Love replied, "or, so they think" he gaze became oddly distant.<br>"Yeah, but the things they said." Destiny paused as her insides boiled again at the mere thought. "They said you were the one that hurt Reagan."  
>"Do you believe them?" Love asked.<br>"No, of course not!" Destiny exclaimed, "but where would they even get such an idea?"  
>"They must have heard rumors," Love replied with a sigh. "I am here on scholarship. The other schools I attended before here were public and even more horrible. I vas picked on a lot so I changed schools often."<br>"Because it got too bad?" Destiny asked.  
>"Because the bullies vere…taken care of," Love replied.<br>Destiny arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean? 'Taken care of?'"  
>"They went down the same way Reagan did," Love replied. "After they got back to school, they never bothered me again but their friends and relatives, they talked. They pointed and whispered, they said horrible things to me. Eventually it got so bad, I had to transfer" Love whispered, her hands on her lap tightening into fists.<br>"My god…" Destiny's eyes widened "and you have no idea what caused these things to happen?"  
>Love shook her head. "I never do, but, just like Reagan, they always fall."<br>"Love…" Destiny tried to reach out her hands.  
>"I have to go," Love stated abruptly, swerving around and heading off towards the school's back gate.<br>"There's something she's not telling me," Destiny deduced, placing her hands on her hips, "all those happenings. I saw for myself, that fire. It can't be coincidence."

_Damn  
><em>"Oh no you don't" Ryou growled, closing his left hand firmly over his eyes.  
>The right hand's fist tightened its hold on the Millennium Eye. Ryou dared a smirk as he slapped the other hand away and sent the Eye flying across the room to roll under his dresser.<br>"You are not making this any easier, Host," the Ring Spirit spoke using Ryou's mouth.  
>"G-Good." Ryou struggled to regain control of his voice.<br>"It seems that Maximilian Pegasus had more wit than I gave him credit for." the Ring Spirit slipped back into Ryou's voice without any difficulty.  
>"W-What do you mean?" Ryou stammered back.<br>"If you must know, there is a series of rules that revolve around those gods-forsaken Millennium Items," the Spirit snapped in agitation. "If they did not exist, they would make my un-life so much easier."  
>"What are they?" Ryou inquired.<br>The Spirit huffed and cross their arms as though by reflex.  
>"The Millennium Items are apparently pure," he snarled, "which means I cannot commit a crime in order to obtain them, meaning no murder or theft. I cannot take them by force. Either I win them from victory in a Shadow Game or the previous Wielder hands it over willingly."<br>"Right, you beat Pegasus in a Shadow Game so you got the Eye," Ryou whispered.  
>"Yes, but unfortunately it appears that insufferable clod had already relinquished custody of his Millennium Eye, through his will, to someone else." Ryou's eyes widened. "And I think you and I both know who that is."<p>

The curious events of Destiny's second day of school remained on her mind and overlapped into the next day. She could make very little sense of it either way, but one thing was certain: something was wrong with Lovella Gift. Something had to have some kind of hold on her, and she was too scared to talk about it. Destiny hoped it wasn't anything supernatural like Ryou Bakura's own personal demon, but the green fire certainly pointed in that direction. Destiny scrunched up her face in frustration as she mulled the whole thing over while not paying attention in English class.  
><em>If only I still had Pegasus's Millennium Eye,<em> Destiny thought to herself, _it might have been able to tell me about that green fire._  
><em>Perhaps, terribly inconvenient,<em> Destiny could almost picture Pegasus rubbing his chin thoughtfully while absentmindedly brushing his silky hair to conceal said mystic Eye.  
>She almost choked at the thought. Someone tapped her on the shoulder.<br>"Unless you want to spend the remainder of the day in first period English, I suggest you get a move on," Ryou said to her with a smirk.  
>Destiny sighed as she gathered up her things.<br>"You alright?" Ryou sounded more nervous than he should have.  
>"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Destiny reassured him. "I'm just worried about my friend Lovella Gift."<br>Ryou arched an eyebrow. "That German exchange student in the freshmen class?" he asked.  
>"Yeah." Destiny sighed as she stepped out into the hall with Ryou close behind.<br>"I'm concerned about what happened to Reagan and with Chad Vince yesterday" she explained "Love told me that they're connected and apparently everyone that's picked on her at her other schools has had the same thing that happened to Reagan happen to them."  
>Ryou looked astonished. "That's no coincidence," he agreed. "It sounds like me, only reversed" he added bitterly.<br>Destiny gave him a somber look, remembering how all of Ryou's friends at his other schools had become comatose or even died due to the malignant Spirit of the Millennium Ring.  
>"I just wish my brother was here," Destiny whispered, hugging her notebook to her chest. "He would know what to do about this."<br>She squeezed her eyes shut. "I miss him so, so much, Ryou"  
>Destiny's eyes snapped open when she felt Ryou put his arms around her shoulders.<br>"I know you do; I know it hurts," he whispered in her ear, "but you don't have to be alone in this.  
>Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Teá…me, we've all got your back."<br>"I-I know, Ryou," Destiny replied, slightly flustered as she broke the hug. "Thanks," she added before taking off down the hall.  
>"You're welcome," Ryou whispered. "Now, please…stay safe."<br>Destiny spent the remainder of her morning trying to strike up a conversation with Solaris Aurelia. She did it on the surface reason of just wanting to nag but deeper than that she was interested in the dark-haired girl who Destiny had deduced to be the 'least mean' of the Porcelain Dolls. But Solaris was adamant in not talking to Destiny so she eventually gave up and resolved to continue to ponder the curious incidents revolving around Lovella Gift. At lunch, she subtly tried to prod Love to tell her more, but she wouldn't relent. Destiny was starting to get testy; it seemed like no one wanted to talk to her today. Until Duke, who seemed to have a habit of swooping in to salvage her sanity, struck up a conversation with her.  
>The rest of the day was uneventful, mostly consisting of forced smiles and ducking behind a trashcan every time Chad Vince, and his cronies stalked down the hall.<br>Kaiba stopped Destiny during passing period to eighth hour and told her that he'd been called out for work and had to leave early.  
>"Clarence won't be able to pick you up," he explained, "but it's a short walk from here to Kaiba Corp. I'm sure you can manage."<br>Destiny rolled her eyes. "Of course, you don't need to baby me," she replied.  
>When the final bell rang, Destiny took her time getting her books and packing up for the day, preferring to leave school at her own pace. She decided to go say her goodbyes to Forest and Love for the day but couldn't seem to find the latter. She wasn't in the freshmen locker bay, or the library, or the cafeteria. Destiny's search eventually lead her out onto the blustery football field which she immediately regretted when she spied the football team practicing despite the chilly late February air.<br>"Damn," Destiny hissed, sliding down into the collar of her faux-tiger fur coat and quickening her pace, trying to loop back around towards the parking lot, using the bleachers as cover.  
>Then, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted that familiar gleam.<br>"Oh no." The words had barely escaped Destiny's lips as she whipped around before the green fire had curled around Chad Vince. He hit the ground like a stone and immediately began to pitch and heave, worming and writhing in a tangled mess of limbs on the cropped grass. His team gathered around him, forming a circle like a herd of elk shielding their most vulnerable. Without really thinking, Destiny broke into a run towards the center of the field. She was half way there as one of the other teammates sprinted past her bound for the school.  
>"Get outta here, Dusty," he hissed at her, yanking off his helmet.<br>Destiny veered sharply to the left, heading for the bleachers. She plunged into the mass of green fire that swarmed out from under them. Strangely, the substance did not burn her skin but actually felt rather pleasant. She waded through the stuff as it curled up her ankles; her pace never slackening as she ducked under the bleachers and into the musty darkness their shadow created. The fire's glow was more vibrant in the darkness; it gave off a pleasant, almost friendly, aura that flooded the entire expanse. Destiny hesitated, staring in fascination at the fire; it curled its tendrils outward as though to say hello.  
>Destiny took a step forward.<br>Squeak.  
>Destiny's head snapped up, eyes scanning in the direction the noise had come from.<br>A rustle and a flash of movement.  
>"Who's there?" Destiny demanded.<br>A small gasp was her only response.  
>Destiny clenched her fists. <em>Please don't see me, go avay.<br>_Destiny knew that voice, apparent even if it was only a thought.  
>She strode into the shadow of the bleacher pillars and caught a glimpse of a thin silver wheel.<br>"Love," she breathed.  
>"Destiny," Love scooted her wheelchair slightly backward as though by reflex and it squeaked again.<br>Destiny sighed. "Did you really have to lie to me?"  
>Love gasped again; the small clay doll sliding from her hand and squashing into the mud.<br>Destiny bent down and picked it up. "And that puts all the pieces together," she announced, turning the tiny Chad look-alike through her fingers. "You learned voodoo from the natives in Africa when you visited there with your mom on her trips. You snagged locks of hair from the kids at school who picked on you and then you would punish them." She tossed the doll back to Love who caught it with trembling fingers. "A blushing, skittish doll like you, no one would ever suspect. But, somehow, they knew, and they never bothered you again."  
>Love hung her head. "I did Reagan for you," she whispered. "She had been bad to me before, but she was simply awful to you. I…I couldn't allow it." She glanced up at Destiny; her brown doe-eyes glistening with tears.<br>"I'm touched." Destiny slid her hands into her pockets and dropped her own gaze, "but you didn't have to do anyone."  
>"I know it is vrong, but they deserve it!" Love shrieked, her hands curling into fists.<br>"They caused you pain, you returned the favor." Destiny took another step closer to her shaking friend, further closing the space between them, "an eye for an eye as your scriptures say."  
>Love nodded feebly. Destiny dropped to one knee and placed her hand on top of Love's.<br>"Is this really what you want?" she asked.  
>"I see no other vay" Love replied thickly. "The pain they poor into my body just festers and boils; this is the only vay I can make it run dry."<br>"There's gotta be an alternative," Destiny exclaimed, putting her hands on Love's shoulders.  
>"You do not understand, Destiny," Love sobbed. "It is not just my voice and my chair. I have special talents. My mother calls them a gift; I question that."<br>Destiny jumped back in shock as Love blinked away her tears, and her eyes began to glow a brilliant green. The fire, the green fire was curling up from her finger tips and the needle-like knife she'd been using to stab the voodoo doll.  
>"You…" Destiny's voice trailed off.<br>"Vhat did I tell you?" Love cried, "it runs in my family, a legend amongst my people. Ve call it 'Feuer-Benutzer' or Fire Users."  
>"You mean, there are others." Destiny felt slightly faint.<br>"Destiny, are you alright?" Love asked warily as Destiny swayed slightly where she stood.  
>"Um, yeah, I'm fine," Destiny muttered. "It's just, I never thought…."<br>"Vhat?"  
>"There were others," Destiny replied, blinking as she spoke to illuminate her eyes.<br>"Oh mein Gott!" Love cried, "your eyes are purple."  
>"Yeah." Destiny closed her eyes, diminishing the light.<br>"So what can you do exactly?" she asked  
>"This." Love clenched her fists, and the entirety of the surrounding rocks suddenly rose off the ground and hovered around in an eerie fashion<br>"Damn." Destiny whistled.  
>"I can control all forms of earth and rock," Love explained, uncurling her hands and allowing the rocks to fall back to the ground. "That is vhy the voodoo came so easily to me and vorking vith clay in general."<br>"Wow, that's amazing," Destiny breathed. "I can just read minds."  
>"But vhat about vhat you did yesterday when Reagan humiliated you?" Love protested, "you made glass shatter and objects fly."<br>Destiny looked thoughtful. "Huh. You know, that's the first time I've done that. But, tell me something Love; how good are you at this ceramic figurine thing?"  
>"I vould say I am rather talented," Love replied with a modest shrug.<br>"Good." Destiny clapped her hands together. "Let's turn that pain for them into something else."  
>"Vhat do you mean?" Love asked.<br>Destiny smirked. "If you want to stick it back to these people, no pun intended; you should do it in the same way they did it to you. Not physical pain but pure, unadulterated humiliation."

"I hope they get her soon. I can't feel my legs…Oh, sorry." Destiny smiled weakly at her friend's death glare.  
>"Are you sure this vill vork?" Love demanded.<br>"Oh trust me." Destiny's smile turned sly. "It will."  
>As if on cue, a sudden scream echoed all throughout the crowded hall, pouring out from the boy's locker room.<br>"Nailed it." Destiny pumped her fist from her crouch behind the trashcans that her and Love were using as camouflage.  
>A moment later, Chad Vince and his cohorts all sprinted out of the room at top speed, all dripping wet and completely naked and being hotly pursued by a giant, faceless monster made entirely of clay.<br>"Damn that sucker's awesome!" Destiny exclaimed as the soaking jocks sprinted past, and the clay creature lumbered behind them.  
>"I can't believe you managed to make one that big," she added, slapping Love a high five.<br>"It vas easy," Love replied with a modest shrug. "All I had to do vas use a formula from Egypt, they are called shabti."  
>"Shabti, huh?" Destiny arched an eyebrow as she got to her feet. "Come here, big guy," she called to the shabti. It turned around and slowly sauntered over to them. Destiny knocked it hard in the side of the head, and it instantly crumbled.<br>As she and Love scooped the remnants into the trash, they heard the sounds of Vice Principal Lunar yelling at the football players.  
>"And there it is: suspension's in the bag." Destiny smirked. "See Love? Revenge is a dish best served cold and, you know what they say, if you can't take it, don't dish it out."<br>Love nodded. "Ja, this is better. Danke, Destiny."  
>"Any time," Destiny clapped her on the shoulder.<br>"Hey, what are you two doing hiding behind the trashcan?" Destiny and Love whirled around to see Lola standing over them with her hands on her hips.  
>"Oh, hey Lola." Destiny smiled. "nothing much just getting a little revenge."<br>"Revenge?" Lola glanced off down the hall where Chad Vince and his crew had just run down. "Oh, you mean….?  
>"Ja," Love grinned.<br>"Can you give me a hand?" Destiny asked Lola.  
>Lola nodded, and they both helped Love back into her wheelchair.<br>"Thanks," Destiny said to her.  
>"No problem." Lola smiled to Love before she turned to leave.<br>Destiny glanced at Love too.  
>"Lola, wait!"<br>"What?"  
>"I need to talk to you about volleyball…"<p>

A/N: A lot happened this chapter. We have the introduction of another character, Forest Peninzula and a little development for Love. Hope you enjoyed


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: For all of you holding out for Bakura's return. He's back…

"_**They say the Devil was the most beautiful angel"  
>~Unknown<strong>_

After the events of her first few days of school, Destiny couldn't even begin to imagine what would come out of her fifth day. Especially what eventually did happen. Her spirits were high, however, as the limo pulled up, and she and Kaiba got out to meet the swarm of girls and the familiar faces of Lovella Gift and Forest Peninzula.  
>"It's Friday!" Forest exclaimed in a sing song voice, slapping Destiny a high five. "Hey, Kaiba," she added, giving him a mischievous look over the rim of her green glasses.<br>Kaiba grunted in response but kept walking. Forest rolled her eyes as she turned her attention back to Destiny, and she and Love gave her a big hug.  
>"You survived your first week!" Forest continued.<br>"Ve are so happy for you," Love added "Ve know easy it was not."  
>"Thanks guys," Destiny beamed.<br>"Come on," Forest continued, throwing her arm over Destiny's shoulder. "The sooner we get inside, the sooner lunch period comes."  
>"And ve have a big surprise for you then," Love added.<br>Destiny gaped. "Really?"

"Surprise!" Anansi's surprise was cut short when he paused to blow his shaggy pink hair out of his eyes.  
>"It's a week later, and you're still alive," Lola sang rather off key. "So, we're gonna celebrate that you survived."<br>Destiny was speechless as Duke dropped her into a seat in front of a giant cake covered in frosting purple and black roses.  
>"Guys…" Destiny's voice almost escaped her. "You made this for me?"<br>"Of course, honey." Lola patted her on the shoulder; her grin all the more vibrant thanks to her red braces. "You're the newest member of the Nerd Herd."  
>"And the Herd treats each other like family," Newton finished for her with a curt nod. "Lola bakes these things for every new member," he added.<br>"Destiny, what's wrong?" Forest leapt out of her seat when she saw that Destiny had burst into tears.  
>"N-Nothing's wrong," Destiny asserted, trying to smile through her tears. "I've just never had friends like you guys before. Thank you, this means so much."<br>"Of course," Anansi clapped her on the back.  
>"Alright, enough sentimentality" Duke suddenly cried, holding aloft a spatula threateningly. "Let's dice this sucker up!"<br>Destiny couldn't remember a time since Pegasus died that she'd been this happy. She talked, laughed, and smiled till her cheeks hurt as she was handed the biggest slab of cake and watched Anansi beckon the other Nerd Herd members over to their table. It swelled with people and threatened to burst. Destiny was feeling similar. The cake was coated in a sugary array of her favorite colors; the inside was even marble: her favorite flavor. It was also too big for even the ravenous male members of the Nerd Herd to consume, so Duke ushered Yugi and his friends over from their corner table and offered them all a piece of cake.  
>Joey and Tristan dug in with gusto and things turned confusing for a minute. Destiny eventually found herself squished beside Ryou amidst the crowded lunch table.<br>"Alright, Destiny?" Ryou inquired, "You look as though you've been crying?"  
>"I'm fine." Destiny whipped her eyes, instantly coating her fingers in soggy mascara.<br>"Seems as though we're making quite the spectacle." Ryou glanced around the lunch room at their classmates at the other tables who were all watching with mixed expressions of envy and repugnance.  
>"Didn't even notice." Destiny shoved a generous forkful into her mouth. "I'm used to people staring at me."<br>"That makes two of us," Ryou agreed, turning back to his cake.  
>"You've got frosting on your face," Destiny stated, tapping the indicated spot on her own cheek.<br>"Oh." Ryou ducked under his arm to smudge it away and to hide his growing blush.  
>Eventually, however, the party had to end as the bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period, and everyone made a mad dash for the doors.<br>"Here, I've got this," Destiny reassured Anansi and Lola, gathering up all of the paper plates and cake pan and the still half full pitcher of punch.  
>"You sure?" Lola asked.<br>Destiny nodded as she strutted over to the collection of trashcans by the crowded door with her head held high. It was a tangled mess of a mob beside the trash bins as everyone milled about waiting for the doors to open, and they be allowed to leave.  
>Destiny struggled through the mess, nearly spilling the leftover cake gunk all over the floor.<br>She was nearing the closest trashcan when the cake pan suddenly bucked up and, before Destiny was even aware what was happening, she found her entire upper body splattered full on with chunks of cake, lumps of frosting, fruit punch, and bits of plastic fork and Styrofoam plate. Destiny couldn't see her reflection, but she was certain she looked like someone's birthday party had thrown up on her.  
>"Oops." Reagan giggled. "Sorry, looks like you're gonna have to take your shirt off again. Maybe after this, you'll have to wear the janitor's uniform."<br>Destiny didn't reply; she just stood there, frozen while the laughter rang throughout her ears. Her bottom lip trembled, feeling all of the elated happiness draining out of her faster than pulling the plug on a sink drain.  
>"Destiny," Destiny heard Ryou's voice and the shuffling sound of the entire Nerd Herd jumping to their feet and hurrying her way.<br>But Destiny didn't stick around; she let the cake pan fall from her trembling hands with a clatter and sprinted out of the room with the laughter still continuing to pelt against her skull like chunks of hail.  
>"Destiny!" Ryou took off after her, but Destiny didn't turn around or slow down. She ran in frantic silence, only hearing the blood pounding in her ears and the slap of her soggy shoes against the tiled floor. Tears stung the corners of her eyes, but this only made her run faster. She at first heard Ryou's footsteps in hot pursuit but they soon slowed, growing quieter and quieter until she couldn't hear them at all. Destiny ran blindly down the empty hall, turning a sharp corner at the end, and shoving out a set of double doors into a kind of courtyard. A sharp wind sliced clean through her sticky body; her shoes squelched under them due to the runny fruit drink, dripping down her leg and into the grey grass. The courtyard opened into a kind of garden, dead now with nothing but skeleton branches clawing out of the frozen mud as though begging to be released from their attachment to the dead earth. In the corner, Destiny spotted a shriveled vegetable patch that the eco club must tend to in the spring. In the center of the yard there was a dry fountain, greying with age and covered in frostbitten mildew. Encircling the fountain were a series of benches, all cracked and splintering. Destiny staggered over to one and collapsed on it, feeling the remains of the laughter and embarrassment still sticking to her body, trailing behind in the wind like bits of lint stuck to a wool sweater. A chill ran through Destiny's body, and she tugged her knees to her chest as new tears, terrible tears spilled from her eyes, burning her raw face.<br>She chocked and sobbed, desperate for someone, just someone, to comfort her.  
>Destiny cried until her well dried up, and her throat felt like it was full of cotton.<br>She paused, relaxing her eyes that she hadn't even noticed were closed, but she didn't open them. She licked her dry lips and choked on the ghost of her tears.  
>Why did it have to be this way? Destiny didn't exactly want to be accepted by her peers, but she at least wanted to be left alone by them if anything.<br>_Why can't I be happy?_ Destiny wanted to throw her head back and scream that question, demanding it of the universe. She would find one shard of contentment and then something had to come along and knock it out of her hands.  
>Destiny's clouded senses picked the faint sound of the door opening and closing. She might have expected Lola and Forest to come running after her.<br>"Thanks, guys, but I need a moment alone," she called to them without turning around or opening her eyes.  
>"Poor little Destiny Pegasus," a voice that Destiny only heard in her nightmares replied. "Always alone, with only your Shadows and Darkness to comfort you now."<br>Destiny's eyes snapped open. She spun around on the bench so fast that she toppled off it and fell on her butt amongst the frozen grass.  
>She was actually glad for this; it put a decent amount of distance between her and the Spirit of the Millennium Ring.<br>And there he was; Destiny should have expected this. Ryou must have taken the Ring back from her when she lay unconscious during her brother's Duel with the Pharaoh at Duelist Kingdom. But that didn't delay her shock that the Spirit was daring enough to approach her here, at school, where there were plenty of witnesses.  
>And she voiced this thought aloud: "What are you doing? Coming out now, like this. You've got some nerve," she spat.<br>The Spirit smirked, crimson eyes gleaming with malice. Destiny's mouth parted slightly as a thin wind swept through the courtyard and tangled itself momentarily in the Spirit's long, white hair that he'd borrowed from Ryou, the body he possessed. With the wild white hair, scarlet eyes, and frost colored skin Destiny couldn't help but find him slightly attractive.  
><em>Stop,<em> she shook her head.  
>"I have been told I am bold," the Spirit agreed, taking a step closer, and Destiny scrambled to her feet, "but I am not stupid," he added, reaching into his pocket.<br>Destiny's first instinct screamed _knife,_ and she scanned the courtyard for escape, but the Spirit was blocking her only exit back into the school. She'd risk it.  
>"Oh no you don't," the Spirit whispered, pulling his hand back out and, with a snap of a whip comprised of the dark magic Shadows, he had Destiny bound ankle and wrist as she attempted to make a break for the door.<br>"You…" Destiny gritted her teeth as she strained against the bonds, ignoring the familiar nausea curling in her stomach that always sparked when she was around Shadows.  
>"Do not think you can escape," the Spirit walked around her, holding the other end of the rope tightly. "Shadows can be thinner than air but as strong as steel at the same time."<br>"What do you want?" Destiny snapped.  
>"You and I are merely going to have a little chat," the Spirit replied simply, walking directly up to her.<br>"What the hell would you want with me?" Destiny demanded, "The Pharaoh's the one you're after and, as you know, I have nothing to do with him these days."  
>"Oh really?" the Spirit arched a mocking eyebrow "nothing at all? You don't want even a shred of vengeance for what he did to your brother?"<br>Destiny spat in his face. The Spirit's expression remained like stone which emitted all the more danger. Every fiber in her being wanted to tremble, beg, and scream, but Destiny bit her tongue and swallowed her fear.  
>"Not very lady like of you," the Spirit purred, slowly reaching forward and tucking a stray lock of Destiny's silver hair behind her ear. Instinctively, Destiny shied away from the touch, but the Spirit merely snagged her by the scruff of the neck and tugged her close to his face.<br>"Now then, give it to me," he breathed in her face; his breath smelled like the deceased.  
>Destiny made a face and wriggled around in his grasp like a trapped worm that was about to be speared on a fishing hook.<br>"What the hell could you want from me?" she demanded.  
>"The Millennium Eye, of course," the Spirit replied, shoving her down on the ground. Destiny crawled away, wiggling around in her Shadow chains.<br>"That's a good position for you," the Spirit stated thoughtfully, "down on your knees, at my feet, in chains." He licked his lips.  
>Destiny's insides heaved. "T-The Millennium Eye?" Destiny stammered. "What the hell are you talking about? I don't have it; it was stolen by the person who killed my brother."<br>"Do not insult my intelligence." The Spirit's tone was icy as he reached into his pocket again with his free hand. "I am fully aware of that. I have the Eye." He held a small golden sphere about the size of a ping pong ball aloft.  
>It was the Millennium Eye. "Y-You…" Destiny's eyes brimmed with tears as a mixture of anger and terror bubbled up in her stomach like rapidly boiling water. "It was you…you k-killed my brother."<br>"Yes." The Spirit smiled as he dropped to one knee in front of Destiny. "Your brother was an arrogant fool, Destiny; but he was still a liability. He knew too much." He held the Millennium Eye in front of her face, "and he had this."  
>Destiny didn't hear the last part; her vision turned red, and she launched herself at the Spirit at the speed of a bullet being released from a gun. The Spirit cried out in surprise as Destiny surpassed her bonds and shoved herself on top of him where she began beating him in every spot she could reach.<br>"You….murderous….scum-sucking….asinine…son…of…a…bitch! "she punctuated each word with a blow. The Spirit ducked and curled under her, dodging almost all of her attacks.  
>"Enough!" he snarled; his body suddenly growing hot under Destiny, and she leapt backward as though she'd been shocked. With a cry of pain, she leaned dangerously backward on her knees, arms flailing wildly. The Spirit leapt upward and pushed her further down. Destiny cried out as she was shoved backward on her knees all the way down to the ground. The Spirit had both hands at her throat, climbing on top so as to straddle her. From her submissive position on the ground, Destiny mentally kicked herself for allowing more tears to start running down her face.<br>The Spirit leaned in close. "It is alright, every once and a while, to have a little chaos," he whispered, "but understand that it is a dangerous weapon that a fragile little doll such as yourself could never wield."  
>Destiny attempted to head butt him, but he yanked away momentarily, spitting a wad of blood from one of Destiny's good hits out of the corner of his mouth.<br>"I'll get you for this," Destiny snarled. "I'll get you, and I'll kill you. Somehow, I'll kill you."  
>"Interesting," the Spirit chuckled. "I would like to see how this plays out."<br>Destiny's eyes widened in horror as he leaned in close again.  
>"One way or another, Destiny Pegasus, you are going to fall to your knees before me and surrender ownership of the Millennium Eye. On that day, I assure you, you shall shatter, once and for all. As for me, you shall never be able to break me. That is fact."<br>Destiny tried to bite his nose. He slapped a hand to her mouth.  
>"I wonder." His threatening tone turned thoughtful. "What does your blood taste like?"<br>Destiny barely screamed as he pulled back his hand and pressed his lips firmly to her own, smashing them into each other. Destiny's scream was muffled as she writhed under the unwelcome pressure. The scream only heightened into further rage and peaking with pain as the Spirit sank his sharpened teeth as hard as he could into Destiny's lower lip. Destiny's cries gurgled up at the top as blood began to spill from the slice and dribble down her chin like vomit.  
>"Delicious," the Spirit growled with pleasure as he licked the blood from Destiny's mouth, before slowly sliding off her. "I believe we shall talk again soon," he concluded, getting to his feet and retracting the Shadow chain "until then, I would highly recommend rethinking my request."<br>With that, he left; leaving Destiny lying on the ground, paralyzed with fear as the blood poured from her mouth in a blazing scarlet river. 

Ryou didn't think there'd ever been a time in his life when he wanted to hit a girl. Until now. He couldn't believe the nerve of Reagan Tsubaki. The look on Destiny's face made his skin crawl, and his blood boil.  
>He stalked over to Reagan who was cackling like the Wicked Witch of the West.<br>Destiny pushed past him. He could see tears brimming in her eyes.  
>"Destiny!" he cried, but she didn't listen to him.<br>He grabbed Reagan by the shoulders and tugged her around to face him.  
>"Oh! Hey, Ryou," Reagan smiled, blinking her long-lashed eyes at him.<br>"Why the hell do you insist in torturing her like that?" he cried.  
>"Why do you care?" Reagan sounded offended. "Come on, baby; you're far too good looking to be hanging out with the Nerd Herd." She wound her arm around his waist. "Why don't you come hang out with the gals and me after school."<br>"Like hell," Ryou snapped, shoving her off him and turning to run down the hall after Destiny.  
>He brushed past Lola and Forest as they leapt up from their seats and ran towards Reagan. Out of the corner of his eye; he spotted Lola sock Reagan hard in the jaw.<br>Destiny had gotten a good head start, running down the hall with her waist-length silver hair trailing behind her like a cake-splattered veil.  
>"Destiny….wait!" Ryou called after. His pace wavered when he felt a familiar pounding in his ear. "No, no, no." Ryou stopped, his hands gripping the sides of his head. "Please don't, don't do anything to her, not now."<br>But it was no use….

"There you are" Destiny came out of the bathroom to see Forest leaning against the water fountain. "Lola got suspended. She punched Reagan in the face," she added bluntly.  
>"Really?" Destiny's jaw slackened as she finished rubbing the soggy cake gunk mixed with blood from her face with a paper towel. Destiny couldn't believe that Lola would allow herself to get suspended coming to her defense.<br>"She had to," Forest explained simply. "Love dove for that voodoo knife of hers as soon as you ran out the door."  
>Destiny's expression darkened. "She's still holding on to that?"<br>Forest nodded. Destiny had taken the liberty to inform Forest and Lola of Love's secret punishing of her enemies. "She carries that thing around everywhere" Forest added. "Old habits die hard, I suppose."  
>Destiny nodded. "Anyway, if Lola had punched anyone else, you can guarantee the punishment wouldn't have been as high. Reagan's got the whole school under her thumb since her dad donates so much money to it."<br>"That explains a lot," Destiny grumbled, tossing the paper towel into the trash bin.  
>"What happened to your lip?" Forest suddenly asked, shoving herself off the wall and moving closer to Destiny so as to get a better look at the large cut.<br>"Nothing," Destiny replied hurriedly, covering the cut with her hand.

Ryou felt like crap. The Spirit was in a bad mood, and Ryou was paying for it. Ironically, the Spirit being in a bad mood was usually a good thing. It meant whatever he'd been trying to do had failed. Ryou couldn't help but smile slightly, proud of Destiny for standing strong against the Spirit when most others would have cowered and fallen to their knees at his feet. This smile only resulted in the five tassels of the Millennium Ring twisting further into the tender skin on his chest. Ryou groaned, hands coiling around his waist as he flopped his head down against his desk. To make matters worse, he just realized he'd forgotten to take his pills that morning.  
>As if having the Millennium Ring wasn't already enough, Ryou also happened to be hemophilic. He needed to take medication to make sure his blood clotted and considering how much of it he lost at the expense of the Ring, forgetting to take it was bad news.<br>"Hey, Ryou, you okay?" the boy sitting next to him asked.  
>Ryou's vision was hazy; the boy's face was a blur so he couldn't tell, or remember, who it was.<br>"You look kinda pale," the boy continued, genuine concern in his voice. "You feeling alright?"  
>Ryou nodded before raising his hand and asking the teacher if he could go get a drink of water.<br>Bad idea. As soon as he got to his feet, the whole room turned a somersault, and Ryou's insides went with it. He heaved, staggered a step or two, and then fell flat on his face.  
>"Ryou!" Two pairs of hands wrapped gently around him and hoisted him back to his feet. He groaned. His head was swimming.<br>"Take him to the nurse," he faintly heard the teacher say.  
>The two boys nodded, and Ryou's vision swept in and out of focus, but he was aware of being half-carried, half-dragged through the halls and to the nurse's office.<p>

Ms. Julia Lane, Domino High's school nurse, was having a relatively quiet afternoon until two burly junior boys burst into her office, dragging a third, slighter boy along with them.  
>"Oh my goodness!" Ms. Lane leapt to her feet as she beheld the spectacle.<br>"He passed out in the middle of class, Ms. Lane," one of the boys explained as he and his friend carried the semi-conscious boy over to the cot in the corner of the room and laid him out across it. Ms. Lane recognized him as soon as he walked in the door. The white hair was hard to forget. It was Ryou Bakura; he had a file in the nurse's filing cabinet provided by his father that continued information on his hemophilia. Ryou had staggered into her office several times, complaining of hemorrhages. It seemed rather cruel for a boy with a blood disorder to bleed as often as he did. She could already see the blood seeping through his school uniform.  
>"Undo his shirt," she instructed the two boys. They obliged and the blood poured out from the large wounds in his stomach in all directions, curling out and over his shirt in an array of tributaries. Both boys stared in alarm and slight nausea at the sight of so much blood.<br>But Ms. Lane didn't even flinch. "It's evident what the cause of the bleeding is," she stated, calmly as she walked over to them. "This necklace he's wearing under his shirt is piercing through his skin. He might have not even noticed. I'll need to remove it before I can stop the bleeding."  
>As she spoke, Nurse Lane bent forward to gently lift the Millennium Ring from Ryou's neck…<p>

Seto Kaiba really did hate this stupid system sometimes. The requirement of going to school until graduating was a horrible inconvenience. Sure, he needed a high school diploma in order to continue running the company, but he often found himself more concerned about what was going on in the building when he wasn't around then he should be. And his incompetent employees had screwed up yet again, so he'd required an early dismissal from eighth period in order to yell at them over the phone. It was times like these that he seriously considered getting a vice president.  
>Kaiba paced the courtyard in an agitated figure eight, trying to yell as quietly as possible so as not to disturb his peers. After about fifteen minutes, he felt the message had sunk in well enough and hung up without even giving the employee in question a chance to apologize. Kaiba sighed, running his hands through his slightly disheveled brown hair. A quick glance at the clock over the school's front door told him it was pointless to return to class now as school was almost over for the day. He flipped his phone back on and was just about to call Clarence to pick him up when the door suddenly opened. Kaiba glanced up in bewilderment just as a small Hispanic girl with long black hair tipped with green and matching green glasses strode out of the building. Kaiba recognized her immediately as one of Destiny's new friends, but he couldn't place her name right away. It was Florence or something.<br>"Hey." She paused at the top of the front steps.  
>"What are you doing?" Kaiba demanded, "School doesn't let out for another ten minutes."<br>"I cut class," the girl replied, shrugging like it was no big deal. "It moves too slow for someone like me. I'm sure you can relate."  
>Kaiba arched an eyebrow. "And besides," Forest continued, placing a hand on her hips. "What I came to talk to you about is far more important than school work."<br>"Oh really?" Kaiba was unconvinced. What could this girl possibly have to talk to him about? She'd only been in his class for a year, and he barely knew her.  
>"Yeah, I want to talk to you about Destiny," Forest explained, tossing her silky pigtails over her shoulders.<br>"What has she done now?" Kaiba sighed.  
>"<em>She<em> hasn't down anything," Forest asserted pointedly. "I'm talking about what happened in the lunch room this morning."  
>"I don't know what you mean," Kaiba replied; his eyes sliding from her.<br>"Sure you don't," Forest spat. "I saw you; you witnessed the whole thing, and you didn't do anything. Care to tell me why? Destiny's practically your sister, and you didn't do a thing to defend her."  
>"Destiny can take care of herself," Kaiba snapped back. "You don't know her like I do."<br>"Maybe she can take care of herself out there, but that's out there. Here is different. She's a deer in the headlights. She doesn't know how to deal with people like Reagan. A little guidance from you wouldn't have hurt."  
>Kaiba snarled through clenched teeth. This girl had a lot of nerve calling him out like this. Who did she think she was? Nothing more than a geeky little pipsqueak with webbed feet standing up to the likes of him.<br>"We're done here," Kaiba snapped, tugging his backpack over his shoulder and turning to leave.  
>"Why are you not coming to her defense about Reagan? Couldn't you complain to the principal or something?" Forest called after him.<br>"What good would it do? That woman's hands are tied because of Regan's father," Kaiba called back over his shoulder.  
>"She doesn't listen to us, but she'd listen to you. You've got her wrapped around your little finger."<br>Kaiba almost laughed. "Don't be ridiculous."  
>"Destiny needs you now, and you're just ignoring it!" Forest cried.<br>"It's more complicated than that," Kaiba hissed, turning back around. "Reagan's father's company is one of my company's partners, and Reagan's the apple of his eye. I can't do anything to jeopardize our agreement."  
>He started to walk away again. "Oh, I see." Forest laughed grimly. "So, it's all about this stupid company. Didn't you promise Destiny's brother you'd protect her if anything ever happened to him?"<br>Kaiba stopped dead. His grip tightened on his back pack handle.  
>"Damn," he whispered.<br>He turned back around to face Forest. A sudden wind curled through the barren courtyard, disturbing their hair and a few pieces of discarded plastic. But their eyes didn't move. Kaiba was rather amazed at Forest's resilience. She seemed to care about Destiny quite a bit. And her courage was admirable.  
>There was a tense silence between them that was suddenly ripped open by the droning hum of the school bell. The double doors behind Forest burst open, and a wave of students spilled out around her to trickle down the steps like a waterfall.<br>Forest gave Kaiba one last pointed glare before turning on her heel and stalking back into the building.  
>Kaiba sighed before hurrying back up after her.<p>

It was pretty easy to find Reagan Tsubaki on account of her entourage. A whole swarm of girls were crowded around Reagan's locker; their obnoxious chatter all rolling together into a single hum. Perhaps the expression attracting more bees with honey than with vinegar wasn't always true.  
>Kaiba didn't even bother to excuse himself. He just pushed right through the crowd and to the very center where Reagan was gabbing away with some blonde boy while dramatically applying bold violet lipstick. She smirked in the boy's direction, batting her lashes and puffing her lips. Apparently she wasn't too upset about her boyfriend Chad Vince being suspended for a week for 'indecent exposure.'<br>"Reagan," Kaiba's voice was dripping with venom.  
>Reagan whirled around, and her expression brightened at the sight of him.<br>"Hey, baby doll," Reagan cooed, stepping away from the bewildered boy and over to him. "What's the almighty Seto Kaiba doing in a place like this?"  
>"I go to school here too, you know," Kaiba snapped back.<br>"You know what I mean." Reagan's smile widened as she stepped even closer to him, craning her neck and sliding onto her tiptoes in an attempt to reach his height.  
>"So, why are you here? Did you come to play a game with me?" she asked mischievously.<br>Kaiba did his best not to look repulsed. "I came to talk to you about something," he replied, closing the space between them.  
>The crowd around them widened to allow more space; everyone watching with bated breath.<br>"Oh really, and what would that be?" Reagan was caught off guard when Kaiba suddenly grabbed her shoulder and squeezed it so hard she almost cried out in pain.  
>"I hope you realize the delicate situation we're in here," he growled in her ear. "Your father may be a prominent part of my company but, now that I think about it, I can do without him."<br>"Is that a threat?" Reagan did her best to sound brave. It didn't work.  
>Kaiba smiled. "You bet it is. And if you don't want me to follow through with that threat, I'd advise staying the hell away from Destiny Pegasus. She happens to be very important to me, and the way you've been treating her these last few days leaves much to be desired. So unless you don't want things like this to go away." Kaiba reached out, plucked the tube of lipstick out of Reagan's hand, and crushed it easily in his grasp. "I'd advise staying the hell away from her."<br>He released Reagan then and turned to leave, parting the crowd around him so fast it would have made Moses jealous.  
>"I'm telling my dad about this," Reagan called after him.<br>"Go ahead," Kaiba called back. "It's nice to air out old commercial ties every once and while." He tossed her the broken pieces of the lipstick before striding off down the hall.  
>Reagan scowled after him. She didn't think Seto Kaiba would have the guts to stand up to her considering her father's position, but he'd done it anyways. And all for this Destiny Pegasus chick. She seemed to have more people than Reagan had thought at her beckoned call. <em>I don't like that;<em> she thought as she massaged the purple bruise on her jawbone that Lola Pop had given her earlier. _I don't like that at all.  
><em>"Well, Destiny Pegasus," Reagan whispered in an icy tone. "I believe this is war."

Kaiba passed Forest, who'd been leaning against a locker on the opposite end of the hall watching the whole spectacle.  
>"Happy now?" Kaiba snapped as he walked briskly past.<br>Forest grinned. "Of course, that was bad ass," she replied.  
>Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Whatever."<br>Suddenly, a series of frantic shouting echoed all along the hall in several different directions so it was hard to tell where it was coming from.  
>"What's going on?" Forest inquired as everyone looked around in bewilderment.<br>No sooner had the words left her lips that the confused crowd split apart right down the middle and two paramedics flew down the hall carrying a bloodied mass of flesh and bone on a stretcher. The thing was so splattered with gore that it was hard to tell whether or not it was even human. But the shreds of the Domino High boy's uniform hanging from the limp form were evidence enough.  
>"Oh my God! What happened?" Forest's mouth hung open in horror as a second and then a third stretcher whizzed by with a similar bundle strapped to it.<br>"That's Nurse Lane!" Forest said of the last stretcher as it was carried past.  
>"What is this?" Kaiba whispered just as a fourth stretcher was carried by them. The person on this stretcher was in considerably better shape than the other three, so it was easier to tell who it was, but the blood was still prominent.<br>"I know him," Kaiba stated.  
>"That's Ryou Bakura!" Forest exclaimed.<br>Ryou almost seemed to be conscious. His eyes were partially open, and he was muttering to himself under his breath. He was also clutching a large golden pendent to his chest, fingers coiled in a death grip around the worn rope.  
>"Kaiba!" At the sound of his name, Kaiba turned to see Destiny hurrying toward him, hair askew, eyes wild, and face splattered with blood.<br>Kaiba's heart plummeted at first but relaxed as Destiny got closer, and he saw the blood wasn't her own.  
>"Destiny, what the hell happened?" Kaiba demanded, thrusting out his arms to slow her frantic pace.<br>"Are you alright?" Forest added.  
>"I wasn't feeling that great, so I went to the nurse," Destiny explained, "but when I got there…" She glanced after the stretchers.<br>"Destiny?" Forest dropped her voice. "What did you see?"  
>"Shadows," Destiny whispered. "I saw Shadows."<br>"What does that mean?" Kaiba asked.  
>Destiny was about to respond, but then the front doors exploded.<p>

A/N: Geez, a lot happened in this chapter, mostly focusing on the relationships between various characters. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as enjoyed writing it. And yes, it does end in a cliffhanger ;)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hope everyone have a wonderful Halloween! Here are two chapters to celebrate my favorite holiday!

_**"No matter what we go through in this world, there will always be new experiences and new day to come.  
>~Unknown<strong>_

"Oh my God!" Forest yelled that out before she screamed 'duck' as the double front doors of Domino High School were sporadically blown off their hinges and blasted into the hall, heading straight for Forest, Kaiba, and Destiny.  
>Destiny shrieked, and her eyes filled with heat.<br>The next thing she knew, she was suddenly flown off her feet and flew backwards down the hall like she was being tugged by an invisible rope. Reopening her eyes as she smacked into the cold tiled floor, Destiny saw that Forest had been propelled backward in a similar fashion. Their eyes met just as a heavy crunch ripped through the terrified screams of frantic students as they all ran around in circles trying to find a means of escape.  
>Forest and Destiny's heads both whipped towards the source of the noise to see Kaiba holding his body out against the oncoming door. He'd stopped the door with his shoulder and it had splintered down the center and curled around his body like tin foil.<br>Forest gasped. "Kaiba!" Destiny cried, scrambling back to her feet and sprinting back down the hall with Forest in her wake.  
>Kaiba shoved the door off him, looking dazed. "Kaiba, how'd you do that?" Destiny asked as she came up behind him.<br>"I…don't…know," Kaiba swayed back and forth, and then collapsed in Destiny and Forest's arms.  
>"Oh no," Destiny breathed.<br>"He's okay," Forest quickly reassured her. "He's not as hurt as he should be, just a little bruising."  
>Destiny gawked. "How…" she never finished her sentence because the ceiling suddenly crumpled down on top of them.<br>"Shit!" Forest dove to the left; she and Destiny trying to pull Kaiba out of the way with them.  
>They'd barely moved, squirming frantically on the floor.<br>Destiny braced herself for the ceiling tiles to crush them. but the chunks of smooth stone froze in midair and whizzed to the left to smack into the lockers.  
>"Love!" Forest cried as Destiny looked up to see Love spitting strands of crimson hair from her mouth as she held her arms aloft to support the ceiling as it splintered and buckled under unknown pressure.<br>"That's right; Love can manipulate rock," Destiny whispered with a grin.  
>"You're amazing, Love!" Forest called to her.<br>"You knew she could do that?" Destiny asked Forest.  
>"Yeah, surprised me too," Forest replied with a light laugh.<br>"You two alright, yes?" Love asked.  
>"Yeah, we're fine," Destiny replied as she and Forest scrambled out of the way.<br>"Vhat is going on?" Love inquired.  
>"We don't know," Forest replied hurriedly, "but Kaiba needs help."<br>"The other students are escaping through the fire exits down the hall," Love explained, pointing down the hall where everyone was sprinting to.  
>And it was a good thing too for fire, real fire; not green fire but real crimson flames were curling up from between the cracks in the smashed floor and spreading all throughout the main locker bays.<br>"What is going on?" Forest wailed.  
>"Come on!" Destiny heaved Kaiba to lay slumped against Love's wheelchair; he groaned but otherwise remained unresponsive.<br>"Vhat are you doing?" Love demanded.  
>"No time for questions, kid," Forest replied as she grabbed the chair's handles and thrust it forward with Destiny running alongside it to keep Kaiba in place.<br>The ran at a decent pace but the flames suddenly fluctuated and sent them all flying onto their faces and Love's wheelchair skidding along the hall, smashing through a door.  
>Love crawled miserably after it, and Forest jumped up to aid her, but she suddenly froze. Eyes wide, she stared off back down the hall, jaw hanging open in utter shock.<br>Destiny rolled over onto her back to see the flames had climbed higher and were crawling down the hall turning darker and Darker. Dark with Shadows and hounds. Hounds of blackness and chaos with eyeless faces and jaws swollen with six inch yellowing teeth.  
>"It's the Shadows!" Destiny shrieked, clawing for a solid footing.<br>"Oh my God. Oh my God…" Forest muttered, staggering backward.  
>The paramedics all lay dead in the doorway; some having been crushed by the exploding doors and others consumed by the flames. They were now being devoured by the Shadows, long curling tendrils with wide, toothless mouths that slurped up their flesh like milkshakes through a straw. And standing right in the middle of it was the Ring Spirit. Cloaked in Shadows with the flames curling up from his fingers. He held his head back, red eyes burning as bright as the fire and laughed long and loud and terrible, basking in the wanton chaos.<br>"At last!" he cried.  
>"What? Who is that? Is-Is that Ryou?" Forest stammered as Love crawled back into the hall, attempting to drag her ravaged wheelchair and Kaiba with her.<br>Forest turned to Destiny.  
>"What do we do?" she asked her.<br>The flames reared, almost as though they'd heard her voice and lunged towards them.  
>Love screamed; Forest yelled and leapt backwards.<br>"Move!" Destiny cried as the Ring Spirit turned towards them with a look of alarm.  
>Destiny felt heat brewing in her eyes as they turned purple, something that always happened when she used her mysterious powers. She pointedly thrust her arm out as the flames intensified.<br>"Back. Stay back!" she whispered.  
>"Oh my…" Forest and Love both stared in shock as Destiny blasted the flames backward and sent them hurtling out the door.<br>The Ring Spirit threw himself on the floor so as to avoid the fire as they hurtled out the door and dissipated into wisps of steam.  
>He staggered back upward and when his eyes met Destiny's, something flashed across his face. Something that made Destiny falter. It was a look she'd seen a thousand times, and yet she didn't recognize it for it looked so alien on the Spirit's face.<br>The Shadow Beasts' hackles shot up like static shocks, and they lunged for Destiny, claws out and cherry red tongues lolling out between fat teeth.  
>Destiny turned to run, but her feet twisted under themselves, and she fell on her butt.<br>"Destiny!" Love shrieked as the hounds lunged, set straight for the kill.  
>Destiny's eyes erupted in purple fire once more, and the hounds dissolved into nothing mid-jump.<br>"Whoa…" Destiny breathed as the Ring Spirit staggered towards her and dropped to one knee in front of her.  
>Destiny flinched backward as he reached his hand out, but he merely brushed her cheek.<br>_It cannot be, _she heard his thoughts whisper._ It is impossible.  
><em>Then his eyes reverted back to Ryou's brown, and he collapsed.

_Four…five…six, _Ryou heard the voice of his dead sister, Amane, calling out to him with a voice that was disturbed and hazy as though it was coming from across a foggy lake.  
><em>Seven…eight…nine, <em>he tried to open his eyes, but they felt heavier than lead.  
><em>Ten! Ready or not, here I come!<em> Ryou swallowed hard, but his tongue seemed swollen. He choked. Then a cold hand was on his sweaty forehead, and he could hear a familiar voice.  
><em>Ryou, where are you?<em> Amane's voice cried over the other voice.  
>Ryou thrashed around, clawing for consciousness<br>"Ryou? Ryou!"  
><em>Ryou, where are you?<em>  
>"Stop it!" Ryou sat bolt upright, the blanket sliding from his chest and immediately was hit with a violent stabbing pain that made his head seem like it'd been split open.<br>He cried out and grabbed the sides of his head.  
>"Ryou, lie down." Ryou glanced up. Through bleary vision, he could make out a pair of rust brown eyes and long silver hair.<br>"D-Destiny?" Ryou's insides heaved. He felt like he was going to be sick. He reached down to fell a bandage wrapped firmly around his waist to conceal the five wounds of the Millennium Ring's tassels.  
>Speaking of which: "Where's the Ring?" Ryou cried.<br>"What?" Destiny asked.  
>"Where's the Ring?" Ryou repeated.<br>"Oh, I threw it over there," Destiny pointed across the room. Ryou then realized he was in his living room, and the Millennium Ring was lying in the corner beside the fireplace.  
>"What happened to me?" Ryou asked quietly as he stared at the gleaming gold medallion.<br>"What's the last thing you remember?" Destiny replied.  
>"I remember collapsing in math class, and then I think some boys took me to the nurse," Ryou replied, scrunching up his face in concentration. "After that, it gets a little hazy."<br>"To be honest, I'm not even entirely sure what happened," Destiny stated, sitting down on the couch next to him. She then proceeded to explain about the bizarre and terrifying incidents at school. When she finished, Ryou felt as though he'd swallowed a brick.  
>He clapped a hand to his mouth and choked. "Are you okay?" Destiny leapt to her feet in alarm.<br>"He killed them." Ryou whispered, feeling faint. "He killed all those people, using my body. I thought he'd stopped killing."  
>He curled up in a ball with his hands over his head and started sobbing.<br>"Ryou, it's not your fault," Destiny insisted, reaching forward to wrap her arms around him.  
>"Yes it is!" Ryou snapped, throwing her hands off him. "I'm too weak! I've always been too weak to stop him, and I've allowed all these things to happen because I'm afraid!"<br>Destiny froze; she didn't say another word.  
>Ryou, perplexed at her silence, glanced up at her through a gap in his arms.<br>"What?" he demanded.  
>"I don't know what to say," Destiny replied.<br>"There isn't anything to say," Ryou grumbled bitterly, wiping his eyes. "I wasn't even strong enough to remove the Ring myself. You had to do it."  
>"It wasn't easy. Trust me," Destiny insisted, holding out her hands to show that they were heavily bandaged. "The thing fights like a bitch."<br>Ryou glanced at her and saw that she was no longer wearing her Domino uniform but instead a black and white pinstriped top, black vest, red bowtie, red and black ruffled skirt, dark grey tights, and white lace-up shoes.  
>"What day is it?" Ryou asked faintly.<br>"Sunday," Destiny replied. "You were out for nearly two days. I'm glad you're awake," she added with a slight smile.  
>Ryou's face grew hot. "Wait, you've been here this entire time? In my apartment?"<br>"Well, yeah. I didn't want to leave you alone but Forest, Love, and I all agreed that it would be a bad idea to take you to the hospital considering what happened to the nurse and those paramedics."  
>Ryou recoiled at this as though she'd physically smacked him.<br>"So, Forest and Love are here too?" he whispered.  
>"No, Love went home yesterday as she had to babysit her sister, Lara, since her mom's got weekend classes, and Forest is with Kaiba in the hospital."<br>Ryou gaped. "Seto Kaiba's in the hospital?"  
>"Well, yeah," Destiny shrugged. "He needed to be bandaged up since he sort of stopped a door coming at him at about fifty miles an hour with his elbow."<br>"Bloody hell!" Ryou whispered.  
>"He's okay, though," Destiny insisted in case Ryou blamed himself for that too. "A little banged up, but not as bad as he should have been. And the others are fine too," she added before Ryou could ask. "Tristan called yesterday morning when they found out what happened. Apparently, he and Joey had a track meet on Friday, and Yugi and Teá went with them so they left right before the explosion happened. I didn't tell them about the Spirit. I figured you would do that if you wanted to."<br>"Thanks," Ryou nodded solemnly.  
>Tentatively, Destiny reached up and brushed the side of his face, winding her fingers through his matted white hair.<br>"I think you need a shower," she stated after a pause.  
>Ryou laughed weakly. Just then, an alarm went off in the kitchen.<br>"Oh…damn," Destiny hissed, jumping to her feet.  
>"What are you doing?" Ryou asked, but Destiny didn't respond as she ran out of the room.<br>Ryou got up and followed her. The kitchen was full of smoke which explained the alarm. It was also full with a horrible smell like burning rubber. Through the haze, Ryou spotted Destiny wrestling with some mushy substance, which might have once been a pancake, that was stuck quite firmly to the frying pan.  
>"Oh, come on. Get off!" Destiny cursed through gritted teeth as the spatula she was using suddenly snapped in half.<br>"You've killed it," Ryou deduced, glancing down at the blackened pancake.  
>Destiny hung her head as she glanced forlornly at the broken spatula halves.<br>"I don't know what went wrong," she stated. "I did it how I saw chef's doing it on TV."  
>"Flipping them helps," Ryou stated as he picked up the frying pan and began to scrape the ruined breakfast into the sink.<br>"Oh, yeah." Destiny sighed. "I guess it's obvious I've never cooked a day in my life, huh?"  
>"No, not really," Ryou replied sarcastically as he watched the ruined pancake batter gurgle down the drain. His stomach lurched with sudden hunger; the two day span between his last meal finally catching up to him.<br>"I guess we could go out for breakfast," Destiny continued, twirling the spatula halves through her fingers.  
>"What do you mean?" Ryou asked.<br>"Well, I was going to take you out for the day, anyways," Destiny explained with a shrug. "You know, a day on the town. There are plenty of things to do in Boston that'll help take your mind off things."  
>Ryou blinked. "Really?"<br>"Of course, you do live here after all" Destiny exclaimed.  
>"No, I mean you really want to hang out today?"<br>"Uh, yeah," Destiny rolled her eyes as though this was obvious. "Kaiba's really cranky since the entire left side of his face is stitched up. So, he's not that fun to be around right now. Besides, I think we both need a day off every once and a while to just be regular goofy teenagers."  
>Ryou stared at her in utter amazement. "Thank you," he whispered.<br>"Don't mention it, Ryou. I…" Destiny's words trailed off as Ryou swiftly crossed the room and hugged her.  
>"You smell like dead pancake," he whispered in her ear.<br>"_You _smell like you need to go take a shower now," Destiny replied, playfully shoving him off her.  
>"Okay, I'm going," Ryou replied, holding his hands up in a surrender fashion and turning to leave the kitchen.<p>

Destiny tried to finish cleaning up her breakfast-making disaster to the best of her ability, but she couldn't find any sponges to finish scrubbing the plates. Seriously, the little blue fuzz squares were nowhere to be found.  
>"Ryou, where are the sponges?" Destiny called after a thorough search of the cabinets.<br>No response. "Ryou?" Destiny repeated, feeling slightly uneasy as she hurried out of the kitchen, through the living room, and down the hall to Ryou's room.  
>The door was partially ajar, and Destiny entered without a second thought which, in hindsight, probably wasn't a good idea.<br>Ryou's room was really small which Destiny wasn't used to due to the mammoth size of her own room. The bed was tucked in the corner beside the window and had sheets patterned with the Union Jack and 'Keep Calm and Carry On' hung above the bed. On the windowsill were a series of action figures from various comics and Lego contraptions. Posters for musicals like _Les Miserables _and the _Phantom of the Opera_ as well as old timey bands like the_ Beatles_ and _The_ _Who_ hung on the wall beside the dresser which contained a few kiddy trophies for things like soccer and karate. A giant map hung on the opposite wall, and it was marked up with various scratches, pins, and Ryou's crawling hand writing. The bookcase was stocked full of classics as well as series like _Harry Potter_ and the _Lord of the Rings_. Tom Baker's Fourth Doctor scarf was draped several times over on the back of the desk chair. Destiny walked over to Ryou's desk, which was a cluttered mess; her curiosity getting the better of her. Scribbled on a series of papers were various poems like haikus as well as drawings and quick sketches. Destiny picked up one. It was half finished and depicted a boy with long hair drowning in dark waters, reaching up to grasp the hands of a faceless angel. Destiny studied the drawing when a photo framed on the corner of the desk caught her eye. She set the drawing down and picked up the picture. In the middle of the photo was a much younger Ryou; he looked to be about six or seven. His white hair was much shorter and his eyes larger and brighter. He was sitting on the lap of his father, Takashi Bakura, whom Destiny immediately recognized from her brief meeting with him when she was ten. Although, in the picture he looked less hair-brained and tired; his blue hair was neater, his face clearer, and his eyes, brown like Ryou's, less distant. His arm was around a beautiful woman in a green dress with long white hair that curled at the ends and shimmering eyes that matched the color of her dress. On her lap, holding Ryou's hand, was a young girl with blue hair like her father and her mother's green eyes.  
>This was Ryou's family. Destiny wondered what could have happened to the women and girl who she deduced where Ryou's mother and sister.<br>Destiny glanced back at the desk to see the photo had been sitting on a small carved box, almost like a jewelry book. Slowly, she reached out to open the lid.  
>Ryou's hand shot out of nowhere and slammed the lid shut.<br>"Didn't your mother every tell you not to go through other people's things?" Ryou's voice was uncharacteristically cold.  
>Destiny winced. "Sorry," she whispered.<br>"What are you doing in here, anyways?" Ryou asked, running a towel through his tangled hair.  
>"I wanted to know where the sponges are," Destiny replied, realizing how stupid the reason sounded as she said it.<br>"They're above the sink in a little box," Ryou replied, dropping his gaze.  
>Destiny could have kicked herself. She'd just seriously violated his personal space.<br>"I'm sorry," she repeated, quickly backing out of the room.

"So, what happened to them?" Destiny finally worked up the nerve to ask although she didn't look up from her fixation on her French toast.  
>"They died," Ryou replied, taking a long sip of his coffee and glancing around the diner, "a long time ago."<br>"Oh," Destiny replied.  
>"What about you?" Ryou asked.<br>Destiny shrugged. "My mother died when I was born, and my dad walked out on us four months later. Pegasus was fourteen, and he took care of me from that point onward."  
>"I can relate." Ryou's voice turned bitter, "My dad might as well have walked out on me."<br>"But he's still around, isn't he?" Destiny asked.  
>"Hell no," Ryou replied with a grim smile. "He runs off to Egypt and stays there for months on end. I've lived by myself since I was twelve."<br>Destiny choked on her grape juice. "I don't think that's legal."  
>"I know." Ryou laughed, "but, in all seriousness, I know why he does it."<br>"He's trying to forget," Destiny finished for him. "Pegasus did the same thing, but he took me with him."  
>Ryou smiled. "Yeah, you guys had everything I wanted. Pegasus was broken, but he let you still be a part of his life to try to piece things back together. To remain that one thing in his life that was good. I wanted to be that for my father. But, at a time when we needed each other more than ever, he left."<br>"I never thought of it like that," Destiny mused, stirring her straw through her drink.  
>"To make matters worse, he sends me a present in the mail that turns out to be the worst thing that ever happened to me." Ryou laughed bitterly as he traced his fingers around the bandage under his jacket.<br>Destiny sipped her drink quietly, feeling slightly queasy at the thought.  
>"I lost everything because of him," Ryou whispered; his eyes downcast, "and I didn't even have much in the first place."<br>"I know. I saw." Destiny set her empty glass down.  
>"That's right, another one of those weird things you can do."<br>"I haven't done it in a while, but I used to be able to connect to the souls of the fated Wielders of the Millennium Items," Destiny explained. "I guess I don't do it anymore because I've met all of them." She shrugged, "I can also read minds and once or twice I was able to manipulate people."  
>"Any idea how or why?" Ryou asked.<br>"No," Destiny replied, shaking her head.  
>She then remembered Lovella Gift. "But I've seen others like me. There are others," Destiny whispered.<br>"Really?" Ryou arched an eyebrow.  
>"Yeah, Lovella Gift, her eyes even glow like mine." Destiny glanced up at Ryou, "but hers are green not purple like mine. She says that there is a legend amongst her people of 'Fire Users'."<br>Ryou chewed on his lip. "Interesting, very interesting. Well, I suppose now you can finally get a bit of clarity."  
>"What do you mean?" Destiny asked.<br>"Come on, Destiny, you know what I mean. I reckon you've been apprehensive, maybe even afraid of your gifts. Now, through Love and her family, you might finally be able to learn the truth."  
>Destiny's eyes widened. "You're right, Ryou!" she cried, "Maybe I can finally learn what I am."<em><br>_Ryou smiled slightly. "I'm glad."  
>Destiny faltered. "Destiny, what's wrong?"<br>"Huh? Oh, nothing, I was just thinking that I really don't know all that much about you."  
>"What are you talking about?" Ryou asked, "I would think you know loads since you've watched me before."<br>"Well, sure, I know about your father and the Ring Spirit, and that you like to play games like Yugi, but that's about it," Destiny replied, motioning to the waitress for the check. "I don't know things like what you like to do on the weekends, what your favorite color is, or favorite food. And you don't know a whole lot about me. To you, I'm probably just a picture in a magazine."  
>"That's not true," Ryou asserted, "and for the record my favorite color is blue, and I fancy any kind of food involving fish or chocolate. But not both."<br>Destiny laughed. "Bottom line is, I want to get to know you better. I feel as though we have a lot in common, and I can really talk to you," she concluded, accepting the check for their breakfast, "which is one of the reasons why I took you out today."  
>"Well," Ryou spread his arms wide. "We have the whole day."<br>"Right." Destiny smiled.  
>They then argued about who was going to foot the bill.<p>

After breakfast, Destiny and Ryou caught a cab and headed down along the Charles River to the Museum of Science, swapping history trivia as they went.  
>Once at the Museum, they ran around like a couple of second graders on a field trip. It was a crowded day, but Destiny was able to skip all the lines due to her influence. They rode the Simulator, danced along the musical steps, screwed with electricity, and reminisced on when the <em>Harry Potter<em> exhibit had come to town which turned into a game of_ Harry Potter _twenty questions.  
>By this time it was around lunch. "Want to stop by the food court?" Ryou inquired<br>"I feel like ice cream," Destiny mused.  
>"You look like ice cream," Ryou jested.<br>Destiny smirked. "What kind of ice cream?" she asked playfully.  
>"Some kind of peppermint flavor with that hair or maybe coffee with those dark eyes. And I do enjoy a good scoop of coffee ice cream."<br>"You're definitely a chocolate vanilla swirl," Destiny replied, noting Ryou's white hair and skin and dark brown eyes, "which is the best kind of ice cream."  
>"Hey, just what the doctor ordered." Ryou pointed to a counter on the edge of the food court.<br>"Oh, awesome," Destiny rushed over. "Ah, never mind it's those crappy Dippin' Dots."  
>"Oh those things, I hate those things," Ryou groaned.<br>"I know, right? They taste real artificial, and there's never enough ice cream in each bite, plus they're no fun to eat," Destiny continued.  
>"I agree" Ryou grinned "'ice cream of the future my foot.' "<br>They both laughed. "Come on, then," Destiny grabbed his arm "I'll take you some place nice."

As soon as they seated themselves in the fancy Italian restaurant, Destiny and Ryou started talking. And did they talk. They talked about everything. Destiny told Ryou that her favorite colors were purple and black, her favorite foods were strawberries and cinnamon buns, her favorite book was _Jekyll and Hyde_, she loved to draw and read classics, she enjoyed loud punk rock bands and ancient history, she'd been everywhere in the world and spoke several languages, she was horrible at cooking and math, and that she was deathly afraid of spiders.  
>Ryou told Destiny his favorite book was the fifth <em>Harry Potter<em>, he loved Broadway musicals and writing poetry, he enjoyed rock music usually from his home country, he'd lived in England for most of his life, but he enjoyed America; he enjoyed history and science, but his true interests were psychology, his fears were heights and fire, he also wanted to travel all over the world one day.  
>"I'll take you some day," Destiny promised him.<br>They found they both enjoyed reading and history, old timey novels and poetry, drawing, they were both terrible at sports, they both had big ambitions for future college and careers; they both loved Japanese manga and anime and swapped franchises. Destiny also recommended the _Lord of the Rings_ and _Percy Jackson_ series. Ryou recommended the _Elfen Lied_ manga.  
>Then the subject turned to their families which weighed heavily on both of them, but they kept the conversation light by telling stories of fun family vacations and funny moments.<br>Before they knew it, two hours and four courses had passed.  
>Thoroughly stuffed, they walked their meals off by perusing the small shops lining the cobblestone streets of the small city, window shopping a variety of odds and ends. Eventually buying hot latees from Starbucks due to a sudden chill blowing through the streets.<br>"Gotta love weather in New England," Ryou joked, sipping the frothy drink, "and, if you don't, wait a minute."  
>Destiny nodded as they both ducked into a 'funny T-shirt' store.<br>"Check this out!" she held up a shirt to show Ryou that read:  
><em>"Things People Say When They Find Out I'm British: You Know the Queen, Right?, Harry Potter, We Kicked Your Ass in the Revolutionary War, Say Something British."<br>_"You have no idea how accurate that is," Ryou stated.  
>"At any rate, I'm going to buy you this," Destiny held up a shirt that said: <em>"Of Course I Talk Like An Idiot, How Else Would You Understand Me?"<em>  
>"Also incredibly accurate," Ryou laughed, "all the blokes at my old schools used to say I talked like an idiot because of my accent and British slang. That shirt's a good comeback."<br>"I'm good like that," Destiny explained, paying for the shirt and then tossing it to him.  
>"Does money just come out of your ears or something?" Ryou asked, staring down at the shirt. "I mean, you've had money for everything we've done today. We go twenty rounds about paying for anything"<br>Destiny shrugged. "I am one of the riches people in the world," she reminded him.  
>"Well, I think I need some way to thank you," Ryou stated, moving to the back of the store and returning a short time later.<br>"So let's make it even," he added, and buying a shirt of his own.  
>Destiny unfurled it. It read: <em>"The Only Thing We Should Fear is Fear Itself….And Spiders"<em>  
>She laughed. "It's perfect," she exclaimed, giving him a hug. "Thanks, you didn't need to do that."<br>"You didn't need to do any of this," Ryou asserted. "It's the least _I_ can do."

The day ended with a walk on the beach, watching the white boats drift lazily along the blue waters like clouds on a clear day. The sky sank deep into a brilliant orange, accented by the glow of the city lights. The sand was cold and moist under their bare feet.  
>"Oh, hello." Ryou bent down suddenly and fished a hunk of smooth glass out of the dirt, "Sea glass."<br>"Neat." Destiny leaned forward to observe the brilliant green glass that had been softened smoother than stone by the relentless ocean waves.  
>"Amane and I used to collect sea glass when we went to the sea on holiday," Ryou explained, turning the glass through his fingers. "It's one of my best memories of her."<br>"Look. There's another one!" Destiny exclaimed, plucking another piece from the sand closer to the water.  
>Soon, she and Ryou were both on their hands and knees riffling through the sand for more pieces of eroded glass.<br>"Look at this big one!" Destiny cried, holding out an exceptionally large piece, needing to grasp it in her hand as her pockets were already weighed down with other pieces.  
>"Oh, here's another one." Destiny jumped up and scrambled into the water, chasing after a certain piece that seemed almost iridescent under the cover of the silvery waves and the setting sun.<br>She snatched up the piece but suddenly slipped on the wet, uneven ground and toppled face first into the ankle-deep water.  
>"You okay?" Ryou didn't sound all that concerned as Destiny slowly crawled back up to all fours with a mouthful of mud because he was laughing too hard.<br>"Shut up!" Destiny cried, spitting sand out of her face as she abruptly snatched his arm and tugged him down into the water with her.  
>They laughed and rolled around in the ice cold water, the salt stinging their eyes, the black sand running through their hands. Eventually, they lay dripping and breathless on the sand watching the stars cautiously peek out of the newly dark sky.<br>"Here." Destiny handed Ryou the piece of sea glass she'd found in the water, "It's blue."  
>"One of the rarest kinds," Ryou mused, turning the piece through his fingers and holding it up to the waning twilight.<br>"Hey, look." He turned the piece a certain way, "It's a perfect heart."  
>"Oh, wow. Look at that," Destiny exclaimed.<br>"Here." Ryou pressed the heart-shaped sea glass into Destiny's hand and closed her frigid fingers around it.  
>Destiny smiled; she glanced at Ryou and they eyes met, half of Ryou's face was covered in sand.<br>Destiny reckoned she looked the same.  
>"We're a mess," she stated.<br>"Sand's a good look for you," Ryou replied, pushing her soggy hair off her forehead. "I hear it's 'in' this year."  
>"Yeah." Destiny giggled.<br>"Ms. Pegasus," Destiny and Ryou both sat up and turned around to see Clarence standing at the edge of the beach beside the limo.  
>"Oh, that's our ride," Destiny explained, getting to her feet.<br>"Aw, but I don't want to go home," Ryou playfully whined as he stood up too.  
>"Neither do I, but I need to get my homework done," Destiny reminded him.<br>"Oh yeah…that," Ryou sighed.  
>"I had a great time though," Destiny added, taking his hand.<br>"I did too," Ryou smiled.  
>They hugged. Destiny turned to leave.<br>"We should do this again sometime," she called over her shoulder.  
>Ryou blinked in surprise. "Um, sure, of course."<p>

A/N: A slower chapter perhaps, but Destiny and Ryou both needed a moment to breath. Especially, considering what's coming next…


	13. Chapter 13

"_**A good friend keeps your secrets for you. A best friend helps you keep your own secrets."  
>~Lauren Oliver, Before I Fall <strong>_

The next day was Monday, but school had been cancelled for obvious reasons. So, when Destiny woke up, she expected to find Kaiba, who was home from the hospital, eating breakfast and pouting beside his brother when she came downstairs. But Mokuba was alone at the dining room table. He told Destiny that Kaiba had gone to the office.  
>"What? He shouldn't be going back to work just yet! He said he'd take the day off!" Destiny protested.<br>"I know, I said the same thing," Mokuba replied, taking a sip of his orange juice.  
>Destiny sighed. She might have expected Kaiba to go to work today.<p>

"Hey, Kaiba," Destiny sauntered into his office at Kaiba Corp. a short time later.  
>"Destiny, what are you doing here?" Kaiba spun around in his chair to face her.<br>"Checking to see if you're picking at your stiches again," Destiny replied, abruptly snatching his arm away from his face "and you are, aren't you?"  
>"Let go of me," Kaiba growled, pulling his arm away.<br>Destiny scowled. "Just because you're pissed about getting hurt in that explosion doesn't mean you have to take it out on me."  
>Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Why are you here anyways?" Destiny asked. "You should be home resting."<br>"I need to make up for lost time," Kaiba replied simply just as the phone on his desk beeped. "Yes?" he asked, pressing the button.  
>"Mr. Kaiba?" Kaiba's secretary called through the intercom, "You have a Lovella Gift and a Forest Peninzula here to see Ms. Destiny Pegasus."<br>Kaiba blinked; he glanced at Destiny. "She's coming down right now," he replied before hanging up.  
>Destiny sighed. "Alright, I'm going. I think I know what they want to talk to me about."<p>

"Destiny!" Forest leapt to her feet as soon as Destiny entered the polished Kaiba Corp. main lobby.  
>"Mokuba told us you vere here," Love explained, wheeling after her as Forest raced over to Destiny.<br>"We have to talk," she stated.  
>Destiny raised a brow. "About what happened on Friday, I presume?"<br>"Ja" Love nodded. "Well, then follow me" Destiny said to them, whipping out her phone as she spoke. "Before I talk about what happened, I need someone's consent."

"You got here fast," Ryou stated, moving away from the doorway to let them all through.  
>"Gutentag, Ryou Bakura," Love greeted Ryou with a polite nod.<br>"Care to explain why we're at Ryou's place?" Forest demanded, turning around once in the middle of the living room and putting her hands on her hips.  
>"I would think Kaiba would be here as well," Ryou stated, closing the door.<br>Forest scowled. "Seto Kaiba baffles me. That whole thing goes down at school, and he doesn't even blink an eye! When I asked him about what happened on Friday, he simply shrugs, says 'gas explosion' and goes back to picking at his stitches."  
>"That's Kaiba for you," Destiny explained. "He's been around weird crap for years, but he never questions it or even seems to acknowledge it. My guess is that when he's around something he can't explain, he just doesn't want to think about it because it freaks him out."<br>Ryou nodded, and he and Destiny both exchanged a glance.  
>They both knew what Kaiba was like when he freaked out and with his panic anxiety disorder; it wasn't pretty.<br>"And, in answer to your question," Destiny turned back to Forest. "Ryou's the person I need permission from to talk about this."  
>Forest blinked, glancing at Ryou. "You want to know about what happened on Friday?" Ryou asked.<br>"Yeah, we both do," Forest looked towards Love, who nodded.  
>"Well," Ryou sat down on his couch, "It's sort of a long story."<br>So they told them everything.  
>"Jesus freaking Christ!" Forest's eyes were the size of dinner plates when they finished. "That's insane! It's like something out of <em>The Exorcist<em> or something."  
>"Tell me about it," Ryou muttered, running his fingers through his shaggy white hair, "but yeah, that about sums it up."<br>"So, there's a psychotic spirit living inside you, like, right now?" Forest seemed to be scrabbling to fully grasp this.  
>"Well, not right now," Ryou asserted. "His link to my body is through an ancient Egyptian object known as the Millennium Ring. It took Destiny a great amount of effort, but she managed to take it off and temporarily remove it from my body."<br>"Temporarily?" Destiny asked.  
>"Yeah." Ryou looked sheepish. "It'll only be a matter of time before the pull of the Ring becomes too strong, and I put it on again, relinquishing control back to him."<br>"Well," Forest exclaimed, clapping her hands together and leaning back, "That's bat shit insane."  
>"I'm surprised at how well you're taking this," Destiny observed.<br>"Hey, if Love can spew green fire out of her finger tips, I can believe anything," Forest replied, gesturing to the addressed with her thumb.  
>Ryou started. "Wait, what?"<br>Destiny stared. "That's right. I've been meaning to ask how you know about that."  
>Love, who'd been oddly pensive throughout most of the conversation, suddenly piped up. "I told her when I found her hacking in the computer lab late one night."<br>"Why then?" Ryou asked.  
>"She showed me her secret; I showed her mine," Love replied simply.<br>"Her secret….? You mean you're webbed hands and feet?" she asked Forest.  
>Forest shook her head, barely concealing a smug smile.<br>"Love told me about your eyes, Destiny," she said to her, "Seems there's more in common between the three of us then we originally thought."  
>She snapped a blink, and her eyes reopened glowing silver.<br>The glass of orange soda that Destiny had been holding crashed to the floor.  
>Love blinked her eyes to life as well. Destiny saw her shock reflected in Ryou's eyes, illuminated by the glow.<br>"I guess we do." Destiny lit her eyes up.  
>"Feuer-Benutzer," Love breathed, "Fire Users."<br>"Incredible," Destiny whispered, "and I thought I was the only one."  
>"It appears the hands of fate have woven the three of you together," Ryou mused. "The question is: for what purpose?"<p>

A perfect, white moon hung suspended in the bleak night sky, drowning the narrow streets of Boston in an eerie, milky light. The chilling brightness gave the lone figure on the cobblestone sidewalk a kind of phantom glow, as though he were a ghost. His chalk-colored skin and long white hair added to this effect. The figure moved silently down the narrow street, his translucent features temporarily shrouded by the leering shadows of the lean houses arranged in a neat rows on either side. The figure glanced at the brick display, pausing in front of one house in particular. After a moment, he climbed the steps and rang the bell.  
>At first, there was no answer. Than the muffled thundering of a pair of feet hurrying to the door could be heard before it was thrust abruptly open. A round face with big, brown eyes and long, dark red hair peered around the rim of the door.<br>The Ring Spirit smiled down at the little girl. "Hello, I am looking for your mother."  
>The girl paused, seeming to ponder his request.<br>"Lara! Vhat do you think you are doing?" a second voice, cold and stern, could be heard, and then a woman appeared behind the little girl. She had a curvy figure with her hair yanked up into a loose but still fashionable top knot, tied with a black ribbon. It was the same scarlet as the little girl called Lara, but her eyes were blue rather than brown; they were hard and brittle, like ice.  
>The Ring Spirit grinned. "Who are you?" the woman demanded.<br>"Pardon my intrusion, miss," the Spirit spoke in Ryou's clear, heavily-accented voice. "My name is Ryou Bakura and I-."  
>"You are a friend of my daughter from school," Ms. Gift finished for him. "If you are looking for Lovella, I am afraid she is not here. She is studying at a friend's house und shall not be back until late."<br>"I see. Well, it is not your daughter I am looking to speak to, ma'am." The Ring Spirit took a step forward. "It is you that I am interested in."  
>A passing paleness crossed Ms. Gift's face. "I…I beg your pardon?"<br>"You see, I am doing a certain project for History class, and Lovella has told me that you are an expert in pertaining to African cultures and religions. I was hoping for your help."  
>Seeming to relax somewhat, Ms. Gift gestured to a spell bound Lara to move aside before standing back as well.<br>"It is a little late to give you a proper lecture," she stated, silently waving the Spirit into the hall.  
>"Perhaps you have a book I could borrow until a more practical time?" the Spirit offered, crossing the threshold.<br>"Well, yes. I do, actually. Follow me." Ms. Gift beckoned the Spirit down the hall towards the living room area. Lara scuttled up the stairs so as to get out of the Sprit's path. As he passed, the Spirit caught a glimpse of her crouched on the landing, watching him intently. He smirked in her direction and was mildly alarmed, if not a little intrigued, to see her eyes suddenly shift from a normal brown to a feral yellow, but he paid it little heed as he followed Ms. Gift into the living room. Or what remained of it: for most of the space was stuffed full of various African artifacts. There were masks lined up along the walls; statues, talismans, and artwork scattered across the floor and stacked on shelves. Books and papers littered everywhere, covering the couch and coffee table and spilling from a rather large bookshelf in the corner.  
>"Pardon," Ms. Gift murmured, stooping so as to quickly gather up some of the mess from the couch.<br>Wordlessly, the Spirit crossed the room and began to lightly peruse the various books on the shelf in the corner.  
>"What exactly is your topic for the project?" Ms. Gift inquired as she attempted to stuff the papers into an already crowded desk drawer.<br>"Egyptian mythology," the Spirit replied without turning from the books.  
>"Vell, that topic is not my specialty, but I do have a few texts on it," Ms. Gift continued, gathering more papers from the many stacks on the floor. "Could you perhaps narrow the topic a little more?"<br>"Yes, I am in the particular market for information on what you call Fire Users," the Spirit declared.  
>There was a muffled clatter as the papers fell from Ms. Gift's hands. The Spirit glanced over his shoulder to see that she had frozen were she stood; the papers dancing lightly around her. Her eyes, locked on him, were wide with fear.<br>"How could you…How could you know about that?" she whispered.  
>"How could I not? Being one myself," the Spirit replied, calmly watching Ms. Gift begin to slowly back up, arm outstretched towards Lara who was peering around the doorframe behind her.<br>"I don't know anything…anything about Fire Users!" Ms. Gift stammered, quickly grabbing Lara and pulling her close to her chest.  
>"Oh, I think you do," the Spirit smirked, taking a step closer.<br>"Stay back!" Ms. Gift cried, "Stay away from us!"  
>"How could you not know about Fire Users?" the Spirit continued, ignoring Ms. Gift's protests, "Being one yourself. As are your two daughters." He gestured to Lara, who was peering intensely at him through the folds of her mother's arms. Her yellow eyes seemed even wilder along with a fine crop of brown fur that beginning to sprout up and down her arms.<br>Ms. Gift's grip tightened on her daughter. "And why would a women like you wear something as childish as a hair bow?" the Spirit mockingly continued, lightly flicking his wrist. The ribbon Ms. Gift had tied in her hair abruptly unraveled. She gasped as the ribbon unwound itself from its knot, and her hair fell around her shoulders. The ribbon meanwhile unfurled and snaked away from her body, writhing in midair. "Unless it were made of Shadows," the Spirit added.  
>"Please, just leave us be," Ms. Gift whispered, watching with horror as the Shadow ribbon churned through the air. "Just leave us alone. We have done no harm."<br>"And neither will I," the Spirit explained, pulling up a chair as he spoke. He snapped his fingers, and the Shadow ribbon suddenly coiled around Ms. Gift's waist. She cried out and attempted to pry it from her body, but it held firm as it dragged her back across the room and plopped her down in the chair across from the Spirit. There, it spun and lengthened, binding Ms. Gift to the chair at the wrists and ankles. Ms. Gift rocked and wriggled desperately, but the binds held firm.  
>"I shall do no harm to you or your daughter if you answer my questions," the Spirit concluded, crossing his legs and leaning back in his seat.<br>"Why should I tell you anything?" Ms. Gift spat.  
>"Because, I'm not giving you much choice," the Spirit pointedly eyed Lara who was still crouched in the doorway.<br>A film of sweat glistened on Ms. Gift's forehead as her frantic eyes temporarily glanced at her daughter.  
>"Now, just tell me what I want to know, and I'll leave," the Spirit concluded. "Also, do not breathe a word of any of the information you are about to tell me to your daughter or anyone else that asks. I want to keep this strictly between the two of us, if that is alright with you."<br>Ms. Gift's eyes burned with rage, but the Spirit simply folded his hand and perched them on his knee. "And, I can wait all night for the answers I seek. I am a very, very patient person."

"Feur-Benutzer" Destiny whispered to herself the following morning at school. After biding a grouchy Kaiba farewell at the door, she headed to her locker in a kind of daze.  
>"I'm a Feur-Benutzer" she whispered. "A Fire User. The question is: what exactly does that mean?"<br>She'd asked Love, but she only knew the term not really anything else. She told Destiny she'd ask her mom about it.  
>Destiny was so swept up in her own thoughts as she rifled through her cluttered locker that she didn't realize: "Hey, Destiny!"<br>"Gah!" Destiny banged her head on her locker shelf.  
>"Oh, sorry."<br>"Yugi, are you Batman or something?" Destiny growled, whirling around to face Yugi. "What's with the stealth mode?"  
>"Sorry." Yugi blushed.<br>"What do you want?" Destiny demanded after a pause  
>"Huh? Oh, well, it really isn't about what I want," Yugi stammered. "It's what <em>he<em> wants."  
>"What?" Destiny asked.<br>"You know, the Pharaoh," Yugi exclaimed. "He wants to talk to you about something."  
>Destiny blinked. "I'm sorry, what the <em>hell <em>would the Pharaoh want to talk to me about?"  
>"He won't tell me." There was an edge to Yugi's voice, "and he usually tells me everything."<br>"Huh." Destiny's gaze shifted away from the short boy with odd spikey hair.  
>"Just 'huh?' " Yugi asked cautiously, "I thought you'd immediately say no."<br>Destiny started. "Yeah, now that you mention it, I really don't want to go, like, at all." She rubbed her chin thoughtfully, catching Yugi's downcast expression out of the corner of her eye.  
>"What?" she demanded, "You're acting as though I turned you down for a date or something."<br>"Nothing." Yugi insisted, "It's just that he tells me everything, we never keep anything from each other, and I'd always treasure that part of our relationship, but now he's staying silent and only wanting to discuss things with you."  
>Destiny scoffed. "Don't go all jealous girlfriend on my ass, Yug," she chastised.<br>Yugi flushed crimson. "And whatever he has to say to me isn't important and I'm not interested in it," Destiny concluded, grabbing the last of her books and slamming her locker shut.  
>"Wait, Destiny! Please, at least give him a chance."<br>"I don't want to."  
>"Aren't you the least bit curious?"<br>"No."  
>"Please, Destiny, please come and listen." Destiny froze, there was that odd drop in Yugi's voice that the Pharaoh sometimes got.<br>Then she felt a tingle shoot up her spine, and her body went cold all over. _What is this?_ _Stop it! What's he_ _doing to me?_  
>Stiffly, Destiny turned back around.<br>"W-What time does he want to meet me?" she asked.  
><em>Wait, what? Did I really just ask that? But I don't want to go, right?<em>  
>"Great, he wants to meet you at the new restaurant by the Public Garden," Yugi exclaimed, his face immediately brightening. "Here's the address and time," he added, handing her a slip of paper and skipping off before Destiny could so much as blink.<br>"Uh…" Destiny glanced down at the slip of paper. "What the hell just happened?"

"And suddenly, I wanted to come," Destiny concluded, setting her cup of tea down on Ryou's coffee table.  
>"Just like that?" Ryou asked, raising an eyebrow.<br>"Yes," Destiny exclaimed. "My emotions did a complete one eighty. And it's not the first time I've seen Yugi and the Pharaoh do this either," she added. "There's this odd drop in their voice and suddenly whatever they want, people do."  
>"I've noticed it too," Ryou nodded.<br>"In short, I'm not going to be able to hang out on Friday."  
>"That's fine." Ryou waved his hand dismissively.<br>"What do you think it is?" Destiny asked, "Some kind of power, like Fire Users?"  
>"Maybe," Ryou looked thoughtful, "but we don't even really know what a Fire User is, do we?" "Did Love ever get back to you on that?"<br>"No, she said her mother just knows the term too, nothing else."  
>"From what I can gather, I reckon these 'Fire Users' are some kind of mythical being like a witch or a fairy or something of that sort."<br>"So, I'm a fairy?" Destiny smirked playfully.  
>"You could pass for one," Ryou offered, holding his glass aloft. "You're pretty enough."<br>Destiny laughed. "You're not so bad yourself."

Seto Kaiba sat in his office, drumming his fingers to the tune of Queen's _Under Pressure _against his desk. The rhythmic clicking disturbed the row of metal pens that he usually had lined up so neatly in a row beside his computer. More than disturbed them, the pens abruptly rose into the air and soared across the room at the speed of bullets, only to come to a screeching halt when they smacked into the dart board on the door that Mokuba and Destiny sometimes played with when they were bored. There they hung, suspended and quivering like recently shot arrows. Kaiba gaped at them, feeling his heart skip a beat.  
>No. He shook his head. He was being stupid. "I didn't see that," he whispered.<p>

_Maximilian Pegasus paced back and forth along the faded grey carpet of the dingy hotel room, the bars of light bleeding through the closed shades marring his face. He stopped dead when a subtle knock on the door reached his ears.  
>"Come in," he barely breathed.<br>There was a pause, and then the slight creak as the door slowly slid open and a beautiful Egyptian woman swept into the room. She was tall and thin with a narrow, pleasant face and striking bright blue eyes. Her hair was silky black, and the dress she wore was cream-colored. But the most striking quality of her being was a large gold necklace draped around her neck with the Eye of Wdjat carved into the center.  
>"Good evening, Maximilian Pegasus." The women's voice was soft like butterfly wings as she deeply bowed to the American man.<br>"Good evening," Pegasus replied stiffly, giving the woman a once over. "Is everything in order?" he asked her.  
>"Yes," she replied, straightening up, "but I am surprised a man like you could be found in a place like this," she added, glancing around the hotel.<br>"Necessary precautions," Pegasus replied simply. "I felt as though I was followed."  
>"You probably were," the women replied grimly.<br>"What about you?" Pegasus asked, brushing his hair over the Millennium Eye as he spoke.  
>"Yes, I was," the women stated simply. "As I expected, so we must make this quick. Did you bring them?"<br>"Yes," Pegasus replied, heaving a silver suitcase out from under the bed and holding it out to the women.  
>"You're cooperation is appreciated," she said to him, reaching out to take the suitcase.<br>"Not so fast," Pegasus tugged the suitcase back. "How do I know I can trust you with this, if these fell into the wrong hands…"  
>"Could you not just read my mind and find out?" the woman asked.<br>"I've learned that thoughts can be hidden, if you don't think about them."  
>"How very perceptive," the woman rubbed the necklace at her throat, "but, I assure you, you have nothing to fear. I have found a suitable place where they will be safe and hidden away. Trust me, Maximilian Pegasus; I want them hidden away as much as you do."<br>Pegasus sighed. "Very well," he shoved the suitcase into the woman's thin arms.  
>"Thank you," she whispered before turning and swiftly leaving the room.<br>Pegasus watched her go with a strained expression. "Let us hope," he whispered, "that that is the last I shall see of those cursed pieces."_

Ryou Bakura awoke in a cold sweat, sitting bolt upright in a tangled mess of sheets.  
>"W-what was that?" he stammered, rubbing the perspiration on his forehead.<br>He glanced down to see his hand was curled around the Millennium Eye on his bedside table.  
>It glowed faintly.<p>

A/N: A kind of oneshot series chapter containing scenes that set up for future plot points. Stay tuned.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Before you read this chapter, I would just like to thank everyone for all of the support and positive feedback these stories have gotten. Thanks so much

_**Nature and human life are as various as our several constitutions. Who shall say what prospect life offers to another?  
>~Henry David Thoreau <strong>_

"Where are you going?" Kaiba called from his spot on the living room couch as Destiny trooped past him in a rather foul posture.  
>"Out," she grumbled before slamming the door behind her.<br>She couldn't believe she was succumbing to this, but she didn't have a choice at this point. Whatever Yugi did, he had some kind of hold on her and the feet moving to the limo didn't even feel like her own.  
>"Whatever this is," Destiny growled, "it had better be good."<p>

Of course the Pharaoh was late.  
>"Fifteen minutes late," Destiny concluded, checking her watch. "I bet he skipped out," she added bitterly, "and I got all dressed up for nothing."<br>Destiny had trussed herself up a bit, changing out of her school uniform and into a black and white plaid pleated skirt, black thigh-high socks with lace trim, her black Chucks, and a leather jacket that had pins of all the countries she'd been to clipped to the collar.  
>She was just about to get up and leave when she heard:<br>"Alright, Pharaoh, you take over now." Destiny turned at the sound of Yugi's voice, and her vision was immediately consumed by the vibrant golden glow of the Millennium Puzzle as Yugi switched places with the Pharaoh.  
>When the glare subsided, there stood the Pharaoh, looking dazed and blinking in confusion.<br>"Huh? Yugi, wait! What? You cannot, this isn't a…Um," he stopped his yelling at the Millennium Puzzle when he saw Destiny. "Hello," he called to her, straightening up and waving.  
>"You're late," Destiny stated promptly.<br>"My apologies, I was…delayed." the Pharaoh took a second to find the right word.  
>"You got cold feet," Destiny translated, trying her best to subdue a smirk.<br>"I knew you would not want to be here, and I was unsure if this was even worth my time."  
>"It certainly isn't worth my time," Destiny stated, crossing her arms, "but here I am."<br>"Yes." the Pharaoh smiled. "Shall we?" he added, gesturing to the door.  
>Destiny sighed. "I guess."<br>After they entered the fancy Italian restaurant and got settled in a booth by the window, Destiny cut right to the chase. "So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
>The Pharaoh started. He apparently wasn't prepared to discuss his reason for calling her there right away.<br>"Let us not be too hasty, Destiny. I actually wish to discuss what happened at school last Friday."  
>"You mean those explosions and the deaths of all those people?" Destiny asked.<br>"Yes, I trust that you and I both know it wasn't an accident." Destiny's grip tightened on her glass of iced tea.  
>"Unfortunately, I was not present for this incident, so I do not know its true cause. But, you were." the Pharaoh leaned in close. "What do you know about it?"<br>"Nothing," Destiny replied flatly.  
>"Liar." the Pharaoh's voice turned slightly cold.<br>Destiny scowled. "You don't know whether I'm a liar or not, you cannot read my mind," she stated, "and all I saw that day was a lot of fire and Kaiba stopping a door with his shoulder."  
>"Ah, Seto Kaiba again," the Pharaoh nodded solemnly, "another supernatural display."<br>"What?" Destiny asked.  
>"Oh, that is right, you were unconscious at the time, but during Duelist Kingdom some pretty odd things happened when Kaiba got upset," the Pharaoh explained, "objects shook or moved, things exploded, nearly killing us."<br>Destiny's eyes widened. "What? Kaiba never told me any of this!" she cried.  
>"Kaiba would not have," the Pharaoh replied. "He does not believe in these sorts of occurrences. I believe he realizes what is happening to him, but he does not understand it, so he does not wish to acknowledge it."<br>Destiny dropped her gaze just as the waitress brought over her brimming plate of spaghetti and meatballs. "I wish he told me. He knows what I could do. If he's truly like me; I could help him," she whispered.  
>"Will there be anything else?" the waitress asked.<br>"No, but thank you. You were very kind for asking," the Pharaoh replied, flashing her a brilliant smile.  
>The waitress's face went bright pink; she nodded quickly before stumbling away to another table.<br>"You're quite the charmer," Destiny stated with a bitter smile.  
>The Pharaoh stiffened. "I might have expected you would notice," he whispered.<br>"What? The fact your voice goes all funny when you want people to do what you want and then they do?"  
>The Pharaoh laughed slightly. "It figures, I have known the others for years and you only for a short time, and yet you noticed first."<br>"So, you finally going to come clean?" Destiny asked.  
>"Yes." the Pharaoh set his fork down. "It is actually relevant to the reason I asked you to come here today. You see, Destiny, I am what they call a Charmer."<br>"A Charmer?" Destiny asked.  
>"Yes, it is a rare talent amongst a select few that grants me the ability to persuade people to do whatever I want just by talking to them. The more I talk, the more susceptible they become. With enough effort, I can make their feelings on a matter become the complete opposite of what they actually feel."<br>"I know; I've seen it," Destiny stated. "But it explains a lot; you've Charmed nearly everyone you've met when they step somewhere you don't like. Friend or foe, it didn't matter. You'll even charm Joey, or Tristan, or Teá."  
>"You have to understand that I only did that when they needed to calm down and think logically," the Pharaoh asserted. "They do not even notice."<br>"Because you never told them," Destiny finished, "and Yugi's like this too, but he doesn't even realize it. You never told him because you knew how he'd feel about you Charming his friends."  
>"You are a perceptive person, Destiny Pegasus," the Pharaoh mused, "dangerously perceptive."<br>"So, this power," Destiny asked pointedly. "Does that mean you're a Fire User?"  
>"Fire User?" the Pharaoh smirked. "Is that the new term?"<br>"Term? What do you call it?" Destiny asked.  
>"The traditional name amongst my people was Demon," the Pharaoh replied, "and no, I am not one of those heathen creatures. I am a higher breed."<br>"Heathen, better watch what you say," Destiny snarled, her eyes flashing.  
>"Let us watch that temper," the Pharaoh Charmed, and Destiny immediately relaxed although reluctantly.<br>"So, you have met Ms. Lovella Gift and Ms. Forest Peninzula?" the Pharaoh deduced, "fellow Demons."  
>"I prefer Fire User," Destiny snarled, "and how could you tell what they were?"<br>"I have a knack for that sort of thing," the Pharaoh replied, taking a slow sip of his own drink. "I picked up on you right away, you are far more potent than most."  
>"So, you've seen others?" Destiny cried.<br>The Pharaoh set down his glass with a sigh. "Destiny, can I tell you a secret?" he asked.  
>"Uh, sure." Destiny was confused.<br>"I do not know," the Pharaoh stated. "I do not know anything about my past, about what my life was like before I was imprisoned within the Millennium Puzzle, when I reigned as Pharaoh. The fact that I was an Egyptian king, knowledge of the Shadows and my Charming skills, and the word 'Demon' are the only scraps of information I have managed to retain. Have you not wondered why everyone merely calls me 'Pharaoh'? I do not even remember my own name." Destiny was aghast. "I do not know who I was, what I was like as a king." the Pharaoh's voice sounded pained. "I do not even know why I am here now."  
>Destiny couldn't say anything, there was no snide retort on the tip of her tongue for that. She couldn't imagine, not even knowing your own name.<br>"Do the…Do the others know?" she finally asked.  
>"Yugi does, but I do not think the others do." the Pharaoh raised his eyes to meet Destiny's. "They never ask me anything, they never question my actions or address my mistakes. Things I know I have made in the past. I do not have anyone to challenge me, and I felt this was fine but then, with Pegasus…" the Pharaoh's voice trailed off.<br>He reached across the table and gently uncurled Destiny's tightly clenched fingers  
>"I know that you believe I am partially to blame for your brother's death, and that is one of the reasons for your coldness to me," he whispered, "and I am sorry. Perhaps if I had not acted as I had, he might have had the strength to defend himself."<br>_Yeah, he would have,_ was what Destiny wanted to say, but she didn't.  
>"And I know this because you told me," the Pharaoh continued. "You have told me many things. You have made many points; I have heard them. What you spoke to Yugi within his Soul Room, it goes both ways. But, Destiny, you know that a Pharaoh is trained to think that he is God, and I thought myself as such at first. I wanted to be noble, heroic, chivalrous but in these desires I wanted control and dominance. I have screwed up several people's lives with these blind ambitions, including yours."<br>"Why are telling me all this?" Destiny blurted.  
>"Because you are the only one who dared to look me in the eye, past my good intentions and see the truth," the Pharaoh explained. "You are the only one who was able to tell me off, and I realize now that I needed that. I still need that, and therefore I need you."<br>"What the hell do you mean by that?" Destiny demanded.  
>"That I want you by my side," the Pharaoh concluded. "I want you to be with me and to stand with me. At Duelist Kingdom, the Wielder of the Millennium Key and Scale came into my Soul Room, believing I had been the thief of your brother's Millennium Eye. When he found this to be false, he left, but before doing so told me that a war was coming, and that the choices I made would decide the fate of this life as we know it."<br>"Shadi told me something similar," Destiny stated grimly.  
>"Then we are of one mind," the Pharaoh decided, "and we are meant to work together on this."<br>"Who said that I even wanted to take part in this stupid war?" Destiny suddenly cried. "I don't. All I'm trying to do right now it worry about surviving 'til the next day. I'm not looking to save the world, just protect the people I care about, and that list is getting shorter all the time as I lose more people."  
>"I understand," the Pharaoh nodded as he motioned to their waitress for the check. "It is not a light burden. I shall give you some time to consider my offer. In the meantime, let us go out and have fun."<br>Destiny raised an eyebrow. "Fun?"

"A rather peaceful night, is it not?" the Pharaoh asked Destiny, leaning his head back against a bench in the Pubic Garden and closing his eyes as a brisk February wind rifled his golden bangs.  
>"It's freezing" Destiny replied.<br>"Oh, look, pigeons," the Pharaoh nodded to a cluster of the navy blue birds that were waddling around the muddy path, pecking for grubs in the still frozen grass.  
>"They look hungry," the Pharaoh observed, taking the hunks of bread they'd saved from dinner out of the doggy bag and tossing them bits of it.<br>The pigeons all cooed with delight and rushed over to the pieces.  
>The Pharaoh handed Destiny the other roll and then continued to toss chunks of his own toward the birds.<br>When he wasn't looking, Destiny crumbled her roll and sprinkled the crumbs into the Pharaoh's hair. The pigeons immediately swarmed him and began pecking at his head, riffling through his spikey locks for the bits of bread.  
>Destiny burst out laughing as the Pharaoh shrieked, leapt off the bench and began running around in circles beating at the birds in an attempt to ward them off. Destiny screeched with laughter, grabbing her sides as she rolled around on the bench, laughing until tears ran down her cheeks.<br>"You are cruel, you know that?" the Pharaoh exclaimed breathlessly once he managed to shake the last of the bread crumbs out of his hair.  
>Destiny snorted. "Yeah, I know, but you have to admit that was hilarious."<br>"I suppose," the Pharaoh still sounded rather wounded as he dusted the feathers and last bits of bread off his jacket, "but I do believe an equal manner of revenge ought to be in order to settle the matter."  
>"Revenge?" Destiny smirked.<br>"Yes, like a game of sorts," the Pharaoh explained, "at one of those places with all the boxes full of games."  
>"You mean an arcade?" Destiny asked.<br>"Yes, that. There is one near here if I'm not mistaken."  
>Destiny shrugged as she checked her watch. "I guess, you did want to have fun," she stated, "but if you think you can beat me in <em>Street Fighter<em>, you've got another thing coming. I'm the king of that game."  
>Then Pharaoh smiled icily.<br>"Then allow me to de-throne you," he stated, bowing deeply.

Due to it being a Friday night, the arcade was very crowded when Destiny and the Pharaoh arrived.  
>Destiny scanned the lines of games, searching for <em>Street Fighter<em>.  
>"If I remember correctly, it's towards the back" she stated, starting forward.<br>"What is going on over there?" the Pharaoh asked, grabbing her arm.  
>Destiny turned in the direction he was pointing to see a large crowd gathered around what appeared to be a <em>Dance Revolution<em> game.  
>"Oh it's just one of those sissy games where you have to dance in a certain way to earn any points. Pretty stupid really and boring, nothing blows up."<br>"I take it you are not very fond of dancing," the Pharaoh mused.  
>"No, I'm not," Destiny replied, turning away, but the Pharaoh didn't follow her. He instead heading over for a closer look at the <em>Dance Revolution<em> game.  
>"Pharaoh!" Destiny almost whined as she raced after him.<br>The Pharaoh easily squeezed through to the front of the crowd with Destiny close behind.  
>"What's going on?" she asked once she'd caught up to him.<br>"It appears as though they are having some kind of battle royal," the Pharaoh replied.  
>The <em>Dance Revolution <em>game had two platforms so two people could play at the same time and even face off against each other. That appeared to be what they were currently doing.  
>One of the competitors was a shrimp of a kid in a turquoise hoodie and the other was an African American man with dread locks, tasseled boots, and eyebrow piercings. He swerved and leapt his way along the brightly-colored squares, moving with much better accuracy to the beat then the other guy was. The latter eventually stumbled and the game called out 'you lose' blaring GAME OVER across the screen.<br>"Ha, I win again!" the man with the dreadlocks exclaimed, holding his hands aloft as the small crowd surrounding him cheered and chanted "Johnny, Johnny, Johnny Steps!"  
>"Ugh, this is lame," Destiny concluded ."Let's go play <em>Street Fighter<em> or_ Halo_ or something."  
>"Not just yet," the Pharaoh asserted. "This is interesting. I have never seen this kind of game before."<br>"Well, you seen one _Dance Revolution_ game, you've seen them all. Now, come on. I thought you wanted to play me in _Street Fighter_."  
>"Now, who wants to be my next victim?" the man called Johnny asked, whirling to face the still cheering crowd.<br>"I do!" a voice from the crowd piped up.  
>The Pharaoh's head jerked its way. "I know that voice," he cried just as Teá bounced into view on a pair of bright pink platform sandals that Destiny was sure were out of style in the seventies and clambered enthusiastically onto the platform.<br>"Oh, hello, another brave challenger," Johnny jeered. "You feeling lucky, girly?"  
>"I don't need luck to beat you" Teá asserted. "Your moves may be flashy, but you don't have any real skill."<br>"Teá, what are you doing?" the Pharaoh called.  
>Teá whirled around. "Oh, hey, Yugi. You came to watch me kick this guy's sorry butt?"<br>"Show her who's boss, Johnny!" a guy in the crowd hollered.  
>"Yeah, knock her off the stage!" another cheered.<br>"Alright, girly, you asked for it," Johnny sneered. "We're playing expert mode."  
>"Bring it," Teá replied, her face looking more serious than Destiny would have thought possible as the game started.<br>Destiny rolled her eyes. _This is still stupid_, she decided.  
>Then she saw Teá dance. She was incredible; despite the platform heels, she leapt and twirled with both grace and accuracy. She swayed and spun, leapt and twirled with such a glowing form of perfection, sparks of light almost seemed to shoot off her. Coming mostly from the large grin she was wearing ear to ear.<br>"Check it out," one teen in the front row exclaims.  
>"That girl's busting moves even Johnny can't do."<br>Destiny glanced at the Pharaoh to see that his mouth was hanging open in astonishment.  
>Destiny was surprised. She didn't think Teá had it in her.<br>Then, Johnny suddenly swung his leg out in an obvious attempt to trip Teá.  
>"Hey, keep it clean, Johnny!" one guy yelled.<br>But Teá merely leapt over his outstretched leg and kept right on dancing without missing a beat.  
>"She's still beating him," one woman cried in astonishment.<br>Then Johnny pulled a bad move. Everyone cheered as the match drew to a close, and Teá came out on top.  
>Johnny swore under his breath and leapt off the stage with his head held down in embarrassment.<br>Teá beamed, swirling around to face the cheers and giving a big thumbs up in the Pharaoh and Destiny's direction.  
>"That was amazing, Teá!" the Pharaoh exclaimed as Teá skipped over to them, grin wider than ever.<br>"Not bad," Destiny agreed.  
>"What are you two doing here?" Teá asked, her smile suddenly fading. "Together?"<br>"Oh shit! Teá, it's not what it look like," Destiny snapped back. "The Pharaoh just wanted to play me in _Street Fighter_ for putting pigeon food in his hair."  
>Teá blinked. "Ah, okay."<br>Destiny checked her watch. "Speaking of which, it looks like I'm going to have to postpone our match; I gotta go," she stated. "It's late, and Kaiba's gonna be pissed I've been out this long."  
>"Well then, see ya" Teá said to her.<br>"I do hope we can do this again sometime," the Pharaoh added.  
>Destiny nodded weakly as she turned to leave. The Pharaoh's words echoed in her mind as she headed for the exit:<br>_We are of the same mind…Choices that will decide the fate of life as we know it.  
>You have already chosen to play a part in this war, now all you must decide is which side you'll be fighting for, <em>that was what Shadi had said to her. _You're place in matters is a delicate one.  
><em>Destiny's eyes widened. _I want you, _that was what the Pharaoh had said.  
>Destiny's hand wavered on the doorknob. "No, he doesn't want me." Shadi must have told him the same thing. "He wants my power, whatever that may be," she whispered. "Pharaoh!" Destiny whirled around. The Pharaoh turned towards her. "I've decided and my answer is no."<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Two chapters today! My treat…

"_**What good is a secret if it remains a secret ... Secrets are meant to be discovered..."  
>~Jocelyn Murray, The Gilded Mirror: Constantinople<strong>_

Logan Airport in Boston was a bustling clutter of people as it was every morning, but today the sense of urgency was all the more prominent. Spring break was approaching and everyone wanted to get their affairs in order for various vacations. Planes came and went as usual with nothing changing about their schedules. In fact the plane that just arrived was a perfectly normal plane. What it carried, however; that was another matter entirely.  
>Three men in suits waited at the gate as the passengers, mostly foreigners, all filed off. The last one to exit was a young women in her early twenties. She was dressed in a flowing, shoulder-exposing, cream-colored dress. Her black hair was long and silky, and her eyes were a shining blue, but they were not bright; they were dark and cold. As were the faces of the burly men, who appeared to be body guards, that flanked her.<br>"Ms. Ishtar," one of the three suited men addressed the woman. "Welcome to America. On behalf of the Museum of Science, we are honored that you chose our museum to begin your exhibit's tour."  
>"Thank you," Ms. Ishtar nodded, her voice was as cold as her eyes, "and will they be transported safely and discreetly?"<br>"Uh, yes" the man looked slightly confused. "As you requested, the exhibit shall be taken to the museum in-"  
>"Garbage trucks" Ms. Ishtar replied.<br>The man started. "How do you know that?" he demanded.  
>"Oh, just a hunch," Ms. Ishtar replied simply, her hand gently caressing the necklace with the Eye of Wdjat symbol around her neck.<p>

Destiny was pleased to say that her life was running rather smoothly as of late. For the last few weeks, she'd gone to school every day, her grades were high, she saw her friends, and wasn't harassed by anyone; Reagan Tsubaki or otherwise. In terms of that matter, Destiny found it to be slightly curious. Reagan seemed so adamant in her tormenting of Destiny that it was a little offputting that she suddenly ceased this practice; not that Destiny was complaining. And Destiny also found, in a striking surge of apathy, that she couldn't bring herself to care. As far as she was concerned, Reagan was a minor afflection beside the steadily growing disease on the background of her life, growing like an omnipresent mold. Reagan was one thing, but Destiny couldn't be bothered to do much about here. She had far bigger fish to fry. So, Destiny enjoyed Reagan's hiatus while she could: she hung out at Forest and Love's place most days after school and managed to talk to Ryou ever so often. Although for reasons that were not his fault, Destiny tended to try and avoid the latter. Finally, she spent her Sunday mornings playing _Pokemon _with Mokuba or watching the news in Kaiba's office, eating _Fruit Loops_.  
>Today happened to fall into the latter category. Destiny avidly spooned soggy, multicolored<em> Cheerios<em> into her mouth as she watched a story on a supposed armed robbery that had happened in another part of the city. "Wow, look at that guy wail on the cashier with that crowbar," Destiny exclaimed through a mouthful of cereal, "surprised he didn't kill him."  
>"But he is really hurt though," Mokuba replied.<br>"Can you two keep it down over there?" Kaiba called to them from his desk. "I'm trying to work here."  
>"Whatever," Destiny replied, sliding further down into the couch and taking another bite of her cereal.<br>"In other news, Ishizu Ishtar of the Egyptian Historical Society announces the opening of the new and highly rare artifact exhibit that is currently being held at the Museum of Science in Boston," the news reporter exclaimed as a live feed of a beautiful Egyptian woman appeared on the screen.  
>Destiny did a spit take. "What?! Did he just say Ishizu Ishtar?"<br>"Yeah, what's wrong?" Mokuba asked. "Do you know her or something."  
>"Um, not really," Destiny's voice trailed off.<br>She couldn't believe it. After all these years, there was Ishizu Ishtar of the Tomb Keeper family she'd had Visions about as a kid. All grown up and wearing a golden necklace with the Eye of Wdjat carved in the center, plain as day. "The Millennium Necklace," Destiny breathed, grabbing the remote and turning it up just as Ishizu started speaking.  
>"Game fans are especially welcome," Ishizu stated. "This exhibit hosts new and exclusive knowledge recently unearthed on Egyptian games. The Egyptians were avid gamers and a wide variety of their unique items used for said games shall be on display at the exhibit."<br>"Destiny, are you alright?" Mokuba asked, making Destiny realize that her mouth was hanging open, and she quickly closed it. "These artifacts hold great secrets about the duels and battles fought by the Egyptians, and I do hope the citizens of Boston can come and behold their splendor," Ishizu continued.  
>"This exhibit sounds awesome, Seto," Mokuba cried, turning towards his brother. "We have to check it out!"<br>"I'm running a company, Mokuba," Kaiba replied without looking up from his computer. "I don't have time for mummies and Pharaohs."  
>"Oh." Mokuba seemed disappointed. "I thought you'd be into this kind of stuff."<br>"Nah." Destiny grinned. "All Kaiba's interested in is stocks and Blue Eyes White Dragons."  
>Suddenly, one of Kaiba's pens flew across the room and smacked her in the back of the head.<br>"Ow!" Destiny whined.  
>"Sorry," Kaiba muttered distractedly. "They do that sometimes."<br>Destiny scowled at him, but Kaiba didn't notice as the phone rang.  
>"What is it, Gloria?" he pressed the speaker on the phone without looking up from his typing, expecting to hear the voice of his secretary on the other line.<br>"This is Ishizu Ishtar, you should really pay more attention to my press conference."  
>Kaiba jumped about a foot in the air. Destiny's jaw hit the floor.<br>"How'd you know I was watching?" Kaiba demanded.  
>"Seto…" Mokuba called to him, pointing to the TV.<br>"I would personally like to invite Seto Kaiba and Destiny Pegasus for an exclusive pre-showing of the exhibit. I promise the venture shall be life changing."  
>Destiny glanced from the TV to the phone and back again. "How is she doing that? The TV's live."<br>"It's some kind of trick," Kaiba spat, hanging up the phone and then getting up to turn the TV off.  
>"So, are we going?" Destiny asked.<br>"Of course not," Kaiba scoffed. "Like I said, I don't have the time or the patience for that sort of thing."  
>"But Kaiba," Destiny insisted. "She asked for us on <em>live<em> television. Aren't you the least bit curious?"  
>"No, not in the slightest." Kaiba went back to his computer, "and besides, aren't we going out to dinner on the night before the exhibit opens anyways? We won't have time to go mess around in the museum."<br>"But it is on the way," Destiny asserted. "We could just leave early."  
>"Destiny, I said no, and that's final," Kaiba replied.<br>_No, it's not, _Destiny thought. _You don't know this woman like I do, Kaiba. When someone like her says 'life changing experience' they mean it._

Later that week, Destiny was once again messing around in Kaiba's office.  
>"Are you done yet?" she whined.<br>"No," Kaiba snapped, "and if you keep bugging me every five minutes then I'll never get this done, and we'll miss our reservation for the restaurant."  
>"I'm not worried about that," Destiny replied. "I told Ishizu we'd be at the museum in like ten minutes."<br>Kaiba's eyes snapped up.  
>"What? You told her we were coming?"<br>"Well, yeah" Destiny shrugged "I was curious. I wanted to see what it was about."  
>"After I specifically said no" Kaiba exclaimed. "Destiny, did you even think before you did that?"<br>"Kaiba, I'm sixteen. I don't think before I do anything."  
>Kaiba glared at her, the pens on his desk starting to rattle around slightly.<br>"Look, it's not like it's out of our way or anything," Destiny explained. "Just give me five minutes; that's all."  
>Kaiba sighed, rubbing the space between his eyes.<br>"Okay, fine, five minutes."

"Leave the engine running, Clarence," Kaiba told their limo driver as he got out with Destiny close behind. "We won't be long."  
>With that, Kaiba swept into the museum with the tails of his long purple coat lapping at his heels as he went. Destiny had to run to keep up with him.<br>They climbed the musical stairs off the lobby, piano chimes pinging under their feet as they went, and came to the second floor with the room designated for guest exhibits. It was already all set up with a giant tapestry advertising the exhibit hanging off the balcony railing.  
>Ishizu Ishtar was waiting for them at the top of the steps.<br>"I am pleased you came, Seto Kaiba, Destiny Pegasus," Ishizu said with an icy smile that made Destiny's skin crawl.  
>"Why are you allowing us of all people in here before the exhibit's even open?" Kaiba immediately demanded.<br>"Because, having the two of you alone makes conducting business so much easier," Ishizu replied.  
>"We have locked all the exits and entrances, madam," one of two bearded men in turbans called from the bottom of the steps.<br>"Nobody is getting in or out," the other added.  
>Destiny moved closer to Kaiba, her unease instantly spiking.<br>"It's been under a minute, and I'm already bored," Kaiba coolly stated. "If you don't tell me what this is all about, we're leaving."  
>"Kaiba, the doors are locked," Destiny reminded him. "Is that really necessary?" she added to Ishizu.<br>"Yes, the information I'm about to give you is highly classified," Ishizu replied, "and, Seto Kaiba, I would not advise leaving now. I believe staying is in your best interest."  
>"Really?" Kaiba gave her an amused smile, "and how do you know what's best for me?"<br>"You shall see momentarily, if you follow me." Ishizu gestured to the exhibit entrance off the top of the steps.  
>Kaiba and Destiny exchanged a glance, and then followed Ishizu into the exhibit.<br>The room was dark and covered in stone carvings of all kind: tablets, sarcophagi, pottery, and weapons lined the walls and gave the room the feeling of a cemetery.  
>"Tell me, you two, do you believe in destiny?"<br>"I'm standing right here!" Destiny exclaimed with a grin.  
>Ishizu gave her a pointed look over her shoulder. It appeared she didn't have a sense of humor.<br>"Does it matter?" Kaiba then asked.  
>"The Ancient Egyptians believed one's Fate was predetermined because history repeats itself throughout the ages in an endless cycle," Izhizu began with the calm arrogance of a professor giving a lecture. "They would say that it was not your choice to come here, but it was <em>destined<em> this meeting would occur."  
>Destiny raised an eyebrow. She knew about this. She called them fated encounters. She'd had them in the past, but she didn't really believe that everything in her life was determined by some animal-headed giants upstairs before she was even born.<br>Kaiba scoffed. "Look, I didn't come here for an Egyptian theology lesson, lady," he said. "_I'm _here because you said it'd be worth my while. Now, if there's a point to all this, let's get to it."  
>Ishizu smiled. "What if I told you, Seto Kaiba, that there was a Card in Duel Monsters stronger than Exodia?"<br>Destiny gasped. "Preposterous!" Kaiba asserted. "I know everything about Duel Monsters, and no such Card exists."  
>"No," Destiny whispered, "There are three."<br>"Ah yes, the sister of Maximilian Pegasus," Ishizu said to her. "I would imagine that you would know about this."  
>Kaiba whirled to face her. "Destiny, what are you talking about?" he demanded.<br>"Nearly three years ago, Pegasus and I went on an expedition in Egypt because some locals had unearthed a tomb that supposedly held new Duel Monsters, ones of immeasurable strength," Destiny explained. "We found the Cards alright, but then weird stuff happened, and we got rid of them."  
>"Got rid of them?" Kaiba cried. "Why the hell would you do that?"<br>"Like I said, weird stuff happened," Destiny insisted. "You wouldn't understand."  
>"Seems your brother was a bigger idiot than I thought," Kaiba stated, "but I doubt it's a Card which doesn't exist that caused you drag us here," he added to Ishizu.<br>"The Cards Destiny Pegasus speaks are of great importance," Ishizu asserted. "However, I first wish to enlighten you on the secrets of the ancient past. Duel Monsters is based on a five thousand year old ritualistic Duels known as the Shadow Games," Ishizu explained. "Destiny Pegasus already knows this as her brother drew inspiration for the Card game by studying ancient texts and drawings."  
>"That's right, the Shadow Games were used for all sorts of things," Destiny chimed in. "Power, glory, and riches just to name a few. But the Games were extremely dangerous."<br>"What's that got to do with anything now?" Kaiba demanded.  
>"You would be surprised," Ishizu replied, "and Destiny is right. Maximilian Pegasus created Cards in the very likeness of the great beasts the Egyptians were able to summon for the Shadow Games, including a series of Cards of unmatched strength. Obviously, they were never released to the public."<br>Kaiba raised an eyebrow. Ishizu smiled.  
>She had his attention now.<br>"Follow me, Kaiba, and I shall show you the reason I called the two of you here tonight." And, without another word, Ishizu walked down the long line of eerie artifacts to the back of the room with Kaiba and Destiny close behind.  
>"I have secured the most precious artifacts here," Ishizu explained, turning back around to face them. "This is a carving that depicts one of the later Shadow Games, possibly one of the last. I'm sure you shall find it most familiar."<br>She stood back to allow Kaiba and Destiny to walk closer to the carving. As they walked up to the stone tablet, the lights blinked on. Kaiba's eyes grew wide.  
>"These carvings, they look like Duel Monsters Cards!"<br>"Now do you believe me?" Ishizu asked him, "This is merely speculation, but it is believed that these Monsters were originally real, and that powerful beings were able to summon them-"  
>"From a parallel world called the Shadow Realm," Destiny finished for her. "A world of Darkness and Chaos."<br>"Very good, it appears Pegasus was thorough in his studies, and you have been informed of all its secrets," Ishizu commended.  
>"Sometimes I wish I wasn't" Destiny whispered.<br>"But there is more to the story is there not?" Ishizu asked her. "Why don't you finish it for me?"  
>Destiny turned to Kaiba.<br>"The supernatural beings who summoned the Monsters to this Realm from their own used their power to do their bidding," she recited as though by memory of the direct text, "but eventually the Monsters became too strong for them to control and the wreaked havoc. The citizens of Egypt turned to the Pharaoh for help; he couldn't destroy the Monsters, but he did manage to seal them away inside stone tablets, and they could be recalled back to physical being in a restrained form if the people so required it."  
>"Yes, that is correct," Ishizu said to her. "However, over time, evil beings of Chaos managed to get their hands on some of the Monsters and used their power to start a war that almost destroyed all of existence in this Realm. It took everything in the present Pharaoh's power to destroy them and cast the Darkness they created back into the Shadow Realm. But he did not destroy the Darkness. He could not; it was an immortal force. All he could manage to do was put it into a slumber in the hopes it would never awaken."<br>At the conclusion of her story, Ishizu moved over to a second tablet beside the one Kaiba and Destiny were currently transfixed on.  
>"This is the one you simply must look at," she said to them.<br>Wordlessly, Kaiba and Destiny moved over to it.  
>"This carving, we believe, depicts a Duel in the war of Shadows between the Pharaoh and a powerful opponent. Observe, Seto Kaiba, and step into the hidden world that has been before your eyes all this time."<br>Kaiba scrutinized the carving that depicted two figures Dueling. Destiny's heart dropped into her stomach.  
>She'd seen this carving before; in the Nameless Pharaoh's tomb seven years ago. Only now did she realize who the people in the carving were.<br>"The Pharaoh," Kaiba cried, "he looks like Yugi."  
>Destiny was speechless. "And the Monster he's using is the Dark Magician," she whispered, "but how is that possible?" she asked Ishizu. "I mean the <em>Pharaoh's<em> the Pharaoh, not Yugi."  
>"Yugi and the Pharaoh are more alike than you may think, Destiny Pegasus," Ishizu explained. "In fact, they are exactly the same for Yugi Muto is the reincarnation of the Pharaoh imprisoned within the Millennium Puzzle."<br>"I…What?" Destiny asked.  
>"Reincarnation is a delicate and complicated process that we still do not entirely understand," Ishizu explained. "How it works is a person is born, they live, they die and then their soul leaves their bodies. However, if said soul has unfinished business, it could potentially split in half. One half remains the original person, but the other half is reborn as a new person entirely. They share the same qualities; they share the same face. They are different and alike at the same time."<br>"So that's why the Millennium Puzzle chose Yugi," Destiny breathed, "because his past life was trapped within it. But….Holy shit."  
>What did that make Ryou Bakura and the Millennium Ring Spirit? "So, Yugi is the Pharaoh, and the Pharaoh is Yugi," Destiny concluded. "That's completely screwed up, but it also makes perfect sense."<br>"I am pleased you are able to grasp this so easily," Ishizu said to her. She turned to Kaiba. "Why don't you take a look at the Pharaoh's opponent, Seto Kaiba?"  
>Destiny did so as well, and her breath caught in her throat. The opponent of the Pharaoh looked exactly like Kaiba, right down to the Blue Eyes White Dragon he was using for a Monster.<br>"That's…Oh my God…Kaiba, that's you!" Destiny exclaimed.  
>She glanced at him. Destiny didn't think Kaiba had ever looked that freaked out.<br>"The carving's hieroglyphs read that the sorcerer barged into the Pharaoh's throne room and challenged him to a Duel," Ishizu explained. "However, as you can see, the bottom half of the carving has long since worn away so the victor of this Duel remains unknown. But perhaps we will one day know the answer for these ancient events are being played out once more. Yugi Muto is the reincarnation of the Pharaoh and you, Seto Kaiba, are the reincarnation of this sorcerer. The two of you have already fought and shall fight again, perhaps even with Shadows at your feet next time. Now do you believe in destiny, Seto Kaiba."  
>Destiny was puzzled.<br>There were several things that were bugging her about this story.  
>Destiny doubted that Ishizu was aware of the Millennium Ring or the malevolent Spirit within it and, if what she said about creatures of Chaos was true, than the Spirit seemed to fit the job description. And, also, what did that make Kaiba? Was he also a creature of Chaos? Was his other self, who as far as she knew had long since passed on, also Dark and insane?<br>"This is ridiculous!" Kaiba's voice drew Destiny back from her thoughts. "There is no way that this can be true! There's no way you can be able to be certain of any of this by merely looking at a giant rock! This is all speculation and false at that. You're babbling on like a crazy person about shadows, and monsters, and other bullshit that isn't real."  
><em>There it is,<em> Destiny had thought Kaiba had been taking this all too well.  
>"If you will not trust my words…" Ishizu's voice had an edge to it.<br>Destiny glanced at her out of the corner of her eye as she set the small woven bag she'd had draped over her shoulder on the ground and moved to stand in front of her and Kaiba. "…Then perhaps you need to see it with your own eyes" Ishizu concluded "through the power of my Millennium Necklace, I can show you."  
>As Ishizu spoke, her Necklace was suddenly consumed in a vibrant golden light. It wafted off the shimmering gold and consumed her entire being, growing in intensity until it became blinding. It covered Destiny's entire vision. Kaiba cried out and jumped backward. Destiny shielded her eyes. But, as soon as the light came, it died down once more, and Destiny was met with nothing but darkness when she opened her eyes. Darkness all around her with Shadows crawling along the walls like cockroaches.<br>"What is this place?" Destiny turned her head to see Kaiba standing beside her. Or what she could see of him. Most of his figure was shrouded in darkness, translucent and shimmering in and out of focus so that only half his body was visible at a given time.  
>Destiny guessed from Kaiba's expression that she looked similar. "Destiny?" Kaiba whispered.<br>"Kaiba, where are we?"  
>"How should I know?" Kaiba demanded.<br>As he spoke, the Shadows suddenly broke apart like a curtain opening to reveal the image of a long, eerie room cast in darkness. The room was lit only by a series of torches lining the walls which cast black scars that danced across the faces of the people in the room.  
>One of the people, who was standing in the middle of the room, was clothed in a long blue robe, trimmed with gold and a gold kind of crown on his head.<br>"I hereby present a challenge to the Pharaoh!" he cried, his piercing ice blue eyes shining with malice as he held a small carved staff aloft.  
>Destiny's breath caught in her throat. The face of the man was Kaiba's face and he was holding the Millennium Rod. "As the rights of tradition states, Duel me if you are not a coward," he snarled in the direction of the throne at the opposite end of the room that was completely dark.<br>The Pharaoh slowly rose to his feet, dark red cape flowing around his slight body. Despite the half-light, Destiny could still make out the spiky hair and piercing wine-colored eyes.  
>"The Pharaoh…" she whispered.<br>"I heed to your challenge, traitor!" the Pharaoh snarled, "and you shall be banished to the pits of hell for your treachery."  
>"Just try to stop me," Kaiba's evil twin smiled. He then gestured to a giant stone tablet lying at his feet. The tablet glowed bright blue and, like smoke from a fire, the Blue Eyes White Dragon wafted out of the stone with a triumphant roar. It soared upward to hover along the ceiling at its master's beckoned call.<br>The Pharaoh gestured to his own tablet, and the familiar image of the Dark Magician also appeared before him.  
>"Let us begin!" Kaiba's past life declared with a laugh.<br>"What the hell is this?" Kaiba cried, "Am I high? Am I on drugs or something?"  
>"I don't…Watch out!" Destiny shrieked just as the Blue Eyes fired a White Lightning Attack directly at them.<br>Destiny jumped in front of Kaiba to shield him and thrust her hand out, She attempted to channel her power in order to deflect the blow but none of it came. Destiny's hands shook, expecting the blow.  
>But before the attack could hit, the image dissipated around them, and they were suddenly back in the museum with Ishizu standing over them.<br>Kaiba had fallen to his knees, but Destiny was still standing, blinking in confusion.  
>"I see your body is used to having its soul removed from it," Ishizu observed.<br>Destiny started. "Uh, yeah, you could say that," she muttered.  
>"What sick game are you trying to play?" Kaiba choked.<br>Destiny's head whipped his way. Kaiba was struggling to get to his feet, his hands gripping his upper arms, choking and coughing, fighting for breath. Fighting off a panic attack.  
>"Kaiba, are you okay?" Destiny asked.<br>"I'm fine!" Kaiba snapped, knocking away Destiny's outstretched hand, "and we're both leaving, now" he added to Ishizu.  
>Destiny had to agree by this point. Coming here had been a bad idea.<br>But Ishizu wasn't done yet. "But we have not yet returned to the subject of those legendary Cards stronger than Exodia. Do you not want to know what they are, Seto Kaiba?"  
>Kaiba froze. "You know?" he asked without turning around.<br>"Kaiba, forget about it. Let's just get out of here," Destiny insisted.  
>"Well?" Kaiba demanded of Ishizu, "Do you know?"<br>"Yes, as a matter of fact, they were in front of you this entire time," Ishizu replied, turning back to the tablet that depicted the Duel between the Pharaoh and the sorcerer. "Look at the top of this tablet."  
>Kaiba and Destiny both obliged. The top of the tablet depicted the Eye of Wdjat surrounded by three Monsters that Destiny vaguely remembered from years ago. One of the carvings looked like a kind of armored giant, the other a long slim Dragon, and the third a great Phoenix.<br>"These great beasts were the strongest of all Monsters for they were not from the Realm of Shadows but beyond it. They were the servants of the Egyptian gods themselves." Ishizu gestured to each carving.  
>"The stone giant is Obelisk the Tormentor, the Dragon is the Slifer the Sky Dragon of Osiris, and the Phoenix is the Winged Dragon of Ra. Control any one of these Monsters and entire armies would fall at your hands, control all three and this very Realm is yours for the taking."<br>"And Pegasus turned them into Cards?" Kaiba asked  
>"Yes," Ishizu replied.<br>"Then why didn't he use them against me or Yugi in Duelist Kingdom?" Kaiba demanded.  
>"I already told you Kaiba, we got rid of the Cards," Destiny explained. "After we went on the expedition we came back, and the Cards were made but a short time later we were informed that everyone involved in the expedition had died. Pegasus and I were the only ones that had survived. We were left under the impression that the Cards were cursed so we got rid of them."<br>"And rightfully so," Ishizu agreed. "If these Cards came into the wrong hands, and they could cause utter chaos."  
>"How?" Kaiba asked smugly, "They're just holograms."<br>"No they're not," Destiny whispered.  
>"The Cards were too powerful for Pegasus to control; they threatened to destroy him."<br>"Cards that made even Pegasus quake in his boots?" Kaiba laughed, "Sounds like Monsters after my own heart. Tell me, Ishizu Ishtar, what did Pegasus do with the Cards?"  
>"Kaiba, we destroyed them." Was Kaiba even listening to Destiny anymore?<br>"He gave them to me for safe keeping," Ishizu replied simply.  
>"What?" Destiny cried, whirling to face Ishizu. "He never told me that! He said he'd destroyed them."<br>"It appears he lied," Kaiba stated with a bemused smile.  
>"I approached Pegasus, and told him I could hide the Cards away and I did, burying them in a secret location. However, the Cards were stolen."<br>Destiny's eyes bugged. "What? By whom?"  
>"The Rare Hunters," Ishizu replied.<br>Destiny's heart skipped a beat. "The Rare Hunters?" she whispered.  
>"The who?" Kaiba asked.<br>"A ruthless band of underground crime organizations run by elite Duelists," Ishizu explained. "They steal rare and powerful Cards to sell on the black market for enormous profit. However, they will keep some of their best findings for themselves to create unstoppable Decks that will crush all opposition. They operate in Shadows which makes them nearly impossible to find. And that is why I need your help to draw them out."  
>"What?" Kaiba asked.<br>"That's the reason you brought us here, isn't it!" Destiny cried, "Not to show us spooky past coincidences, or talk about Fate, or give us those God Cards."  
>"Ha! That's hilarious!" Kaiba smirked, "You want us to help you track down some random crime organization, and you jerked us along with your magic tricks and the promise of rare Cards."<br>"Thanks but no thanks," Destiny added, "We don't really want to get involved."  
>"Yes, now if you excuse us." Kaiba and Destiny both turned to leave.<br>"Kaiba, wait," Ishizu reached out and grabbed Kaiba's arm.  
>Kaiba stopped dead. "Kaiba? Kaiba, come on, forget about it. Let's go," Destiny said to him.<br>"Seto Kaiba, if you were to start a Duel Monsters tournament of your very own, your reputation would attract some of the best Duelists in the world," Ishizu whispered. "The Rare Hunters wouldn't even be able to resist."  
>Then Destiny heard it: the drop in her voice.<br>"Kaiba!" Destiny rushed forward and attempted to yank Ishizu's hand from Kaiba's wrist "Kaiba, stop! Don't listen to her. She's a Charmer! Get off him!" she yelled to Ishizu.  
>Ishizu ignored her, as did Kaiba who's eyes looked rather glazed.<br>"It's a trap, you see," Ishizu continued, her fingers tracing delicate circles around Kaiba's palm. "A trap to lure the Rare Hunters and the Cards they took out into the open."  
>"They'll come in droves," Kaiba whispered, a slim smile appearing on his lips, "like vultures to a carcass."<br>"Kaiba!" Destiny cried.  
>"Then we have an understanding," Ishizu released Kaiba's hand, but he still looked dazed.<br>"Kaiba," Destiny repeated, rushing over and shaking his shoulder. "Stop it! Stop Charming him!" she ordered Ishizu.  
>"I am not Charming him for I am not a Charmer," Ishizu replied as she walked over to her bag on the ground and fished around in it. "I am a Hypnotist" she replied, walking back over to Kaiba and Destiny and handing Kaiba a slip of paper.<br>"Take this Card."  
>Destiny recognized it immediately, and Kaiba was momentarily broken out of his stupor.<br>"It's Obelisk the Tormentor," he whispered as he grasped the Card with the image of a blue giant made of stone with ferocious red eyes painted on it.  
>"I thought you said the Cards were stolen," Destiny snapped.<br>"Two were so I retrieved the third," Ishizu replied. "You may borrow this for the tournament you will have, but I expect it back."  
>Kaiba smirked. "It's not every day a Card this powerful is handed to me," he stated. "What makes you so sure I can be trusted? I could walk out and you'd never see it again."<br>"You will return it, and you will have this tournament." Despite Destiny's attempts to stop her, Ishizu took Kaiba's hand again and plunged him right back under her suggestion.  
>"I will organize this tournament," Kaiba whispered, his eyes slipping closed. "I will…I will…I"<br>"You won't give it back," Destiny snapped, finally managing to yank Ishizu's hand away from Kaiba's.  
>Kaiba stumbled backward, blinking in confusion. "What just happened?" he demanded.<br>"Nothing," Destiny replied pointedly.  
>"Well then," Kaiba smiled as he glanced down at the Egyptian God Card. "I think I'll take my leave now, I have a tournament to organize and a title as the number one Duelist in the world to reclaim," he smirked as he pocketed his new God Card and strutted out of the exhibit.<br>Destiny didn't follow.  
>"You bitch!" she hissed, "How dare you control Kaiba like that!"<br>"I did not control him," Ishizu replied. "I merely suggested the idea. That is what a Hypnotist does. We cannot create entirely different emotions that we want a person to feel like a Charmer does. We instead bring their already present desires and feelings to the forefront of their mind. Seto Kaiba has the desire to be the best and to defeat his rival, Yugi Muto. This was how I was able to persuade him."  
>"You may as well have given him a death sentence," Destiny spat. "I've heard about these Rare Hunters from my brother, and I know what they're willing to do to get what they want. Kaiba isn't aware of any of this. He doesn't know that Duel Monsters are real Monsters or about the Shadows. And now you've dragged him into the middle of it blind!"<br>"Why are you so concerned for his safety, knowing how capable he is?" Ishizu asked.  
>Destiny bit her lip. "My brother was capable to," she whispered. "I don't want Duelist Kingdom all over again."<br>"I am afraid I have no choice in the matter," Ishizu replied. "These events must occur, I have seen it," she touched her Millennium Necklace. "This Necklace not only has the ability to see the past but the future as well. I have to bring the Rare Hunters here, Destiny Pegasus; to right some wrongs of the past and prevent what the Necklace has shown me of the future."  
>Destiny clenched her fists. "Don't drag me and my family into your own life's problems, Tomb Keeper!" she snarled.<br>Ishizu raised an eyebrow. "So, you know who I am?"  
>"Yeah, I've seen you before several times in dreams I had as a kid," Destiny replied.<br>"Interesting, it appears you are more powerful than I thought," Ishizu mused, "but you must understand, Destiny, that this involves you as much as it involves me. Before this tournament is over, you and Kaiba shall both have to face your pasts and the Darkness you have in your souls."  
>Destiny fumed. "I'm not going to have any part of this," she said. "I don't want this anymore! All these stupid Shadows did was get my brother killed!"<br>"And yet you continue to play the game of Shadows and you came here tonight," Ishizu stated.  
>Destiny closed her eyes. "I play the game because my brother designed it, and it's all I have left of him now," she whispered. "As for tonight, I hadn't seen you in years. I wanted to know what the hell you were up to," Destiny replied, "and now I do, and I don't like it."<br>"I predicted you would be difficult," Ishizu whispered more to herself than Destiny. "You are teetering on the brink of destruction, a chasm of great Darkness. The slightest push and you shall fall. You're eyes constantly wavering to my bag over there is proof of that."  
>"Why? What's in the…" Destiny's voice trailed off as she refocused her attention on Ishizu's woven bag that was still sitting on the floor a short distance away.<br>A feeling suddenly washed over Destiny like she being doused in ice water. Her eyes zeroed in on the bag; her limbs went rigid. She vaguely heard Ishizu say something more to her but Destiny didn't hear her because she suddenly lunged forward, snatched the bag off the ground, spun on her heel, and bolted out of the room.  
>"Destiny! Destiny Pegasus, come back. You do not know what you've done!" Ishizu tried to run after her, but Destiny was too fast.<br>Ishizu's burly body guards in suits and turbans tried to snatch Destiny, but she ducked out of their grasp and the men were suddenly sent flying backwards off their feet as though pushed by an invisible force.  
>Destiny burst out of the museum's front double doors and sprinted down the steps and into the limo where Kaiba was waiting.<br>"What kept you?" he demanded.  
>"N-Nothing," Destiny replied, clutching the bag to her chest. "Nothing at all."<p>

Flecks of pale light danced across the polished surface of the black stone as Sidney Devlin turned the ring through his fingers, watching the fluorescent overhead lights illuminated the jagged edges. He looked up in surprise when he heard the familiar chimes of the bell fastened to the door, signaling that someone had entered the Black Clown. Said someone happened to be a small, skinny kid with a round face and large purple eyes, spikes of black and magenta hair stuck up from all sides of his head and stiff golden bangs dropped in front of his eyes. He paused in the doorway, the darkness of the street behind him made his wide eyes almost seem to shine.  
>"Hello," Sidney called to him, causing the boy to jerk in surprise. "Can I help you?"<br>"Umm, yes," Yugi stammered, fiddling with the hem of his Domino High uniform. "I was sent over here by my grandfather. You know who I am, don't you?"  
>Sidney nodded grimly. "Indeed I do."<br>"Alright, well, I'll make this quick," Yugi exclaimed hurriedly. "You see, we were expecting a shipment of a certain game, a new model of Mouse Trap. We were expecting the shipment three days ago and it still hasn't come in. My grandpa told me that you were expecting the same game as well and wants to know if you've received it yet so he'll know whether or not to call the company and inquire if it was back ordered."  
>Sidney regarded Yugi thoughtfully. "No, I haven't gotten the shipment either."<br>"Oh," Yugi dropped his gaze. He looked nervous, Sidney noted. "Alright, then."  
>"Will there be anything else?" Sidney inquired.<br>"No," Yugi quickly replied, turning to leave.  
>"Alright, good evening," Sidney was about to sit back down when Yugi suddenly turned around.<br>"Wait, there actually is something else," he cried, unzipping his jacket and pulling out a small, brightly-colored object. He held it out to Sidney. "Would you please give this to Duke?"  
>Sidney arched an eyebrow. "A hexagonal Rubix cube?"<br>"Yeah, I just remembered Duke saw me playing with it in school the other day and asked if he could borrow it when I finished," Yugi explained. "I completed it last night, so he can try it now."  
>"Oh, well that's very kind of you," Sidney gave Yugi the warmest smile he could muster through his rather gruesome clown mask as he took the cube from Yugi and slipped it into his pocket. His smile suddenly faded, and Sidney's eyes went wide in shock.<br>Yugi blinked in surprise. "What is it?" he asked.  
>Sidney checked himself. "Oh, nothing. It's just…that pendant," he gestured to it. He was pointing to the Millennium Puzzle.<br>Yugi's expression brightened. "Oh, you like it? It's called the Millennium Puzzle," he explained, holding it up proudly.  
>Sidney nodded slowly, licking his dry lips. "Yes, the Millennium Puzzle. That's what I thought it was."<br>Yugi arched an eyebrow. "You know about it?"  
>"Somewhat," Sidney quickly explained. "I've done research on ancient games, you know for fun."<br>"Oh, of course," Yugi nodded slowly. "Well, I better head home. Good night, Mr. Devlin." Yugi turned and headed towards the door.  
>"You are right to be weary, Yugi," Sidney called after him. "That Puzzle of yours is incredibly valuable."<br>Yugi paused in the doorway for a mere moment before turning the handle and quickly stepping back outside.  
>Sidney stared after him, a dozen different emotions passing across the surface of his dark eyes, hidden behind the mask. Absentmindedly, he turned the Rubix cube through his fingers.<br>Suddenly, a loud crash could be heard from inside the storeroom of the shop.  
>"Duke," Sidney jumped from the counter and dashed into the back of the shop. He found his son lying against the shelf with a series of cardboard boxes scattered about them. Duke was holding his arm, and he gritted his teeth in pain as he a series of bluish bruises cropped up across the surface of his skin.<br>"Duke," Sidney knelt beside his son.  
>"I'm fine, Dad," Duke asserted, pushing his father aside and attempting to get to his feet. He stumbled and fell again.<br>"Here. Please, let me help you," Sidney exclaimed with a kind of tenderness as he slowly helped Duke stand. He cautiously led him over towards a chair in another part of the shop. Duke staggered and almost fell again several times. His body seemed weak and fighting to stay in motion.  
>"I'm fine Dad, really," Duke insisted, collapsing into a chair.<br>"You shouldn't have to lie to me," Sidney stated, reaching forward to sponge some sweat brimming on his son's forehead with a handkerchief.  
>"I don't want to worry you," Duke replied.<br>"You do," Sidney asserted grimly. "But, perhaps not for much longer. Duke, I have finally found what we were looking for."

A/N: I don't know if hexagonal Rubix cubes actually exist but it's a fantasy story. Also the Rare Hunters have appeared. For all you Marik fans, he's right around the corner.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I apologize for not updating last week. I unfortunately got the flu. Hope it was worth the wait…

_**"Power resides only where men believe it resides. [...] A shadow on the wall, yet shadows can kill.**_

_**~George R.R. Martin, A Clash of Kings**_

They didn't go to dinner that night. Destiny didn't even notice the absence of the meal or the snarling of her stomach as she raced up the steps to her room; the bag she'd stolen from Ishizu still clutched tightly to her chest. She flew down the hall and leapt over the threshold into her dark room, tossing the bag onto the bed with one hand and slamming the door shut with the other. The bang of the latter awakened a dozing Ammit from her perch on her bed in the corner and she padded over to her mistress as Destiny slowly slid to the floor, back pressed to the door, breathing heavily.

What did I just do? It was as though my body acted involuntarily.

Struggling to regain her breath, Destiny glanced at the bag that was lying in a lopsided heap on her bed. Ammit whined in frustration at being ignored and licked her hand. Destiny smiled slightly at her puppy, gently scratching her behind the ears before returning her attention to the bag. She felt it again, pulsing inside her soul; it was like her power but different, the throb of desire, the throb of force, like an adrenaline rush that left her body hot and cold at the same time. Destiny's breathing hitched, and her heart beat picked up again. She lurched to her feet and stumbled over to the bed. She nearly fell on her face into the bed sheet and had to hold her hands out to support herself.

"M-Maybe Kaiba was right," she breathed. "Maybe we are on drugs."

Her eyes glanced over to the bag, and her hand instinctively reached out to snatch at the rough woven fabric. A shock ran up her arm like a jolt of electricity; it flowed up her arm and into her stomach were it pooled, turning to nausea.

"N-No way," Destiny choked, staggering away from the bag, gripping her ribs. "What are you, you stupid bag?"

Biting her tongue, Destiny lunged at the bag and tore it open. She wrestled with the fabric as the nausea intensified and a burning started to form on her fingers.

At the bottom of the bag there was a small wrapped mound of purple cloth.

Perplexed, Destiny tentatively reached out and pulled back the purple fabric to reveal…

Destiny's breath caught in her throat.

It was the Millennium Bracelet.

A thick golden band that wove together to form the intricate and familiar pattern of the Eye of Wdjat. There was no mistake.

"I don't understand," Destiny whispered as she stared down at the Bracelet. "How can Ishizu have the Millennium Bracelet? If she was its Fated Wielder then wouldn't I have seen it in my Visions of her?"

Then it hit Destiny like a pile of bricks.

The only explanation for her recent actions. The reason why she never saw the Millennium Bracelet in her Visions, the reason why she had seemingly involuntarily snatched the bag containing it off the museum floor. The reason was that she was the Fated Wielder. All along Destiny Pegasus was destined to have the Millennium Bracelet.

"You eluded us all this time," Destiny whispered to the Bracelet as Ammit curiously sniffed around her ankles, "and only now, when it's too late, do you show up."

She stretched out her finger and gently brushed the tip of the smooth gold, feeling the familiar pulse of energy throbbing under the hardened shell. And something else…

Destiny gasped, but before she could pull away, the black fire exploded from the Bracelet and clawed at her arm. Destiny screamed and tried to pull away, but the Bracelet had her now, and it's Shadowed tendrils tugged the polished gold onto her wrist. Destiny screamed and writhed in pain as she felt the hot gold on her skin, melting against the burning surface. She shrieked in agony and tried desperately to tug the Bracelet off her arm, but it was no use. The Shadowed glow of the Bracelet intensified, and the fire climbed out of the Bracelet like hundreds of tiny arms, clawing for freedom. They swam around Destiny's room, their force knocking over her dresser and desk, shredding her curtains. Destiny screamed and tugged, but her arm flailed about of its own accord, the burning of the Shadows coursing through her blood like poison. Destiny staggered backward, dizzy with pain; she hit the ground hard and squirmed around, hands clawing at the Bracelet, feeling the burning of it against her fingers. Her vision swam; she was going to black out. Destiny snarled in frustration, gritting her teeth to bite back the pain as she crawled across her bedroom floor, squirming around the Shadows as they crowded around her. She snagged the strip of purple cloth that the Bracelet had been wrapped in and quickly tied it around the Item yet again. As soon as she had it good and firm, the Shadows shriveled and died; their sustenance from the Bracelet instantly cut off. Destiny lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, sweat beading on her forehead.

Her body convulsed; Destiny groaned, curling her body into itself just as the door burst open and Kaiba stormed into the room followed by Mokuba and Clint.

"Destiny? Destiny! Are you alright? What happened?" Kaiba demanded as he rushed to her side.

"K-Kaiba," Destiny choked as he gently lifted her into a sitting position.

"Clint? Clint! Call 911," Kaiba told the body guard who still hovered in the doorway.

"No, no, I'm fine," Destiny insisted, struggling to sit up properly. "Really, Kaiba, I'm fine," she added when Kaiba looked unconvinced.

"Destiny, what happened? We heard you screaming," Mokuba exclaimed.

"It was nothing. I'm fine, really," Destiny replied, waving her hand dismissively as she collapsed onto the bed, and Ammit hopped up to lick her face.

"Are you sure? You look a little pale," Kaiba pressed, leaning forward to feel her forehead, "and you feel a little warm."

"After tonight, what did you expect?" Destiny asked, knocking his hand away with a playful smile.

"I suppose you're right," Kaiba nodded though he still didn't seem completely convinced.

"You sure you're okay, Destiny?" Mokuba asked.

Destiny nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," she assured him with as big as smile as she could muster.

"Okay," Mokuba nodded as he and Clint left.

Kaiba was about to as well but paused in the doorway. "I worry about you sometimes," he whispered to her over his shoulder.

Destiny smirked. "The feeling's mutual."

Kaiba left, turning the light off as he went.

Destiny closed her eyes as her room was submerged in darkness.

Speaking of which: she slowly reached up and tugged at the tip of the purple cloth. A small wisp of Shadow wormed out from under the crack. Destiny growled, shoving the cloth back into place.

"I didn't think it was possible," she whispered, "for a Millennium Item to be Dark."

That night, Seto Kaiba had a nightmare. It'd been a while since he'd had one of those. Visions of sorcerers, Pharaohs, Shadows, and gods swam in and out of the darkness of his subconscious, and it eventually became too fitful for him to find any rest. He awoke sweaty and confused.

"What is this?" he demanded, brushing his moist bangs off his forehead. "What the hell did that Ishizu lady do to Destiny and me?"

Groggily, Kaiba glanced out the window to see the full moon filling his room to the brim with milky white light that left him suddenly awake and alert as though he'd been shocked.

Kaiba was too jumpy now for sleep so he quickly tugged on a pair of jeans and a faded T-shirt, an outfit he honestly wouldn't have been caught dead in had this been any other time of the day, but at nearly three in the morning he honestly didn't care.

The night air was brisk and sharp, cutting clean across his face like flecks of ice despite the snow having long since melted to mounds of mud along the sidewalk. The air was wet from the ocean air, and it made Kaiba feel cooler but no less jumpy. The streets were dark and still with no sound, even the wind was silent and this bothered him. Cities were never quiet.

Kaiba stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and stared around. Somehow, he'd crossed into a part of Boston that he didn't recognize.

Turning back around, he tried to pry back the late night shadows to see exactly where he was, but it was too dark to see anything past his nose.

Damn this old city, and its lack of working streetlamps.

Then he saw it: out of the corner of his eye, the spark of light and the brush of fabric.

Kaiba whipped around to see the streetlamp nearest him, that he'd sworn been out a second ago, was now on. To make matters worse there was now a person sitting on top of it.

"It seems you get lost in the dark too easily, Seto Kaiba," the figure mused, in a voice that was obviously feminine; the long dark purple cloak she was wearing flicking casually back and forth in the wind like a cat's tail. "Not a good quality to have for someone so close to the Shadows."

"Who are you?" Kaiba demanded. "You've got some nerve sneaking up on me in the middle of the night."

"Who was the idiot who decided to take a stroll past midnight hours?" the figure replied casually, flipping off the streetlamp and landing directly in front of him. Kaiba took a step back in spite of himself.

"You didn't answer my question," Kaiba fumed. "Who are you?"

"Like I'd tell you," the girl replied.

"So you've approached me in the middle of the night, and you're not going to even identify yourself?" Kaiba scoffed.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger," the figure exclaimed, holding her hands up in mock surrender as she took a step closer to Kaiba.

"What message do you have then?" Kaiba demanded.

"Just that Seto Kaiba better not get too attached to his brand new Obelisk the Tormentor," the figure replied as she grabbed Kaiba by the scruff of his collar. Despite the great difference in height between them, she still appeared rather strong.

"We Rare Hunters don't appreciate other people taking our things," she whispered in his ear, her voice dripping with venom.

"You want it back? Take it if you can," Kaiba smoothly replied.

"Oh we'll take it back," the girl replied, stepping away. "We'll take it all back. Watch yourself, Seto Kaiba. The Rare Hunters are coming for you, and we get everything we come for."

And with that, she vanished in a blast of black smoke.

Across town, the figure reappeared on top of a broken down warehouse that lurched under her sudden weight. She smirked to herself as she strode across it, the folds of her purple cloak coiling around her ankles as she went. On the other side of the roof, there gathered three others, all in great contrast in height and body shape but all wearing the same cloak.

"Did you find him?" the tallest of the three, who's voice was male, asked.

"He made it too easy for someone carrying what he's carrying" the girl replied simply.

"So you told him?"

"He heard the message loud and clear, brother," the girl replied with a laugh, "but I don't think he truly understands what he's up against. In fact, I don't think any of them do."

"Really," another of the three men, who was short and squat, laughed thickly. "Well, let's remedy that, shall we?

"Indeed we shall," the first speaker replied, turning back to the girl. "Ishizu's made her move; it's time to make ours. Wouldn't you agree?" The second figure turned towards the only member of the group who had not yet spoken. The addressed raised his head ever so slightly, and his hood slipped from his concealment on his face to reveal the handsome features and piercing, green eyes of Duke Devlin.

"Yes, Master."

The burning kept Destiny up most of the night. The fire, she couldn't believe the pain. But, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the Millennium Bracelet off. It seemed to be glued to her skin somehow. When Destiny groggily crawled out of bed the following morning, her arm was completely numb. Destiny tugged her sticky pajama top off and moved over to the full length mirror beside her closet.

Her eye widened, and the sweaty shirt slipped from her hands.

"This is…" her voice trailed off as her hands curled around her arm at the point where the Millennium Bracelet ended. A small black mark was crawling up from the most likely ravaged flesh under the Bracelet's burning gold, it looked almost like a burn.

Destiny gritted her teeth as she tried yet again to tug the Bracelet from her skin, but it held firm and only brought her more pain. Destiny sank to her knees.

"I see now why Ishizu told me to give this back when I stole it," she whispered. "This Bracelet is cursed."

She sat back up and faced the mirror once more to see another problem.

The Mark again. Destiny had been born with an odd black Mark on her chest that was perfectly shaped like the head of a cobra. Since first developing her powers at age ten, the Mark had grown somewhat so that the cobra head had a pair of tails curling out from under it. Destiny hadn't really looked at the Mark since her brother's death. Until now. She saw it, and it made her skin crawl. The Mark had grown still bigger, more wisps of inky black lines crawling down her abdomen to curl around her naval.

"What is this? A grow it yourself tacky tattoo?" Destiny demanded to herself with a bitter laugh as she staggered to her feet and hurriedly began to tug on her uniform.

There were just too many things wrong with her.

Ryou Bakura was waiting for Destiny when she got outside. It was raining.

"Alright, Destiny?" Ryou asked her as he shifted the black umbrella he had in one hand so Destiny could get under it.

" I'm fine" Destiny smiled weakly. "Thanks for coming to get me, bad time for the limo to break down."

"Indeed." Ryou raised an eyebrow, "but couldn't Kaiba have just driven you to school in his car?"

"Kaiba's gotta leave town for the week in it," Destiny replied simply.

"I see." Ryou nodded. "Well, we better get going," he added, heading back over to his parked Volkswagen

Destiny nodded as she hurried after him in order to stay under the umbrella.

"Bloody weather," Ryou mused as he climbed into the driver's seat, and Destiny got in the passenger side.

"Yeah," Destiny agreed. "Looks like it's only getting worse too," she added with a glance at the splattered windshield.

The ride to school was slow going.

"Damn it!" Ryou gritted his teeth in frustration as he slammed his hand on the horn. "Why do people insist on driving as slow as bloody possible when the weather's bad?"

"Drivers are idiots, Ryou," Destiny explained with a shrug.

"American drivers are idiots," Ryou replied bitterly, hitting the gas pedal with gusto as the light finally turned green.

"Ryou, watch out!" Destiny jumped over to hit the break, stepping on his foot in the process.

"Ow! What the hell?" Ryou demanded as they both lurched into the windshield.

"Sorry, you almost hit that girl," Destiny replied, pointing to a small brown-haired school girl sprinting across the rain-soaked street. "Wait, isn't that a Domino High uniform?" she added, leaning across Ryou so as to watch the girl run by through his window.

"Destiny, if you wanted to get to know me better , you could have just asked," Ryou whispered. "Hey, that's Teá!" he added of the brown-haired girl. Shoving Destiny off him, he rolled the window. "Hey, Teá! What's the rush?" Ryou hollered at her.

Teá stopped and whirled around. She was breathing heavily, and her face flushed despite the chilly February air.

"School's that way, you know?" Destiny added, pointing in the opposite direction Teá seemed to be heading.

"Bakura, Destiny!" Teá cried in surprise. She seemed frantic. "Someone stole Yugi's Millennium Puzzle!"

"What?" Destiny and Ryou both exclaimed.

"There was this weird fortune teller we passed on the way to school!" Teá explained "he asked to see the Puzzle and Yugi handed it to him. As soon as he did, the guy took off."

"Why would Yugi hand some random stranger a priceless Egyptian artifact?" Destiny grumbled under her breath.

"Where's Yugi now?" Ryou inquired.

"He ran after him" Teá replied "I ran the other way to try and corner him."

"Well, you'll never catch him on foot" Ryou deduced, rolling the window back up "get in, we'll head him off."

Teá's expression lightened somewhat.

"Thank you so much" she explained, climbing into the back seat.

"What's this guy look like?" Destiny asked her.

"I don't know, we didn't see his face" Teá replied "he was wearing a long purple robe with the hood up."

"Then he can't be too hard to miss" Ryou whispered, pounding the gas pedal yet again and speeding down the narrow cobblestoned streets of Boston.

They rode in silence for a few moments, all three of them scanning the crowded sidewalks for any sign of Yugi or the cloaked thief but the steadily pouring rain created a natural veil around the entire landscape, obscuring everything.

"I still can't believe Yugi would just hand over the Puzzle like that" Destiny spat "it's that kind of naïve idiocy that's going to get him killed one of these days."

"Don't talk about Yugi like that!" Teá cried, slamming her feet hard into the back of Destiny's seat.

"Destiny, can you think of anyone, besides your brother, that might have wanted to obtain the Millennium Puzzle?" Ryou's question stopped Destiny from turning around and slugging Teá back.

"No" Destiny replied, crossing her arms and sliding down in her seat "Shadi told us that the Millennium Items choose who holds them. A person can't simply take one away from its current Wielder. Then their power won't work for them."

Ryou's hands tightened on the stirring wheel.

"I knew that. The only way to get a Millennium Item from someone is if they give it to you willingly, or you beat them in a Shadow Game for it," he whispered "but, if that's the case, then why would this man take Yugi's Puzzle by force?"

"Maybe he doesn't know about that rule?" Teá offered."

"But you did say that Yugi gave him the Puzzle willingly." Ryou reminded her. "Maybe that makes him the new owner."

"No, that can't be!" Teá asserted "Yugi gave it to him so he could borrow it, not have it. I'd imagine the rule is specific about that."

"You're probably right," Destiny agreed. "Maybe this guy just snatched the Puzzle to get Yugi's attention and to lure him into a disclosed location to Duel him for the Puzzle."

"But where would that be?" Teá demanded.

Destiny pursed her lips. "I have no idea."

Ryou's eyes narrowed. "We don't have time to search this entire city," he decided. "Destiny, take the wheel for a second," he added, undoing the upper buttons of his uniform jacket as he spoke.

"Hold on, I can't drive!" Destiny cried, snatching the wheel from Ryou and fumbling with it awkwardly.

"Bakura, why are you taking your shirt off?" Teá demanded as Ryou undid the buttons of his undershirt.

"I'm not. I just needed to get this out," Ryou replied, tugging the Millennium Ring into view.

"You put it back on!" Destiny cried.

"Destiny, eyes on the road!" Ryou shot back, snatching the wheel back from her and attempting to drive with one hand while still holding the Ring aloft.

"You still have that Ring?" Teá exclaimed, "but Destiny told us that she'd taken it from you."

"Look, can we talk about this later?" Ryou asked, glancing at the Ring.

"What are you trying to do exactly?" Destiny inquired.

"I've noticed that the Millennium Ring seems to have the ability to detect the whereabouts of other Millennium Items," Ryou explained, "like that time when we were trapped in those caves in Duelist Kingdom. It was most likely pointing to Pegasus's Millennium Eye."

"That's freaky," Teá decided.

"So do you think it's gonna…." Destiny's voice trailed off as the middle tassel of the Millennium Ring suddenly glowed gold and turned upward to point straight ahead.

"Huh, seems we were heading in the right direction," Ryou stated. "Hold this," he added, passing Destiny the Millennium Ring.

Upon doing so, a second tassel turned gold and pointed directly at Destiny.

"What's that mean?" Teá asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Ryou jiggled the Ring around. "That's odd. Seems it's attracted to you or something, Destiny."

"I wonder why," Destiny whispered. But she knew why. It was because of that stupid Bracelet burned to her wrist.

They drove to the end of the main road and turned a corner onto a side street that seemed to deserted, the Millennium Ring acting as compass.

"Where the hell is this thing taking us?" Destiny asked.

Yugi sprinted along the soggy ground, the lack of feeling the familiar clink of the Millennium Puzzle against his ribcage only seeing to quicken his pace.

"Where are you?" he shrieked, screeching to halt in front of a muddy lot in the back of an abandoned building. A miserable warehouse sat in the middle of the lot, crawling with mold and decay, its roof leaning in on itself, crumbling under the weight. Yugi sprinted towards it, his feet slapping against the mud and weeds.

He burst through the double doors, spilling wisps of dust down onto a massive Dueling Arena that looked very out of place amidst the rotting wood and odor of decay.

"I know you're in here" Yugi called into the musty darkness. "What kind of thief wants his victim to follow him?"

A cold, horrible laugh echoing all throughout the warehouse was his only answer.

"Congratulations, little Yugi," a voice sneered. "Seems you finally managed to find me. Or should I say I found you, and your Millennium Puzzle."

"Give it back!" Yugi demanded.

"It isn't going to be that simple," the voice asserted. "If you want your Puzzle back then you have to fight me for it."

"Fight? You mean Duel you?" Yugi asked.

"Exactly." Out of the shadows, a figure in a long, deep purple cloak appeared, swinging the Millennium Puzzle on its chain. The vast majority of his face was obscured by a heavy hood, but the hint of an arrogant grin was still visible.

"The winner of this Duel gets the Puzzle," the masked figure concluded, walking over to his end of the Dueling Arena and chaining it to the red podium.

"Who are you?" Yugi demanded "and what do you want with my Millennium Puzzle?"

"I desire the power your Millennium Puzzle contains within. its One True Power," the cloaked figure explained. "However, in order to obtain this great power, I must win the Puzzle from you in a Shadow Game. As for who I am: let's just say I am the one that shall control your destiny as other's have controlled mine, and that I am not unfamiliar with the power of a Millennium Item. In fact, I understand more about their hidden mysteries then you ever will. Your Millennium Puzzle contains a darkness within it that I desire to destroy. A certain Spirit who's presence in this Realm has upset it's balance. I seek to eliminate the Pharaoh, bring him to justice for his crimes."

A drop of sweat trickled down Yugi's face.

"No, you can't rip the Pharaoh from me!" Yugi asserted, "You can't destroy him! He can't be destroyed!"

"Oh really?" the cloaked figure chuckled as he glanced toward the Puzzle as it hung from the podium. "I shall show you otherwise when this Duel is over. That is, if you live to see it!"

Yugi gasped as strong arms suddenly wrapped around his small frame from behind and hoisted him off his feet. He kicked and screamed, but the vice of the man's grasp was like iron, and he couldn't wretch free.

"Just in case you decide to run," a voice whispered in his ear. Yugi recognized it instantly to be the voice of the man that had stolen his Millennium Puzzle and lured him to the warehouse. Yugi ceased his struggling and glanced over his shoulder. Due to the angle he was at, he could glimpse the face of the man under his hood as he dragged him over to the other Duel Arena podium. Yugi froze, his eyes going wide.

"No…No way," he breathed. "Bandit Keith?"

It was indeed the man that had threatened and nearly killed him and his friends during Duelist Kingdom. He had the same shaggy blonde hair poking out from the same American flag bandanna. However, Keith looked weary and frayed; his skin shallow and pale with stubble speckled across his chin. His eyes were flat and hollow, oddly distant.

"What is this? What's going on?" Yugi demanded as Keith heaved him onto the podium and bolted his feet to the ground. "Why are you mixed up in this, Keith?" he demanded of the ex-Duelist. "You were after Pegasus in Duelist Kingdom; what did I do to deserve this?"

Keith didn't respond; he simply looked at Yugi with that same dead expression.

"He can't hear you, Yugi," a voice called from the shadows of the building. Yugi whipped his head to his left to see another man step into view. He was short and fat with a body draped in the same purple robes as Keith and the other man. However, unlike them, his hood was down and instead his face was obscured with a clunky clown mask. Yugi's jaw dropped.

"Mr. Devlin?" he gasped.

Sidney Devlin grinned, the expression made all the more ominous by the bloated features of the clown mask. "Hello, Yugi. Glad you could make it to our little gathering."

"What is this?" Yugi demanded. "Why did you rope Keith into pilfering my Millennium Puzzle?"

"All in good time, son; all in good time," Sidney explained, his voice so calm it made Yugi's stomach turn. "In the meantime…" He redirected Yugi's attention to the Arena before him.

Yugi glanced at it and his blood ran cold.

"What? But this is….A Dungeon Dice Monsters Arena."

Yugi glanced up at the man on the other end of the Arena. He raised his head and flipped back his hood as a mess of silky black locks spilled out from beneath the purple cloth, framing a pair of intense green eyes.

Yugi stared in shock. "Duke?" he whispered.

Duke smiled slightly. "Hello, Yugi."

A/N: Yeah, so a little different than how it went down in the show as you can see. As I previously mentioned, a friend suggested I mash together Duke and Marik's storylines in order to give Duke a little more character (as well as more reason to stick around, as you will see.) Anyway, hope you enjoyed


End file.
